High School DxD: Ultimate
by lastnamikazekazerou
Summary: Rias Gremory has one more piece that was far stronger than any other pieces. When she nearly lost in the Rating Game against Riser Phenex, he decided to appear. sure he has bring her victory but still annoy her to no end. Who is that piece? Just look for yourself to find out. Oh, and he adressed Rias as ojou-sama. EMS-Naruto with laid back personality
1. Enter! Gremory's Invincible Knight

A/N: This is the repost of the first chapter that has been beta-read by Atlast Storm. Hope you guys will find it easier to read this chapter now that have beeta-read

False Kuoh Academy

The sounds of battle were heard everywhere. This is a Rating Game between both nobles of devil's high society. On one side is Rias Gremory, the younger sister of one of the Maou's, Sirzechs Lucifer. Her peerage right now consists of: a Queen, a Knight, a Rook, a Bishop and a Pawn that is using all 8 pieces.

Rias is a gorgeous girl with large bust and buxom figure. She has blue-green slightly mischievous eyes. Her exceptional feature is her long, crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs and a single strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs framing her forehead and side bangs that frame her face perfectly. She is one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy, the 'Onee-sama' to all the girls in the Academy and was idolized by everyone in Academy.

Rias's Queen, Akeno Himejima. She is the second Great Lady in Kuoh. Akeno has a buxom figure similar or greater than Rias. She has violet eyes and a very long black hair that usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Right now she is wearing a miko (shrine maiden) attire to use her magic. Only the members of Rias's peerage know that Akeno is actually a sadist, but it seems that she even feels proud about that.

Rias's Knight, Yuuto Kiba. Kiba is a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Yuuto is a very polite young man which attracts much attention from girls in the academy.

Koneko Toujou is Rias Gremory's Rook. But her birth name is Shirone, because of her complicated past she didn't want to use her real name. She is not a human, but a Nekoshou, a rare kind of Nekomata, that are near extinct. Koneko is a petite girl with short white hair and golden eyes. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape. She rarely shows any emotions and usually deadpans with Rias's Pervert Pawn due to his pervert antics.

Asia Argento, one of Rias's Bishops and the newest addition to her peerage. Asia is a girl around 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. Her main attire consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip (where she holds her Bible), and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck. Before she was reincarnated, she was a nun that worked under fallen angels. After the accident that cost her life she was reincarnated as a devil by Rias Gremory.

Last but not least, Rias's Pervert Pawn, Issei Hyoudou which considers being the strongest Pawn for 2 reasons. One, he absorbed all the 8 Pawn pieces. Two, he is the host of one of two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig. His sacred gear is a Longinus called Boost Gear, which was said to have the power to kill even Gods. Issei an average looking human but is extremely obsessed with boobs. He has spiky brown hair and the back of it is sticking in two directions pointing downward. His reason for joining the peerage is because he want to be a "Harem King" and strives to become an ultimate class devil to achieve his dream. Of course, he couldn't reject the offer from the most beautiful girl in Kuoh.

As the battle went on between Riser Phenex all-female peerage and Rias's. The latter was at a huge disadvantage because she doesn't have all her pieces right now, but Riser has all of. Why did this battle start? because Rias refused to marry Riser. Their marriage was an arrange marriage create by her parents. She didn't have a say in it at all. That's why in order to free herself from that horrible marriage, Rias must win this Rating Game at all cost.

Right now all her peerage was defeated except herself and her Pawn, Issei Hyoudou. Riser still has his Queen left. Issei is at his limit and is panting heavily.

"Just surrender Rias! I admit your peerage gave an impressive fight, but that's it. It's impossible to win against me in your situation. Be a good fiancé and submit to me" Riser said and leers down at her with hungry eyes.

Rias glared back full force at Riser and shout. "Like heck I will! I told you before Riser. I refuse to marry such a shallow guy as you!"

Riser sighed and said in a fake solemn voice. "Shame. Maybe I should destroy that precious Sekiryurei of yours right in front of your eyes to make a point?" Riser looked down at Issei and created a sphere of hot flames.

Rias eyes widened at his claim.

"No..." whispered Rias in horror. "Issei! Run away! Hurry!"

Unfortunately, Issei was too tired to even move, so he could only watch on absolute horror when the sphere of flame was launched at him.

Riser was smirking evilly and satisfyingly. Finally he will be rid of that filthy dragon. But a voice, at Issei's location, interrupts his triumphant moment. And the flame slowly losing the heat, but still managed to produce some steam.

"Ojou-sama, I feel a little disappointed in your peerage. I would've thought that you will be able to win against this fried chicken easily. It's a relief that I've return in time"

The wind slowly cleared the steam caused by the flame, and revealed a figure standing there with calm eyes. It was a teen with spiky golden hair with black highlights. The strangest thing is his eyes have an atom-like structure and a pinwheel inside it. The figure is wearing a high collar dark blue T-shirt with a Yin Yang symbol on the back it. He also wears a black choker that has a stone with kanji for 'dark' aka 'yami'. He has a bored look on his face and seems very relax in such a tense situation

Rias noticed the figure and sighed in relief. Finally her strongest member is here. Yes, the strongest you heard it right. Even stronger then Rias herself. He was not called Invincible Knight in Underworld for no reason.

"You are late, Naruto!" complained Rias despite the current situation she is in. She stomped to Naruto in a flash and pointed a finger at him. "How dare you show yourself in front of me, your King, after you got here late?! I should punish you for such mistake!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at Rias antics. Why the heck she always changes her personality 180 when he is near he never knows? For some reason his ojou-sama enjoyed being bossy around him.

"Hai, hai. Are you done yet?" Naruto waves his hand down dismissing Rias.

That action just caused Rias to become even more annoyed at her annoying Knight. So what is he was consider the strongest Knight in history! That won't matter to her at all! Because she is his ojou-sama and will order him as much as she want.

"How dare you dismiss my words like they are nothing important!" demand Rias furiously and pointing her index finger at Naruto.

Naruto sweat dropped at his ojou-sama's phrase and replied back. "I was late because I've some business to take care of. Besides before I left, you said yourself that you will be fine without me. And now you are blaming me for being late? That's just not fair, ojou-sama"

Rias felt even more irritated when he was right. She just huff and turned her head aside. "E-even so. You should know better to agree with my words so easily. I...I sometimes can made wrong decision too, you know"

Naruto deadpanned and sweat dropped. Now she said he must reconsider her words. He rubbed his forehead and began to think. Why the heck is he serving this girl again? Oh, because of the incident with 4 Maous a long time ago. He sighed and stated

"Ok, ok ojou-sama. This lowly servant was at fault and is asking her highness to forgive him for his foolish action"

Hearing that caused Rias to beam brightly. Then she point at Riser and ordered childishly. "Riser will marry me if I lose this Rating Game. Now my ultimate Knight. Go! And bring me the victory!"

Naruto just nodded his head tiredly and began to approach Riser and his Queen.

The whole time when Rias and Naruto were arguing with each other, Issei had observed them curiously. Buchou and that blond seem to be very close. Besides he never saw Buchou act like this before. She acted like a spoiled little girl that demands to get anything she wants. He found that side of Buchou really cute. Then he heard Buchou ordered the blond to fight against Riser and Yubelluna. He was about to protest, but Buchou approached him with the usual expression that he saw every day and said.

"Don't worry, Issei. Naruto is here, so the fight is already over"

"Why do you have that much confidence in his abilities, Buchou?" Issei asked her curiously.

"Why, you ask?" Rias turned to Issei with a smirk. The she turned her head back to look at Naruto.

"Maybe you should just see it for yourself"

Naruto vs Riser and Yubelluna

Naruto stood in front of both Riser and Yubelluna with the same bored look. On the contrary, Riser was scared shitless. Nobody has ever told him that Rias has one of the strongest pieces in the Underworld, the Invincible Knight. However, Yubelluna was the opposite. She is blushing like crazy while looking at Naruto's cool and careless face. Even though she knew that to lust after anyone other than her master is wrong, still she couldn't help it.

"By the order of my ojou-sama. I must reluctantly defeat both of you. I am sorry nothing personal really" Naruto said plainly and scratched the back of his head.

"Ha! Never thought that the Invincible Knight was Rias's lapdog! You didn't seem so tough though" Riser taunted Naruto trying rile him up. Though he failed horribly as Naruto's face remain expressionless.

"You are really horrible at playing psychologic games, Niwatari-kun (chicken-kun). If you are bad at it then don't reveal it so that you don't feel embarrassed in front of your foe." Naruto deadpanned while waving his finger lecturing Riser, which pissed the latter off greatly.

"Enough talking! I will end you and then make Rias my wife" shouted Riser furiously and materialize his hands to burning wings of a Phoenix.

Naruto simply looked up at Riser with a calm look. Then he turned to Yubelluna and claimed. "Ojou-chan, I recommend you to back away from here as soon as possible. If you won't listen to my words I will tear your clothes to pieces and have my way with you right here". Naruto said those phrases with an expressionless face which made the effect on Yubelluna more devastating.

"W-what? H-how dare you say something so dirty with a straight face like that? You lewd monkey!" sputtered Yubelluna with enormous blush and even have blood dripping from her nose from such erotic fantasy.

"Why are you worked up like that so easily? That was just a joke. Simply a joke" said Naruto with a mischievous smirk. Then he waved a finger to shame her. "Tsk, tsk~. Who knew that ojou-chan has such a dirty mind? Your master is not enough now you want to lay your hands on me as well?"

Yubelluna blushed like never before. She screamed in embarrassment and fury then charged at Naruto with a flaming bomb. At the same time, Riser created a huge fire ball and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the attacks with his EMS calmly. When they nearly hit him, he raised his hands up and said one word to dismiss both of attacks.

"Amaterasu"

Naruto's right eye began to bleed and from the void a pitch black flame appears and consumed both of Riser's and Yubelluna's attacks.

Both were shocked that their techniques were defeated so easily.

"H-how". That was a word whispered by those two in utter shock.

"Do you have any other trick?" Naruto asked and turned the flames of Amaterasu off with his other eye. "But I recommend you just surrender. Why the heck are you so obsessed with my ojou-sama anyway? You've a peerage consist of sexy girls and still want more. That just too greedy, Niwatari-kun. My ojou-sama has made it clear that she doesn't want to marry you. So just accept that fact". Naruto told him with a bored face and even sitting down in a lotus position and crossed his arms.

"I am not done yet, golden jerk!" shouted Riser furiously and flew up high to create a huge burning sphere that resemble a sun. "Hahaha! Now I will end you with this technique. Inferno Catastrophe!"

And so he threw the technique at the waiting figure of Naruto. The heat produced by the technique was so much that it caused Naruto to sweat.

"Not a bad technique, Niwatari-kun. But…" Naruto wiped his sweat off his forehead. And his figure was envelope by a purple figure that was building up from skeleton to armor. The figure has three hands. One holding a sakegari the other holding a transparent shield, that last hand is holding a sphere made of Amaterasu flame.

"Susanoo"

Susanoo then opened his sakegari and produced some kind of wavering sword. "Such a good flame. I even feel it will be a waste to seal it away in Totsuka no Tsurugi. But it will be fine". Naruto nodded his head in fake sadness and pointed Totsuka no Tsurugi at the fake sun and absorb it all inside.

Riser was gob smacked that his most powerful technique was sealed away so easily. Even Yubelluna was shocked as hell. It's the first time she saw her master's technique fail to defeat a foe.

Naruto deactivated Susanoo and looked up at Riser with a tick in his forehead. "Ok, I feel really annoyed now. I will count to three if you won't surrender, I will just kick your ass"

"3..."  
"2..."  
"1..."

Just as Naruto was about to call 'one'. Riser shouted in fright. "I surrender!"

Naruto nodded his head satisfied and began to approach Yubelluna. He saw she was full of bruises and opened his palm to chant. "Recuperare"

The glowing green light enveloped Yubelluna and began to heal her at ridiculous rate. In no time, she was as good as new. She looked at her hands in wonder then looked up at Naruto.

"Why?"

"Why? I told you before it's nothing personal. I simply act by ojou-sama's command that is all. And you ojou-chan also acted on your master's commands" Naruto explained to her simply unknowingly made Yubelluna develop a bigger crush on him. Naruto turned back and began to leave. "Well, I will go back to my ojou-sama now. Take care ojou-chan!"

"My name is Yubelluna, by the way!" Yubelluna screamed out at him. Naruto just raised his hand up to acknowledge her words. Even though she still has some phoenix tears left she was grateful that he has healed her with his magic.

With Rias and Issei

Since the start of the battle, Issei dropped his jaw not once but thrice. First, because of what Naruto told Yubelluna with a straight face. Then when he heard that was a joke he started to grip his fist in frustration, the comical tears ran down his eyes. And of course, Rias felt extremely annoyed at Naruto's so called harmless jokes. Not once in her short life she has ever made that annoying blond blushed. Not even when she embraced him with her birthday suit. He just comments that she was really sexy and will be a dream of lots of guys. There was even unspoken rule in Underworld. Whoever will make Naruto blush can claim him. No matter if it's a married female devil or not. That rule actually was created by Serafall Leviathan. So far no one ever managed to make him blush but on the contrary he always will say something ridiculously shameless and the dismissed that by saying it was a joke. He would not even laugh about that, just have that annoying smirk all the time.

Issei was also shocked about Naruto's ability. He has neutralized both of Riser and his Queen's attacks with a pitch black flame. Then Riser launched an attack that resemble a mini sun, but that Naruto guy materialized a purple figure out of nowhere and enveloped himself with it. The purple figure then used the sakegari on one of its hand and completely absorbs Riser's technique. During the entire fight that Naruto guy not even dirties his clothes. And that's just scary. Buchou and the others have struggled so much with Riser's peerage. And yet this dude just displayed a part of his power to make them surrender. Now he understood the reason why he is Rias's strongest piece.

During that time, Ddraig inside of Issei's right hand felt an enormous power sealed in the stone on Naruto's choker. "Aibou (partner). This guy is incredibly strong. And he even has a very powerful sacred gear that is sealed inside that stone"

"Nani? Such a powerful guy and yet he still has a sacred gear?" Issei muttered in shock gazing at the approaching figure of Naruto. "Just what kind of monster is this Naruto?"

Naruto is standing right in front of Rias right now. He then put his palm to his chest and bowed down respectfully.

"Ojou-sama, mission complete."

Rias nodded her head satisfyingly with a victorious smirk. Then as usual, her personality started to turn 180 when Naruto is around.

"Um. Good job, my Knight". Rias nodded satisfyingly. But changed her expression to deadpan and point at him. "But your punishment still won't go anywhere, understand?"

Naruto sweat dropped and wondered. "Why am I being punish again, ojou-sama? Didn't you said it yourself, that it was your fault not mine"

Rias blushed in embarrassment and point her finger shakily at him. "S-shut up! I am your King therefore I decide to punish you or not!"

Even Issei felt that is unfair to Naruto, but he knew better to open his mouth when his Buchou is like this.

Naruto sighed and nodded his head tiredly. "Hai, hai. So what is my punishment, ojou-sama?"

Rias smirked victoriously and point at Naruto and claimed. "For now I order you to carry me on your back. I feel terribly tired from this fight. This will be your first punishment"

Issei heard that and widens his eyes in shock. He felt extremely jealous of Naruto that moment. 'Buchou! I also want for you to punish me'. The comical tears ran down his eyes.

Naruto yawned and muttered "Why me though? I can see it clearly that dude over there wants to do it more than me"

"I said, come here and carry me!" ordered Rias loudly. Then she looked to Naruto's eyes and saw that he still has his EMS activated. "And turned off your creepy eyes"

Naruto gained a tick mark at her remark and retort. "Oi, don't call my eyes creepy. Don't forget these eyes saved you plenty of times, baka!"

"Nani? How dare you call your ojou-sama baka? It's decided your punishment will be doubled. No, tripled"

Issei looked at the pair with a sweat dropped. "Somehow they looked like an old arguing married couple to me"

Naruto sat down and waited for Rias to climb to his back. She embraced his neck a bit tight then placed her mouth near his ear and whispered. "Welcome back, Naruto"

Naruto closed his eyes smiling a bit then he stood up and also whispered. "I am back, ojou-sama"

A/N: What do you think is the chapter hmmm? It's just test chapter though. The fate of this fic will be decided depending on your reviews.


	2. Congratulations party

**A/N: Wow! That's a lot of reviews for one chapter. Guess I just broke my record. And it seems I must work hard for this fanfic to not disappoint my readers.** ****

 **About Naruto's EMS. He didn't receive it from Naruto-verse. It's the product of DXD-verse that will be explain later. And about Naruto's sacred gear? He will reveal it when face Kokabiel. Why Naruto is not an ultimate class devil? That reason will be explained later.** **  
Hint: it actually concern the title of the story.** ****

 **Now may the story continue  
**  
With Sirzechs and Grayfia  
5 minutes before Naruto's arrival

Sirzechs looked at the screen to observe the Rating Game between his sister and Riser Phenex. So far he saw she handheld the situation really well, despite not have the whole set of her peerage. But the situation turned worse when Riser's **Queen** took out not only Koneko, but Akeno as well. On Rias side, only she, her **Knight** , Kiba, newly reincarnated **Bishop** , Asia and a **Pawn** with the power of **Sekiryūtei** , Issei. Issei has unlocked the new power of his Boost Gear and Transfer the power to Kiba. The former used Sword Birth and successfully rid the rest of Riser peerage. But even so Kiba still not strong enough to defeat Riser's Queen and was defeat in the end. Asia was with Rias the whole time so she was ok. Issei on the other hand was exhaust because he has yet to master the new power of his sacred gear.

Rias decided to head to the enemy's side to confront Riser. Riser managed to trick Rias and took out Asia of the game. Asia was defeat by Yubelluna, the later using her specialty to cause explosion by her magic.

"Yare, yare~. It seems my Ria-tan is having a rough time. Even if this is her first Rating Game, I can't believe that she is gonna lose" whined Sirzerchs Lucifer and twirling a glass of wine in his hand.

"It seems Rias-sama will lose this game, Sirzechs-sama. If that happen will you really marry her to Riser-sama as agreed?" wondered Grayfia, his maid, Queen and wife, with expressionless look.

Sirzechs then looked at the screen and noticed one more presence on the battlefield. Looking at the newly arrived figure caused Sirzechs to grin.

"Nope. My Ria-tan is not out of the game yet"

"What do you mean, Sirzechs-sama?" wondered Grayfia in confusion. "Surely, you don't think that ojou-sama can win this game with just herself and that **Pawn**. Despite he has the power of **Sekiryūtei** he has yet to master it"

Sirzechs shook his head and grin never left his face. "Have you forget Grayfia? Rias has the strongest Knight in the history. The one, that I personally gave her"

Grayfia's eyes widen slightly at his response. "No way! **The Invincible Knight**?"

"Yeah" nodded Sirzechs and added. "The one that didn't have any fear in him. One that void of love, lust, shame, embarrassment, hesitation, jealousy. Practically all emotions that will made him ever hesitated in a battle. And titles mean nothing to him. That's why the devils of high society despised him. They always said to put him in a proper place. But all they can is throwing words at him. Because they don't have power to do what they intend to do"

"I don't understand, Sirzechs-sama" Grayfia shook her head slightly. "If he is that powerful, why did you give him to Rias-sama? I understand that she is your dear little sister. But he could've strengthened your peerage even more. Besides if he is that powerful, why is he not ultimate class yet?"

"Why I gave him to Rias? The reason is simple I want him to move on from his past. A past that was so horrible that I don't ever wish on anyone else to experience something like that again. Why he is not ultimate class devil? That is the story for another time, Grayfia"

Sirzechs then looked at the screen to see how Naruto is making fun of Riser's Queen and then dismissed it as a joke. Seeing that caused Sirzechs to burst out laughing hard.

"Hahaha! To say such things and dismissed as a joke in a mere second. That Naruto-kun is really hilarious and unique"

But Grayfia has a tick mark appeared when she saw her husband burst out laughing. That Naruto sure knows how to irritate people. Then she saw Naruto materialized a purple figure that surrounds his body. Curious about his abilities, Grayfia turned to her husband to find out.

"What is that astral figure that was summoned by Naruto-sama, Sirzechs-sama?"

"Oh, that?" replied Sirzechs and squint his eyebrows in thought. "Ehm... Ah! That is one of Naruto's abilities with his eyes. It's called **Susanoo** , if I am not mistake. It actually has many other abilities that Naruto-kun still yet demonstrates. Besides even I don't know all powers that his eyes possessed"

"Really? Those eyes have other abilities as well?" Grayfia wondered surprisingly.

"Yeah. His eyes also have other modes as well" Sirzechs added while still observing how Naruto used Susanoo to consume Riser's strongest attack.

"So much power in a mere boy" Grayfia whispered silently to herself. But Sirzechs still heard her and replied solemnly.

"You don't know how much he has lost when obtained this power, Grayfia-chan"

Grayfia turned her gaze to her husband questionably. Sirzechs just looked silently to the screen to see the end of the game.

 **With Sona**

But Sirzechs and Grayfia weren't the only ones watching the game. Sona Sitri , the heiress to Sitri family, along with her Queen Tsubaki Shinra were observing the battle as well, after all this is her best friend first Rating Game.

After witnessing the battle, Sona turn off the screen and muttered to herself.

"Who would ever think that Rias is the master of Invincible Knight? Sure everyone in Underworld knew that he is a Knight but the information to whom he belong was never revealed"

"Kaicho, is that Knight of Rias-san really that powerful?" Tsubaki wondered while adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah. I could tell clearly even though he was not serious at all in this battle. He still manages to defeat Riser and his Queen easily. What we saw is about 1,5% of his power" replied Sona with his eyes narrowed.

"But that means he is stronger than Rias-san? That's absurd! I never heard that a piece is stronger than the King" refute Tsubaki shook her head.

"As you can see, it actually could happen" Sona said calmly.

 **Tokyo  
Issei's house**

Everyone from Rias peerage is looking at Naruto with a curios gaze. Naruto himself didn't show any emotion on his face, but just glance at each of them. They were all sitting at the living room and waiting to hear Rias' explanation

"Everyone, meet my other Knight, Naruto!" Rias introduced Naruto to her peerage. Then she turned to Naruto and remarked. "Hora, Naruto! Introduce yourself to my peerage!"

"Hei, hei" muttered Naruro carelessly."I am Naruto. No surname, never know it. I am ojou-sama's Knight. Oh and I am her first piece of Evil Piece as well"

First to greet him of course was the polite and discipline Yuuto.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-san. Also welcome to Rias' peerage. Thank you for helping out our Buchou in the Rating Game". Yuuto raised a hand for Naruto to shake.

"You are welcome. But that was just my duty. To comply with any of ojou-sama's wishes. That's the duty as her servant" replied Naruto and shook Yuuto's hand.

Yuuto smiled at Naruto's statement. This Naruto is sure so easy to get along with.

Next to greet him is Akeno. Of course, being the flirtatious as she is, she couldn't help but try to seduce Naruto. It's only a bonus that Naruto is fairly good looking.

"Oh my~ Never knew Buchou has such a handsome Knight. Why did you hide him from us? Perhaps you afraid that I will snatch him away from you? Ufufufu" Akeno turned to Rias with mischievous eyes. And then cover mouth with her hand and closed her eyes with a taunt laugh.

"As if I need to hide him from you, Akeno" Rias shot back and then glanced at Naruto deadpanned. "It's because I gave him freedom to travel wherever he want, but when I need him he must return immediately that was my agreement with him"

"I see" said Akeno then turned to Naruto with a friendly smile. "I am Akeno Himejima, Rias's Queen. Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun"

"The pleasure is mine, Himejima-san" Naruto replied back with a smile. That immediately caused Rias to react.

"Hora! Why the heck are you greeting Akeno properly? But called me a Tomato of Destruction when we met for the first time?!" Rias demand furiously and pointing at Naruto.

"Do you need me to remind how you act that time, ojou-sama" Naruto retort calmly with deadpan eyes. That actually shut Rias up immediately. So she just huff and turned her head aside. The others were really surprised as this is the first time they saw Rias act like that. She is acting like a spoiled child.

"Tomato of Destruction? Why did you call her that, Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked curiously while giggling a little.

"Well... Where should I start?" Naruto tapping his chin with index finger with mischievous eyes and glancing at Rias playfully.

"Don't you dare, Naruto!" Rias warned him with a very scary look. She even activated her Power of Destruction to make a point.

Naruto laughed nervously and stated. "Ahaha. I already forgot. It's been so long after all"

"Oh~ It's a shame then. I thought I would have some material to blackmail our Buchou~" whined Akeno in disappointment.

Naruto then turned to a petite girl that is munching chocolate chips. "What is your name, ojou-chan? Don't know why, but you actually remind me of a cat"

"I am Koneko Toujou. Nice to meet you, Naruto-senpai" Koneko greet him stoically.

"Koneko, ehm?" Naruto thought for a while then snapped his fingers as a nickname appeared in his mind. "How about I call you Shironeko, then?"

Koneko blinked it's the first time someone decided to give her a nickname. "That's…acceptable". Koneko nodded her head and took the other chip.

Naruto then turned Issei with an interest look. "You must be that famous Pawn that not only consumed 8 pieces at once, but also a host to **Sekiryūtei** "

Issei nodded his head and replied. "That's right! I am Buchou's **Pawn** and I will make my dream come true!". For effect, he pumped his fist up to the air.

"And what is your dream?"

Issei gained a pervert look and began to drool. "To build my personal harem of course!"

"Is that so? But I am afraid you are already late. That Niwatori-kun that I fought recently has already managed to build his harem". With that comment Naruto just add more salt to Issei's nonexistent wound.

"You don't need to remind me about that!" Issei shot back at Naruto with comical tears.

"Hahaha! What an interesting guy you are, Hyodo-san. You deserve a great nickname". Naruto laughed out loud and nodded to himself. Then he squint his eyes in thought. When an idea came to him, he again snapped his fingers and turned to Issei with a smirk. "Ne, how about Harem Koutei? How did that sound, huh?"

"Harem Koutei?" muttered Issei trying out his new nickname. Then his smile widened and he shout. "Harem Koutei! Yes, I like that!". But Koneko's comment caused him to cry comically.

"You are certainly the worst, Issei-senpai"

"Stop giving my servants your stupid nickname, Naruto" Rias said in annoyance.

"They are not stupid. And actually suit them both, ojou-sama" retort Naruto and crossing his hands. Then he narrowed his eyes slightly at her and wondered. "Perhaps you want one for yourself as well, ojou-sama? You want me to change how I address you?"

Rias huff and turn her head aside. "Huh, who need your stupid nicknames. And I am your King, therefore your ojou-sama. That won't change, ever"

Naruto rolled his eyes at her comment. Why she always act like this when he is around. Anyone just give him the damn answer!

Asia was keeping silent the whole time. She is trying to be as close to Issei as possible. She is too shy to say anything to Naruto. Not that he made her feel uneasy it's just that she is not good with dealing with strangers, especially males.

Issei seeing Asia is still acting shy and nudge lightly to her ribs and whispered. "Come one, introduce yourself, Asia. He is a good person"

"H-hai, Issei-san" Asia nodded hesitantly. She took a deep breath to prepare herself. "A-ano, my name is Asia Argento. N-nice to meet you, Naruto-san!"

"Nice to meet you too, Argento-san. I heard before you join ojou-sama, you were a nun right?"

Asia nodded her head carefully.

"So do you regret being reincarnate to a devil? Cause being a devil you can't pray to God after all"

"Ano, I don't regret that. Because by becoming a devil, I've met so many friends: Rias-buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Kiba-san and Issei-san. Just that already made my extremely happy" replied Asia with a cute smile.

"I see" Naruto smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"Where Naruto- will stay, Buchou?" wondered Akeno suddenly.

"I haven't decided yet. But I will call my brother later to find out" replied Rias while tapping her chin.

"If you not against it. I'd like for Naruto-kun to live with me at the shrine" Akeno proposed while turned her lustful look at Naruto. Of course, Naruto just blinked back owlishly at her.

"Absolutely not! Naruto is my personal servant since I was 8. He must serve only me!" Rias refute Akeno's idea completely.

"Ojou-sama, if I must live with you. Then I request no more climbing to my bed naked. And no more stripping me at mid night" deadpanned Naruto with crossed arms.

"WHAT?" shouted Issei and cried tears of jealousy at Naruto. "YOU HAD SLEPT WITH BUCHOU? AND THAT WAS NOT EVEN ONCE!". He began to shake Naruto violently.

"Oi, oi, Harem Koutei! Stop that! That was ojou-sama that always climb into my bed not otherwise" Naruto tried to calm down the jealous **Sekiryūtei**.

"Ara, ara, Buchou was already that naughty at such age?" Akeno asked teasingly.

"I just want to make him blush just once. But all attempts failed horribly" Rias sighed in defeat.

Then it was decided that Naruto will spend the night at Occult Club room. Rias and Asia decided to stay with Issei while Koneko and Kiba return to their respective house.

 **Next morning  
Issei's house**

The crew has gathered again at Issei's house. A surprised guest has decided to grace them with her presence. It was none other than Grayfia. She has arrived to tell them about the congratulations party that Sirzechs has opened to celebrate his sister's first victory in a Rating Game.

"I bid good bye for now, Rias-sama. And once more congratulations on your victory" said Grayfia stoically before she was teleport by Gremory's seal.

"It appears that my brother has host a congratulations party on my victory over Riser. Well, we should be going now. Don't need to keep my onii-sama wait" replied Rias and turned to her peerage.

"Hai Buchou!" said everyone except Naruto. He found Issei's old Gameboy and is playing in it right now. Not hearing his response, Rias approached him with deadpanned eyes and snatched his ear.

"Ittai, ittai, ojou-sama. Release my ear at once. I've heard you clearly" Naruto is pleading for her to let go of his ear and is wincing in pain.

"Don't ever ignore me, Naruto. Or it will be worse, understand?" Rias warned him with a chilling eyes.

Naruto nodded his head and when she let go of his ear, he sighed in relief.

"Now they remind me of mother and son. It's so confusing what kind of relationship do they have" comment Issei with a sweat drop. "And it's funny to see someone that had defeated that grilled chicken, being scolded by Buchou"

"I think their relationship is unique and cute" added Asia smiling at Rias as she continue to scold Naruto while he just rolled his eyes. It seems he just want her to end her scolding ASAP so that he could return to his game.

"Ara, maybe Buchou had that kind of fetish. Ufufu". That comment came from Akeno.

 **Gadese, Underworld**

Rias and her peerage have change their clothes to suit the grand party. The first thing they saw is there are lots of people there. They all came here to congratulate Satan's sister on her first victory in Rating Game.

Rias spot Sona and Tsubaki. She decided to approach her with Akeno. Yuuto and Koneko go to eat some food. Well, Issei being the pervert he is couldn't take his eyes from young attractive she devils. Naruto is walking around with a bored look to pass the time. Such grand parties are not in his taste at all.

"Congratulations on the winning again, Rias!" Sona congratulated her best friend

"Thank you, Sona. But actually that fellow over there did all the works" replied Rias and pointing her big finger at the standing figure of Naruto in the distance.

"I know that. You never actually told me that you are the master of **Invincible Knight**. Why is that" wondered Sona curiously also glancing at Naruto to inspect him.

"That's because onii-sama said that Naruto is a unique piece. It's not wise to reveal him to anyone. Besides he is annoying like hell! Always tried make me the one who is at fault" replied Rias and snort at the end.

"I remembered that during the Rating Game. You said it yourself, that it was your fault" reasoned Sona and adjusting her glasses.

"Tch, even so I don't like it when he is right and I am not" Rias retort and huff.

Sona could only sigh at her friend antics. But this Naruto has opened to her a new personality of Rias. One that she didn't know exists. And she noticed that she only act exclusively with him like that. That's certainly interesting

Naruto has caught the attention of many female devils with his good looks. But they also recognize him as Invincible Knight. As usual he will say something extremely shameless and dismiss it as a joke. Clearly those female devils also knew that rule about him and tried to get their hands on him. Though its futile, no matter what they do they couldn't made Naruto flush.

While the peerage is enjoying the party, Naruto decided to search for Sirzechs to give him a not very pleasant surprise for trying to marry his ojou-sama without her permission.

"Long time no see, eh, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned his head to the right and saw Sirzechs in a expensive suit waving and smiling at him. Naruto wordlessly approach Sirzechs and punch him unexpectedly.

Sirzechs actually knew that Naruto will punch him. He even knew the reason why. That's why he let Naruto hit him. But Naruto had monstrous strength with send him flying a coup meters back and crash to the ground.

"I don't need to explain why I did that right, Sirzechs-sama?". Naruto looked down at Sirzechs calmly, like what he just did didn't bother him.

Sirzechs slowly stood up, cleaning the dust from his clothes and rubbing his cheek to ease the pain from Naruto's punch.

"Yeah. I promise to never do something like that again to my Ria-tan". Sirzechs rubbed his cheek and winced in pain. "Even so that was brutal, Naruto-kun. To punch me like that after we didn't see each other for so long"

"I wouldn't have punched you if you, Gremory-sama and Venelana-sama pulled a stunt like that" Naruto retort with deadpan eyes. "To me, ojou-sama's happiness if the first priority. Gremory clan business, political marriage, Three Faction Wars, something like that are secondary. That's I want you to remember, Sirzechs-sama". Naruto remarks with an expressionless facade.

"I understand, Naruto-kun" Sirzechs nodded his head and then turn to Naruto. "But you also be careful out there. Even knowing how powerful you are, I knew that there is someone that even you won't be able to handle"

"Don't worry about me, Sirzechs-sama. I had made a vow to never lose ever again. I will win in any situation" replied Naruto looking serious like never before. Those eyes, Sirzechs had first seen when he picked him up in that accident of 8 years ago. The day Sirzechs has found out that a new unique being was created in order to overthrew the Four Great Maous, Grigori and Gods. The day he found out the existence of Ultimate.

 **A/N: I put as much creativity to this chapter as I can. Hope you all like this chapter. Naruto's EMS it's not just Sasuke's and Itachi's. His eyes contain the power of all Mangekyou in Naruto-verse. Also someone has said that when using Amaterasu, Sasuke's eye didn't bleed. That is incorrect, because I had check the manga and even with Rinnegan, his eyes still bleed slightly.** **  
** **Waiting for positive reviews. Ja ne!**


	3. The birth of Ultimate

**A/N: Thank everyone for reviewing my two previous chapters. You guys want to find out what is the pairing. But I want to say that romance can't come to Naruto easily like that. Remember, he discards some feelings that will make him hesitate in a battle. Of course, Rias is trying her best to at least for him to show slight affection towards herself. But it will be difficult for her too.** ****

 **Of course, no one knows who Naruto really except the Four Great Maous or even Grigori, but that is because they were spying on Maous every chance they can.** ****

 **One thing I can say for sure, is that Asia will accept only Issei. Well Issei, being a pervert he is, just want as many oppai as he could get.** ****

 **Now may the story continue!** ****

 **Occult Research Club room** **  
** **At midnight** **  
**  
After the congratulations party, Naruto returned to the Occult club to rest. The others have gone their way as well. Naruto turned his head aside to the right and felt that his head has touched something soft. The feeling is really pleasant so Naruto decided to dive his head further. But the moment he did that he heard a soft moan of female voice.

Hearing that moan, Naruto could only guess one possibility. Slowly he opened his eyes and indeed his ojou-sama is lying next to him with closed eyes naked. Naruto blinked for a minute then sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I should've known that old habits die hard" Naruto muttered to himself still looking at the sleeping Rias. She has a smile on her face. Actually every time she slept with Naruto, she had that smile. Naruto stared at his ojou-sama longingly for a while. And admit that she is indeed very beautiful. However he has lost such feelings as lust, shame even love. So even if ojou-sama will be interested in him, he won't be able to reply her feelings.

Naruto sighed and then looked at the ceiling. He started to recall how he had obtained his Sharingan. And those memories sure are not pleasant at all.

 _Flashback 11 years ago_

 _Naruto is a 5 year old orphan. He has a small body for a boy his age and really thin. He never knew who his parents were. As far as he remembered he always lived in this orphanage. Naruto is a fairly intelligent boy for the boy of his age. And that's why he is always lonely because the kids his age couldn't understand what he says._ __

 _Right now they were in the park and enjoyed themselves. Well, the kids enjoyed themselves, but Naruto is alone again. He just look at how the other kids play silently. Suddenly he felt someone tapped his shoulder do he turn his head back. He was immediately captivated by the innocence and beauty of the girl in front of him. The girl has jet black hair and shining blue eyes like him. She wears a white dress that suits her perfectly._ __

 _"You are Naruto-kun, right? Why did you not play with us?" wondered the girl cutely._ __

 _"Because they told me I am weird by saying those confused things. They think I am weird and don't want to play with me" Naruro replied with a sigh._ __

 _"Oh" was the girl's reply. Then she remembered that she didn't tell him her name. "I am Kagayaki Yume, by the way!"_ __

 _"Ehm, I am Naruto. Just Naruto, don't know a family name" Naruto introduced himself to the girl._ __

 _"Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun! If you don't mind I will be your friends from now on!" exclaimed Yume withhet cute voice._ __

 _Naruto blinked his eyes in surprise. "You want to be my friend?". Yuma nodded her head in affirmative. "But nobody want to be friends with me, because I am weird"_ __

 _"Well, I think you are just more advance than the others. They couldn't keep up with your thoughts and therefore think you are weird" retort Yume._ __

 _Naruto smiled widely as he got his first friend._ __

 _And so as time passed, Naruto and Yuma became best friends. But as the time passed, Yume also realized that she is falling in love with Naruto. Of course, Naruto was just a child and couldn't notice that, even Yume herself couldn't understand what is going with herself. Everything was fine, until they appeared. The tengus from Youkai faction. To be more precise a karasu tengu by the name of Yatagarasu and konoha tengu by the name of Sojobo_ __

 _Those two came and began to create chaos in the city. They killed lots of people and sealed their souls in some container. Those two were demons, they killed everyone in the city and spared only Naruto. When they realized that Naruto could become an Ultimate, the goal that they are striving to achieve. Yatagarasu and Sojobo goal is to create Ultimate. A being with powers that surpassed even God and all those powers were concentrated all in a pair of eyes. By injecting the blood to Naruto's veins, they manage to mutate his eyes and thus creating Sharingan. But Yatagarasu is very power hungry. He managed to find out a way to evolve Sharingan even more._ __

 _One day, he managed to trick Sojobo and sealed him away in Naruto's Sharingan. Naruto's Sharingan began to evolve and transform to a pinwheel. Yatagarasu called it Mangekyou Sharingan. And the final step in creating the Ultimate. That's to consume all 5000 souls in Mangekyou Sharingan to gain a new powers; 1000 souls for each power. Where did Yatagarasu gain so many souls? He collected the souls in the Three Faction Wars of course, but nobody actually knew about that. Naruto's Mangekyou powers are: Tsukuyomi, the power of absolute illusion; Amaterasu, the flame of eternity; Kamui, the power to distort space and even jump to his dimension; Kotoamatskami, power of absolute control; and Susanoo, the embodiment of Sojobo power. But Susanoo has manifested before the consumption of souls, because that is the embodiment of Sojobo's power._ __

 _By the time he consumed all 5000 souls Naruto is no longer a human, but an Ultimate, a being with powers surpassed even Gods. By the way, Naruto has managed to combine some of his powers into one and accidentally invent something he called Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. It's basically took one form of his eyes to the base and infused the other form in it. Not even Four Great Maous could compare to him. But in order for Naruto remain sane, he himself had got rid of emotions that could possibly drive him insane._ __

 _With such powers Naruto completely wiped his creator to the floor with only fraction of his powers. But Yatagarasu was also cautious, he had infused a command in Naruto's head that he won't be able to kill him no matter what._ __

 _After Yatagarasu managed to escape, the newly promoted Four Great Maous have appeared. They were of course shock by seeing all the destructions. And only seeing an eight years old boy with a calm look on his face when he looked at them. That's when Naruto met all Four Great Maous for the first time._ __

 _End Flashback_

Naruto shook his head to shake off those memories. How the heck he is still sane after that? Even he didn't know how. But Ajuka wants to keep the secret of Naruto being an Ultimate, create a special piece of Knight for him. The story of how he met his King for the first time. That's the story for another time.

Naruto then looked aside and realized that Rias has moved closer to him. Since when did she manage that? Then suddenly Rias climb atop on his body and snuggled to his chest. A smile radiate from her lips. Naruto sweat dropped, seeing his Kings actions. But he didn't stop her of course. The least he need is to disturb his ojou-sama's sleep. So Naruto just decided to close his eyes with a soft smile and fall to sleep again.

 **Next day** **  
** **Occult Research Club**

Naruto groggily opened his eyes and already see his ojou-sama's face that was really close to hers. She has a mischievous grin with her blue-green eyes. She is still lying atop of him, by the way.

"Well, how is your sleep, Naruto? Did my presence made your sleep more pleasant?" Rias asked seductively and blinking her eyes suggestively.

"On the contrary, ojou-sama. Your presence here made me harder to fall asleep?" deadpanned Naruto looked lazily to her eyes.

"Oh? Is that because you are dreaming about me?" Rias teased and pressed her breasts further at Naruto's chest to provoke him.

"No, ojou-sama. It's because you are stealing my space on my bed" retort Naruto with deadpan eyes.

"Mou~Why won't you ever blush?" Rias whined like a spoiled little girl, that didn't get what she want and pouted.

Naruto sweat dropped and remarked. "Ho? So that's what you are trying to achieve, ojou-sama?"

Rias sat up straight which revealed her voluptuous naked body behind the covers. She huff and then squeeze her breasts in front of Naruto. "I don't understand! How could you not blush at all when you seeing this?..." Rias implied to her perfect bouncing ball of flesh. "Perhaps you are not even straight!"

"Oi, I take offend to that comment, you know" Naruto shot back when his ojou-sama imply that he is gay. That's the last thing, he wants her to think about him.

"Then prove to me" retort Rias with a devious smirk.

"Huh? Prove what?" Naruto suspected what she imply, but still want to know for sure.

Rias rolled her eyes at his question and stated. "Duh! Prove to me that you are straight of course!"

Naruto still decided to play an innocent card and pretend to ask. "Ehm, how?"

Rias has enough and was about to pounced at Naruto. But that moment a door opened and some people walked in. Those people were none other than her peerage.

Issei was the first one to react, of course. He appeared in a flash in front of Naruto and point accusingly at him.

"How dare you steal Buchou's virginity from me, Naruto?! That should've been me! And I really think that we could becomes friends!"

Naruto sighed out tiredly and then looked deadpanned at Issei. "Look here, Harem obsessed idiot! Nothing happened between me and ojou-sama! She just sneaks in to my bed like before that's all!"

"Really?" Issei asked hopefully. Naruto decided to not answer the idiot's question. "Yatta! I still have a chance to take Buchou's virginity!". Issei pumped his fist in the air and cried tears of relief. But Rias just pouted when Naruto explained the situation between them. She would've thought at least this situation will make her progress, but no!

"Issei-senpai, you are the worst" replied Koneko in monotone voice, which caused Issei to cry again.

"Ara, but Buchou sure is naughty again! First Issei-kun, now you switch to Naruto-kun. That's to greedy, you know" Akeno joked with an amused smile. But her eyes still often glance at Naruto musculed figure that can be seen even through his T-shirt. Naruto wears a simple T-shirt with Yin Yang design on it. And of course what Akeno saw she liked very much. Rias noticed how Akeno is checking her personal servant and gave her a light glare.

Somehow Naruto feels that things will become even more troublesome now. He should've stayed in the Underworld. No actually there is not safe as well. Who knows when that crazy Levia-tan decided to rape him? At the thought, Naruto felt shivers down his spine. Everywhere is not safe. Why the heck God hate him like that? Maybe because he has a power that could crush him like a bug?

"Buchou, you forget to inform Naruto-san that he will study in Kuoh Academy from now on, right?" deduced Kiba.

Rias decided to snuggle closer to Naruto, which made the later eyes twitch in annoyance. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that". The she turn her head to Naruto and said. "Naruto, from now you are a student of Kuoh Academy!"

"Why the heck you didn't inform me earlier?" Naruto deadpanned looking down at his ojou-sama with apathetic blue eyes. "I don't like schools so why should I do that!"

Rias narrowed her eyes and leaned in closer to Naruto and retort. "Because I said so! You don't have a choice Naruto! As a punishment, today you must carry me in your hands to school!"

Naruto face fault and refute. "Why am I being punished again?... Stop! Don't answer that! I already deducted that". Naruto put his finger to her lips just as Rias about to respond. Rias actually blushed a little feeling his finger on her lips.

Naruto the turned to the others and said. "Now I want for everyone to go outside so we can change". Just as Issei was about to protest, Naruto added. "Don't worry, I will go to the bathroom to change. Ojou-sama will change here". Rias pouted her lips, but she should expect that. If one day Naruto decided to change clothes in one room with her or bathing with her, that will be the day the world end.

Naruto also noticed that Asia stayed silent the whole time. And surely she stayed as close to Issei as possible. Maybe she actually felt something that others couldn't feel. After everyone go outside, Akeno before exit actually wink at Naruto before leaving. Of course, Rias was not pleased by her gesture.

 **Scene change** **  
** **Kuoh Academy**

All the girls are blushing red seeing a super hot blond is carrying Rias-onee-sama in his arms. Surely the blond has deadpan expression all the time, but that still didn't make him less attractive.

Rias herself was very satisfied. She embraced Naruto around the neck with both arms and watches the look of jealousy on some girls face. And sure behind them not so far, Issei is biting his shirt with tears of jealousy.

But suddenly Naruto stopped as he felt two holy energies ahead of him. The energies were not that powerful so it definitely not Angel. Still what the heck servants of church doing on the territory of a devil. That he will need to find out.

 **A/N: Naruto and Rias's peerage will clash with Xenovia and Irina. Naruto may agree to become Kuoh's student, but that didn't mean he will attend class, right? And surely he will receive some punishments from Rias. But Naruto will never give up. Because that's his way of life. Hehehe! Ja ne.**

 **By the way, Naruto didn't actually try to charm anyone. On the contrary the girls just felt attracted to him. He didn't even try to flirt with anyone. One thing he enjoyed the most though is made fun of girls by made some shameless comments and dismissed them as a joke**


	4. Servants of God

**A/N: Thank everyone for reviewing again. You guys just keep nagging about what will be Naruto's harem or is only Rias will be with him. I will let you choose that then. Give me your list of girls to his harem if you like. I will try to make things your way. And also try to fit the idea to the plot.**

 **Don't forget about Issei either! Still romance won't come Naruto that easily because of his status.**

 **Let's continue with the story then!** **  
**  
Issei just recently managed to get a contract with a seemingly human. The human request of him to spend one day in a week with him in exchange he will make contract with Issei.

That human has a hobby of fishing really late at night. So Issei must often to return home very late. But he wasn't disappointed though, because Asia will always on his bed in her birthday suit and sometime Akeno-san. Issei looked a little down when he began to think about Rias-buchou.

Since the day Naruto appeared, she didn't climb to his bed any more. Sure he knew that Naruto was Buchou's first friend and they were really close. Still he didn't like it. He noticed that Naruto is extremely strange though. He can't find any lust coming from him when he lied with a naked Rias on top of him.

"What are you thinking about so much huh, devil?" asked the human that he signed a contract with. It was on old man with short black hair and a yellow bang with cover his front. The man also has a beard. His eyes were purple like that of fallen angels that he saw.

"Uhm, nothing actually..." replied Issei and turned his head to the man.

"Is that so? If you want to talk then I will listen. You help me out a lot from dying of bored after all" The man looked at Issei and smirk.

"No, it's nothing really" Issei refute. He then looked out to the sky and wondered. Will Buchou ever going to show him her oppai anymore?

 **Next day** **  
** **Elsewhere in the city**

Two figures were seen walking in a really large robes that cover their faces. Nothing can be seen except the lower part of their face and the mop of hair. One figure has a mop of blue hair that was seen under the hood. The other has chestnut hair the rest was also hidden by the hood. The one with blue hair seems to carry something really big and has a form of a sword wrapped in bandages.

"I am so hungry, Xenovia-chan~" whined a figure with chestnut hair.

The other figure sighed and said. "It was our fault that we forgot to being food with us. Now we must find the nearest church to spend the night first. About the food...". A sound of stomach rumbling interrupts her statement.

"Gaaah! I am so hungry! I can't stand it anymore" the figure with chestnut hair shouts out exasperatedly and raised her hands up in frustration.

"If you two are that hungry, then I may as well treat you for a lunch" said a voice behind them.

They were startled by the voice. Because they couldn't feel, whoever is behind them, presence at all. When they turned to the direction of the voice they saw a very attractive teenage boy with lazy eyes. The boy wears a high collar white T-shirts with small Yin Yang symbol at the top corner on the right of his T-shirts and black pants that often was seen wore by Kungfu master. Naruto decided to sneak out of the class  
today. Surely he knows that he will get some punishments when ojou-sama find out or even Sona-kaichou, but he already told ojou-sama that he didn't have any attention to go to school. After changing his clothes in Kamui dimension, Naruto decided to go to game district. But the two figures in front of him caught his attention because of their holy energies. And based by their conversation, they are very hungry. So Naruto decided to help them out the find out what are they doing here in the territory of Rias Gremory.

Hearing that immediately caused the chestnut figure to immediately appeared in front of Naruto and asked "Really? You will treat us to a lunch?"

Naruto sweat dropped hearing her voice so excite like that. Guess this two were very hungry. "Y-yeah. I just can't walk away when I see two girls need help"

"Yay!" The figure with chestnut hair jumped up and down happily. She then turn to Xenovia and stated. "You hear that, Xenovia! This hot boy is gonna treat us to lunch!"

The figure with blue hair just smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"Well, let's go then!" exclaimed Naruto. The two girls began to follow him.

 **At some restaurant**

After ordering some food, Naruto and the girls began to wait for their order. Seeing them still in their robes, Naruto proposed. "Maybe you two should get out of those robes because eating in them won't be so comfortable"

"We are fine. Thank you for concern" refute the girl with blue hair. They are still wearing hoods by the way.

"At least, put down your hood then"

Both of figures looked at each other and nodded their head. When they put down their hood, Naruto slightly raised his eyebrows. These girls are fairly good looking. The one with blue hair has a short hair style and has a green fringe on the right side of her hair. She also has dark yellow eyes.

The one with chestnut color held her hair in twintails. She also has big purple eyes that looked really innocent. Unlike her partner whose look is more mature.

The girls also checking out the boy in front of them. He has spiky yellow hair with the front bangs slightly cover his eyes and the side bangs framing his face. He had a slight mundane look. That is strange, because as far as they know males always ogle when there are beautiful females in front of them. Yet this boy seems indifferent about that fact. One more thing that made them curious is that they felt a slight holy energy coming from him. Does this boy is like them as well?

When the food was brought to them, both girls began shove as much food to their throat as possible. Seeing that sight, caused Naruto to sweat dropped. These two maybe didn't eat for a weak to be this hungry. After they finished, both began to pay their stomach.

"Ah! I feel do full now!" exclaimed the girl with chestnut twintails. She then turned to Naruto with her big innocent eyes and prayed. "Thank you for your kindness! May God bless you!"

Normally hearing that if Naruto was a devil then he will feel headache. But as an Ultimate, things like curses and prayers did not affect him.

"It's nothing,really. I just help out the two girls in need" retort Naruto and drinking his lemon tea.

"Still you are the only one that decided to help us. I appreciate that" replied the girl with short blue hair.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves first, for start. I am Naruto. No family name. What about you two?"

"I am Xenovia Quarta. Nice to meet you, Naruto-san" Xenovia bowed her head politely in greetings.

"My name is Irina Shidou~ It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-kun" Irina winked playfully at him.

Xenovia decided to ask the question that was on her mind right away. "I feel a bit of holy energy coming from your body, Naruto-san. Could you explain me why is it in you?"

Naruto felt a bit surprise. He has a bit of holy energy in him? That fact he heard for the first time. "Sorry, Quarta-san. But I, myself, didn't know that it exist in me until you point that out"

"I see" replied Xenovia. This boy didn't even aware that he has holy energy in him? That's strange. "Thank you once more for treating us, Naruto-san. But I think it's time we must leave. You can come to nearby church to visit us if you want though"

"Yeah! I will be glad to see Naruto-kun any time!" exclaimed Irina energetically.  
With that both girls stood up and left him alone there.

Naruto is still thinking about the new information that he recently find out about himself. There is holy energy in him. The question is, how did it appeared in his body? He then looked at his watch and sighed. It's still so early, he may as well visit the game district to kill the time.

 **That evening** **  
** **Occult Research Clubroom**

The atmosphere in the room was mix of rage, amusement and even fear. Well rage coming from Rias, she couldn't believe that annoying idiot decided to ditch school on the second day! She has been lectured by Sona to control her servants more strictly. Amusement is coming from Akeno. That Naruto-kun sure is amusing. He could rile up Buchou any time he wants not only that he decided to to whatever he wants. Fear is coming from Issei, sensing Buchou's rage cause Issei tremble in fear. He was not foreign from female fury after all.

Koneko and Kiba were also in the room. Koneko is reading manga while eating chocochips. Kiba though keep silent. He just looked down to the ground in deep thought. Yesterday, when he accidentally noticed a holy sword on Issei's child photo he started to recall his goal, why he exists. And then not long after that, he encountered the same crazy exorcist Freed. He is the only survivor of the Holy Sword Project. And he has devoted his life to destroy all fragments of Excalibur.

"That Naruto! How dare he ditches school just right after he was registered to it yesterday!" Rias shouted out furiously.

"But didn't Naruto-senpai already told you that he hated schools" Koneko replied in monotone voice while not taking her eyes from the manga.

"He still didn't have any right to ditch class! Do you how much I need to hear Sona lecture me about controlling my servant more strictly" retort Rias while holding her temples.

"Ara, ara perhaps Naruto-kun decided to hang out with other girls~ Perhaps he just wants to hide the hidden pervert in him?" Akeno exclaimed with mischievous eyes. But he joke didn't work because Rias has a deadpanned expression on her face.

"Iie, iie zettai muri! It's about Naruto we are talking about! And he is such a prude. He sure as hell won't ever do something like that". Unknown to both though, Akeno actually was right.

Forgot to mention Asia, she is keeping herself close to Issei as usual. Asia was confused about Naruto when she first met him. This fact only she noticed maybe because she was a former nun, but Naruto has a bit of holy energy on him. And she could see through the illusion that he put himself as a devil. Naruto is not a devil that Asia was sure of. But then why did he need to hide that fact by pretending to be a devil?

"It seems Naruto-kun won't appear any time soon, ne, Buchou?" Akeno looked out to the window and the sky began darken.

"It seems so. I forgotten to mention this, but yesterday I felt two humans with holy energy that entered our territory. Be careful out there, everyone" Rias warned her peerage and narrowed her eyes cautiously.

 **That night** **  
** **Issei's house** **  
**  
When Issei and Asia returned home, they immediately noticed two holy energies inside his house. Issei and Asia rushed to his house in hurry and worry. Unknown to them, Naruto has Kamui himself on top of Issei roof and looked down as both of them run in the house.

When he reached the living room he heard a cute female laugh coming from the room. Issei slowly opened the door and saw two attractive girls wearing robes sitting opposite of his mother. The girl with chestnut hair immediately noticed Issei and exclaimed

"Long time no see, Issei-kun!". Issei just blinked in confusion. Did he know this hottie? "Are, don't you remember me? It's me!". The girl is pointing at herself and smiles cutely.

Issei still couldn't recall the girl so his mother decides to refresh his memory by showing the photo album. She showed the same picture that Kiba has accidentally put his eyes on yesterday.

"Look here! This girl in the photo is Shido Irina-chan!"

Issei was surprised hearing that. Because he actually thought that the girl in the photo with him is actually a boy, because of what she wore back then.

"Huh? But..." That was all Issei could spell.

"She was such a tomboy back then, but now she has grown up to a real beauty, ne?" said his mother with a smile.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Hyodo-san. But I actually found someone more suitable for me then Issei-kun" Irina retort while thinking about that mystery boy she met and treat both her and Xenovia to a lunch.

"Eh? That's disappointing!" Issei's mother whined in slight grief.

"I really thought that you are a boy back then" exclaimed Issei. That actually surprised his mother.

"That's just rude, Issei! How could you-" But Irina decided to interrupt her.

"It can't be help, I look like a boy back then after all". Irina then narrowed her eyes slightly like she knew something. "So many things have changed since we part ways, right? You can never tell how people will change!"

Xenovia though just glance at both Asia and Xenovia with apathetic gaze.

Not feelling anything dangerous Naruto decided to Kamui back home. But when he arrived there, a very piss off Rias was standing there and tapping her feet rapidly. Naruto began to sweat from nervousness, sure he knew what the result of his action will be, and that didn't change the fact that his ojou-sama is looking very scary right now.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Naruto?" Rias asked with a chilling voice.

"Nothing. I already told you I don't like schools. You can't forces me to go there" retort Naruto calmly and lied down at the sofa.

"Do you know how much troubles I get from Sona, huh?" exclaimed Rias and putting her hands on her hips. Her eyes are squinting in displeasure.

"Hai, hai I won't ditch school any more. *Sigh* school is such a pain" replied Naruto lazily and looked up at the ceiling.

Rias decided that it's enough nagging at Naruto for now. She sudden jumps on him and buries her face in his chest. Naruto looked down lazily at the top of her head and exclaimed.

"When will you stop doing this, ojou-sama?"

Rias looked up at him playfully and also answer his question with the other question.

"When will you stop asking when I will stop doing this, huh, Naruto?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and made a 'Tche' then closed his eyes again. Rias decided to enjoy the moment for a while before she fall asleep.

 **Next day** **  
** **Occult Research Club**

Xenovia and Irina decided to meet up with Rias Gremory to talk to her about their business. Everyone was present, except for Naruto. He is standing outside the room right now. No need to reveal himself as part of Rias peerage when it's not necessary.

"I appreciate your cooperation. I am Xenovia" Xenovia introduced herself.

"I am Shido Irina" said Irina with her cute voice.

"Well, for what reason would servants of God desire to meet a devil?" wondered Rias and crossed her arms under her busy as well as crossed her legs.

"We are here to return the stolen three fragments of Excalibur that was stolen by fallen angels" explained Irina. Hearing that caused everyone from the peerage to gasp in surprise.

"Stolen?" repeated Issei.

"The ones we have are this, the Holy Sword of Destruction, Excalibur of Destruction..." Xenovia present them the huge sword that she carry along.

"...and my Holy Sword of Mimicry, Excalibur Mimicry!" continued Irina winking and showed a rope that wrapped around her left biceps.

"So what do you want from us?" wondered Rias

"This matter is between us and fallen angels. We can't afford to deal with devils of this city" stated Xenovia with serious look.

"You really thought that we would side with fallen angels to do something to the Holy Swords?" retort Rias and her eyes became more seriously.

Xenovia met her with the sane gaze and replied. "Devils hated Holy Swords. You are in the same position as fallen angels"

Rias felt piss off that can be seen through her eyes as they began to glow crimson.

"If need we will deal with you as well, Rias Gremory. It doesn't matter if you are the sister of one of Maous" warned Xenovia with cold voice.

"You are well informed. But I will at least say this. I will never side with a fallen angel" exclaimed Rias with certainty.

"That is good to hear. I know that Maou's sister is not that foolish. We will be on the way now" said Xenovia then both she and Irina prepared to leave. Rias invited them to drink tea but Xenovia declined and said that she has no intentions to befriend a devil.

Xenovia then looked at the corner of her eyes at Asia.

"Since the moment I stepped up in Hyodo Issei's house I felt a familiar presence. Are you Asia Argento?" demand Xenovia looking at Asia.

"H-hai" replied Asia with soft voice.

"I never thought I'd see a witch here" exclaimed Xenovia with apathetic eyes. Asia eyes widen in surprise at being called a witch again.

"Oh, so you are the same ex-nun that was exiled for the ability of not healing devils, but fallen angels as well? Never imagined that you'd become a devil" added Irina.

Asia is looking down to the ground in shame and distress. She couldn't justify herself because what they said is the truth.

"To think that a saint became a devil. What a disgrace" said Xenovia disdainfully.

"Teme! Shut the hell up!" Issei shouted out in irritation. He can't let those two insult Asia anymore.

"Issei-senpai" Koneko stopped him before her could charged at those two. He nearly forget that if he did things carelessly then there will be a war between church and devils.

"Do you still believe in our God?" Xenovia asked Asia while still looking at her with apathetic eyes.

"Xenovia, she is a devil, you know" remind Irina.

"Still, some heretics feel some guilt and retain a little of their faith. I can sense that from her"

"Really?"

Asia could only look down to the ground in distress.

"Asia-san, do you still believe in The Lord, even though you're a devil?" Irina asked Asia innocently.

"I-I just can't forget him! I've believe in him my whole life" countered Asia meekly.

"In that case, let us kill you know now. I am sure God will forgive you for your sins" exclaimed Xenovia shocking everyone.

Rias has enough and was just about to threaten the blue haired girl that she won't let anyone belittle her servants.

"Now, that's just not nice at all, Xenovia-san. After I treated you two to a lunch, you insult my friend like that" Naruto stepped in the room which startles everyone because none of them felt his presence.

Xenovia and Irina were surprised to see Naruto appeared. Does that mean that he is also the servant of Rias Gremory? But that just absurd if that is true that why the heck is there a holy energy in him? He is a devil, right?

"Naruto-san, I am surprised to see you here" replied Xenovia calmly looking at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun~ Hidoi yo! You deceive us by hiding your devil energy! And I thought we will be a perfect couple~" whined Irina and holding her heart with fake tears.

Hearing some stares drilling at him, Naruto started to sweat a little. Damn that girl and her mouth!

"Ara, ara it seems I was right after all, Buchou~" exclaimed Akeno teasingly. Rias just drilled him with a deadpan gaze.

Issei ignored all that he won't forgive that bluenette for insulting Asia like that.

"You two are just fools that blindly follow the rules of the church! Someone like you can't possibly understood Asia's kindness and sufferings!" Issei glares daggers at Xenovia and clutched his fist tightly.

Naruto glanced at Issei and saw he is indeed furious right now. It will be a perfect chance to see what Sekiryūtei is capable off and to see how strong Irina and Xenovia are.

"Then how about a friendly spar, ehm?" Naruto proposed while crossing his hands.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Rias at such idea. She didn't need for Issei to get hurt by fighting Holy Sword wielders.

"It's fine with me" that statement coming from Kiba. He is leaning to the door with crossed hands and glare slightly at both saint girls. "It felt like you just read my mind, Naruto-san"

"And who are you supposed to be?" Xenovia turned to face Kiba.

"Your senpai" Kiba replied plainly.

"Yuuto!" exclaimed Rias.

"Senpai?" repeated Xenovia and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I am the only survivor of Holy Sword Project" explained Yuuto calmly.

Hearing that Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit. 'So he was also a victim of the experiments in humans. We've something in common now, Kiba-san'

Rias looked sternly at Naruto. Naruto glanced back at her and sent her a silent message with his eyes. 'If things goes too far then I will step up'.

With that both saints and Rias' Knight and Pawn went outside for the spar. The rest followed them to observe the spar. Asia looked slightly guilty because this fight happens because of her. Then she glanced at Naruto from the corner of her eyes. She still felt the same holy energy coming from him. How is that possible? A devil can't have holy energy in him! But Naruto didn't feel like a devil either, for some reason unknown only she could sense that. Naruto is hiding himself as a devil in the eyes of Buchou and the others. Asia knows one thing for sure. Naruto is not a devil nor he s fallen angel. Could Naruto be a spying Angel? No that's absurd as well! Just who is Naruto really? Asia really wants to find the answer to that question.

 **A/N: Surprise! Naruto has a bit of holy energy in him. How that happened? That you must wait patiently to see. Next time, Naruto, Kiba and Issei together with Koneko will encounter Valper and Freed. Certainly Xenovia and Irina are with them.**

 **A bit of spoiler, the one who will reveal Naruto's secret to Rias and the rest is Kokabiel. Not only that but he will also explain the source of Naruto's holy energy.** **Ja ne!**


	5. Crazy exorcist & immoral Archbishop

**Outside Occult club**

Issei and Yuuto stared at their opponents calculatingly and prepared to fight when need. Well, that was on Yuuto's mind. In Issei's mind, he can't wait to see those wondrous figures of two maindens underneath those heavy cloaks. Just thinking about that his expression has turned lecherous with him knowing about that.

From aside, Rias and Akeno noticed Issei's change of expression and sighed at his perverse mature. The sigh came from Rias, while Akeno is giggling amusingly. Koneko gained a deadpanned look on her face when she looked at Issei. Naruto is the only one with neutral face. He find Issei interesting and now he wants to know why.

"Ok, Harem Koutei! Show me how Sekiryuutei fight!" Naruto exclaimed and crossed his hands.

Issei turned to Naruto with fire of passion in his eyes. He pointed at Naruto and shouted.

"Yosha! Now I am gonna show you how I fight, Emotionless-yarou! Behold the power of Buchou's Pawn!"

Just as he finished that statement, Irina has charged at him with her Excalibur Mimic. She aimed at his stomach but Issei managed to jump back to avoid, though barely as her attack gave him a tear on his shirt.

Issei looked down at the tear and sighed in relief. "That was close"

But Irina continued to assault him which caused Issei to dodge every slash.

Meanwhile, Yuuto and Xenovia have their own battle. Yuuto activated his Sword Birth, which peak Xenovia's interest.

"Sword Birth? I remember that there was a subject that has such Sacred Gear in the Holy Sword Project. I see. So that was you" stated Xenovia and unclothed her Excalibur Destruction

At the sight of the sword, Yuuto began to laugh out loud. Xenovia hearing his laugh narrowed her eyes and wondered

"You are laughing?"

"Yes. Because after so long I finally found something that I must destroy" replied Yuuto and picked up one of the sword created by Sword Birth.

Xenovia rushes forward with her Excalibur Destruction and engage Yuuto. Yuuto intercepted the strike, but he was barely holding it off. He was forced to jump back to analyze the situation.

'Tch even if it is only a fragment of the original Excalibur. The power of it is still bothersome. To destroy all 7 won't be so easy"

"We are at disadvantage here. Just a scratch from a Holy Sword is enough to harm a devil badly" comment Akeno and embraced her waist as she observed the battle.

"Yuuto can compensate that disadvantage with the Knight's speed. But Issei..." Rias comment but when Irina's sword accidentally clashed with his gauntlet nothing happened.

"His left hand already belongs to a dragon so Holy Swords won't work on his left arm anymore" replied Naruto analyzing the battle. Then he glanced at the battle between Yuuto and Xenovia. "Kiba-san may have speed, but Xenovia-san has more experience. After all, she was trained to fight with Holy Swords since she was little after all"

Rias was about to refute, but must admit that Naruto was right. Both Yuuto and Issei still have little experience in a battle much like herself and Akeno. Rias then turned to her second Knight and wondered. Just how could he analyze the result of the battle from quickly by just observing it for some minute?

Issei has held off against Irina for a while. The girl started to feel irritated and pouted.

"Why are you so strong, Issei-kun? You shouldn't be this strong!"

"I am not the same Issei that you know anymore! And will prove to you that with my next attack!" declared Issei and pointed at Irina. In response to his words Boost Gear screamed

 _ **"Boost!"**_ _ **  
**_  
Issei gripped his fist tightly with fire in his eyes.

 _ **"Explosion!"**_

Issei's body was covered by green energy from his Sacred Gear. He even revealed his devil wings. He began to charge at Irina with a pervert smirk. Irina looked innocently at her childhood friend and wondered what he planned. But her instincts told her to avoid Issei's touch at all cost.

"Dress...Break!"

Koneko decided to speak for the first time since the battle start.

"Be careful Irina-san. Issei-senpai can rip off any female clothes to nothing with mere touch". When saying this Koneko has a deadpan look.

"Hora! Why are you helping the enemy, Koneko-chan?" Issei shouted at Koneko.

"Because you are the enemy of all females" Koneko replied her deadpan expression remain on her face.

"What a horrible and pervert move Issei-kun! I see that you weren't just being turn to a devil but your heart is being taint as well" Irina gasped and hold her heart dramatically. Then she clasped her hands to pray. "Oh, Kami-sama! Please forgive such a pervert like Issei-kun!"

But Naruto seems to have different thought about Issei's pervert technique. He nodded curtly to himself and muttered analytically.

"Naruhodo. This technique was created to steal modesty from females as they worried about it very much. And when they tried to cover their modesty, you can knock them out with one move. As expected of Sekiryūtei"

Rias sweat dropped then turned to Naruto with deadpanned eyes. 'How the heck he turn Issei's technique by his comment to a useful technique?'

Meanwhile Yuuto has difficulty with Xenovia. Surely he was faster but his speed is useless, because that Excalibur could create explosion if the user desired. But he won't give up so easily. With Sword Birth, Yuuto created a huge demonic sword and declared.

"Your strength is impressive. But how about now? Your Excalibur Destruction or my Demonic Blade? Let's see who will win!"

Yuuto charged at Xenovia, but it seems the weight of the blade is too much for him and slowed him down a bit. But that was all Xenovia need. She side-steps Yuuto's slash and hit him with sword guard which knocked the air out of Yuuto.

"Yuuto!" Rias exclaimed worriedly.

Yuuto fall to the ground and glared at Xenovia from his position. Xenovia looked down at Yuuto coldly and mocked

"I won _senpai_ ". With that Xenovia turned her back and started to walk away. But she stopped and glanced back at Yuuto from the corner of her eyes

"I will at least tell you this. The one in charge on that inhuman project was Valper Galilei. And the one that help him in that matter was a rogue exorcist. They both were exiled and considered heretics. You hatred towards all Holy Sword users are ridiculous"

After those words Xenovia walked away carelessly.

"W-wait.." Yuuto gasped and raised his hand to reach out at Xenovia.

 **With Issei**

Issei tried to use his Dress Break on Irina, but she was to swift for him. In the end, Issei failed to rip off her clothes, but accidentally destroyed Koneko and Asia's clothes, which earn him a super powerful punch from Koneko. Rias immediately covered Naruto's eyes with her hands when Koneko and Asia were stripped naked. Akeno actually looked amused, seeing how Rias covered Naruto's eyes so that he won't be able to see them naked. It seems Rias didn't have a problem with Naruto seeing her naked. But she was against for him to see other girls' birthday suits. How interesting.

Irina pitied her childhood friend so she sat down and lectured him with her cute voice.

"Don't do it ever again, ok? Your perverseness will only bring more pain to your life"

"Like hell!" muttered Issei and began to stand up slowly. Then he looked up with fire of passion in his eyes and shouted.

"Like hell I will stop! My goal is to destroy all female clothes in the world. Then all females will walk around naked! That was the ultimate goal that I am striving to!"

Irina sweat dropped and deadpanned. "How can you said about such a horrible goal with self-righteous expression? You are really a hopeless pervert"

Naruto's eyes were still being covered by Rias hands. What the heck is wrong with this girl? She didn't have a problem with him looks at her naked, but she refused to let him see the other girls naked.

"Ojou-sama, I think you can uncover my eyes now"

Seeing that Akeno has brought out new clothes for Asia and Koneko. Rias uncovered his eyes, but decided to stay by Naruto's side.

Naruto turned to Rias with a boring look. "Why did you cover my eyes, ojou-sama?"

"Because you was about to see Asia and Koneko naked" Rias replied simply.

Naruto sweat dropped at her reasoning. "So it's ok for me to see you naked, but not other girls?"

"I am your ojou-sama. Therefore you must look only at me. And if there is a body that you can look at naked then it is mine" Rias replied and flicking her crimson hair to the wind.

Naruto looked deadpanned at Rias and refute. "Since when servants allowed seeing their masters naked, hum?"

"U-urusai! Why do you even complain about that? Maybe you actually want to see Asia and Koneko naked? Perhaps you are a closet pervert!" Rias stampeded at Naruto's remark and began to accuse him.

"Now where did that come from? You know well enough that I am not a pervert" Naruto replied calmly with a roll of his eyes.

Rias felt frustrated seeing her idiot Knight act so calmly. He just is pissing her off to no end.

And it seems their arguing has caught the attention of both fighters. Irina puffed her cheeks cutely and glared slightly at Naruto. She didn't like the fact how close Naruto is to Rias.

Yeah, right. Just what he need one more troublesome girl that glares at him for no reason.

During the fight, Issei was injured to the stomach by Irina's sword. The effect was immediately as he could feel strength leaving him. He couldn't even maintain his Sacred Gear and fall to the ground passed out.

"It seems the fight is over. I appreciate that you girls didn't kill my servants with Holy Swords" Rias stepped up to both exorcists.

"Then you would keep your part of bargain, right?" Xenovia replied looking at Rias.

"Yes, of course. But I want to know did you find out about which fallen angel stole those Holy Swords?" Rias wondered curiously

"We managed to find out that all those doings come from one of the leader of Grigori, Kokabiel" Xenovia stated which surprised Rias.

"Before us, there was the exorcist. But he was killed brutally" added Xenovia.

Naruto helped Yuuto to stand up as he could barely stand after the battle. With the help of Naruto, Yuuto stood up and informed them.

"It was Freed Sellzen. Coincidentally I witnessed his murder. And he is carrying a Holy Sword with him"

"A rogue exorcist?" muttered Xenovia narrowing her eyes. She then looked up at Yuuto to thank him. "I appreciate for that valuable information. Now we will leave"

"Issei-kun~ if you want to die. Come to me anytime" Irina said cutely and kissed her crest. The she turned to Naruto and winked at him. "And you Naruto-kun, can call me anytime you want. I will welcome you anytime. Chu~". Irina sent a butterfly kiss to Naruto.

With that she ran to catch up with Xenovia.

Certainly a deadpanned expression appeared on Rias face again. A tick mark appeared on her forehead and she uttered his name slowly and dangerously

"Na-ru-to!"

Naruto sighed again and rubbed his temples. He will soon turn crazy from his ojou-sama mood swings. Naruto couldn't understand a simple fact that Rias is jealous.

Akeno is giggling amusingly at the sight. Somehow the interaction between Rias and Naruto become her famous comedy movie.

 **Scene change**

After some arguing with Rias, Yuuto walked out of the club silently. He did that knowing without her permission he could become a rogue devil. But even so he must destroy those swords for the sake of his friends. Yuuto looked up to the darken sky and sighed. He knew that what he did was ungrateful because Buchou has given him life once more. He owned her his life.

"There are things that Ojou-sama can't understand, Kiba-san" Naruto walked up to him. "If you still want to pursue your goal, I can help you"

"Why do you want to help me, Naruto-san?" Yuuto wondered looking at the blond.

"You don't know this, but we have some things in common" replied Naruto looking at Yuuto blankly.

"Like what?"

"I am a former subject for experiment as well" Naruto said calmly and waiting for Yuuto's reaction.

As expected, Yuuto widens his eyes hearing that. But he calm down and muttered. "I see"

"But the difference between us is that I didn't let the feeling of vengeance to consume me. And we lost different things in those experiments. You lost your friends while I...was forced to throw away something to keep myself sane" Naruto replied calmly like what he is saying is completely normal.

"Something to keep yourself sane?" Yuuto repeated with questionable look. "What is that?"

Naruto keep silent for a while then responded. "Maybe I will tell you some other time. So do you want my help or not?"

Yuuto smiled gratefully and bowed his head. "I will be forever grateful for this, Naruto-san"

Naruto just dismissed him by waving his hand. "No need to bow your head. I know that ojou-sama will be piss off when find out about me going with you. But I have heard her lecturing about hundreds of times. One hundred and one won't be a difference"

 **Next day at night**

Naruto and Yuuto were not the only one that decided to go for hunting the rogue exorcist though. Issei and Koneko had somehow managed to convince Saji from Sona Sitri's peerage to join them. Issei and Koneko want to help Yuuto as they are friends. They had met up with Xenovia and Irina, that were hungry and without money again. They treated them to a lunch and propose to form an alliance. Xenovia agreed because this time their enemy is one of the leaders of Grigori.

 **With Rias & Sona**

Rias and Sona are enjoying the sauna. Sona is tapping her naked body with big leaves to massage her body.

"You know, Rias. That Naruto wasn't present in class, but the teacher still mark him like he was present. He used hypnotic magic on the teacher. Your other Knight sure is bothersome" said Sona taking a sit next to her best friend.

"That...troublemaker! And he even promised me that he will attend class!" Rias fumed at the fact that Naruto fooled her once again.

"Well, based on the class journal, he could be count as being present. But that still not ok with me" Soma then turned to Rias and asked. "I heard Kiba-kun has left you? And it seems Naruto-san is with him as well"

"Yeah. But I won't ever let him go. He is from my peerage after all. And Naruto. I don't need to worry about him. Naruto never did anything without a reason before. The fact that he wanted to help Yuuto may somehow connect to his past" Rias exclaimed and crossing her hands under her bosom.

"I am interest just how strong is Naruto-san and why did he decided to stay in your peerage?" Sona asked curiously.

"Naruto was given to me by nii-sama. He told that Naruto will be my personal servant and will always stay by my side. But I found that by chaining Naruto to myself will make his life boring. That's why when I've become strong enough to protect myself, I gave him some freedom" Rias explained with nostalgic smile.

"I noticed you are pretty overprotective and obsessed with him" Sona stated that as a fact.

Rias decided to be at least honest with her best friend. "To tell the truth, I am really attracted to him. Even knowing he always pissed me off with his none caring expression. For some reason, I don't want for him to look at the other girls when they exposed their body. Naruto also seems to lost the feel of lust . His reaction to females naked body completely different from other males. You know, even your sister created a rule whoever make him blush will have a right to claim him. But that is impossible, I am telling you!"

Rias was frustrated at all her failed attempt to make Naruto blush.

"Onee-sama pretty much was obsessed with Naruto-san as well. As far as claiming him to be her future husband" Soma sighed recalling her troublesome childish Maou sister that always embarrassed her in public.

Rias narrowed her eyes after hearing that fact. She won't ever hand Naruto to any females, be it Maou, Goddess or Archangel. Naruto will remain with her. Forever.

Their conversation was interrupt when a mini magic seal appeared. From them, the astral figures of Akeno and Tsubaki revealed.

"Sorry for disturbance, Buchou"

"Good job, you two" stated Rias

"Yes but a little late" added Sona. "So what is the situation?"

"We are in big trouble" Tsubaki informed her King. That caused both heiresses to narrow their eyes.

 **With Naruto & Yuuto**

By using Sharingan to trace the holy energy, both boys arrived at a certain location. Yuuto could easily recognize it as the place where they first killed a rogue devil with Issei. The devil was called Vizer. Upon arriving at the place, Naruto felt a presence ahead of them and raised his hand to stop Yuuto from advancing forward.

"What's wrong Naruto-san!" Yuuto asked the blond

"I felt two presences inside that place. One was very close to us, the other is currently inside the building" Naruto informed Yuuto about enemies' location.

Suddenly, a shadow descent fast at them. Naruto managed to warn Yuuto in time to intercept enemy's attack. It was none other than Freed Sellzen, a rogue exorcist that they hunting. Freed jumped back and land at the top of the building. He has a psychotic look as usual

"Oya, oya, what are two little devils so late here? You two didn't hunting poor old me right?" Freed mocking them and stack out his tongue creepily

At the same time, Issei and Koneko together with Saji arrived in time disguising themselves as saints. They were surprise that Naruto was there with Yuuto.

"Naruto-san! What are doing here?" Issei exclaimed. Then he looked up and saw the bastard that had hurt Asia badly. "Freed! Bastard!"

Naruto turned his head to face them and deadpanned. "I am the one that should ask that question. What are two doing here? This is none of your business"

"We want to help, Yuuto-senpai" retort Koneko with her soft voice.

"I didn't volunteer to come, but those two force me to tag along" Saji accusing Issei and Koneko.

"It doesn't matter now. We have the enemy up there. Prepare for the battle" Naruto ordered them but he actually was the only one that stood in relax stance.

"Hum, five against little old me? That's a little much to handle" Freed said with fake concern then laughed maniacally. "Just joking! With my holy sword, I can cut you all to pieces!"

All the devils there felt unease at the sword. No mistake there that Freed was holding one of Excalibur.

"I am your only opponent, they will just stand aside to observe" declared Yuuto and charged at Freed with a sword in his hand. Both opponents began to clash swords with each other and move very fast for the eyes of normal human to see.

But Freed wasn't so simple either. He could easily keep up with Yuuto. The others couldn't see anything because of their speed but Naruto could see their movements with ease even without Sharingan.

"Kuso! That Freed is actually keeping up with Kiba's speed" Issei cursed silently. "If only we could slow him down a little"

"Slow down, you say? That I can do" replied Saji with a smile and activated his Sacred Gear, Absorption Line. It has the appearance of small black gauntlet that has the shape of chameleon head. Saji launched its 'tongue' and wrapped around Freed's leg.

"Woah! You also have Sacred Gear? You are really cool, Saji" exclaimed Issei in awe

Freed was surprised at the sudden attack. He tried to cut that annoying rope with his Holy Sword but couldn't.

"Kuso! Again those annoying dragons" Freed cursed.

"And it is even one of the dragons? That's so cool!" Issei couldn't hide his excitement. All that time Issei is gathering dragons power in his Boost Gear to transfer it to Yuuto. Koneko suddenly pick him up and threw him at Yuuto with one word. Fly

Issei was sent flying to Yuuto and transfer the dragon's power to him. Using the dragon energy given by Issei, Yuuto used Sword Birth with intention to finish off Freed. Freed destroyed the swords create by Sword Birth desperately. Suddenly all of them heard a voice that was slowly heard from the entrance below.

"Sword Birth, huh? A very rare Sacred Gear that in right hand could become a dangerous weapon"

Freed looked down and saw a bald old man with glasses wearing saint clothes.

"Valper-jiji!"

At hearing that name, Yuuto's eyes widen in rage and utters the name like a curse.

"Valper Galilei!"

"So he is the one in charge of Holy Sword Project" Naruto muttered to himself looking at the immoral Archbishop.

"It seems you still didn't fully master how to wield a Holy Sword, Freed" exclaimed Valper and looked up at Freed calmly.

"Then teach me how to do it right!" demand Freed.

"Just channel in the sword. That will make your attacks stronger" Valper instructed the rogue exorcist.

Freed did as he was told and channel his holy energy in the sword. The sword began to glow with golden energy surrounding it.

"I see. By channeling the holy energy in my sword. I can even cut that annoying rope" Freed said with a psychotic grin and cut down Line's rope easily surprising Saji.

"Now I will cut you down, brat. It's time for round two!" Freed charged at Yuuto with impressive speed but a kick blast him away.

Valper turned to see who had intervened and exclaimed. "Ho? So you are the successful project of Ultimate Project. Never expect to see you here"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Valper and questioned him. "You know about Ultimate Project?"

The others don't understand what those two are saying. Just as they about to ask more, Xenovia and Irina has arrived

"It seems we are just in time" stated Xenovia then turned to both rogue exorcists. "Heretic Freed and Archibishop Valper Galilei. In the name of God, I will end you lives!"

"Oh two more bitches have appeared! No problem, I will cut you all down in instant with my sword" exclaimed Freee creepily and began to lick the edge of his word.

But Valper refute him though. "We must retreat this time were sent here to deal with spies from church. But to deal with the wielder of Holy Swords and even Ultimate. That is beyond us"

"I agree, jiji. But what is that Ultimate you are talking about?" Before they left he decided to ask that question.

"That, huh?" Valper turned to look at Naruto with his sky grin, but nearly piss his pants seeing a chilling look in Naruto's eyes. There were absolutely no emotions in those eyes. Eyes of unfeeling killing machine. "Ehm... I will tell you when we escape"

"Then... Abayo!" Freed shouted out with a crazy grin and threw a flash bomb that ninja often used to blind their enemies and escaped. Yuuto and two Holy Sword wielders cursed and immediately chased after them.

Suddenly a voice was heard behind them. Issei and Saji looking back and paled. From the two seals of teleportation two heiresses comes out.

"You two are such naughty kids" Rias stated and Akeno was there with her. "Maybe you two should explain about your actions?"

"You too, Saji" demand Sona looking scarily at Saji.

"I don't want for Yuuto-senpai to leave us" replied Koneko with her usual soft voice and looked down a bit.

Issei recalled there was one more person with them and exclaimed. "What about Naruto-yarou! He was in this mess too!"

At the reminding of Naruto, Rias looked up at the roof of the building where Naruto is currently standing. He stayed motionlessly like that since Valper spilled out about Ultimate. His eyes were shadowed by his front bang and the night breeze is blowing his hair dramatically. Just she was about to call out to him, Naruto used Kamui in suck himself in the space-time hole created by his eyes.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" wondered Rias looking concern.

"He was like that after that geezer Valper spoke about some kind of Ultimate Project" answered Issei.

Koneko also found Naruto's behavior strange. She recalled the look that Naruto gave Valper. Even if it was not directly at her just by gazing at them, she could feel shivers down her spine. Naruto was that terrifying to her that moment.

"Ultimate Project? I am hearing it for the first time" stated Rias trying to recall if she ever heard something like that.

Rias suddenly embraced both Issei and Koneko. Issei blushed slightly being hugged by his Buchou. He thought that all her attention will now focused on that Emotionless-yarou, but it seems he still has a chance.

"Such naughty kids. Making me worry like that"

 **Scene change**

After that, to explain more about the situation, they entered the church there.  
After the explanation, Rias understood what is going on more or less.

"So Yuuto is chasing Freed and Valper together with those two girls, right? And Naruto's location is unknown. But he probably is heading there as well" concluded Rias sitting at the bench with her arms crossed as usual.

"Now time for punishment, Saji" exclaimed Sona and stood up focusing her magic in her palm. Saji plead for forgiveness, but Sona ignored his plea. Then began to hit him with magic to his rear.

Issei was about to think that something like that won't happen to him, because Buchou is very kind to her servants.

"Now Issei you also turn around to receive your punishment"

"B-but Buchou I thought you are kind towards your servants" reasoned Issei shakily.

"Gomen. But to punish naughty servants that is the job of every masters after all" Rias replied with a smile.

"Onore, Naruto! You know that this will happen and escape beforehand, right?" Issei shouted out with tears of pain running down his eyes as he is being hit by Rias with magic as well.

 **A/N: Gahh! That was sure tiresome for me. Hehehe, now I reveal the fact that even Valper knew about Ultimate Project. How did he know? That you must wait for next time.** **And finally next time Kokabiel will make appearance.** **  
**


	6. Fallen Angel Kokabiel or Toothy-kun

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing again. Here is the next chapter**

 **P.S Doesn't anyone try my challenge for NarutoxFT?**

While everybody that saw that dark mood in Naruto that night, they thought that he was depressed and wanted is grieving in sorrow. In reality, Naruto did try to find those two rogue exorcists, but lost their traces. He even lost traces of Yuuto and the girls. So what did he do? He decided to go to Akihabara to take his mind off from his past, that geezer Valper remind him.

"Man, where did that geezer come from that start to spill my past in front of my friend?" Naruto muttered lazily and pressed the button that released a rocket at the monster on his screen. Naruto is playing a game where he is controlling a helicopter and shoots at the gigantic dinosaur. The dinosaur on the screen roared painfully as it being hit by a rocket. Naruto flew closer to the monster and used his secret weapon to shoot a lazer from it and completely obliterated the dinosaur. That was the last stage, so after the defeating of the dinosaur a inscription with 'Congratulations!' appeared.

Behind Naruto were lots of teenagers that was observing while he was playing. They gathered there because of a single reason. None of them managed to clear the game, so seeing that there was someone skilled enough to win the game made them excite.

"Sugoi, nii-chan! I've never seen anyone that manages to clear the game" exclaimed one boy behind Naruto. He has short red hair and brown eyes. Though right now there were stars shining in those eyes.

Naruto turned around to look at the boy impassively and respond. "That was not so hard like you guys thought. But you must have impressive reaction enough to predict where those monsters will appear".

With that said Naruto stood up and began to walk away with laid back step. The other teenagers looked at him in wonder for a while and then turn to the game that Naruto has cleared and tried to clear the game.

 **With Rias** **  
**  
After punishing Issei by giving him thousands of slaps to his rear, Rias decided to walk back to Occult Clubroom. Suddenly a Gremory magic seal appeared in front of her and she could see her brother astral projection in it.

"Onii-sama?"

"Hello, Ria-tan! Guess what I decided to give you and Naruto-kun a surprise!~"said Sirzechs with a sing song voice.

"And what is that?" Rias wondered curiously.

Sirzechs has a cheshire grin on his face and then his astral finger glowed and aimed a beam of magic to Rias forehead.

"You go to the address that I imbedded in your head and find out!" Sirzechs informed her before his astral projection disappeared with a knowing grin.

Rias blinked owlishly then shrugged her shoulders and headed to the direction where his brother pointed out in her head. It was not to far from school and actually very close to a forest nearby.

When Rias has arrived she gasped in surprise at the sight in front of her. Before her eyes was a huge house. The house has two floors and even a balcony. Curiously Rias stepped in the house then began to inspect each room.

Rias blushed horribly when she reached the bedroom. No, there was nothing indecent there. There was just a king size bed, but what made her blush was a piece of paper that lied on one of the cushion.

'Good luck with trying to seduce Naruto-kun, Ria-tan! I know that he is super ignorant and slightly dense, but don't give up on him. To encourage you, I am giving you this house for newlywed. In hope you will succeed

You dear onii-sama'

At the end of the note, there was a head of chibi Sirzechs that was pumping his fist in the air.

Rias tried to cover her face to shake out the embarrassment. Certainly, she knew that her onii-sama or maybe even her parents knew of her infatuation with Naruto. But she never thought that they would make a move now.

Talking about Naruto. Where is that idiot of a servant of hers? He might feel depressed after the meeting with those rogue exorcists. But at least he could call back to inform her.

Tiredly Rias fell in her new bed and sighed. Why the heck the boy she like need to be like a block of ice? Maybe that has something to do with his past? If so, why didn't he share his story with her? Why just keep silent by yourself and act like it not bothered him?

'I could never understand what is going in Naruto's mind. Or why the heck even if he didn't trying the girls just drawn to him, like bees to honey?' Rias wondered aimlessly as she looked at the ceiling of her new room

 **With Issei**

Issei winced in pain from the punishment that Buchou has given him. He rubbed his rear to try to ease his pain and cursed our omnipotent blond.

"Damn that Naruto-yarou! I am sure that he knew that things will turn out that way and sneak away beforehand. Next time I am gonna Dragon Shot him to the sky" Issei mumbled and glaring forward as he recalled Naruto's always impassive face.

But when he entered his home all those thoughts about Naruto flew away like that never existed. Why? Because the one running to him in nothing but a white apron on her body was none other than Asia.

"Issei-san, you have returned!" exclaimed Asia and happily approached Issei.

"A-Asia? Why are you wearing like that? It's not like it not suit you, but still why?" Issei wondered with a huge blush and his grin slowly turn perversely.

"Etto... Kiryu-san told me that men like to look at women in this" replied Asia softly then twirled around. It was too much for Issei because when she twirled like that he could saw her nude rear. Blood began to shoot out from his nose at such erotic sight. Issei quickly covered his bleeding nose and wiped the blood away furiously.

"B-but you can't walk around at home like this! What will my mother say?" retort Issei but his eyes still staring at Asia's body.

"It's fine, Issei! I choose an apron for her after all". Comes the voice of his mother.

"Kaa-san!" Issei exclaimed at shock. But what he saw next completely knock him out. From behind his mother, Akeno walked out with a sky grin. The reason why Issei was knocked out because like Asia, Akeno also wore an apron, but its color was light yellow with a cat image on it.

"Ara, ara, it seems Issei-kun couldn't handle my appearance when I am in only an apron" uttered Akeno blinking amusingly. Suddenly an idea formed in Akeno's head. "Ufufu. Maybe tomorrow I will show this to that impassive Naruto-kun to see how he will react. If I succeed to make him blush, I may as well claim him for myself". Akeno then put her palm to her cheek and chuckled. "Oh my! I am such a greedy woman. First Issei-kun and now Naruto-kun? But it will be interesting to see Buchou's reaction when I will tease Naruto-kun in this". Akeno shook her naked rear with amusing laughter.

Asia meanwhile tried to wake Issei up. Even Akeno-san want to seduce Naruto-san. Why everybody try so hard to seduce him? Surely in look department Naruto-san is better, but she likes Issei-san because of his kindness and a desire to protect his friends with everything he got. And Naruto-san... She couldn't understand him at all. He rarely showed any emotion and didn't smile even once. He seems powerful but also lazy to the point of ditching school by hypnotizing teacher with magic. Then there is still that little bit of holy energy inside him. How did it got there? Why did he has it? Asia can't find the answer to any of those questions.

She looked down at Issei and saw that even unconscious his face slowly turned lecherously. No doubt he is dreaming about her and Akeno in their aprons and serving him as maids.

 **Next day** **  
** **At Kuoh Academy**

Both Naruto and Yuuto were still absent. Tired of waiting them for any longer, Rias decided to send her familiars in search for both boys.

The girls of Kuoh began to complain about Naruto's absence. Surely he was not present in school much, but when he was presented they often ogle him from the distance. They won't dare to approach him closer because they heard that Rias-oneesama was overprotective about him. They suspect that both were in relationship but nothing can confirm just yet.  
 **  
** **With Naruto**

After he left Akihabara, Naruto was about to return back home, but then he thought about a pissed off face of his ojou-sama and reconsider his decision. Sooner or later he will be scold by that troublesome woman. He choosees later then.

Naruto is a heavy gamer so when he found about Xbox360 he couldn't took his eyes away from it. Therefore he booked himself a room and played games all night.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned tiredly. Then he looks at the clock. Right now is 10:00 am. Naruto rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Ah, mattaku! I am already late to school! Now I will receive not just from ojou-sama, but from Sona-kaichou as well!"

Naruto drowsily stood up and glared playfully at his playstation.

"It's your entire fault". It's funny to see a teenager accused the video-game while he was the one at fault.

"I need to return to school either way" mumbled Naruto and head to the bathroom to do a daily routine.

 **Scene change**

Some time later, one of Rias familiar found a beaten Irina and immediately contact her master. When Rias and her peerage, minus Yuuto and Naruto, arrived they were shocked that Irina was not just being beaten but her clothes has been torn to reveal her breast as well. Sona, Tsubaki and Saki tagged along as well.

Issei picked up her body and asked "Irina! Who did that to you? Where is Xenovia and Kiba or Naruto?". If they are in a different situation then he would no doubt ogle her wonderful breasts. But it is not time for that.

Irina looked at Issei with half-lid eyes and replied weakly. "His...strength...was...really...fearsome.I...couldn't escape, but...Xenovia and Kiba-san managed to escape". Irina began to wince in pain from her wounds.

"Asia!" Rias called out to her Bishop. Asia knows what she need to do so she quickly activate Twilight Healing and began to heal Irina.

"Don't worry, Irina-san! I will heal you" Asia reassured the chestnut girl.

"Who could injure the wielder of Holy Sword to that extend?" Sona wondered and adjust her glasses.

"It's not good! Twilight Healing can't replenish the stolen holy energy in her" exclaimed Asia worriedly.

Sona turned to Tsubaki to order her. "Tsubaki! You took her back to heal her.  
We have some magic that can replenish energy"

"Hai, kaichou!"

With that Tsubaki teleport away via magic circle with Irina.

Suddenly all of them felt a very uneasy feeling and a slight shiver run down their spine.

"This feeling..." muttered Issei unpleasantly.

"Gyahaha! I knew that you filthy devils will took the bait" Freed comes out behind a tree with a mad grin as usual.

"Freed!" Issei shouted in rage at the sight of a rogue exorcist again.

Freed noticed a familiar figure then cock his head and leer at Asia with a crazy grin.

"Oya, oya! Isn't it our dear traitorous Asia here?"

Asia saw Freed leered at her creepily and hid under Issei to hide herself from Freed gaze.

"So how do you feel after becoming a filthy devil, huh?" Freed crazily and glared at Asia.

Suddenly both Rias and Soma jump forward to confront Freed.

"Enough! I won't let you insult my servants any further!" exclaimed Rias and prepared to unleash her Power of Destruction.

Sona also jumped stood in line with Rias and preparing her own spell.

"Wait, wait. I want to discuss something" Freed waves his hands to suspend both heiress actions then grinned madly. "More precisely, my boss wanted to talk with you two"

Just as they were about to wonder of what Freed had said, the sky started to darken and change to a blinking purple. All the present looked up and saw a fallen angel floating above them. But that was not just any fallen angel. The figure has a very pale skin for a fallen angel. He has crimson glowing eyes with yellow irises and pointy ears. Most of his clothes were jet black. But the most noticeable feature was ten black wings behind him. Yes, this is one of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel.

The crew has different reactions looking at the newly arrived fallen angel.

"A fallen angel?" Koneko muttered and looked at the mentioned one expressionlessly.

"Yeah. He has ten wings. No doubt, this  
is one of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel" Rias concluded and looked up at Kokabiel cautiously.

Kokabiel looked down from his position at Rias and exclaimed. "Well, it seems I don't need to introduce myself anymore, Daughter of Gremory"

"What are you doing here, Fallen Angel Leader?" Rias asked but she already guessed the answer.

"What beautiful crimson hair! You look just like your brother Sirzechs, Crimson Satan. Just a thought about him make me sick" Kokabiel scoffed as he recalled the image of that brat.

"Why are you here?" Rias is not in the mood to listen to this pointy ears lunatic.

"I am here for some fun, of course" Kokabiel grinned widely showing his sharp teeth. He then noticed someone was missing. That someone was the reason why her decided to approach Rias after all. "Hum, where is your Ultimate, Rias Gremory?"

"Who?" Rias narrowed her eyes in confusion.

Issei and Koneko were also interested to find out. Because this is a second time that they have heard that term. The others just like Rias looking at each other with questionable gaze at each other.

Kokabiel began to cackle madly seeing their confuse faces. "Bugagaga! You didn't even know about the true nature of your Invincible Knight?"

"True nature?" Rias muttered and narrowing her eyes still staring at Kokabiel.

"But I can't blame you for not knowing about that. After all, the Maous have made his identity a top secret in Underworld" revealed Kokabiel and grinned widely at their still confused face.

"Tell me! Tell me about Naruto's identity" Rias demand rather loudly and forcefully. Yes, she wanted to know that badly.

"Oya, oya! You want to know that badly? Alright I will reveal it to you, but...not here. I would like to look around Kuoh Academy. It is your HQ right?" Kokabiel cocked his head and smirked arrogantly. then he added something that made them all gasped in horror. "If I am gonna bear the shit out of you all then Sirzechs will appear, right? Not only that but that even that Ultimate will appear. Yes, a very grand party will started. Hahaha!"

"But if that happens then one more war will happen between God, Fallen Angels and Devils" Rias realized what Kokabiel trying to achieve.

"I was disappointed when Michael sent only an old geezer and two girls with Holy Swords. That was not enough! Far from enough!" growled Kokabiel angrily.

"So you want to cause a new war, am I right?" Rias deduced and narrowing her eyes.

"That's right. Devils and Fallen Angels were always on the brink of war. They just need one more push to make it happen" Kokabiel grinned madly then added. "But this time I will let you devils started that war. Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. Both of you are respective sisters of your older Maou siblings. That means there are enough of magical energy to cause a ruckus and chaos. It will be the ideal place to start a war! Hahaha!"

"You are a lunatic!" exclaimed Issei loudly and glared at Kokabiel while activated his Boost Gear.

Kokabiel looked down at Boost Gear disinterestedly and stated. "Your Sacred Gear seems like an interesting stuff. But I don't have any interest in it. Azazel is obsessed with them. When it comes to his collections he is always acting like a child and try his best to find the rarest for his research"

"Azazel, the Supreme Leader of Fallen Angels?" wondered Saji.

"So is he involves in this as well?" asked Issei

"No. Both Azazel and Shemhaza didn't want for this war to happen. Those idiots! I have enough of listening to their peace trash talk!" screamed Kokabiel furiously.

"Didn't my boss such a crazy bastard?" Freed butt in with a crazy grin. "He even generous enough to give me these gifts". Freed opened his saint coat to reveal two more Holy Swords were strapped to his coat.

"He has three Holy Swords now!" Issei exclaimed sweating a bit.

"Of course, I can use them all. I am awesome like that" Freed took out a cloth with a knowing grin and added "Oh but the bonus is this Excalibur Mimic that I took from that pigtails girl". The cloth then morph to a sword.

"So the one that beat Irina was you?" demand Issei furiously.

"That's right, you lowly devil" Freed stuck out his tongue at Issei.

"Enough chit chat. Time to start a war, Sister of Sirzechs and Sister of Serafall!" proclaimed Kokabiel and sent a fairly large light spear at them.

Rias countered the spear with her blast of Power of Destruction. The clashes between two powers negate each other.

"Hahaha! Now we are talking" exclaimed Kokabiel in satisfaction and flew to the direction of Kuoh Academy.

Issei noticed that Freed has gone as well.

"Where the heck is Naruto when you need him the most? Besides no matter what I will find out about what Kokabiel is implying" Rias said determinedly

"We must protect Kuoh Academy at all cost. That Kokabiel is toying with us for now. The Fallen Angel of his caliber could easily destroy this city without breaking a sweat" said Sona and then looked to Rias. "Will you call your brother?"

Rias also looked back at Sona and answered her question with the other question. "What about you! Will you call your sister?"

Sona looked away and shook her head. "My sister is... Your brother loves you. He will act. I am sure about that"

Rias stayed silent and then activated a teleportation magic. "I want to hear about Naruto's identity first". That was Rias words before she teleported herself to Kuoh Academy. The rest followed her action

None of them noticed that Naruto was present standing far away on the roof of a random house. He arrived in time to see Kokabiel appeared, but decided to observe from aside.

"Now let's see what you and your peerage can do against the enemy of Toothy-kun caliber, ojou-sama" Naruto bites his sandwich and muttered to himself. The moment he looked at Kokabiel two nicknames immediately appeared in his head. Toothy-kun or Fallen Elf-kun.

 **At Kuoh Academy**

To contain the damage, Sona ordered her peerage to create a barrier. She and her peerage will maintain the barrier while Rias will deal with Kokabiel inside.

"We still have time Rias. Contact your brother for help, please" Sona ask Rias one more time, but Rias shook her head and replied stubbornly

"I will deal with this problem myself. No need to involve nii-sama in this when he is so busy in Underworld"

"I am sorry Buchou" said Akeno apologetically. "I've already contact Sirzechs-sama"

"Akeno! I didn't ask you to do that" retort Rias narrowing her eyes.

"But he said that there will be someone that will take care of Kokabiel instead of him" Akeno informed them about Sirzechs message. They were all confused about that.

Rias is thinking that her Onii-sama is talking about Naruto. But that is just absurd. Even if Naruto is strong, there is no way he is strong enough to take care of one of Grigori's leader by himself. That fact just revealed how much strength Naruto is hiding from her.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto decided to not use his Kamui to appear at Kuoh, but to run there while buying some snacks on the way. When he was about some meters from reaching, Kuoh. Suddenly a seal of Gremory appeared and showed an astral mini version of Sirzechs.

"If you called me than I guess you are already aware about current situation right, Sirzechs-sama" Naruto asked the Maou.

"Yeah. That's why I want you to take care of that problem in my stead, Naruto-kun" replied Sirzechs in his astral form.

"Ok" agreed Naruto and was about to end their contact, but Sirzechs added

"Today you can go wild. There is no point in hiding who you are any more. Sooner or later everybody will find out. It will only be a matter of time. So go and rampage as much as you want. Show him the power of Ultimate, Naruto-kun"

Naruto smirked slightly and nodded his head. "If permission grant then I will gonna a bit wild. Even if I may attract a bit of individuals around the world. It will be worth"

Sirzechs laugh loudly before he ends their contact. He might also observe Naruto's battle in Underworld. He then wonders how Naruto will react when he find out about his stunt with a new house. Just the thought already made Sirzechs barely holding back his laugher. He sure is one hell of a prankster

Naruto rubbed his palms together and grinned slightly  
"It's time to break some Toothy-kun's wings, ne?"

Naruto used Kamui and sucked himself in the time-space hole. Finally he will be able to test his Sacred Gear on someone except Sirzechs. But it will be a disappointment if Toothy-kun can't meet up to his expectation.

 **Elsewhere**

The man, which was Issei's client looked out to horizon with a fishing rod in his hand and muttered "It seems something very interesting will happen..." The man turned back to see a handsome young mine with slightly spiky silver hair stood there with his hands crossed

"Right, Vali?" The man addressed to the young man that stood behind him with a knowing grin

The young man didn't reply but just staring at the man in front of him silently

 **Kuoh Academy**

There is still no sight of Yuuto or Xenovia. Suddenly they all felt a huge amount of holy energy coming from the side of sports ground. A huge pillar of light was shoot to the sky.

Valper is planning to combine four fragments of Excalibur into one. Beside him Freed is looking at the forming swords with anticipation. But that holy energy was also the magic of high scale destruction. Kokabiel is indeed trying to erase this city.

Naruto decided to not act for the time being. He need see for himself what that Toothy-kun capable of first. Besides this will be a really useful practice for Issei and Koneko.

That amount of holy energy certainly attracted attention of both Yuuto and Xenovia. So they immediately head there.

Meanwhile Kokabiel became arrogant enough to bring his throne and watched at them from below like a king.

"Well, now who is coming? Sirzechs? Serafall? Perhaps Ultimate?"

Rias is extremely impatient now. That is the third time he used that term.

"We will take care of you by yourself. Now as promised tell me what is so secretive about Naruto's indentity? What is Ultimate?!" Rias demanding with fury in her eyes.

Kokabiel sighed in disappointment as none of the ones he is look for will show up. He snapped his fingers and materialized a huge spear then sent to the gym and completely obliterating it.

Issei was a little shocked and scared at the demonstration of power. He never saw a light spear that big before.  
 _ **  
**_ _ **"Are you scared, aibou? This is the strength of the one that fought in the previous war and survived to this day"**_ exclaimed Ddraig in Boost Gear.

"If neither of them want to come out yet. Then I will just draw them out by killing all of you. But you all not worth my attention" Kokabiel snapped his fingers again and a beam shoot down from his throne and revealed 3 huge dogs with 3 heads each. "Try to entertain my pets at least". He then looked down at Rias exceptional and grinned. "You want to know about Ultimate that bad? Alright, of you defeated my pets I may as well tell you, Rias Gremory"

"These are Cerberus... The guardians of hell gate" stated Akeno and changed to her miko battle form and prepared for battle.

"Issei, Akeno, Koneko prepare for battle! Asia, you stay behind to heal our injuries. Issei, try to enhance as much power as you can with Boost Gear!" commanded Rias.

And so the battle has started. Naruto, that was still observing noticed two energies coming this way. It was Yuuto and Xenovia.

Naruto sighed when Kokabiel is trying to piss off ojou-sama by stalling the time to reveal his secret. That Toothy-kun sure is mouthful. But he will fix that when the time will come. At least he will let ojou-sama's peerage gain some battle experience.

 **A/N: Finally next time Naruto's secret will be revealed. Plus the most expected battle between Naruto and Kokabiel. Naruto won't use EMS on him because it will be overkill. Besides Naruto's Sacred Gear was the lost one and so it will resonate with most powerful items be it Holy Swords or Sacred Gears.**


	7. Naruto nightmarish past & Ruler of Fears

**A/N: Thank everybody that reviewed again. This is the moment where you are all waiting for. I will take some elements for this chapter. For example techniques from Nurarihyon no Mago and a certain dark knight from Cardfight Vanguard.** ****

 **Now let's continue with our story!** ****

 **Kuoh Academy**

While Rias and her peerage is trying to defeat Cerberuses, Kokabiel just looking down at them in amusement. Somehow the idea of these weaklings struggles against his pet made him amuse. He wonders though why the heck neither Sirzechs nor Setafall is here yet, or even that Ultimate. Are they really that confident that crimson hair little lady will be enough to stop him? Just thinking about that made Kokabiel scoff. Yeah, right, these weaklings couldn't even kill his pets.

While the Cerberus are shooting flames from their jaws, Akeno used her lightning to electrocute them. Koneko used her super strength to crush the one she is fighting. Rias is fighting together with Akeno by shooting beams of Destruction

But still one was left and right now is heading to Asia. Asia screamed in horror and closed her eyes tightly. A soumd of something being slashed was heard. Asia opened her eyes to see Xenovia slashed Cerberus in half in mid air.

"I came to help" said Xenovia with a smirk and ran on the roof to destroy the other Cerberus.

"Right now, I am glad that she is on our side" stated Rias smiling slightly as she looks at Xenovia splitting the second Cerberus in half.

"Yeah. Holy Swords caused huge damages to hell creatures after all" agreed Akeno.

Issei is storing up power which was enhanced by Boost Gear. Suddenly Boost Gear glowed brightly and showed a dragon mark in the gem.

"What is this mark? I've never seen it appear before?" Issei wondered and looked down at his Sacred Gear.

 _ **"That mark means that you've reached the maximum energy that you could boost**_ " replied Ddraig.

"What? I am hearing that for the first time?"

 _ **"As you become stronger, I am also evolving to take one step closer in granting your wish"**_

Issei smiled satisfyingly then looked at his King and Akeno shouted.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I am ready!"

Both turned and smirk satisfyingly

"You are just in time, Issei!" exclaimed Rias then she and Akeno flew lower for Issei to reach them.

"Good job, Issei-kun" praised Akeno

"Boost Gear! Gift" exclaimed Issei and touch both of them to transfer the powers.

 _ **"Transfer!"**_

Feeling so much power was transfered in them at once made them both fluster and screamed in ecstasy. Both of them were covered in jade aura of dragon power.

"Take this? Roar, Lignting" Akeno unleashed her lightning and with Issei's power up the attack become really impressive. But that was not enough to defeat the last Cerberus.

Seeing the result of Issei's new possibility, Xenovia exclaimed in interested. "You can do something like that? Very impressive, Hyodo Issei"

The remain Cerberus is stalking at Asia but Yuuto appeared in time then used Sword Birth to kill it.

Seeing all of his pets being destroyed made Kokabiel excites slightly. Especially he find out one interesting information. Sensing a crimson beam coming his way, Kokabiel raised his right hand and deflect it away with no so much difficulty.

"How interesting, the wielder of Welsh Dragon can not only power up himself but the others as well" Kokabiel grinned amusingly and looking down at Issei.

"Now tell me about Naruto's identity as you promised. We have defeated your pets!" demanded Rias impatiently.

Issei felt a little jealous hearing Buchou wants to find out something about that yarou so badly. Sure he understands that they are childhood friends, but still. That didn't make him like it.

"You sure an impatient lady, eh, Rias Gremory?" stated Kokabiel amused at Rias glare at him. "But a deal is a deal"

Rias gulped and prepared for the truth that Naruto and her brother has hidden from her for so long.

Kokabiel grinned widely and began to talk. "Your Ultimate was a human before he was turned to what he is now. He was an orphan, you know. Though he was a child he was far brilliant than any others. One day, two yokais came and massacred the whole city that he lived"

Rias and the others gasped in horror. He was an orphan and the whole city was massacred. None of them could understand what Naruto felt that day.

Kokabiel grinned wider and continued. "But for some reason they left him alive. Then do you know what happen next? They experimented on him for the whole year and then injected their blood in him. Normally a human would die from that but that boy survived and his eyes began to mutate"

Rias clutched her fists tightly hearing Naruto's nightmarish past. She didn't know any of that and seeing how he usually acts you can't tell that he has gone through hell.

Kokabiel's became even more malicious and wider. "But that was not the most interesting part. One of them was so power hungry that he tricked the other to be sealed in the boys eyes. But even that was not enough to him. So what did he do next? He forced the boy to consume 5000 souls of different races to make him an ultimate weapon" Kokabiel began to cackle madly and licks his lips by a mere thought of Naruto's power.

Rias widens her eyes and gasped in horror but she covered her mouth with her right hand. Her tears slowly started to pour down from her eyes. How can someone have such a horrible past and yet he still act like everything is fine. The rest was silent as well. Naruto's past is more horrible than all of them combined.

Coughing a little to calm himself down, Kokabiel continued "Surely with such powers, a mere eight years old couldn't handle it. So to remain sane he forcefully discards all those emotions that will make him become insane. In other words such strong emotions that you humans and devils have such as love, lust, hatred, embarrassment, shame etc. None of that present in him. That is the price of becoming Ultimate. A being with Godly powers but practically no emotions" Kokabiel then grinned madly and exclaimed. "Isn't he a perfect killing machine, eh? By the way Ultimate was created for one goal. That is to overthrow God and Maous!"

"I-I didn't know any of that. Didn't know of Naruto's horrible past? He didn't feels lust or love not because he is suppressing them. It's because he can't feel them at all" Rias came to realization about Naruto's behavior. Tears slowly fall down from her beautiful jade eyes. "To live and can't feel love. That is a fate worse than death"

The others looked down at the ground solemnly at the revelation of Naruto's cruel fate. It means that the most he could feel for a girl is caring about her. That is such a cruel fate.

"So how do you feel that your most powerful servant is an unfeeling machine huh? You understand, right? That Ultimate is more of a monster than any of us here!" Kokabiel taunted Rias with arrogant grin.

Hearing that caused Rias to widen her eyes in pure rage. She opened her palm and unleashed a powerful beam of Destruction at Kokabiel.

"Don't you dare call Naruto a monster in front of me!"

Kokabiel struggled a bit when deflecting the beam. He was a little surprised seeing how much power Rias unleashed in that attack.

 **Outside the barrier**

Naruto is standing on one of the roof and observe the battle. He saw how Yuuto and Xenovia had arrived then finished off those dogs. He sighed as he saw that Toothy-kun kept his mouth shut and began to spill about his past. Somehow after hearing his past the peerage moods became darker. Then he saw Kokabiel taunted his ojou-sama which pissed her off greatly.

"Let's see... Should I appear now? Or wait a bit later" Naruto muttered to himself.

Suddenly Naruto saw someone appeared on the opposite side of the barrier. He whistled and exclaimed.

"Oho, Hakuryukou also decided to appear! But it seems he is only here to observe"

Opposite of him was the young man with slightly spiky silver hair. He has a stoic expression. But the most noticeable thing were those shining energy wings of his.

 **With Valper and Freed** **  
**  
The huge pillar of light slowly died down to reveal only a single sword in the centre of magic circle. Valper Halilei has a huge satisfying grin on his face.

"Finally! The ultimate Excalibur is born!" exclaimed Valper and spread his arms widely.

"Valper Galilei!" exclaimed Yuuto and glared daggers at the Archbishop.

"Heretics Freed Sellzen and Valper Galilei! Today you two will pay for your sins!" Xenovia declared and point Excalibur Destruction at two rogue exorcist

Valper glanced at Yuuto then to Xenovia from the corner of his eyes and exclaimed. "Ah! The wielder of Sword Birth and that girl exorcist, but you two are too late. We have already finished to fusion of Excaliburs"

When the pillar of light completely disappeared, Freed began to approach to newly formed sword and picked it up.

"Hello, my newly created Excalibur. Let's show this trashes our power, ne?"  
Freed took a hold at the newly created Excalibur and grinned madly

Valper already seen how much they become distract hearing about Naruto's past decided to add something that completely pissed them off.

"Kokabiel-sama already told you about that boy's past, right? But I will add something..." Valper's grin became more insane. "He is my product! It's true that those two yokais help in his creation. But all theory behind his creation is mine! Who do you think created those contains that could contain souls, huh? Only I capable of that! And I succeed. The Ultimate was born. Hahahaha!"

Yuuto recalled the conversation with Naruto. Then the past that was revealed by Kokabiel. And now he find out that the mastermind behind all that nightmarish past is the same bastard that has ruined his life.

"Valper, bastard! I will never forgive you. You ruined not only my life but Naruto-san's as well! I will not satisfy until I kill you with my own hands!" declared Yuuto and glared with so much hatred in his eyes.

"Then come, trash! I will take you on" taunt Freed with a 'come on' motion.

"I will avenge my friends! That's the reason why I was revived as a devil!" Yuuto shouted and charged at Freed.

But Kokabiel won't just stand aside there and doesn't act. Faster than Rias and her peerage could realize, he threw a lightning spear at Yuuto with impressive speed.

Yuuto could only turned aside and anticipated for the attack to hit him. But from a distance a purple astral hand caught the spear and crushed it into pieces.

Everybody slowly turned to the direction of the source of that hand.

"Kiba-san! You were careless. Do you really think that Toothy-kun out there will let you attack his subordinates so freely?" The voice was calm and laid back as usual. Naruto stood there, enveloped himself with **Susano** ribcage and a hand extend from it.

"Naruto/Naruto-san/Naruto-kun!" exclaimed his allies.

Naruto released his **Susanoo** and began to walk to them calmly. "Yo! What's up?"

Everybody that knows him sweat dropped. Naruto will always be Naruto stays calm to the last.

"Where have you been, Naruto?" demand Rias slightly angry. Her eyes are being cover by her locks.

Naruto blinked then tried to recall a very helpful excuse that he found out recently. He snapped his fingers when he recalled it. "Etto... I got lost on the road of life?"

Everybody face fault and thought at the same time. 'What kind of lame excuse is that?'

Rias slowly approached Naruto and demand softly. "Did...did what Kokabiel told us about your past true, Naruto?"

Of course, Naruto tried to avoid the question so he replied. "That can wait. Now ojou-sama please stand aside. I will take care of Toothy-kun from now.

Rias looked up at Naruto with different emotions in her eyes. Pity, confusion and grief. "Just answer yes or no"

Naruto sighed and nodded his head. "All what that Toothy-kun said over there is true". Then he began to approach Kokabiel and looked up at him. Rias bit her lips tightly at his answer. Why the heck Naruto act like it did not matter to him? Is he only acting to suppress his pain?

"Yo, Toothy-kun! I heard you was waiting for me? So here I am"

"Toothy-kun?" Kokabiel has a tick mark in his forehead. "Cheeky brat! I will kill you painfully and slowly"

Naruto just smirked and raised his hands up confusing Kokabiel. "I call time out for now". Naruto glanced back to Yuuto and nodded his head. "Let Kiba-san settles his score with that crazy geezer that not only ruined my life, but his too". Naruto turned back up to Kokabiel. "Is that ok with you?"

Kokabiel shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "I came here to fight you and start a war. At least I will grant you a last wish before you death"

"I appreciate that" retort Naruto with a slight grin. And so he turned to observe the battle of Yuuto and Xenovia.

Valper decided to completely destroy Yuuto's psychologic condition began to slowly approach him with a mad grin. "Ah I've one more project forgot to remind you. After realizing that you useless subjects won't ever by able to use Holy Sword because you all don't have enough genes. I just extracted them all and crystallized them!"

Yuuto widen his eyes in horror hearing that.

Valper took out a shining blue crystal and tosses to the ground in front of Yuuto. "This is the last of them though. You hypocrites exiled me and yet you still use my project for your gains"

Xenovia recognized it as every time the exorcist received a blessing those things were put in their body. Not she realized for what.

Slowly Yuuto picked up the crystal hold dear to his chest. The souls of his friends were all in these crystals. Suddenly the souls began to materialize outside.

"Kiba-san, you have managed to free your friends with your feelings to them" exclaimed Naruto impassively.

The girls looked at Naruto and wondered what he is feeling right now. Because that bastard Archbishop had ruined his life as well.

The souls of Yuuto's friends told them that they never blame him even once. Then they proclaimed that from now on they will always be with him. Their souls slowly merge with Yuuto and create a powerful energy enveloped Yuuto's body.

 _ **"That Knight finally achieves it"**_ said Ddraig.

"Achieve what?" wondered Issei but the one that answered that question was Naruto.

"He manages to evolve his Sacred Gear with the help of his friends to a level rival that of Balance Breaker" Naruto explained to them crossed hands.

 **(Sorry, minna-san I am gonna skip Yuuto's victory over those two rogue exorcists for Naruto's fight)**

Both rogue exorcists were defeated and lied unconscious at the ground now. Kokabiel looked down at Naruto with bloodthirsty grin and exclaimed "Now Ultimate. Let's start our party!"

Just as Naruto about to advance, Rias stopped him. "Naruto! This is one of the leaders of Grigori! You can't expect us to let you fight him alone. We will fight him together!"

"Buchou is right, Naruto-kun. You are strong, but you are not strong enough to take him just yet" added Akeno

The others nodded their head as well. Naruto looked at all of them and replied. "I am touched by your concerns. Not want to be rude to any of you. But none of you know about my level!"

The others flinched slightly hearing his statement. Naruto ignored them all and began to approach Kokabiel. He knows that what he did was rude and harsh, but he just need for them to stay away from this battle.

"Now show me the power of your eyes, Ultimate!" exclaimed Kokabiel in excitement and float up to reveal his ten jet black wings.

"Eh? Toothy-kun wants to see my **Sharingan**?" Naruto exclaimed in mock surprise. "Nah. But I will show you something interesting on par with that"

Kokabiel cocked his head when he heard the brat claimed that he will bring out something interesting. "Really? Then bring it out then!"

Naruto smirked coldly at Kokabiel and warned. "Ok, let it be your way. But don't regret your decision, ne, Toothy-kun?"

Kokabiel feels annoyed at the brat called him his stupid nickname again. Issei giggled each time Naruto called the leader of Grigori that. Asia laughed softly while covering her mouth as well. Rias looked at Naruto and smiled. His presence sure changed everyone's mood really fast. She can't wait to see Naruto's true power with her own eyes.

Naruto touched the gem on his chocker, closed his eyes and began to chant. "In the name of Abyss. I release you from this seal!".

Slowly a dark energy began to emanate from the gem on his chocker. The currents of winds began to gather around Naruto's body creating a mini twister around him. Naruto extends his right hand aside and the energy began to change shape to a sword in his right hand. It was a big rectangular-shape sword but the tip looks like a pincer. (Naruto is holding Blaster Dark sword. I don't need to spill out what is his Balance Breaker, right? That is obvious after all). But the change didn't end there. Naruto's black highlight began to replace his goldilocks and his hair became longer reaching to his back. Naruto's hair was covered by the dark energy coming from the sword. The twin bangs is flapping because of the harsh wind. The back is floating up as well. Naruto slowly opened his sky blue eyes dramatically and point his sword at Kokabiel.

"Shall we begin?"

The girls blushed horribly at Naruto's new appearance. Sure they thought that  
Naruto is hot already as he is. But this is just mind blowing for them. Right now he looked dark and mysterious.

"Oh my! Naruto-kun, just as I thought that you can't possibly become hotter. You completely blown my mind with that appearance!" exclaimed Akeno blushing madly while touching her cheek and licked her lips hungrily drinking up Naruto's new look.

Rias is blushing horribly as well. But so many things happened today making her speechless. But Rias already decided for herself that no matter what Naruto will remain by her side forever. There definitely must be a way to return his emotions back to him. And Rias won't stop until she find it.

Xenovia stared at Naruto with a huge blush and thought. 'When I decide to give birth then Naruto will be a perfect person to help me. Yes, after all he is not a devil. Even if he can't love me, he will take good care of me. That is satisfying enough for someone that doesn't know much about love like me'

'N-Naruto-san look so..." Asia realized her current thoughts and shook her head furiously. "Bad Asia, you like Issei-san. Yes, Asia likes Issei-san!"

"Naruto-senpai... If Kuroka-oneesama was here she will no doubt want to claim you. She wants to revive our race after all. And you are the perfect mate for her" stated Koneko and tried to shake off the blush on her face. Koneko won't ever in million years will admit that the sight in front of her also smitten her heart.

But interesting enough the girls from Rias peerage were not the only one that witness Naruto's new appearance. In the Underworld, Grayfia that was standing beside Sirzechs observing the battle through an observation spell also can't contain her blush. Sirzechs seeing that just chuckled amusingly

"Atta, Naruto-kun's new appearance not only captivate Rias and other girls, but my dear wife as well? How interesting. Really interesting"

Grayfia was about to smack her husband but decided to stop. He was right after all she was smitten by Naruto's new look.

But not only Naruto's new look attract attentions. The dark sword itself began to resonate.

 _ **"T-this sword... It can't be!"**_ stuttered Ddraig

"What's wrong, Ddraig? What is that sword?" Issei looked at his Boost Gear and asked. His Boost Gear is glowing green resonating with dark energy of Naruto's sword

The young man with silver hair also felt his energy wings is emanating blue energy to resonate with dark energy bellow.

"What the heck is that sword?" muttered Vali.

Elsewhere, a young man with blond hair with a single braid put on his shoulder wearing glasses suddenly stopped feeling his sword is shaking and releasing holy energy.

"What is going on, Collbrande?"

Elsewhere, a young man with dark hair felt his spear shook and grinned widely.

"It seems someone interesting has appeared. I can't wait to meet him"

 **Back to Kuoh Academy** **  
**  
Everyone is waiting the answer from Ddraig. They all want to know that what the heck is that sword that resonate with powerful sacred gears and holy swords. Xenovia also felt the resonance through her Durandal

 _ **"I never expect to see that sword, because everyone thought it was a mere myth. That sword that boy is holding is called the Lost One. It is a forbidden Sacred Gear that could destroy other Sacred Gears. And it's name is Soul Annihilator or otherwise known as the Ruler of Fears. One more name is The Purgatory Blade of Illusion, Kokuten"**_ Ddraig revealed what Naruto Sacred Gear is.

Everybody gaped in awe and shock. Naruto have a Sacred Gear that could destroy the other Sacred Gears. That just unbelievable.

Even Kokabiel began to sweat nervously at the appearance of Kokuten. He also thought that was a mere myth after all. Because there were informations about that sword, but nobody ever see it with their own eyes.

Naruto looked up at Kokabiel and exclaimed. "What's wrong? Too much for you or to shock that you can't utter a word?"

Kokabiel was about to launch his attack at Naruto, but suddenly saw him disappeared. Before that he only saw a black mist covered Naruto and he was gone.

"Where are you come out, coward? Didn't you want to fight?"

Meanwhile, the others felt confused because Naruto is still standing where he is, but why Kokabiel can't see him.

"What's going Ddraig? Why can't Kokabiel see Naruto but we can" Issei asked his Sacred Gear.

 _ **"That is because that boy just used Fear to distort the vision of Kokabiel. We could see him because he allowed that"**_ replied Ddraig.

"Fear? What is that? Is that why that called the Ruler of Fears?" wondered Rias.

 _ **"You guess right, Rias Gremory. Fear is alternate energy that often used for illusions. Who ever become the wielder of that sword became the ultimate illusionist"**_ explained Ddraig.

Naruto float up calmly to Kokabiel and slashed at his mid section. Only by battle experience of many battles in the war, Kokabiel managed to dodge that slash.

Naruto decided to make himself visible to Kokabiel once again because fighting like that is not fun at all.

"How did you do that? What kind of sorcery was that?" demand Kokabiel panicking.

"Oh that? Just my technique. It's called **Meikyou Shisui**. It used Fear to distort your visions so that I will only appear in your blind spot. That means that I could kill you and you won't even know about it" explained Naruto with a careless look. "But that won't be fun at all. So I decided to cancel the technique"

Kokabiel gritted his teeth in anger. This brat isn't even taking him seriously. He treated this battle like a mere game.

"I will make you regret that you didn't kill me when you got a chance, brat!"

With that Kokabiel created to light sword and charges at Naruto. Naruto remained calm and stood still. Suddenly he felt his body being bisect from the waist down.

"Bye bye. So much for Ultimate!" Kokabiel exclaimed and grinned evilly.

Everybody saw Naruto being bisect in half from the waist and gasped in horror.

"NARUTOOOO!" Rias screamed out in horror with tears falling down her cheeks.

 **A/N: Oops, I killed Naruto minna-san! Nope just a cruel joke. He he. I think that some of you already guess why Naruto didn't dodge the last attack from Kokabiel. Those who see Nurarihyon no mago anime will understand. For those who can't guess then the next chapter will be your answer. Funny right even though Naruto can't feel love or lust he just attracted even more girls by accident. By the way next time Kokabiel will reveal about God's death and explain why there is holy energy inside of our blond.** ****

 **Xenovia already plan to give birth from Naruto. Then it will be interesting to see Naruto's reaction when he found out a out his new house. Plus some troublesome girls will settle in.** ****

 **Ja ne, minna-san!** **Matta aou**


	8. Shocking revelation

**A/N: Thanks everyone again who reviewed. This chapter will explain why Kokuten was called Soul Annihilator as well as the source of Holy Energy within Naruto.** ****

 **Let's continue with our story** ****

 **Underworld, Sirzechs throne room** **  
**  
Sirzechs observed the battle with Kokabiel though an observation spell. He witnessed how Naruto unsealed his Sacred Gear, Soul Annihilator and began to recall how he was the first one that saw the sword with his own eyes

 _ **Flashback**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **6 years ago**_ _ **  
**_ _ **At the back of Gremory castle**_

 _There were sounds of swords clash and explosions at the training ground at the back of Gremory castle. All those noises were created by two individuals. They were Sirzechs Lucifer former Gremory and a ten years old Naruto with his Sharingan blazing. Both of them were standing at a fair distance against each other._ __

 _"What's wrong, Naruto-kun? Didn't you the one that said you will become Rias' strongest piece to protect her from all threats? With the current strength you won't be able to defeat enemies of Ultimate class!" exclaimed Sirzechs with aura of Power of Destruction covering him._ __

 _Naruto didn't reply him back and rushed forward, EMS is blazing in his sockets, with Susano ribcage that grew a hand and attempted to punch Sirzechs. Sirzechs easily used his Power of Destruction and obliterate Susano's hand. Naruto twitched his mouth in slight frustration and opened his left eye wider to direct its gaze at Sirzechs._ __

 _ **"Amaterasu"**_ __

 _Sirzechs was about to annihilate the black flames with his power. But the flames suddenly moved around him alarmed the Maou greatly._ __

 _ **"Kagutsuchi!"**_ __

 _That was the word he heard Naruto proclaimed before he was surround by the dome made from flames of Amaterasu._ __

 _"It seems you've became a little serious, Naruto-kun. Then so will I" Sirzechs muttered a began to raise his magic power. But Sirzechs slightly raised his power a little too high and the aura of Power of Destruction was about to consume little Naruto as well._ __

 _"Naruto-kun! Move out of the way!" Sirzechs shouted in horror and tried to warn Naruto before to late._ __

 _But Sirzechs Destruction aura moved a little to fast for a ten year old Naruto to avoid. When the aura hits its target, Sirzechs widen his eyes in horror and fall to his knees. He thought that accidentally he has killed Naruto. He sighed out in relief when he could still feel Naruto's life force. But his jaw dropped to the ground when the dust was cleared._ __

 _Before little Naruto a dark sword appeared. It has a rectangular shape and the tip looks like a pincer. There were some green glowing lines on the edge of the sword._ __

 _"B-but how? Why? T-this sword should. be a myth! It was not supposed to exist!" Sirzechs muttered and shook his head in disbelief. That was because in front of him was the Lost Sacred Gear, Soul Annihilator or otherwise known as Purgatory Blade of Illusion, Kokuten._ __

 _ **End Flashback**_

He was so lost in his memory that he has skipped near the whole battle between Naruto and Kokabiel. Well, that can't be calling a battle actually, Naruto didn't even counter attack Kokabiel even once. Suddenly he narrowed his eyes when he saw Naruto let himself be bisected in half. Certainly, after that a loud scream of Rias was heard as well as a gasp from his wife that stood beside him and observing the battle as well.

 **Kuoh Academy** **  
**  
Kokabiel grinned victoriously as he saw Naruto's both half of the body are floating in the air. He failed to notice that both half didn't bleed.

Rias is sobbing believed that Naruto was dead. But a voice from the direction of both Naruto's half was heard.

"Zurui, zurui, Toothy-kun~" a playful voice was heard from Naruto's mouth. "You never even warn me before attacking. That just too dirty, don't you think?"

Everybody that was present in dome began to gasp. They still see that Naruto was split in half. Then how the heck can he talk? Is he really immortal?

"I-I don't understand anything. Naruto-yarou should be dead! He was cut in half! So how the heck can he still talk?" Issei shook his head in confusion. He didn't understand what is going on anymore.

"Yeah. How the heck can it be possible?" Koneko agreed with Issei with a nod of her head

Yuuto though turned to look at Naruto and stated. "Well, I am sure Naruto-san will explain the situation right away"

Rias cleared her tears then glared at Naruto's still calm face even if he was bisected in half. "He better do it. That jerk! How dare he scared me- I mean us to death like that!". Rias quickly corrected her slip and crossed her hands under her bosom like usual with a huff.

Xenovia and Akeno are also looking for the explanation in anticipation. The moment they saw Naruto was cut in half their heart really did stopped for some seconds.

Kokabiel glared daggers at Naruto's upper body and demand. "Now explain that. Everybody is waiting in anticipation. Explain to everybody else how you survived my attack!"

Naruto smirked and a cloud of black smoke appeared out of nowhere enveloped Naruto. When it cleared, Naruto could be seen safe and sound. It's like he was never been bisected before that.

Everyone's eyes bulged seeing that. What the heck is going on? That was on everybody's mind right now.

"Simple really, Toothy-kun. Your attack never reached me. That is why I am still alive. And about what you all have seen. That was nothing but an afterimage created by my Fear. This is my other technique called **Kyoka Suigetsu** " Naruto explained to them and stabbed Kokuten to the ground and intertwined his fingers and put his palms on the handle.

" **Kyoka...Suigetsu**?" Yuuto repeated the name of the technique.

"You must be so cocky to even let your enemy knows about your technique. Full of arrogance, just like that brat, Sirzechs Lucifer!" Kokabiel glared at Naruto and spat Sirzechs name like a curse.

"Even if you knew about the technique. You still can't do anything about that" replied Naruto and shook his head.

"We will see about that, brat!" exclaimed Kokabiel and charges again at Naruto with his Light Swords. This time he even unleashed all his ten wings and also created Light Senbons from them and fired at Naruto.

"Mudada" replied Naruto calmly and let all the senbons hit him. The senbons raised a black smoke in Naruto's body again. Kokabiel charged at Naruto and slashed him furiously with gritted teeth. Naruto never moved from his position and just close his eyes to take in all Kokabiel's attacks. "I am like the reflection of moon on the surface of the water right now. Even if you try to reach it, you will never be able to catch it. It will waver and in the end slips out from your hands"

"S-suge!" muttered Issei in awe and jealousy as well.

 _ **"Didn't I tell you before, aibou? The wielder of Kokuten is the most powerful illusionist in existence. Unless that fallen angel could find away to cut through his Fear, he will never manage to injure him"**_ Ddraig decided to butt in,

"That means that in order to injure Naruto-yarou. I need to cut through that Fear of his?" Issei stated with narrowing eyes gazing at Naruto's black smoke.

 _ **"That's right. But that's not all Kokuten is capable off"**_ added Ddraig seriously.

Kokabiel has divided Naruto to pieces of black smoke and panting heavily. He thought that maybe now that brat will die for sure. But to his annoyance the smoke began to gathers together and Naruto was reformed again with the same state he was before that.

Naruto opened his eyes and staring boredly at Kokabiel.

"Didn't I tell you before, Toothy-kun? Attacking _this_ me is useless. You can't hurt me while I am in this state, but.." Naruto raised his sword and slashed at Kokabiel unexpectedly. Kokabiel didn't expect for Naruto to suddenly attack since he was unmoved the whole time. Kokabiel could only raise his right hand instinctively to counter Naruto's attack.

The attack slashed at Kokabiel's wrist. But Kokabiel felt nothing. No pain or wound. But he felt something missing, he glanced down at his wrist and sees that it was still there. But for some reason he couldn't felt it at all. Kokabiel glared daggers at Naruto and demanded.

"What the heck did you do?!"

Those around them looked on confused at what Kokabiel is implying.

"I don't understand anything. I saw that Naruto-san's attack hits the target. But why is there no wound or even traces of slash from his sword on Kokabiel's body? And why Kokabiel reacted like that? What the heck is going on here?" Xenovia stated and become even more confused with Naruto's Sacred Gear power.

"Can you explain that to us, Ddraig?" Issei looked down at his Sacred Gear and requested an explanation. The others are also waiting for the answer.

 _ **"That is the reason why that sword was called Soul Annihilator. The attacks from that boy's Sacred Gear didn't cause physical damages to the body, but it deals spiritual damages by damaging the targets' soul"**_ Ddraig explained with serious tone.

All presents from Rias peerage widens their eyes at Naruto's Sacred Gear ability. A Sacred Gear that didn't target the enemies' body, but their soul.

 _ **"The reason why that sword was called Forbidden is because with that ability the boy could kill even us, Heavenly Dragons, by destroying the Sacred Gear and as such destroying our souls within. What a fearsome Sacred Gear. No, to be more precisely, what a fearsome person that Naruto is. Just his eyes powers he is already near invincible, but with Kokuten he was indeed became invincible. A fitting nickname he has. Invincible Knight"**_ stated Ddraig to himself mostly. A being that could kill him and Albion, if he desired that. That Naruto surely is the most threat to him and Albion right now. It's a relief that he is loyal to Rias Gremory.

"Did it mean that Naruto-san could even kill God with that blade?" Xenovia wondered incredulously.

"Now I see why he was called Invincible Knight and even being proclaimed the most powerful Knight in the history" Rias muttered and looked at Naruto's back while he is facing Kokabiel. Little by little but some things began to clear to her about Naruto.

Kokabiel is trembling right now. That boy could kill him with a slash of his sword. He won't feel pain or agony. Nothing actually, but it will be like sleeping for eternity. You died yet you may not even know that you've died. That is truly fearsome.

"If you are this powerful, Ultimate. Why served Rias Gremory?...I know! Join my side! I could give you anything. Women, money, power, anything!" Kokabiel began to plead Naruto with hesitation eyes.

"Anything you say?" Hearing that piqued Naruto's interest. He blinked and then began to tap his chin with his index in thought

"Yes anything!" Kokabiel nodded his head rapidly.

Rias looked on the scene in silent amusement. She knew that Naruto is just playing around. She didn't have any doubt that Naruto will ever betray her. Still looking at Kokabiel's hopeful expression is amusing. Sure she knew that he is just fooling around, but what comes out from his mouth next made not even her but all those presents jaw dropped to the ground.

"I want to make my ojou-sama my personal sex sleeve. Can you do that, Toothy-kun?" requested Naruto with a straight face.

"Huh!?" Kokabiel exclaimed with his eyes bulged like dinner plates.

After hearing Naruto's request, Rias face resembled a tomato now. Damn that Knight of hers that has no shame! Who the heck joking like that?

Issei is holding his bleeding nose from such fantasy about Buchou. Sure he is still glaring daggers at Naruto-yarou for suggesting something like that. But he couldn't deny the brilliant idea in his mind.

Akeno is licking her lips suggestively and hungrily. 'Ara, ara, that Naruto-kun sure has a dirty mind. But knowing him it is only...'

"Why the heck such silence? It was a joke, geez. A simple joke" Naruto smirked amusingly and waving his hand to dismiss his previous idea.

'I knew that' both Rias and Akeno thought simultaneously sweat dropping. Though Rias' blush still yet to die down.

Issei face-fault and slammed himself to the ground while shouted with comical tears. "Onore! Naruto-yarou!"

Yuuto sighed and smiled amusingly. He should've expected that Naruto will joke like that.

"That was just a...joke?" Kokabiel uttered trembling in silent rage slightly. He looked up at Naruto with so much fury in his eyes. Forget about his ridiculous suggestion earlier. He will tear this cocky son of a bitch to pieces. But at first he needs to reveal something that will weaken their spirits, especially to that blond nun and blue haired exorcist. But before that he needs to taunt them a little. So he looks down at Rias and begins to talk.

"Rias Gremory, you sure like to collect junks like your brother, eh?"

Rias narrowed her eyes and shot back. "I won't let you insult my bro-our Maou and my servants like that!"

"Ho? And what can you do? Always hiding behind the back of that Ultimate brat. Without him, you and your peerage is a useless bunch of trash!" Kokabiel purposely insult Rias and her peerage to provoke them to attack him. With that the Ultimate should be force to defense to protect his master.

Hearing that caused not only Rias, but the whole peerage minus Naruto and Asia to widen their eyes in a huge amount of rage. They are all young inexperience devils and couldn't control their emotions well enough. Naruto was about to stop them, but noticed that it will be useless as they are being consumed by rage right now,

First to react was Akeno and Rias, they released their wings then flew up to face Kokabiel and shoots their attacks at him. Kokabiel dismissed both attacks easily but leered at Akeno and taunted.

"Is that all you got, the wielder of Baraquiel's power?"

Hearing that name just made Akeno more pissed off. She began to concentrate a huge amount of magic on her next lighting attack.

"Don't you dare associated me with that name!?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes hearing Baraquiel's name. 'A fallen angel that, I had encountered on my travel. Akeno-san has some connection to him?'

 _ **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**_ Issei is boosting his power with Boost Gear. He created a red ball of magic in his left hand and punched it to release a red beam that aiming at Kokabiel. "Dragon Shot!"

Kokabiel shield himself with his wings and deflects Akeno's lighting back at her before that. Luckily for her, Naruto appeared before her and dismissed the attack with Kokuten. Akeno looked gratefully at Naruto's bask for saving her.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun"

"Be careful and don't let your rage blind you again, Akeno-san" stated Naruto cooly not turning back to face her. Normally Akeno would fume as he didn't even turn around to face her. But after finding out about his nightmarish past, she could understand a bit how Naruto acts. He always remains calm, cool and careless.

"Not bad Sekiryūtei" implied Kokabiel and suddenly felt a presence on his right. He created a light sword and clashed blades with Xenovia. But he still managed to overpower her and kicked her to the ground. Now time for some revelation.

"I am surprised that you could still fight while your master is dead. Oops, slip of tongue. I shouldn't of tell you that" Kokabiel slipped on purpose to further confused Xenovia.

Xenovia narrowed her eyes and demanded. "What are you I implying?"

Kokabiel grinned evilly and said "Well, I am about to start a war so there is no reason to hide about it anymore" Kokabiel grinned wickedly and continued. "Listen well! In the previous war, not only the original Maous have died but God as well!"

Everybody's eyes were widened in shock except for Naruto, which only narrowed his eyes in suspicion. But the ones that were shocked the most are none other than Xenovia and Asia. The two of them have believed in him the most after all.

"What?" whispered Xenovia in disbelief.

"You are lying! Something like that could never happen" Rias tried to deny the fact, but she didn't seem so convincible.

"I am telling the truth, filthy devils! Whether you believe it or not, that is reality. The leaders of three factions did try their best to keep this information in secret" exclaimed Kokabiel.

"B-but I can still feel his love. Even now" retort Asia softly trying her hardest to stay conscious. The fact that she found out that God was dead did made a heavy blow to her psychologically.

"Michael did his job great to replace God. Even if God was dead the system that he created is still there" Kokabiel explained with a grin.

"So Archangel Michael-sama is replacing God? That's impossible!" Xenovia shook her head and tried to deny the truth.

"T-than explain this to me Kokabiel-san. Why did Naruto-san has a bit of Holy Energy in him that exactly like that of God" Asia is breathing heavily but she could at least will find out about what she wanted to find out since she met Naruto. It took her a while but she started to recall the Holy Energy of God when she first met him as a kid. And Naruto's Holy Energy was really similar to his.

Everybody's eyes widened in shock, except Asia and Kokabiel. Yes, even Naruto himself was shocked about revelation. The Holy Energy that reside him was from God?

Kokabiel grinned widely and praised Asia. "As expected of the one that believe in God, even when he had perished"

Asia never took her eyes from Kokabiel even if his evil aura frightens her horribly. But she needs to find out the truth.

The others are waiting for the explanation as well. Too much shocking information for one day and all of them involve Naruto.

"It's just as the nun deducted. The Holy Energy that resides in Ultimate is indeed of a God. But only those that has the strongest belief in God or those that saw him personally could feel that energy. God was indeed died. However before that he gave his Final Blessing along with inputting the remains of his Holy Energy in the blessing to the one that has the kind heart with the strongest will to life" As Kokabiel explained he turned to look at Naruto to imply about who he was talking about. "As you can see the one that received the Final Blessing is that Ultimate. You could call him a pseudo-God"

Everybody turned their gaze at Naruto in shock. Naruto is a pseudo-God! His power is not enough to give blessings, but still the fact remains that God's Holy Energy is residing within him.

'Naruto-san is... God? Does that mean I should serve him from now on?' Xenovia wondered with her eyes widened still shock about all those revelation. Her mind is in turmoil now. So much has happened today.

'I see. Naruto-san's Holy Energy comes from God's Final Blessing' Asia taking in that information and finally collapse from the stress.

"Asia!" exclaimed Issei in worry and rushed to her side.

Meanwhile Naruto has some thoughts of his own. 'Naruhodo na... That was the reason why I still remained alive after the tengu's blood infusion. All pieces finally connect together. That means indirectly, but that geezer responsible in creation of me'

'It's such an irony that the avatar of God is serving the heiress of Gremory yet alone has smitten her mind' Akeno thought and smiled amusingly covering her mouth with the sleeve of her miko outfit.

'Naruto is God. Naruto is God. Naruto is God...' Rias repeated that sentence in trance like hundreds of times. Her mind was completely blown by that revelation.

"Now, that all surprises are over. I think it's time to annihilate all of you from the face of this planet!" proclaimed Kokabiel with an insane grin and flew up high and began to concentrate a huge Holy Energy in both his palms.

Rias and her peerage minus Naruto could only looked on in utter shock. As a huge spear of Light began to appear in Kokabiel's hand and it is still expanding!

Even Sona that is holding the barrier start to worry about Rias seeing the spear of that size.

'Rias, be careful' Soma thought and hoped that her friend will be ok.

 **Outside the barrier**

Vali was about to act but he saw Naruto's index pointing at his location and began to shake, like to say for him to not get involve. Vali narrowed his eyes displeasingly, but decided to observe to the end.  
 **  
** **Within the barrier**

Naruto stood in a stance and also began to concentrate a huge amount of magic energy to the tip of Kokuten. Slowly a dark sphere of energy started to appear as well as expand in size.

"Everybody! Get as far away as possible!" Naruto warned and prepared to unleash his attack.

"Kiero **! Brionac**!" shouted Kokabiel in glee and threw his enormous light spear bellow in hope to obliterate everything around

As the huge spear began to descent, Naruto decided to unleash his own attack to counter Kokabiel's Brionac.

"Disappear within the space of the void. **Thanatos Punishment**!" screamed Naruto and the dark sphere on the tip of Kokuten was shot at Brionac and transformed into a dark beam.

The winds start to rise up like crazy. Those around began to cover their face to protect themselves from harsh wind. The clash between both techniques was so great that creates a shockwave to shatter the barrier along with the Earth Breaker Spell created by the combination of 4 fragments of Excaliburs.

Vali still floating with the help of his Sacred Gear and looking at the clash of both techniques.

Vali's presence immediate caught the attention of Issei.

"Who is he? Why the heck I am shivering that a mere sight of him?" wondered Issei and shivered instinctively.

 _ **'So the White one decided to show up?'**_ Ddraig thought within Boost Gear. The jade gem is glowing like wanting to alert Vali about his presence.

Vali felt his wings pulsed a bit and looked down at Issei bellow. 'He is the cause of Albion unusual behavior'

 _ **'Finally we met again after such a long time Red one'**_ Albion thought and the blue energy from Vali's wings began to shine a bit brighter.

Both attacks fought for domination, but the one who won was Naruto. **Thanatos Punishment** overpowered **Brionac** and hits full force at Kokabiel. If it's not for Vali's interference to get him out of the way, Kokabiel should been completely annihilate right now.

"I have orders to act if you've gone too far. But it seems it wasn't necessary" Vali looked down at Naruto with eyes full of interest. "But I was ordered to intervene and return you back. You are a disgusting but still is one of fallen angels leader after all". Vali is holding the unconscious Kokabiel to his ruff.

"Who are you? Are you here to help Kokabiel?" demand Rias staring at Vali.

"No, I am not with him. But I have order to bring him back alive" replied Vali and was about to leave. But the voice bellow stopped him.

 _ **"Are you ignoring me, White one?"**_ Ddraig addressed to Vali's shining wings.

The wings start to blip and a voiced was heard from them. _**"We will talk another time, Red one. After all its still too early for our fight"**_

Just that Vali fled from Kuoh bringing Kokabiel with him. Issei looked up at Vali's leaving figure and wondered.

"Who was that, Ddraig?"

 _ **"Your destined enemy, Vanishing Dragon Albion"**_ answered Ddraig which alarmed Issei greatly.

 **Aftermath**

Sona and her peerage also decided to join Rias and her peerage. Sona went there mostly to scold Naruto about ditching school yet again.

"Naruto-san, I believe this is the first time we meet face to face" Sona greeted the blond politely.

"Indeed it is, Sona-kaichou" Naruto bowed his head respectfully.

"And where have you been since yesterday, huh, Mr. Pseudo-God?" Rias glared at him and replied sarcastically.

"Yes. I'd like to know that as well, Naruto-san. Why did you not present at school yesterday" Sona demand and adjusting her glasses.

Meanwhile Issei and Saji are giggling at the corner. Finally that pretty boy will receive some punishment or even twice of it.

But Naruto sure as hell won't just stay there after he just saves their asses and the whole city from destruction.

"Gomen, but I forgot my new Xbox360 at the hotel" retort Naruto.

"Hai?" Rias blinked in confusion then noticed Naruto was already being warped away via Kamui. Both Rias' and Sona's eyes twitch and they shouted together.

"Come back at once, Naruto!"

The rest is laughing in amusement. Naruto will always be Naruto. Calm and cool in most situations, but even he is not crazy enough to endure the fury from two furious women.

 **A/N: Next time Xenovia will join Rias peerage and Naruto will train Issei for his fight with Vali. Of course, being the genius he is Naruto knew exactly how to train someone like Issei.** **  
**


	9. The beginning of troublesome life

**A/N: Thank everybody for reviewing again. There were some questions in the reviews that confused you so I will answer them. Ajuka couldn't reincarnated Naruto to a devil because Naruto is Ultimate, a being that even with all the pieces that still won't be enough to reincarnate him. The Knight piece that Ajuka input to Naruto only allowed him to be part of Rias peerage as well as disguise him as a devil in the eyes of ones that has power lower than Ultimate class. But Knight piece has the other purpose as well. That is to sealed of most of Naruto's power.** ****

 **Let's continue with our story!** **  
**  
 **Rias and Naruto's household** **  
** **Night time**

The moon shone pretty bright tonight. Naruto is looking out at the window with a certain thought in his mind. He turned his gaze back to the ceiling and began to wander in thought.

'How the heck my life becomes even more complicate after that fight? I never ask for this! I just want to play video games and eat roast foods all day" Naruto complained with a twitch on his forehead. He turned his gaze at his wrists that was raised up at the moment. But they were like that not because Naruto did that. It was because he was strapped to the head of the bed with a magical cuff!

But that's not all. On top of him, slept a very naked and satisfied Rias. She has a smile on her face even now. It is seemingly normal as she did that daily. No, the difference is that on his right lies Akeno in her birthday suit as well, which is snuggling to his right side. The problem didn't end there, because on his left, Xenovia is napping soundly as well. He is thankful for her to at least sleep in underwear. But this girl is still pressing on him in bit tight.

Naruto sighed again and began to recall how it all began. It started when he decided to return to his usual place at Occult Club room.

 _ **Flashback**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Kuoh Academy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Outside of ORC**_

 _After escaping from Rias and Sona, Naruto return to his hotel room and took his Xbox360 with him. Now he is standing in front the door of ORC. He bit his lower lip and thought._ __

 _'Let's get this over with! Sooner or later I must confront her. It's not like I can avoid her forever. Can I?'_ __

 _With a sigh, Naruto opened the door and certainly saw Rias is sitting at her seat. Akeno is drinking her tea with closed eyes. Koneko as usual is eating snacks and reading manga. Yuuto, Issei and Asia are talking to themselves. When Naruto entered they all turn their gaze at him._ __

 _"Ojou-sama, I am here" uttered Naruto_ __

 _"I see that. Do you really afraid punishment that much, Naruto?" Rias asked and leer at Naruto with cool gaze._ __

 _"Ara, ara, Buchou. You remember that Naruto-kun is pseudo-God, right?" Akeno remind Rias with an amused smile._ __

 _"I don't care about that. He swore his elegance to me. Therefore he is my servant" retort Rias and crossed her hands under her bosom. Her gaze never left Naruto. She narrowed her eyes slightly and demanded._ __

 _"Why did you not tell me about being Ultimate? I know that information was a top secret. But I am your_ _master, surely you could make an exception"_ __

 _Naruto looked impassively at her jade eyes and retort. "No, I can't do that. Even if you are my master I can't told you the top secret. I am a being that should never exist. Also if I told you about that what will you do with that information?"_ _  
_  
 _"Of course, I will keep it to myself!" exclaimed Rias instantly_ __

 _Naruto looked deadpanned at his ojou-sama and pressed. "Really? I recall the time when Sirzechs-sama wanted to sneak out from his paperwork and you accidentally spotted him. He asked you to keep that a secret. And what did you do?"_ _  
_  
 _The others looked on in interested. It's rare that some fact of their Buchou's childhood will be revealed._ __

 _Rias blushed in embarrassment and shouted out. "Alright, alright, you win! I can't keep secrets! Satisfied?"_ __

 _Naruto just smirked satisfying which annoyed Rias even more. The others whined disappointingly as they wanted to hear the continuation of that story._ __

 _Naruto then looked at each of them and decided to ask. "So... after finding out about my past. What do you all think about me?"_ _  
_  
 _Naruto didn't need their pity he just wanted to know their opinion. It won't matter to him if they will hate him or not. Because even without words he knows himself that he is a monster_.

 _"My opinion about you didn't change, Naruto-kun. You will always be a cool, super hot and the most desirable man in my eyes" replied Akeno with a beautiful and a bit lusty smile. She still couldn't take her mind of the image of Naruto after he released Kokuten._  
 _  
_ _"Naruto-senpai is Naruto-senpai. Even if he is a God or something else, I didn't think anything less about you" replied Koneko expressionlessly._ __

 _"Yeah! You maybe a jerk and always steal girl's attentions from me like a certain pretty boy. But I don't care about you being God or Ultimate or anything else! Because I will beat the shit out of you and make all the girls mine!" declared Issei with a light glare and pointing at Naruto with his index challengingly._

 _Naruto blinked in surprise and amusement. Even after seeing his abilities and find out his identities, Issei still wants to fight him. Naruto smiles at the pervert and exclaims._ __

 _"That's why I am saying that you are interesting, Harem Koutei! You truly deserve to be called Sekiryūtei!"_ _  
_  
 _Issei blinked questionably and stared at the blond in confusion. He just declares that he will kick that jerk ass, but he praised him? Issei shook his head and sigh. That Naruto sure is super strange._ __

 _Naruto then turned his gaze at the one that was responsible about him being revealed as pseudo-God. He is looking at waiting Asia's opinion._ _  
_  
 _Asia felt his gaze and felt a bit uncomfortable. Sure he is not the same God that she knew when she was a child. But Naruto still held God's Holy Energy in him thus making him God._ __

 _"A-ano... I-I think that Naruto-san is Naruto-san. You are Rias-buchou's strongest piece and my friend." replied Asia with her soft voice and looking at Naruto with kindly. "I-I am glad that God did not really died. He is living inside of you, Naruto-san. Knowing that you didn't consider me a heretic and a witch means a lot to me. You are God now after all"_

 _Rias stood up from her seat and began to approach Naruto elegantly. When she reached him, she embraced him to the neck and shoved his face to her bosom. Issei is crying tears of jealousy while Koneko looked at the pervert senpai with deadpanned gaze. Akeno is looking at the scene curiously._ __

 _"Silly Naruto. If you think that after finding out about your horrible past that I will hate you. You are strongly mistaken. You are my precious Knight. One, that knows me maybe even better than I myself. Such trivial things are not enough to make me abandon you" Rias whispering with soft sweet voice as she is caressing Naruto's goldilocks._ _  
_  
 _"Arigato, ojou-sama, minna" Naruto whispered back still being smashed to Rias bosom._ __

 _Yuuto didn't say anything as he knew even without words Naruto knew what he will say. Both of them have far more in common than he previously think. Both of them were victims of inhuman experiments. Both life were ruined by the same person. But Yuuto admit that Naruto is far stronger than him. Not just in term of skills, but of spirit as well. But Yuuto still managed to reunite with his friends, but Naruto had lost his emotions forever. Both were popular with girls. But Yuuto could fall in love with someone if she was right for him. Naruto, on the other hand, the most he could do is care for her. He won't be able to love anyone emotionally._ _  
_  
 _And it is really strange that knowing that fact, Rias and other girls didn't give up on him. On the opposite, they will try to smother him even more with affections in hope for his emotions to return to him._ __

 _Suddenly they heard a knock to the door. Rias released Naruto the turned the door and said "You can come in!"_ __

 _The door opened and Xenovia walked in. Upon seeing Naruto, she immediately hurriedly approach him and kneeled down._ __

 _"I am sorry for being late, Naruto-sama"_ _  
_  
 _Everybody began to look at Xenovia strangely and thought 'Naruto...sama?!'_ __

 _Naruto sighed and turned his gaze down at Xenovia and stated "First, you don't need to kneel in front of me. Second, what the heck is that -sama crap? I am not your superior here"_ __

 _Xenovia turned her gaze and looked incredulous at pseudo-God. "What are you talking about, Naruto-sama? Even of you are not the original God, but you still have some of his powers. That's enough for you being my superior. And I am here to serve you. I don't know the reason why you are serving Rias Gremory, but if that's what you desire than I don't mind. I've decedied to serve you on my own will, Naruto-sama. This is not Michael-sama's order or the church"_

 _Naruto began to pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Great, one more troublesome girl in his life! But he feels this is only the start. As things go on it will be even more complicate from now on._ __

 _"So you are here to join ojou-sama's peerage?"_ _  
_  
 _Xenovia nodded in affirmative and replied "Yes, I've already join Rias-buchou's peerage as a Rook". Xenovia released her devil wings shocking Issei and Asia. "Her first intention is to reincarnate me as Knight, but as she already has 2 Knights. She reincarnated me as a Rook. With the strength of a Rook, I will be able to control Durandal more easily"_ __

 _"I am glad that you will join us, Xenovia-san" exclaimed Asia softly greeting the bluenette._ __

 _Xenovia turned to Asia and felt bad for what she said to her. How could she said something so horrible to_ _such a kind pure heart like Asia. Xenovia looked hesitantly at the former nun and uttered_ __

 _"I-I am really sorry for what I have told you, Asia. I shouldn't say something like that. Later I will ask for Naruto-sama to punish me to atone for my mistake"_ __

 _Naruto sweat dropped and thought to himself. 'She really took the role of being my servant seriously. Gahh! Why the heck my life can't be normal for once! Curse you, God!'. Naruto paused and then blinked rapidly. 'But I am the God now! It means I am cursing myself?... It's final. I am going insane. Why the heck I even rid those emotions then?'_ __

 _"Ano, I actually already forgotten about that. So you should do to. We are friends now!" exclaimed Asia with a kind smile._ __

 _Xenovia smiled gratefully at the blond girl and replied back. "You are so kind, Asia. I am glad that you accept me as your friend"_ __

 _"Ne, Xenovia?" Issei remembered something and decided to ask. Xenovia turned to Issei waiting for the question. "What about Irina? Where is she now?"_

 _Xenovia looked out to the window and answered "Irina still didn't know that Naruto-sama is pseudo-God. We decided to not reveal her about that information just yet. But she finds out that the original God has died. Irina is not like me. Her faith in God is far stronger than me. She chose to remain with the church"_ __

 _"I see" muttered Issei and sighed in relief that his childhood friend is ok._ __

 _After that everybody left the Clubroom, but Rias told Naruto to remain so she could inform him something._ _  
_  
 _"Naruto! You stay here I have something to tell you" exclaimed Rias addressing Naruto._ __

 _Naruto nodded his head and went to seat at the sofa. "What do you want to tell me, ojou-sama?"_ __

 _Rias sat next to him then looked mischievously and said. "Did you know that onii-sama build us a household not far from here?"_ __

 _"Eh?"_ __

 _Rias' grin became devious and she added. "You know what is more interesting? The household was built specifically for newlywed. Do you know what that means?"_ _  
_  
 _Naruto began to sweat and blinked his eyes rapidly. Oh shit! He never expected for Sirzechs-sama to prank him like that._ __

 _"Wait, ojou-sama! We are not married. Why did Sirzechs-sama gave us that house then?" retort Naruto_ __

 _"Who knows?" Rias replied with mischievous suggestive eyes._ __

 _And then when it's time to sleep, Rias dragged Naruto to the collar with a naughty grin. Xenovia demanded for Rias to release Naruto-sama. She said that even if she is his master she should still respect him as he is pseudo-God after all. Of course, Rias didn't give a damn about that. Akeno decided to tag with them to observe Rias and Naruto's new house. She looked at the scene really amused seeing how Rias is dragging a poor Naruto to his collar. The funny thing is that he is a pseudo-God and Ultimate as well. A being of the highest caliber and yet he was bossed around by a girl._ _  
_  
 _Akeno admit that Naruto sure is a unique being. He didn't try to woo girls and yet they were attracted to him. She was one of them. Naruto is an enigma with a unique personality. She wanted to find out more about him. She like Rias also believed that there should be a way to return his feelings to him. That's why she still clinging to that possibility and maybe because of that she didn't give up to pursue him just yet._ __

 _Both Xenovia and Akeno looked amused as Rias input magic to the cuff and cuffed him to the head of the bed. Naruto even in that state still look as calm as usual. He just looked deadpanned at the red head and demanded. "What is the meaning of this?"_ __

 _Rias looked mischievous at her Knight and replied. "It's so that you won't try to escape in the morning"_ _  
_  
 _After she said that, Rias started to strip with a wide smile and glomp Naruto. He perky breasts are pushing against his chest. She buried her face to Naruto's torso and take in his scent. Naruto rolled his eyes at the typical behavior of his ojou-sama. Then he turned his gaze deadpanned at the raven and bluenette beauty._ __

 _"Don't tell me you two will join us as well?"_ __

 _"That's obviously. As your servant, I am expected to sleep next to you to protect you, Naruto-sama" replied Xenovia and stripped to her underwear and lied to Naruto's left and snuggled at his left side while looking and smiled at him._

 _"Ara, ara, guess I will join you all there. Normally I slept at Issei-kun's house, but tonight I will stay here" replied Akeno mischievously and began to strip naked._ __

 _"I would appreciate if you actually return to that pervert. It will be one less troublesome woman to deal with" Naruto deadpanned which cause Akeno to blinked in surprise._ _  
_  
 _The she laughed softly and exclaimed "You know, you are the first male that is pushing me away, Naruto-kun. You just made me even more curious about you. Therefore I will stay here to research more about you"_ __

 _Akeno approached and lied to his right then snuggled to his right side_ __

 _"Good night, Naruto-kun/Naruto-sama" said both girls and did something bolt. They both kissed his cheeks simultaneously and blinked in surprise. Both giggled softly to themselves before decided to sleep._ __

 _Naruto felt the kisses on his cheeks and blinked at the foreign feeling. If his hands weren't cuff, he may as well rub his cheeks to feel up that foreign feeling._ __

 _"That was...strange. But not unpleasant" mumbled Naruto before he closed his eyes and fall asleep._

 _ **End flashback**_

 **Next day** **  
** **Kuoh Academy** **  
** **Issei's class**

Issei is sitting in his seat and still complained to himself why Akeno-san didn't come to him yesterday. He suspected that she was with that Naruto-teme previous night. Damn that pretty boy to hell! He exceeds him in all aspects. Looks, skills, coolness and that jerk didn't even trying. Issei began to cry comically and ask himself why God is so unfair. Then he remembered who is God right now and cursed Naruto's name again and again.

Suddenly while daydreaming he received two unexpected punches to the face.

"What the hell?" shouted Issei and glared ahead and saw his friends which are part of Pervert Trio. "Motohama! Matsuda! What the hell was that for?"

"Don't try to play innocent, Issei! The newly exchange student Xenovia also join the ORC!" remarked Motohama and pointed at Issei.

"How the heck is that my fault?" demand Issei rolling his eyes.

"Don't know but it's so suspicious that there are far too many attractive girls surround you. You still yet put your hands on Xenovia, right?" demand Matsuda with blazing eyes.

Issei turned to Xenovia and saw that she was talking with Kiryuu and Asia about something.

"Forget it! You two won't have a chance with her" stated Issei simply

"And why is that?" Motohama and narrowed his eyes under his glasses.

"Tha girl has completely devoted himself to Naruto-teme"

"NANI?" shouted Motohama and Matsuda furiously. "How dare that pretty boy steal girls again? Did it not enough that nearly all the girls of Kuoh Academy are crazy about him?"

Meanwhile, Kiryuu, Xenovia and Asia have discussion of their own.

"Alright! I will ask this question and I want for you both to answer me truthfully. Ok?"

Both foreign girls nodded their head.

"Who is your crush?" asked Kiryuu with a mischievous grin and adjusted her glasses.

Hearing that question, made Asia instinctively looked at Issei and blushed horribly. Xenovia though didn't blush, but was deep in thought.

"Well?" Kiryuu tapping her feet in anticipation.

"Uhm, my crush is Issei-san" whispered Asia with a huge blush on her face.

"Heh? I should expect that" replied Kiryuu with a knowing smirk. Then she turned to Xenovia. "And what about you?"

"A crush eh?... Well, I am not really sure but I guess I am crushing on Naruto-sama" replied Xenovia with a nod.

"Oho! Good choice! But you know that Rias Gremory from ORC is very protective of him, right? There were even rumours that they are in relationship or may even be betrothed to each other" Kiryuu warned Xenovia.

"I am Naruto-sama's servant. And I decided to dedicate my life to protect him. Even Rias-buchou can't force me to leave his side" retort Xenovia

"Oh? I didn't know that you and Naruto-kun are in such kinky relationship~" exclaimed Kiryuu with a slight nosebleed and her glasses sparkled up.

"Huh? I didn't know what you are talking about. But you sure misunderstand about that" refute Xenovia shooking her head.

That moment a door opened and everybody turned to it. A figure stepped in the class. At seeing the figure the boys began to seethe in disdain while the girls have hearts in their eyes.

Naruto walked in Issei's class then approached Xenovia and Asia. Xenovia bowed her head down respectfully while Asia just nodded her head to acknowledge him.

"Asia-san, Xenovia-san, ojou-sama told me that we are gonna clean the swimming pool after class. Please tell this back to Hyodo-san as well" stated Naruto ignoring all the lusty looks around.

"I understand Naruto-sama" replied Xenovia with a nod.

Naruto nodded his head and walked out of the class.

"Oh my god! He is so hot and yet cool at the same time. I wish I could strap him to bed and fuck his brain out" exclaimed Kiryuu lustfully and even started to drool.

Xenovia looked at the girl weirdly and while Asia laughed awkwardly at her.

 **After school** **  
** **School swimming pool** **  
**  
Rias and her peerage stood in front of a swimming pool. Rias turned to the other and announced.

"The student council has asked us to clean this pool. So let's show them what the servants of Rias Gremory can do!"

"And after that we can use it our likings" added Rias with a wide grin

"Yosha!" shouted Issei full of enthusiasm. Part of the reason is that he will see Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia and Xenovia in bikini.

"Understood" Naruto replied lazily and raised his right hand in acknowledgement.

And so they all went to lockers to change their clothes. They all simply wear shorts with white T-shirt, a typical Japanese school sport outfit. The pool was really dirty, because it's been a while since it was cleaned.

While cleaning Issei's right hand suddenly showed a sign of transforming to Boost Gear. He gripped his left hand and closed one of his eyes.

"Again. This is really annoying" stated Issei.  
 _ **  
**_ _ **"You left hand showed the sign of transformation because it was resonated with Kokuten and the appearance of that White one also the course"**_ Ddraig explained to his partner.

"Are you alright, Issei?" asked Rias and approached him in concern.

"My left hand is transforming again, Buchou"

"Ara, ara, then should I do yes usual and sucking all dragonic energy from your left hand, Issei-kun?" Akeno inquire looking at Issei.

"Yes please, Akeno-san" Issei nodded his head rapidly. The last time she did that to him turned him on really much. But Naruto decided to butt in.

"Actually I can seal off that energy away if you let me"

Issei glared at Naruto for his intrusion and for trying to offer the alternative option. He never asks for his help.

Naruto blinked questionably and wondered why Issei is glaring at him. He just offers his help that's all.

"Then maybe, Naruto should-" suggested Rias but Issei refused instantly.

"No! There is no guarantee that his method will work. I prefer Akeno-san's way of doing!"

Rias sighed and turned to Akeno. "It can't be help. If he refused Naruto's method then you should do as usual Akeno"

"Hai, Buchou!" Akeno turned to Issei and said "Let's go, Issei-kun"

The rest started cleaning the pool.

 **With Issei and Akeno**

Issei sat on the seat and gulp nervously. Akeno looked at him playful and lean in on his index finger on the left hand then start to suck erotically on it. Issei moaned loudly. Akeno looked amusedly at Issei and circling her tongue around his finger. Suddenly she stood up and said

"There Issei-kun. I took care of your problem"

"Thank you, Akeno-san" replied Issei then decided to ask something. "You were with Naruto last night, right, Akeno-san?"

Akeno opened her mouth and then closed again. Usually she slept with Issei, but yesterday she decided to stay at Rias and Naruto's new household. What can she say to justify her absence?

"Ehm... I was there to check on Buchou and Naruto-kun's new house. But when it's time to return it was already too late" reasoned Akeno

"If you want you would of return to my home. I understood I can't compare with Naruto. He exceeds me in anything" stated Issei dejectedly.

Akeno felt bad for him, but she can't deny the fact that she is being drawn to Naruto. That moment Rias decided to butt in.

"What is taking you two so long"

"Nothing. We are coming right away, Buchou" Issei shook his head and stood up and walked out

Akeno looked at him in pity. Rias turned to Akeno and demanded.

"Did something happen?"

"He figured out that I slept at your house yesterday" Akeno stated with a slightly guilty smile.

Rias looked a little concern for her. It's not Akeno's fault for attracting to Naruto. She herself didn't know why she was attracted to him. Looks aside, for some reason Naruto unconsciously has drawn all the girls to him with his laid back personality.

 **Sometime later**

After cleaning the pool, Rias and the rest decided to enjoy it. The girls changed to their bikinis and the boys to swim trunks.

Akeno raised her hand up and cast a water spell to fill up the pool. Issei and Asia looked on in awe as the Queen filled up such a huge pool with ease. Issei is ogling the girls in the bikinis. Whatever reason that made him felt down vaporized like it never existed. Right now looking at these girls is his greatest satisfaction.

Just as Naruto about to jump in the pool. Someone tapped his shoulder which caused him to turn and faced whoever was that. That was Rias in her milky white bikini.

"What do you think about my bikini, eh, Naruto?" To show all herself to him, Rias spin around with a smile.

"You look gorgeous, ojou-sama. Have always been and always will be" Naruto compliment her with a light smile.

Hearing his compliment and his smile made Rias beamed in happiness. She was a little disappointed that Naruto didn't ogle her. But that is understandable. This is Naruto after all. No matter how attractive a female will look, she still won't be able to smitten his mind or waver his heart.

"What about me, Naruto-kun?" Akeno glomp him from behind with a mischievous expression. Rias seeing that began to twitch her eye in annoyance and jealousy.

Naruto turned to face Akeno and saw her wearing a dark purple bikini with red lines. The top was held by a ring which revealed the lower part of her breasts.

Both she devils also began to ogle Naruto's chiseled body. They marveled at every inch of his body. Naruto's muscles was defined and were not bulged like body builders. His body is more resembled to the body of an athlete. But most noticeable thing on his body were the marks of syringe. They were all the results of former experiments on him. Rias and Akeno couldn't help, but narrowed their eyes at those marks for ruining Naruto's perfect body.

"Akeno-san is looking lovely as well" Naruto exclaimed then noticed a naughty look on Akeno's face and raised his eyebrow up.

Akeno slowly began to lean in closer to Naruto's face and whispered sultry.

"In that case, I will give you a reward for your compliment, Na-ru-to-kun"

Rias has enough of seeing the Queen trying to seduce her Knight right in front of her.

"Enough, Akeno! Move away from Naruto this instant!" demanded Rias and narrowing her eyes.

"Ara, Buchou is afraid that I will snatch Naruto-kun away?" Akeno decided to tease Rias and embraced Naruto around his neck.

"Did you not hear me, Akeno? Move away from him!" Rias warned dangerously and raised her right hand up to activate her Power of Destruction.

Akeno grinned and shook her head. "I won't. Beside Naruto-kun is feeling comfortable in my care. Right, Naruto-kun?" Akeno turned to pseudo-God, which is fully aware of what situation he is in. He needs to escape before he was dragged in their skirmish.

Rias grinned deviously at Akeno and threw a ball of Destruction at her. Akeno was forced to release Naruto to jump aside to avoid it. Using the moment that Akeno released him, Naruto jump in the pool and dive deeper into the pool.

Akeno looked amusedly as Naruto slip away from her. "Ara, Naruto-kun has slipped away". Akeno turned to Rias and accused her. "And it's your entire fault, Buchou!"

Then Akeno threw a ball of lightning at her King. Rias counter it with her own ball of energy.

Naruto surfaced and took a deep breath. Then he turned his head and saw those two is still fighting.

"Those two are so troublesome" Naruto exclaimed with a sigh.

"So you don't like being popular, Naruto-san" Yuuto uttered and swims to his side.

"It's not really like that. It's just...well you know of my situation. I find it weird that girls still find an emotionless flesh-bag like me interesting enough to pursuit"

"I think it's because of your unique personality. You don't afraid of anything and you are always calm and collected. I think those traits attracted the girls' attention" assumed Yuuto.

"Is that so?" muttered Naruto quietly. He looked around and find no trace of Xenovia. "Where is Xenovia-san by the way?"

"I don't know. Since we finished with the cleaning she didn't show up" replied Yuuto and began to swim away.

"Maybe I should check her out" said Naruto and began to climb out off the pool.

 **With Issei**

Issei felt disappoint that Buchou and Akeno-san decided to ask the opinion of that jerk Naruto. Sure he could still marvel their magnificent bodies, but he still felt dejected that they didn't ask his opinion.

"What do you think about my swimsuit, Issei-san?" Asia stood there with a school swimsuit on her.

"It suits you really much, Asia" Issei compliment her. He smiled at her. At least, Asia will always be by his side. Suddenly he also noticed the absence of Xenovia. "What is taking Xenovia so long?"

Koneko was in the swimsuit as well. As she is a cat so swimming is not her strong point. But even so she decided to swim a bit.  
 **  
** **With Naruto**

Naruto walked in the changing room and was about to call out for Xenovia. But a very powerful Holy Energy behind him caused him to turn around in alarm.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" demanded Naruto with a calm face.

The person behind him was the very same client of Issei as his work of a devil. The person chuckled and replied

"It seems what everybody was saying about you is correct. You are always calm in nearly every situation"

"I asked who you are and what are you doing here?" Naruto repeated the questions once more

"I am the leader of fallen angels, Azazel" said Azazel and revealed 6 pair of jet black wings. "I am here because you interested me very much, Naruto-kun. Being Ultimate aside, you even have the Lost One and is pseudo-God. You are worthy of research"

"Hoh? So I am the target of your research. I heard you a collector of Sacred Gears. Did you want to take my Kokuten as well?" Naruto assumed with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not! I will not do anything that will cause another war to begin. I am not interested in that. It's what that idiot Kokabiel wanted not me" retort Azazel with a scoff.

"You are on the territory of my ojou-sama right now? What do you think will happen to her if she finds out, huh?" Naruto inquired and put his right index on his chin and began to tap it.

"That's why I approached you specifically. You know I was never a battle maniac. But you just made me so curious about your abilities. That's why I want to see them with my own eyes. So how about a spar, Naruto-kun?" proposed Azazel with a grin.

"So you are here requesting a spar?"

Azazel nodded his head and replied "Yes, a friendly spar. So what do you say, hum?"

On one hand there will be uproar when someone found out about him fighting Azazel. On the other hand, this is a perfect chance to find out what the leader of fallen angel is capable of. Beside he really wants to fight someone strong. The last person that made him sweat was Sirzechs-sama.

"You know we are sworn enemies, right? So hearing you asking for a friendly spar is a bit unexpected" uttered Naruto and cocked his head aside.

"You are wrong. Fallen angels are the sworn enemies of devils not Ultimate" retort Azazel with a grin

"And you forgot that I serves the heiress of Gremory as well as being pseudo-God" Naruto retort back with a grin of his own

"Touché"

"But I agree to your request. We will move to my dimension. So that we could fight freely" proposed Naruto and activated his EMS.

Azazel looked at Naruto's crimson eyes curiously and muttered "So these are the eyes that I heard so much about"

"Ok, I agree to fight in your dimension" Azazel said agree with Naruto's terms

With that Naruto used Kamui and sucked both of them in time-space hole.

All that time they either not notice or ignored Xenovia's presence, which was hiding behind the wall. It was the first time that she wears bikini so it took her a while to change.

"Naruto-sama is sparing with Azazel. Should I inform this to Buchou?"

 **With Rias and company**

Rias and Akeno decided to stop their fight and lied on an armchair to sunbathe.

"Where is Naruto? I need him to smear sunscreen on my back... No, on my entire body~" complained Rias lying on her stomach and kicking her feet.

"I want for Naruto-kun to do that too. But in addition, I also want him to lick my entire body" Akeno giggled lustfully and licking her lips at the fantasy.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! If you both want I can do that!" proposed Issei with a pervert grin.

Rias and Akeno looked at Issei and were about to agreed, but Xenovia decided appear and announced shocking information for them.

"Buchou, Naruto-sama is fighting Azazel in his dimension right now"

"WHAT?" exclaimed all of them in shock and surprise.

 **A/N: Next time Naruto vs Azazel. Then comes the parents day. Someone from Heaven will make a surprising appearance. As well as the start of Issei's training with Naruto for his fight with Vali.** ****

 **Ja ne!** **  
**


	10. Uninvited guests

**A/N: There were lots of complains about Akeno slept with Issei. And about there was no need for Issei to trade his left to dragon hand. All those facts happen after the Riser arc that was still written out yet. I didn't fully follow canon.** ****

 **Then there is the matter with Grayfia being in Naruto's harem. Grayfia is an Ultimate class devil and she has every right to gain a harem of her own or a lover. What she is feeling for Naruto right now is pure physical attraction. She didn't know anything about Naruto except some facts that was told by Sirzechs. So that fact is still undecided.** ****

 **Now I will continue with the story** ****

 **Kamui dimension**

Naruto and Azazel was surrounded by black space. On the background, there were lots of black columns.

Azazel observed the terrain around and muttered to himself. "Heh? You can even create your own dimension? Impressive. Very impressive"

"We came here to spar not to talk about my Kamui dimension, Azazel-san. Or you already forget about that?" exclaimed Naruto with a bored look and crossed his hands.

"Yes, I didn't forget about that. But as a researcher I am really interested in your abilities" replied Azazel with a smirk.

"Then let us begin" declared Naruto and activate his Sharingan.

"Man, you sure impatient" Azazel decided to joke a bit.

By he was forced to release his wings when Naruto charged at him like a rocket and attempted to punch him. Azazel swang his wings aside with intent to blast Naruto away. However Naruto anticipated that and jumped back.

"Not bad, but how about this" With a snap of his fingers lots of floating halberds made of light was created and began to fire at Naruto.

Naruto power up his Sharingan to EMS and activate red **Susano** to deflect the light halberds.

Azazel looked amused at **Susano's** defense ability. So he decided to bring a big gun with another snap of his fingers the halberds began to gather and then fused into a huge one.

"How will you counter this one, eh, Naruto-kun?" wondered Azazel in interested.

Naruto didn't look even a bit nervous. He strengthened his Susano to complete form and used **Totsuka no Tsurugi** to absorb the enormous halberd of light.

"Well, that is an interesting sight. So that sakegari could seal anything in it, eh?" Azazel looked at the **Totsuka no Tsurugi** with a wide smirk.

"Yes. My sword can seals anything. And Yata no Kagami could reflect any attacks. What will you do now, Azazel-san?" replied Naruto with a nodded and looked at Azazel with his EMS.

"Well, that is indeed a problem. But I still have something up my sleeve" exclaimed Azazel with a smirk.

"Hoh? Then I'd like to see you break this absolute shield of mine" replied Naruto in interested.

"This is supposed to be for Ophis and her Chaos Brigade. Never expect to use this on anyone else" Azazel said with a sigh. He raised his palm up and began to concentrate a huge energy between his palms. The sphere of energy began to form in his palms. And then it shockingly started to change color to black. In the end it took the form a black trident that emanated really powerful energy.

Naruto widen his eyes slightly. There were not many things that could make him surprise. But this attack...he could feel it is very powerful. There is a possibility that it could even pierce his **Yata no Kagami.**

" **Spear of Curse Light, Atmos** " Azazel declared the name of the attack. He is sweating a bit after creating this attack. For the sake of research, he decided to use it to test the durability of the absolute shield. "Let's see what is more durable my spear or your shield, eh, Naruto-kun!"

Azazel exclaimed gleefully before threw his attack at Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and prepared to deflect the spear with his **Yata no Kagami**.

 **With Rias and others**

"What do you mean Naruto is fighting Azazel?! Where the heck did Azazel even come from?" demanded Rias worriedly.

"Didn't Naruto-kun go to search for you, Xenovia-san?" exclaimed Akeno.

"I don't know if Naruto-sama went to find me or not but I heard the conversation between him and Azazel. He proposed a spar with Naruto-sama. After that Naruto-sama sucked him in a time-space hole and they both disappeared" Xenovia is retelling them what she heard and saw.

"Is there away to get there?" asked Rias with eyes full of concern. Why the heck that fool of Knight of hers even agreed to that!

"I think, no. Naruto-sama created that hole with his eyes' ability that means only he has an access there" assumed Xenovia. She also worried sick about her master. What the heck did he think when agreed to the proposition of the Governor of Grigori.

"I think Naruto-san will be ok. He is Invincible Knight after all" Yuuto tried to reassure them.

"I also think everything will be alright with Naruto-sempai" Koneko put in her thought.

"Ano...Naruto-san will be alright. I can't explain this, but my faith in God was very deep since I was a child. And now that some of him is residing inside Naruto-san. I can feel that he is alright" Asia confirmed while putting her hand to her heart.

Akeno and Rias looked at Asia in interested. She could feel in what condition Naruto is right now?

Issei eye began to twitch in irritation. That pretty boy is stealing the girls' attention again from him, even if he was absent! And just as he was about to feel Heaven by touching Buchou's and Akeno-san's heavenly body, that teme need to ruin everything.

 **Kamui dimension** **  
** **Naruto vs Azazel**

Red **Susano** raised **Yata no Kagami** to deflect **Atmos**. But as Naruto assumed the attack was too powerful and it created a crack in the shield. But still the attack didn't strong enough to fully penetrate the shield. Though the fact that it actually created a crack in **Yata no Kagami** proved how powerful that attack was. Naruto smirked widely in satisfaction. The Governor of Grigori indeed powerful and deserved to lead the fallen angels.

"So what do you think about my attack eh, Naruto-kun?" Azazel saw satisfaction in Naruto's eyes and smirked a bit. He could understand the look in his eyes when you met a worthy opponent.

"I am impressed, Azazel-san! You are the first one to crack my absolute shield. That's very impressive indeed. Now I see why you are the leader of fallen angels" Naruto praised Azazel with satisfaction in his eyes.

"You are a strange boy. If the others saw their absolute shield crack they will gasp in horror. And yet you still act like it didn't bother you" wondered Azazel curiously.

"That's because **Yata no Kagami** is part of Susano. And that means.." Naruto's eyes glowed brighter and the pinwheel began to spin wildly **. Yata no Kagami** was repaired in no time. "... That I could repair it anytime I want"

Azazel widens his eyes in shock and then laughed out loud. "Guhahaha! I see... That's why you are being called Invincible Knight. Say, did anyone ever made you sweat? I found it hard with your eyes abilities"

"The only one that made me sweat was Sirzechs-sama. His Power of Destruction could destroy my Susano with not much effort" replied Naruto with a light grin.

'That's understandable only Sirzechs could match this boy now. But that only a matter of time before, Naruto will surpass him. I could still feel that those eyes will be able to evolve even more. And when that day comes he will be in the league of Great Red and Ophis' Azazel was very impressed with Naruto's EMS abilities. Even though it's a shame he didn't released Kokuten for his fight.

"Do you want to continue, Azazel-san?" Naruto asked him and raised his eye brow up.

"Well, I would have liked to see you release Soul Annihilator, but if you do that I have a feeling this won't be a spar anymore. So let's finish for now" uttered Azazel with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But I wasn't the only one that didn't bring a toy out, right, Azazel-san" Naruto assumed and looked at Azazel with knowing eyes.

Azazel opened his mouth in slight surprise and closed it up. He smirked amusingly and looked at Naruto.

"So that what means to be pseudo-God, eh? I can't hide anything from you"

Naruto smirked amusingly at him and exclaimed. "Well, it's time for us to return. I am sure ojou-sama is worried sick about me. She will scold me like mother to a child again"

Naruto sighed out at the end. Azazel laughed out loud hearing that. Naruto approached him put his hand on Azazel's shoulder and with that they were both warped away.

 **With Rias and company**

Rias felt very anxious, even if she knew that Naruto is strong enough to beat Kokabiel. But Azazel is on the whole other level, he wasn't called the Governor of Grigori and leader of fallen angel for nothing. Even if Asia reassured them that everything is fine. She couldn't help but worry about him. And that feeling won't stop until she will see that he is safe and sound.

Suddenly the space not far from them began to distort and two people appeared from the distortion. It was Naruto and a man with blond and black hair. Rias assumed that he is Azazel.

Ignoring the fallen angel for now, Rias stormed to Naruto and snatched his cheek. Which caused Naruto to wince in pain and demanded for her to release his cheek at once

"Who give you permission to fight with the leader of fallen angel, huh, Naruto? And why didn't you inform me about that and even agreed to his proposal, eh?" Rias looked deadpanned at Naruto. But behind those eyes she is also very worried about him.

Azazel snickers in amusement seeing someone as powerful as Naruto being scold by a girl. Curiously he glanced at Rias' peerage and saw that the bluenette has already brought out **Durandal**. The others looked at him cautiously. He could feel extreme level of jealousy coming from who he thought was **Sekiryūtei**.

Finally Naruto managed to make her release his cheek by flicking her forehead. Rias puffed her cheeks and glared playfully at Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his sore cheek and began to explain.

"It's not that much of a deal actually, ojou-sama. Azazel-san didn't have any attention to harm us after the ,sparing with him I can confirm that. Besides did you really think that I will lose to anyone?" Naruto cocked his head and looked at Rias with deadpanned eyes.

"O-of course not! No doubt at all" Rias looked away from that annoying deadpanned eyes of his. To change the subject, Rias turned serious and looked at Azazel to demand answers from him.

"Even without evil motives, it is still unexpected for a fallen angel to invade in devil's territory, yet alone the Governor of Grigori"

"Maa, maa, calm down Rias Gremory. That was just a spar. Nothing harmed was done, right, Naruto-kun?" Azazel dismissed her words playfully and turned to Naruto for confirmation, which he completely ignored him caused Azazel to face-fault.

Only now Issei recognized that Azazel was his client. "Woah? Ossan, you are actually the leader of fallen angels? And you even trick me to think that you were a normal human!"

"Yo! How are you doing, **Sekiryūtei**?" Azazel saluted and asked carelessly, which pretty much piss Issei of for tricking him.

"You want to say that you were in this city since who knows how long and I didn't notice your presence? Even tricked my precious servants. Do you really think that you will get away with that?" Rias narrowed her eyes dangerously at Azazel, which amused him greatly. This little girl thinks she has a chance at defeating him. Even if she is Sirzechs imouto, she still needs to improve much more before challenging him. Besides there is no way Naruto will let her pick a fight with him.

Suddenly Rias squeaked as she felt two hands snaked around her waist. She glanced behind and blushed seeing it was Naruto with careless face. Rias fumed inside because his face has ruined the whole moment.

"Please, calm down, ojou-sama. I am sure that Azazel-san has his reasons to reside within this city. Besides you know yourself that you won't stand a chance against him either"

"Wait! You want to say that if I decide to pick a fight with him. You won't help me?" Rias narrowed her eyes and turned around to glare at Naruto.

"My task is to protect you. But if you are gonna pick a fight with Azazel-san just like that, then I won't interfere. Because Azazel-san won't hurt you too much. And that will teach you a lesson for being too impulsive" retort Naruto meeting Rias glare with his calm gaze.

"Touché" Rias muttered and turned away. But she took his hands that are embracing her and made them hugging her tighter. All the while have a wide grin on her face.

Akeno and Xenovia felt jealous seeing Rias used the situation like that. Even if they all slept in the same bed with him. Naruto didn't embrace them even in the mid night. But that was because he was cuffed to the head of the bed.

Azazel chuckled seeing the interaction between Naruto and Gremory heiress so he decided to put in a joke.

"I hope you will invite me to your wedding with Rias Gremory, Naruto-kun"

"Haa?" Naruto cocked his head densely, while Rias blushed horribly and sputtered.

"W-wedding?... W-What are you talking about?... It's still too early!"

Naruto turned to Rias with a raised eyebrow of curiosity, while Rias immediately covered her mouth at her slip

Azazel laughed out loud and flapped his wings to fly away with words.

"I will see you all later!"

 **Scene change** **  
** **Occult Research Clubroom**

Rias and her peerage returned to their clubroom after done relaxing at the pool. Right now, not only Rias decided to scold Naruto, but Xenovia as well.

"Please, don't do something reckless like that ever again, Naruto-sama. I knew how strong you are, but still that didn't make me worry for you any less" Xenovia looking at him with eyes full of concern that actually made Naruto felt a little uncomfortable.

"That's right. At least warn us beforehand. Stop being so selfish! You may think that is normal for you to act like that. But remember that there are still others that are worrying sick for you!" Rias looked at Naruto with solemn gaze.

Naruto sighed when he heard their words. This is so troublesome. Things were much less complicated when he traveled alone. He knew that any other in his place will be touched by their concern, but he is a different case. Even if he didn't guilty, they could still make him uncomfortable.

"Your company is as lively as ever, eh, Ria-tan?" A voice was heard from the the white magic seal that suddenly appeared behind them. From the seal Sirzechs and Grayfia emerged. Though the later is trying to avoid Naruto's gaze. The first though glanced at her in amusement.

"Onii-sama!" exclaimed Rias in surprise. "Why are you here?"

The others opened their mouth in shock, except Akeno and Naruto. They never expect to see Maou so soon.

"This is Buchou's brother?" whispered Issei in shock.

"So he is one of Maou, The Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer" muttered Xenovia and inspecting him.

To show their respect, everybody began to kneel down, except Naruto. The others turned to him as of telling him to kneel as well. Naruto looked deadpan at Sirzechs which caused the later to sweat. Because he knew why Naruto stared at him like that.

Naruto noticed the Grayfia is avoiding his gaze the whole time. Did he offend her or something? That's impossible though, they didn't even meet face to face.

"Ria-tan~ You forget that the Parent's Day is near" remind Sirzechs about the reason of his presence here.

"Oh no!" exclaimed both Naruto and Rias horrified and simultaneously. The later looked at Naruto's strangely. What reason did he have to be afraid of?

 **Underworld, Castle of Leviathan**

Meanwhile a certain Maou with raven hair and big purple eyes is sitting on her throne and kissing Naruto's photo of fourteen years old rapidly.

"*Chuuu*... I will see you very soon, my darling~"

 **Back to ORC**

Ignoring both horrifying teenager for now. Sirzechs decided to greet new members of Rias' peerage. He approached Asia and asked

"You must be Asia Argento? I heard you are a very talent Bishop. Please take care of Rias" Sirzechs smiled softly at her.

"I will do my best, Maou-sama" exclaimed Asia meekly.

"It's an honor to meet you, Maou-sama. I am Xenovia" Xenovia decided to introduce herself with expressionless face.

"It's my pleasure to meet the wielder of Durandal as well. I know that you joined Rias to serve Naruto-kun. But I hope that you will protect my Rias with your best as well" stated Sirzechs with a smile.

"My first priority is Naruto-sama's safety. About Rias-buchou's safety, you don't need to worry about that. Naruto-sama did his work throughly after all" exclaimed Xenovia with a smirk and glancing at the sill horrified Naruto.

"Hahaha! Well, you are right. But still please take care of both of them for me" requested Sirzechs.

"If Maou-sama really wished that, then I will do my best to not disappointed you" exclaimed Xenovia and bowed her head slightly. A sudden question pops in Xenovia's head so she decided to ask away. "What do you feel after finding out that Naruto-sama being pseudo-God, Maou-sama?"

"Hum... What I feel huh? The first feeling I feel is amusement because Naruto-kun once again proved me how unpredictable he is. And that fact I certainly didn't know so when I first find out I feel a little shock too. I am sure that Heaven will send someone to confront Naruto-kun really soon" answered Sirzechs and recall the moment he heard what Kokabiel revealed to them all.  
 **  
** **Heaven, Gabriel's temple**

A certain airhead busty blond is wiggling her legs and looked out at the distance.

"I wonder how Naruto-san will react seeing me for the first time. Onii-san is so tricky. He told me to go to Kuoh Academy and claimed to be Naruto-san's older sister. Hihihi! I can't wait for tomorrow's day"

 **Back to ORC**

Suddenly Naruto felt shivers down his spine. Something really horrible will happen to him tomorrow. Naruto was never afraid of anything. But his instinct is saying otherwise. He turned his gaze at Rias and saw that she like him has snapped out of the horrifying state.

"Onii-sama! You are Maou. You are already very busy. You shouldn't come to such a simple event such as this" exclaimed Rias.

"What are you talking about, Ria-tan? I always want to see how you are doing at school with my own eyes" Sirzechs replied with a smirk.

"But Onii-sama~ It will be so embarrassing~" Rias whined in embarrassment.

"Oh I didn't finish~ Father will arrive as well~" Sirzechs added with sing song voice.

Rias' eyes widen in horror even more.

"It's the first time I see Buchou overreacting like that" muttered Issei in wonder.

"I forget to mention that the summit of three factions will take place here in Kuoh Academy. I will need to explain to the other two factions about the existence of Naruto-kun here" Sirzexhs informed them and turned his gaze to Naruto.

"What? The summit will take place in Kuoh?" exclaimed Rias with a surprised look.

 **Scene change** **  
** **That night**

Sirzechs didn't want to go to the hotel, besides he want to talk with Naruto personally. So he asked Rias to stay in their house. It was decided that Grayfia will sleep with Rias and Sirzechs with Naruto in the guest room. Right now they've their own conversation.

"So...what is that stunt with this house, Sirzechs-sama?" demand Naruto looking at the ceiling with deadpan eyes.

"He he. I always knew that Rias wants to live together with you under the same roof. So that's what I did to help my imouto" exclaimed Sirzechs with a smile.

Naruto sighed and turned his deadpan gaze at Sirzechs. "Sirzechs-sama, you know that I won't be able to love anyone romantically. Why are you setting me up then?"

"Because Rias is serious about you, Naruto-kun. I am sure you yourself know about that as well. I would like to see her happy with you" Sirzechs met Naruto's gaze with his own.

"That's impossible, Sirzechs-sama! What you did is just give ojou-sama false hope. If you want her to be happy than ship her with someone else. Hyodo-san for example" Naruto protested furiously. "Even if he is a pervert, but he still cares and has feelings for ojou-sama as well"

"That won't work" retort Sirzechs immediately.

"Why?" wondered Naruto

"Because Rias already chose you and doesn't have any attention to choose anybody else. You know, on her twelfth birthday, she made a wish upon the shooting star" Sirzechs looked deeply in Naruto's eyes and continued. "She wishes for you to fall in love with her. Well, that was actually her secret, one that she didn't share with anyone, it just happened that day she never noticed me hiding behind the wall when she made that wish"

Naruto didn't know what to say. What could he say? He can't say that he will fall in love with her because that is not possible for him. Ojou-sama is wasting her time by pursuing him as are the rear of the girls.

"But don't you think that is futile, Sirzechs-sama? I won't be able to feel her love. So why is she trying so hard?" Naruto is confused and wanted to know the answer.

"Perhaps she believed that the is a way to return your love to you. Or maybe she decided that if you couldn't love her back. Then she will be the one to love you knowing full well that you won't be able to reply her love" Sirzechs assumed and looked at the ceiling with a light smile.

"But that is just... Ojou-sama shouldn't waste her time like that. Because there is no way to return the lost feelings. And even if there is a way. You should know the consequence of that well enough, Sirzechs-sama. There is a reason why I must discard all those emotions long time ago" Naruto replied with a serious tone.

"Even if you say that. Rias is very stubborn, you know. As the one that knows her best, you should know what she will reply when you tell her that pursuing you is futile" Sirzechs replied with a sigh. His imouto can be very stubborn when she wants.

"Ok, enough about ojou-sama for now. What is the deal with Grayfia-san? I noticed that she tried to avoid my gaze" demand Naruto as he recalled the silver haired beauty strange behavior.

"Ah, that is one amusing situation. You know, my wife is always serious and basically never flush. But for some reason, seeing you in your Sacred Gear form causes her to blush. That was a really amusing sight, I should say" Sirzechs chuckled and recalled the moment.

"You are really strange. What if Grayfia-san decide to pursue me as well? As her husband, I think you should be jealous or try to murder me. And yet you find that amusing" Naruto became even more confused with Sirzechs words. What kind of husband is ok with his wife looking at the other man?

"You are right, Naruto-kun. If it was the other man than I will no doubt obliterate him before he could even touch her. But you are different. There was no lust or love present in you. That's why if Grayfia decide to go for you then she did that on her own will. As an Ultimate class devil she has a right to take on a lover or a harem after all. We are devils not humans after all. And I know you won't ever backstab me like that. One, because one more woman in your life will be even more troublesome for you. Two, you didn't show it directly, but you respect me the most, therefore you won't ever do something like that to me" Sirzexhs explained calmly looking at Naruto.

Naruto sighed and smiled lightly. "You know me too well, Sirzechs-sama. But to find out that I has attracted the interest of Strongest Queen is sure unexpectedly. Even more that you don't mind her pursuing me"

"Tomorrow is the Parent's Day. That means _she_ will appear, you know" Sirzechs emphasized on the word she. This caused shivers run down Naruto's spine.

"Yeah I know that. The most troublesome woman in my life will once again grace the human world with her presence. I remembered the last time when she dragged me on a date. She announced for the entire cafe that I am her future husband. Not only that, but she even tried to persuade me to star in her show! Why the heck things turn so complicated with that woman" Naruto shook his head exasperatedly, recalling a certain childish Maou.

"Hahaha, that is Sera-tan for you. I remembered she already declared you her future husband when she first put her gaze on you. When I ask why she did that all of a sudden. She replied that kid will one day turn to a super hottie. If she won't claim you now then when the time comes she may not stood a chance" Sirzechs chuckled at the memory of the childish Maou.

"I would much appreciate it if she will be more like Sona-kaichou. She is always serious and stern. I could even say that from all the females that I met she was the least troublesome" said Naruto with a sigh.

"Oho, so Naruto-kun prefers Sona-tan over my Ria-tan. Maybe I should tell her that tomorrow~" Sirzechs joked with a big devilish grin.

Naruto looked deadpanned at him and retort. "Don't be silly, Sirzechs-sama. You know what I mean"

"Hahaha. Yeah, it was just a joke" exclaimed Sirzechs and rubbing his head.

"You did say that the summit will be in Kuoh Academy, right? What will you discuss about?" inquired Naruto curiously.

"Well, I will need to explain who you are. And try to establish an alliance with the other two factions. And for the final to strengthen the alliance even more you will become a bridge for all three factions" answered Sirzechs with a knowing grin when he said the last part

Naruto suspected something really wrong with that statement and demanded. "What do you mean by me becoming a bridge for three factions?"

Sirzechs didn't answer that question but turn his body away and fell to sleep with a grin. Naruto was left to wonder in confusion. He blinked for a minute then sighed and fell to sleep as well.

 **A/N: Next time Vali will officially greet Issei. And Naruto will delare that in a week he will make Issei a worthy opponent for Vali. Also the arrival of Serafall and Gabriel. As rivals, they will cause a little skirmish for Naruto's attention. If Naruto was a normal human he would weep to the Heaven and demand why his life turned so troublesome. But as he is Ultimate as well as pseudo-God, he will only sigh and obligated to escape them with all his might.** ****

 **Naruto is also a very talent artist so Rias will demand a sculpture from him, while Akeno and Xenovia wanted for him to draw them. His works will impress teachers very much and students will demand for him to sell his work.** ****

 **Ja ne!** ****


	11. The Parent's Day

**A/N: Hello, minna-san. After thinking for a while I've decided to put Grayfia's attraction to Naruto to be just momentary crush. And it was caused by seeing Naruto in such a powerful state. Even if Naruto is emotionless, I wouldn't want to make him a bastard that destroys others families.** ****

 **Naruto being a genius he is knows exactly how to train Issei. Of course, Issei being who he is won't consider Naruto's offer before Ddraig pointed out that Naruto could truly make him stronger.** ****

 **P.S: One more thing, all flamers can go to the darkest pitch of hell and flames Shinigami there! Your flames mean jack shit to me!** ****

 **Now I will continue with the story! Thank everyone for R &R again.**

Naruto is walking behind Sirzechs and Rias. And Akeno is walking nearby Rias. Both girls are talking to each other about something. Just thinking about the Parent's day already made him feel very tired. Behind him, Issei is walking behind with Asia at his side. It seems he didn't get much of the sleep seeing how he is rubbing his eyes to clear his sleepiness.

"Naruto-sama, you seem tired. Did you not get much sleep last night?" Xenovia asked him in concern. She walked near Asia and when she saw Naruto's tired look decided to check up on him.

"No. The problem is not how much sleep I got. The problem is who will arrive today?" Naruto replied and sighed once more.

"Could you tell me who is it tha made you bother this much, Naruto-sama?" Xenovia wondered curiously. She wondered who is he talking about that makes him this concerned.

"I'd rather not spell out her name" retort Naruto with deadpan eyes.

Xenovia emphasized the word 'her' in her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I will go and show onii-sama the city. See you all at school" Rias turned to them and waved her hand.

Sirzechs grinned widely and looked at Naruto. He knew that today will be the most troublesome day for Naruto. And he can't wait to memorialize that moment with his camera so that he could laugh each time he looked at it.

 **Time skip** **  
** **With Issei**

While walking Issei is trying to think out of a way to gain Buchou's and the girls' attention. Sure Asia is always on his side. But as the future Harem King, he needs more than just Asia. Issei knew that Naruto didn't actually do anything to steal girl's attention but vice versa. They were the ones that were attracted to him. But like a usual selfish individual, it's better to blame others than blame yourself.

Suddenly he noticed a guy is staring directly at him with cool eyes. Upon looking at this guy his left hand started to react again.

'This again! Naruto is not enough now one more need to one more need to appear and cause my hand to react' thought Issei with one closed eyes and gripped left hand. His left hand felt like it was burned.

"This is our second meeting, Hyodo Issei" said the guy and began to approach him. "I am Vali, your destined enemy. Otherwise known as Hakuryukou". Vali introduced himself with a smirk.

"So you are..." realized Issei but suddenly Vali appeared in front of him and pointed his index at his face. The other hand is in the pant-pocket.

"So helpless... If I was abot to use magic at you. You won't even be able to defend yourself" exclaimed Vali disappointed at Issei's abilities.

Suddenly he felt two blades pressed at his throat. But he just looked from left to right at the wielder of the blades and stated. "You two better lower your swords. You all can't handle even Kokabiel, and I am stronger than him"

"It was not funny at all" exclaimed Yuuto and narrowing his eyes.

"We won't let you caused a fight right in the middle of a street" stated Xenovia.

"So you finally decided to greet Hyodo-san properly, eh, Shiro-kun?" Naruto approached him from behind with a calm look.

"Naruto-san" muttered Vali and narrowed his eyes.

Seeing Naruto is here, Yuuto and Xenovia decided to step back and cover Issei.

"Finally, someone worth my attention appeared! Maybe it will be the first time that **Hakuryukou** won't be interested in **Sekiryūtei**!" exclaimed Vali with a wide grin of excitement.

"Stop talking nonsense, Shiro-kun. You said it yourself that Red and White dragons had always been destined enemies. That's why to fight Hyodo-san is your fate. Besides you are underestimating Hyodo-san" stated Naruto with hands in his pant-pockets.

"I don't think so. His Balance Breaker isn't even finished. I'd rather fight you, a pseudo-God. At least it will be more thrilling" retort Vali and shook his head.

Issei felt really irritated when Vali is insulting him as weak. He knew that himself and hated that fact. But he felt really surprised when Naruto defended him.

Naruto shook his head and stated with a smirk. "You don't understand anything, Shiro-kun. Hyodo-san has enormous potential. That potential just hasn't been awakening yet because he was trained wrongly. To prove my words, in one week I will make him match you"

Naruto stated confidently and showed his index with a grin.

Vali chuckled amusedly and shook his head. "That's impossible, Naruto-san. In a mere week, no one can become so strong that fast. You are just bluffing me"

"We will see about that, Shiro-kun. As I said, all Hyodo-san need is a right method to train" stated Naruto seriously

"Then I will wait for that time then. Today I only come here to greet him after all" as Vali said that he walked away carelessly.

Hearing that Naruto declared that he will make him stronger to match Vali in a mere week, make Issei hesitated. On the one hand, he could become stronger. On the other hand, he didn't want for the one to train him be Naruto. Issei didn't hate him, but that didn't mean he likes him.

"What you just declared is that the truth, Naruto-san?" demanded Yuuto.

"Of course, it is, Kiba-san. As I said, with right way of training I could make him match Shiro-kun" replied Naruto simply.

"But how? I mean if there is such a method why Buchou didn't use it to train Issei-kun" inquired Yuuto even more. Issei is eavesdropping their conversation. They are talking about him after all.

"Ah, that's because ojou-sama trained him like a normal individual. However she forgot one important fact" Naruto explained to them and pointed his index up like he is lecturing them.

"And that is..." Xenovia butt in the conversation as well. She heard that her master is proclaimed a genius when it comes to battle. She wanted to find out why.

"She forgot that he is a hopeless pervert. A pervert from the brain to the bone" exclaimed Naruto which caused all of them to face-fault. Issei himself slammed his head to the ground comically.

"How the heck is that important?" They all shouted out at once.

"Calm down! You all underestimate that fact very much. As a pervert Hyodo-san will be motivated a lot if you gave him a strong motivation. That's because Hyodo-san is very pervert, that he will always try his best ,no matter what, to achieve his goal. That's where ojou-sama made a mistake when she trained him normally" explained Naruto with a huge grin.

"You want to say that in order for Issei-kun to become stronger. We must use...pervert motivation factors to motivate him?" Yuuto finally understood the genius way of Naruto's method. Indeed to train a pervert need to give him a very perverted and strong motivation.

Issei though didn't understand anything decided to daydream about a harem of girls in sauna. He couldn't help, but giggle perversely at his imagination.

Xenovia is still confused though. "I don't understand, Naruto-sama. How will that make Hyodo Issei stronger?"

"Very simple, Xenovia-san. I will demonstrate you right away" then Naruto called out to Issei and asked him. "Hey, Hyodo-san?"

"What, teme?" Issei glared at Naruto for disturbing his daydreaming about a sauna full of hot girls surrounding him.

"I will give you a photo of ojou-sama, when she is naked and made an air kiss while winking, to you if you bought us all a cup of drink" Naruto stated with a knowing grin and as a proff took out the photo from his bag.

"Really?" Issei drooled at the photo and snatched it away from Naruto in a flash and propelled like a rocket away.

Naruto turned to Xenovia which has her jaw dropped to the ground. "Now do you understand what I mean?"

Xenovia nodded her head wordlessly. Her master is a genius! Who the heck will think about that when training a pervert?

"Just curiosity, Naruto-san. But where did you take that picture?" Yuuto coughed in his fist and asked.

"That was an experimental photo made not long ago. Ojou-sama herself didn't mind. Though she looked reluctantly at first" Naruto tapped his chin and looked at the sky as afterthought.

'That's because she thought that you will keep that photo for yourself, Naruto-san' Yuuto thought while sweat dropped. But he couldn't deny the genius idea in Naruto's head.

 **Scene change** **  
** **Naruto's class**

Naruto is lying on his table in bore while waiting for the class to start. He looked around and saw students are talking to their parents. He sighed out and wondered what he will feel if his parents  
were here. The problem is that he didn't know who they were or even ever heard of them. Suddenly he felt someone is pocking at him so he raised his eyes up.

It was just one of his classmates.

"Hey, Naruto, dude! Today is a Parent's Day. I wonder if someone from your family will come?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and was about to retort. "Get lost! I don't have-"

Naruto didn't manage to finish his sentence, because that moment a door opened up and every males in the room has their jaw dropped to the ground, except Naruto of course. Because the person that walked in the class was drop dead gorgeous. She has milky white skin and sky blue big innocent eyes. Her hair is blond and curly. She is wearing a white dress that exposed her entire back. She didn't wear any makeup because she didn't need them. And of course, what attracted the males the most, her large bust.

Currently she is squinting her eyes and looked around like searching for someone.

The teacher was a male, so he trying with all his might to not make a fool of himself in front of this goddess.

"U-um, excuse me, miss. Are you here for someone here?" the teacher asked nervously.

Gabriel finally find out she needed and immediately acted her role. "Oh my Naru-chan! Look, how big you've grown! Did you miss your onee-chan?"

Gabriel even beamed naturally. She truly deserved the prize of the most skilled actresses of the year.

Naruto's calm face turned to surprise. He pointed at himself and for once he can't utter a sentence.

"Uhh?...Eh?...What?... But?..."Those were the only words that Naruto could utter from his mouth.

The entire male student populations turned to him and all of them have a very powerful aura flame of jealousy. And all of them are crying tears of jealousy.

"Onore, Naruto! Cursed you to the darkest pitch of hell! Why the heck are you so lucky? Rias-sama is not enough? Xenovia-san is not enough? You even have a super hot sister that you've hide from us!" They all shouted at Naruto with comical tears of jealousy.

Gabriel being a naive and airhead individual as she is just blinked questionably and leaned in and whispered to a nearby female parents next to her.

"I just simply greet my otouto. Did I do something wrong?"

The female face fault seeing how airhead the beauty next to her look. But she also radiates a pure and innocent aura.

"Um, miss. Are you seriously doesn't understand why they act like that?"

Gabriel shook her head cutely. Did she play her role that bad to cause such reaction from the males here?

 **Scene change** **  
** **Art class**

Today, Naruto has two art lessons. The first is the sculpt lesson. The other other is drawing lesson. Naruto recalled before they part ways, Rias wanted for him to make a sculpture of her and bring it to her. When they managed to find out that Naruto's other lesson is drawing, Xenovia and Akeno requested for him to draw them. So here he is, focusing on making a perfect sculpture of ojou-sama to not disappoint her. The teacher that he made anything that comes to mind after all.

At times he glanced the so called his onee-chan. His onee-chan has a massive amount of Holy Energy that could easily match any Maous. One thing he noticed about his nee-chan is she is either very innocent or very ignorant, because she didn't even react when the male parents are ogling her body. His onee-chan only focused on recording him to her camera with her brilliant smile.

Before he knew it he already finished his work. The teacher and the students eyes widened in shock at the masterpiece made by Naruto. Being an artist, Naruto knew that such works will be more worthy if the female body will be naked. The sculpture was portrayed as Rias that is blowing is kiss and winked seductively while bending down slightly. It was made so perfectly that if you painted it to right color you won't be able to differ it from original.

"Naruto... That is just..."the teacher was speechless at the most troublesome student of his.

"Isn't that Rias-oneesama? So Naruto-kun is indeed in relationship with her to remember such details about her" exclaimed one of female students.

Naruto is not going to deny anything, because he knows that an even more ruckus will be cause if he utter one wrong word.

"Naruto! I will pay you 500 yen. Sell me your work!" demanded one male student and took out his money.

"Forget that loser! I pay 700 yen!"

"Like heck I will let you perves have the body of Rias-oneesama. Naruto-kun, I pay double that price!" The female students shouted out then turned to Naruto and raised her price.

"I am sorry, but this sculpture I made specifically for ojou-sama because she has requested me before hand" exclaimed Naruto which caused all of them to whine in disappointment.

The girls sigh deeply and think how thoughtful Naruto is to his fiancé. They found that his action is very romantic. They feel jealous to Rias for having such a great fiancé, but knew that they can't compare to her.

Gabriel clapped her hands and smiled softly at Naruto for his job well done. She looked so innocent and pure that the others that were presented couldn't help but 'aw' at her.

Next lesson is drawing. The teacher only announced that they can draw anything as well. However this time nobody decided to do anything, but all just turned to him and wait for him to begin drawing.

Naruto blinked owlishly and decided to ask. "Etto... Why is everybody staring at me? Are you all supposed to draw as well?"

"That won't be necessary, Naruto-kun! You work will outclass ours either way. So why even bother. We would rather enjoy one more masterpiece from you" exclaimed one of his female classmate then turned to the classes and asked loudly. "Right, everyone?"

All of them nodded at once, which caused Naruto to sigh in annoyance. Naruto unlike other artists could draw normally, even with the audience. And so he began to think in what pose he should draw Xenovia and Akeno. For some reason, the idea of Xenovia and Akeno wearing snow-white wedding dress with a very happy smile and both held a bouquet of lily in their hands. And so Naruto began to realize his idea to a picture.

When the picture was done, once again everybody present gasped in the perfection of the picture. But they all wondered why he suddenly decided to draw Xenovia and Akeno in a wedding dress.

"Whoa! Look! They are Xenovia-san and Akeno-oneesama! Aw, they looked so pretty in that wedding dress~" exclaimed one girl and clasped her hands together. The picture captivated her mind so much.

"Yes. And they look so happy! I wonder what they will say if they see this picture?" exclaimed the other girl

"Let me guess, dude. These pictures are for Akeno-sama and Xenovia-chan as well?" deduced the male that stood near Naruto.

Naruto nodded curtly and exclaimed. "Yeah, because they've requested me as well"

In the end, Naruto got the best mark and a very genuine praise from the teacher. Gabriel, nearly feels like his real onee-chan, as she feels so proud of him.

After class

Naruto and Gabriel decided to go somewhere less crowds to talk. After all, she has much to explain.

"So? Why are you here, onee-chan?" Naruto emphasized the words full of sarcasm.

"Forgive me, Naruto-san. But onii-sama told me to take a role as your onee-chan to approach you more easily. I guess the introduction will be more helpful. I am one of Four Great Archangel, Gabriel. Nice to meet you, Naruto-san" Gabriel smiled softly and bowed her head politely.

Naruto blinked in surprise. Sure he knew that this beauty in front of him didn't have just a look, but also very powerful. Though to hear that she is one of Four Great Archangel is a bit shocking.

"I see" muttered Naruto and inspecting the Archangel once more.

Gabriel blinked innocently while Naruto is inspecting her. Gabriel is known as the most beautiful woman in Heaven. But she also didn't have an interest in anyone from Heaven. In other words, Gabriel is still pure. When she find out who had received God's Final Blessing, she felt a little happy for Naruto. Because Gabriel also love children very much. She is so emotional that she even shed tears for Naruto when she found out about the massacre. To think that boy has grown to this incredible attractive man, made her wonder how fast the time is passing.

"So Gabriel-sama what is your true reason for being here?" inquired Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean Naruto-san? I am here to greet you, of course. Besides I am need on the summit that will take part not long ago in this academy" replied Gabriel and blinked questionably.

"I am sorry, but I need to meet up with ojou-sama and the girls. They are waiting for...these" apologized Naruto and raised the sculpture of Rias and the picture of Xenovia and Akeno.

"Uhm, alright Naruto-san. I will be walking around the academy for excursion then!" Gabriel bid him and run away to the other direction.

 **Scene change** **  
** **With Rias and company** ****

Issei being the ultimate pervert he is, could memorialize each voluptuous female bodies with a mere glance. So in his sculpture class, his hands moved on auto and create a sculpture of Rias in bikini. His work was so impressive, that it was nearly on par with Naruto's

"What do you think, Buchou?" Issei asked hopefully.

"Not bad. But I am surprised that you could memorialize her body to such details. I am even feeling a bit jealous or so" Akeno exclaimed playfully.

"I want to see Naruto-sama's work. I wonder how did he portrait me in his picture" Xenovia wondered in anticipation.

Hearing Xenovia's statement, remind both Rias and Akeno, that they also wanted to see Naruto's work.

"Gomen, ojou-sama, Xenovia-san, Akeno-san. I am late because I was a bit busy back then" Naruto approached them slowly. In his right hand is a not very big sculpture of Rias. And on his left hand, they assumed a picture because right now it was wrapped in paper.

"Well? Where are our orders?" insisted Rias and raised her eyebrow.

Naruto brought out his sculpture and said "Here is yours, ojou-sama" then he tear the paper that was covering the picture and added"...And this is yours. Xenovia-san, Akeno-san"

The girls were mesmerized with his works. They looked so real. Even Issei must admit, those are masterpieces.

"Buchou, look at the me in this picture! I looked so pretty in this wedding dress. Oh, I love this picture so much" exclaimed Akeno and clasped her hands with a voice full of excitement.

"I think that the me in this picture is actually more beautiful than my current self. I like this picture very much" said Xenovia with a smile. She then wondered if this picture will ever become a reality?

"Why did you decided to draw us in a wedding dress, Naruto-kun. I am not complaining, but just curious about the reason" wondered Akeno curiously.

"Um, I think this picture is very well done, Naruto-san" replied Asia with her soft voice.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder carelessly and replied. "Who knows? The idea just suddenly came to my head and I decided to realize it"

" I see..." muttered Akeno with a mysterious grin.

Meanwhile, Rias is inspecting her sculpture. It was so real that she could felt this like a mini model of herself. In hope to make Naruto blush even once, she has showed her naked body to him countless of times. No wonder Naruto could make this sculpture look exactly like her to the very detail.

Then a thought appeared in their thoughts at once. And of course first to take action is Akeno.

"I think you deserve a reward, Naruto-kun~" Akeno stated playfully and give Naruto a peck on the right cheek.

"And this is my gratitude. Please accept it, Naruto-sama" exclaimed Xenovia and flush a bit, but also gave Naruto a peck to the left cheek.

Just as Rias was about to respond, Issei's whiny voiced was heard.

"Buchou~ I did a good job as well. I deserve a reward~"

"Eh?" Rias blinked in surprise. She turned to Naruto to see his reaction, but only see that he is rubbing his cheeks. Maybe tried to figure out what is the slight burn feeling on both cheeks.

"Ok, come here, Issei" Rias told him to come closer and gave a quick peck to his cheek. She was very disappointed that it has caused no reaction from Naruto.

Issei though is grinning widely in happiness. It was just one small step, he will continue to work hard to gain Buchou's attention. And not only hers.

Meanwhile Naruto has his own thoughts about those kisses. 'Strange both cheeks for some reason burned a bit. But that is not unpleasant though'

"So? Do you like Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked cheekily. Then her voice turned seductive and she added suggestively. "I can do more than that if you want~"

"Well, that was a foreign feeling for me even though I had felt it twice. But I could say that it was pleasurable" analyzed Naruto and tapping his right cheek.

As they was about walk away, suddenly multiple voices were heard. And they all belonged to males.

"Quick! There is a magician girl at the stage! And she even offered photo shoot!"

They were so excited that they ran like crazy to the stage.

"Eh? Magician girl?" Issei blinked and uttered.

"Could it be?" Rias wondered to herself.

"Ara, it seems she is indeed here" Akeno exclaimed with an amused smile.

But to Naruto that was not good news at all. Right now he is thinking logically how to act.

'Yabee! She is already here! Think, Naruto think. Either way we will meet up at the summit. That means I won't be able to avoid her no matter what'

Naruto sighed deeply and reluctantly made his decision.

'A guess I don't have a choice then. I pray to... the other Gods for her to not say something weird in front of the crowd'

He nearly said 'God' but recalled that he is that 'God'.

 **Scene change**

When they began to approach the stage. They could see lots of males are taking picture of a raven haired female with purple eyes. The strangest thing is that she is wearing a magician girl outfit from Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven. The outfit itself consists of white and pink top and skirt. The top on reached her mid riff which exposed her flat stomach. She is also holding a magic wand that has a star in the circle. She is doing all kind of poses to let the males took pictures of her.

Upon putting his gaze on her, Issei immediately recognize that outfit. "That outfit... Is it from Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven?"

"Issei-san, you knew that anime?" wondered Asia.

Issei nodded his head and replied. "Yeah. Thank to a certain client. I've watched this anime to the end"

'Why am I not surprise with that?' Naruto thought to himself with deadpan eyes as he looked at Issei. Then he turned his head to gaze at the girl on the stage. 'No matter how many time had pass this girl will never change, eh?'

Suddenly, Saji decided to appear that moment to chase the crowd away. They began to complain, but in the end they were still disband. Saji then turned to the girl and asked

"Are you here for the Parent's Day, miss?"

"Uhm" the girl nodded her head positively.

"You shouldn't wear such clothes. They attracted to much attention" advised Saji which caused the girl to frown a bit.

"Eh~". Suddenly her Naruto-sense kicked in and her eyes followed that sense and certainly spot Naruto standing there with Rias and her peerage.

Her eyes sparkled immediately and shed rushed to Naruto's side with an excite scream and shoved his head to her massive bust. "Darling~ We finally meet again~ I missed you so much, darling~"

Issei dropped his jaw when he saw the sexy magician girl put Naruto's head in her cleavage.

Rias has a tick mark on her forehead. Even if she already expected this to happen it still annoy her like hell. But she still at least needs to greet this girl. She is one of Maous after all

"It's been a while, Serafall-sama"

Serafall never released Naruto and just turned to Rias back and greeted her with a bright smile.

"Ah, Rias-chan~ Long time no see. Thank you for taking care of my darling"

Naruto needs to breathe so he forcefully frees himself and took a deep breath.

"Are you planning to suffocate me to death, Serafall-sama? Can you act at least more properly to suit your title?"

"Oh my, I am very sorry, my darling! It's just we didn't meet each other for 2 years and I miss you verryyy much!" apologized Serafall her big purple eyes. Suddenly a very crazy idea comes to Serafall mind.

"Ne, darling~ Let's get married right here in this school~"

Hearing that nearly caused Rias, Akeno and Xenovia to chock on their spit. Their eyes were widened like dinner plates. Issei himself was also speechless at the bluntness of this girl.

"Stop talking nonsense, Serafall-sama! I know you are obsessed with me, but that is too much. And if that was a joke then at least said that is. Though it was not a very fun joke" refute Naruto while shooking his head.

Serafall gasped in shock and exclaimed. "How could you think I am joking? I love you! So what is wrong with wanting to marry you right here?"

Serafall was a very open girl and could speak out everything that she felt in her heart without hesitation.

Rias and other girls felt jealous to Serafall because, she could speak her mind freely without hesitating.

"Even if you said that we can't just suddenly get married right here, Serafall-sama" Naruto tried his best to reason and changed the mind of this childish and very troublesome girl.

"Well, if darling insisted so persistently then I will reconsider that" Just as Naruto sighed out in relief, Setafall added. "But we will get married when you returned to Underworld, darling"

Just as he thought that he had changed her mind, she need to declare something like that. He doesn't need to turn to face ojou-sama and the girls to see their reaction. They felt jealous as well as helpless. After all, how can you compare with such a girl as Serafall, let alone a Maou.

"I didn't get to spend time with my darling for so long! That's why we will go to a date right now!" declared Serafall full of enthusiasm and was about to drag Naruto away.

'I pray to every Gods for a life saver to come and save me from this woman' Naruto prayed mentally and it seems his pray really did reached out.

That moment a door opened to reveal none other than the president of Kuoh, Sona Sitri.

"What's going on here?" demand the president of Kuoh with a stern face.

Upon seeing her sister, Serafall forgot about Naruto for a minute and rushed to glomp her imouto.

"Sona-chan! Got ya! Do you miss your onee-san, ehm? You know that I miss you very much! Did you know that I am gonna to get married to darling over there!" Serafall blurted out at once while is fussing over Sona, which embarrassed her like no tomorrow.

Sona felt so embarrassed that she is even trembling.

"Nee-san! Please calm down! I know that you're here to replace a parent. But I am the president of this academy. I can't let you go around with that outfit! Sona exclaimed loudly and sternly at her sister.

Meanwhile, Naruto sighed out in relief and muttered. "Few, I am saved. If there is a person that Serafall-sama was obsessed more than with me. Than it could only be her imouto, Sona-kaichou"

"By the way, nobody explained to me. Who is she?" exclaimed Issei.

"Her name is Serafall Levianthan. One of Four Maous" answered Akeno

Issei glanced deadpanned at Naruto and asked "So what was that show before that?"

Naruto rubbed his temples and exclaimed tiredly "I'd rather not explain, Hyodo-san"

Meanwhile, Serafall is talking none stop how Sona should shine with happiness because her older sister is here. She even offered to share Naruto with her and they will do all kind of lewd things. The later actually stumbled with his eyes widened at shock. This is woman is totally crazy!

Sona couldn't take any embarrassment anymore and ran away. Serafall was about to chase her, but she accidentally noticed a curly blond haired beauty that was very tall not far and stood opposite from her.

Naruto actually face palm and muttered "Why? Why did she need to appear exactly this moment?"

Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia and Isseo looked confusedly at Naruto and wondered what he meant.

The one Serafall is facing none other than Gabriel. Though the later just blinked innocently while the former's eyes widened a bit. After all, Serafall saw Gabriel as her rival in anything. Seeing her here was surely unexpected for Serafall. But when she heard what Naruto muttered out loud she narrowed her eyes at the Archangel.

"Woah! This school is pretty big. I thought that I got lost already" exclaimed Gabriel sheepishly then noticed Naruto and waved at him.

"What are you doing here, Gabriel-san?" Serafall's usual childish voice has gone and replaced by a serious voice.

"Eh? Serafall-san? You are here as well? I was sent here by nii-san to greet Naruto-san" answered Gabriel with a smile truthfully.

Hearing Naruto's name caused, Serafall to narrow her eyes even more. "Hoh? So you are interest in darling as well? But I must warn you, Gabriel-san. Darling is my future husband. So I'd appreciate if you won't try to pursue him"

But Gabriel being an innocent and clueless individual as she is doesn't understand what Serafall is implying and just give a reply.

"Etto... I don't know who is darling and why I need to pursue him?"

Serafall blinked owlishly at Archangel. Did she really not understand? Or this girl is that dense. "Darling is how I am calling 's why stay away from him. Even if he is pseudo-God. He is not suitable for you"

"Ehm...I think vice versa actually. Because Naruto-san pseudo-God, I would be more suitable to him than you Serafall-san. After all, Naruto-san didn't have any connection to devils and just stayed by Rias-san side on his own will" argued Gabriel logically which began to irritate Serafall a bit, even if what the Archangel has said is all the truth and logically fit.

Seeing Serafall fumed and the air behind her start to feel a bit chilly, caused Naruto to sweat.

"This is bad. If those two are gonna fight right here. There will be nothing left of this school. Forget school! Nothing will be left of this city" exclaimed Naruto seriously with a sweat on right side of his temple.

"Then stop them before that happened! They are arguing over you, you know!" Issei accused Naruto and demand for him to do something. Issei still remember that he didn't know who the blond beauty is. "Oy, Naruto-teme! Who is that blond hot chick that is arguing with Satan Girl?"

"She is one of Archangel and was known as the most beautiful woman in Heaven. Gabriel" replied the blond Ultimate.

Naruto was just about to retort, but admitted that Issei is totally right. And of course he knew what to do to calm down those two. He knew this day will be troublesome, but to this extent... so shocking.

"Serafall-sama! Gabriel-san! I think you don't need to raise a conflict over me. If you two will agree to stop your little skirmish. Then..." Naruto gulped and continued with shaky voice. "T-then I will t-take you both on a date. Separately"

Hearing that caused not only Serafall and Gabriel to widen their eyes in shock, but Rias and the girls as well. Naruto is offering to take out someone on a date?

Serafall smiled turned even wider and she immediately rushed at Naruto and embraced him tightly with a happy scream.

"Yay, yay, I am so happy. Finally darling decided to ask me out on his own! I knew that my feelings will reach out to you! Though I am not happy that you offered a date to that blond airhead, but truly love can conquer all, right, darling?"

Naruto began to regret his decision, but he didn't have much of a choice. Either let the city be blown away or freeze to pop icicles or offered something that will benefit these two. Yes, truly not much of a choice.

"Date? I remember onii-sama told me something like that before. But I never go on one. It will be interesting to go on one with Naruto-san" Gabriel muttered to herself while squinting her eyes and tapping her chin cutely.

Issei once again cursed Naruto's existence with comical tears. Why? Oh why that teme is this lucky?

Meanwhile Rias had a dejected look. Her competition to Naruto's heart became even more difficult. How could she compare to those two that was known for their beauty in their respective homeland. She is confident in her look, but even she knew that her chances against those two are not much. The problem is not with Naruto, because as usual he is neutral to all the girls because of his condition. But Serafall is very persistent and Gabriel is so innocent and humble. She herself knew that she didn't show Naruto how much she loved him. But she already decided, to hell with her doubts. To hell with Naruto's lack of emotions. Tonight she will show him her resolve. She will show him that he must be only hers.

 **Scene change** **  
**  
After somehow convincing, Serafall and Gabriel to leave him alone for the time being, Naruto with Rias and her peerage had returned to the school building. There they accidentally meet up with Lord Gremory that was talking with Issei's parents. And he seems to get along with them real quick.

"Otou-sama!" exclaimed Rias when she put her gaze on him.

"It's been a while, Lord Gremory" Naruto greeted him politely and bowed down his head. Then he turned to Issei's parents to greet him as well. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Hyodo, Mr. Hyodo"

"Oh my, such a polite boy" exclaimed Issei's mother then turned to Issei and added "Issei! You should learn politeness from this young man"

Issei just huffed and turned his head away.

"Rias! Naruto-kun! Indeed it's been so long since we met up" stated Rias's father. And being a father that enjoyed embarrassing her daughter, he leaned in and whispered to Rias ear.

"So how is the progress with Naruto-kun? Sirzechs even gave you the whole mansion for newlywed. I'd want to hear that you are progressing"

"O-otou-san~" Rias whined childishly with a blush.

Lord Gremory just laughed out loud and exclaimed. "Well, I will be with Issei-kun's parents. We spend so much time with each other that I started to enjoy their company very much"

"I propose we continue our talk at home, Mr. Gremory! I even gonna brought out my collection of drinks" proposed Mr. Hyodo with enthusiasm.

"Nice idea, buddy!" exclaimed Lord Gremory with the same tone. Then He turned to Rias and said. "We will go forward then. If I will be need I am at Hyodo residence"

With that the parents go their way. Issei looked incredulous at his carefree parents and muttered to himself.

"If only you both knew who he really is..."

 **Scene change**

Use the chance that everyone is watching the recording of both hers and Issei's, Rias dragged Naruto to their house and closed the door while leaning at it. Naruto went to sit at the bed while observing Rias behavior.

Naruto find his ojou-sama's behavior really strange today. Especially when she looked at Serafall or Gabriel. It's like she is afraid of something.

Rias slowly sat on the bed and lied down next to him while looking at the ceiling. Suddenly she asked.

"Ne, Naruto? Do you find me attractive?"

Naruto looked confused at her question and replied. "What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Just answer me" Rias insisted and glanced aside at him from her position.

Naruto sighed and did as she asked "Of course, you are attractive. Why suddenly ask such question all of a sudden?"

"More than Serafall-sama and Gabriel-san?" Rias added hesitantly.

Naruto once again look confused at her and exclaimed. "You are acting really weird today, ojou-sama. Tell me what is bothering you. If I could I will help you"

All of a sudden Rias sat up real quick and embraced his waist while burry her head to Naruto's back. Naruto is even more confused now more than ever.

"I feel inferior to those two, you know. I am afraid that one of them will snatch you away from me. I can't compare to the most beautiful women from Underworld and Heaven. I know that I didn't show how much you mean to me, Naruto. I was afraid because you can't love me back and that my love will be unrequited. But today I have made up my mind. I don't care if you could love or feel my love or not. I am just gonna show you how much you mean to me"

Naruto listened silently as Rias is pouring her heart out. He didn't think that the appearance of those two will worry her this much. Suddenly he felt Rias turned him around. She looked tenderly at him at cupped both his cheeks and caressing them.

"Maybe my love won't reach you through normal way. So I've decided to express everything that I felt about you through this kiss"

"Wait, ojou-mphh" Was all Naruto managed to say before Rias assault his lips

With that Rias leaned in and began to kiss Naruto slowly. Naruto felt a foreign feeling on his lips and didn't know what to do next. Rias started to deepen the kiss by grabbed the back of Naruto's head. In surprise, Naruto accident gasped and Rias used that moment to slip her tongue to explore his mouth. The kiss began to turn so passionate that a trail of saline began to drip down from the corner of their lips. Rias was out of breath from such a passionate kiss, so she leaned back a little with a pant and touched their foreheads.

"A-at least now, you will understand what I feel for you right, Naruto? I've put all my feelings in that kiss. Even if you can't feel my love, I am sure you weren't ever being able to forget that kiss. I don't care if you will be emotionless forever or the fact that you attracted other girls. That kiss should've showed you that I won't back away from you ever" proclaimed Rias with a gentle smile and caressing his cheek with her right palm.

Naruto is speechless while she made her confession. And she was right he sure as hell won't be able to forget such a kiss! He began to notice some of his emotions started to resurface and that is not a good sign. Rias and the others may want to return his emotions for him, but he, on the other hand, didn't. Because if that happen then the whole world will be doomed. But still he could utter one word which pleased Rias greatly

"Wow!"

Suddenly the door opened up to reveal Akeno and Xenovia standing there. Akeno has a smile that was to sweet for her taste. While Xenovia was expressionless like usual.

"Ara, use the moment that everybody were at Issei-kun's house to seduce Naruto-kun. You are just to devious, Buchou"

"I think that I should inform everyone my goal. I've decided that wanted to sire strong children. And since the day when I met Naruto-sama, I've already decided for him to be the father of my children" Xenovia revealed her goal very calmly.

"What?" shouted both Rias and Akeno in shock simultaneously.

"Wait, wait, Xenovia-san! To sure a child is a serious step. You must think carefully" Naruto tried to talk her out of her ridiculous idea. They are only teenager now!

"I've thought about this for a while, Naruto-sama. When you said you will be ready. We will start. As my superior, I could at least let you decided that" said Xenovia with a soft grin.

Naruto sighed in relief that at least he will be the one to decide when it will be. But still his mind is in turmoil after today. He expected Serafall, but never expected for Gabriel to appear and the unexpected change of behavior of Rias, then Xenovia's ridiculous request.

Akeno noticed that there is some saliva left on both Naruto and Rias chin and exclaimed playfully.

"Ara, it seems Buchou got a taste of Naruto-kun. I am gonna taste him as well"

Rias was about to retort, but Akeno already jumped at him and began to kiss Naruto vigorously. So seeing that, Rias separated them and glared at Akeno.

Akeno's eyes were slightly glazed. She licked her lips lustfully and exclaimed

"Umm, tasty. Really tasty. I wouldn't mind to taste those lips everyday!"

"Akeno!" Rias shouted out exasperatedly.

"I want to experience, Naruto-sama's lips on mine as well" muttered Xenovia curiously and kissed Naruto as well.

"Xenovia-san!"

While being kissed by both Akeno and Xenovia, Naruto's mind was elsewhere. And there is only one question in his mind right now.

'The heck is wrong with this day!?'

 **A/N: Next chapter will be about releasing Gasper and Issei's training. Naruto's way of training will so effectively that only at the end of the training Issei is gonna feel tired.** ****

 **Naruto may even train Gasper together with Issei. Naruto will finally met Michael . Issei will still receive Ascalon, but Michael showed Naruto how to power it up with God's Authority, that means Ascalon will be more deadly than in canon. Michael will inform Naruto about a little skirmish in Heaven between the side that accept him and the ones that are not.** ****

 **Naruto will inform Akeno that he has met up with Baraquiel in his travel, which surprise Akeno greatly. Naruto also noticed that Akeno has a slight affection to Issei, so he will wonder why she decided to pursue him instead of Issei.** ****

 **Grahh! Still many details can't reveal everything just yet** ****

 **Ja ne!**


	12. Training & meeting with Archangel

**A/N: Yay! I finally reach 1k+ fav and follows! And that's all thanks to you all, dear readers. A certain reader by the name of Nanakoku had given me a pretty interesting idea about Grayfia only being a 'cover' wife of Sirzechs, while his real wife identity is being hidden, because of her family name as the member of the Old Satan faction. The only ones that knew about this secret are only Sirzechs himself and Grayfia. So there may be still hope for Grayfia to join Naruto**

 **Now I will start the story**

 **Gremory's household** (Naruto and Rias house will be called

that from now on)

Naruto groggily opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a minute. He found some weights on both of his shoulders and on top of his chest. Slowly he glanced down and saw his ojou-

sama is napping while wrapping her arms around his body like usual. Glancing to the left, he could see Xenovia burying her head to the crook of his neck with a smile on her face.

And certainly he didn't need to mention, Akeno that was on his right and occasionally rubbing her cheek to his arm in her sleep.

Naruto smiled sightly and muttered to himself while turning his gaze back at the ceiling.

"I wonder will anything change from now on. So much happened after yesterday"

Naruto then glanced at each girls once more and shook his head with a thought. 'These girls are so stubborn. Even if the chance that I may return the feelings is about less than 1% they still insist to be with me'

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. It woke up the girls and they seem displeased with whoever is interrupting their sleep. The one step in was none other than Sirzechs with a big satisfying grin on his face. Behind him, stood Grayfia still stoically as ever. However unlike the last time, she could look at Naruto without a problem now.

"I see. Rias managed to progress in her conquer of Naruto-kun, after all. Not only that, but two more girls joined her as well? You sure one unique boy, Naruto-kun"

"Onii-sama!" exclaimed Rias in surprised. Rias being herself didn't try to cover herself, but Xenovia and Akeno decided to do that, because Maou is in front of them after all.

"Good morning, ojou-sama, Naruto-san" Grayfia greeted them politely with a light bow.

"Good morning to you two as well, Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-san. Though why are you here so early?" Naruto greeted them back and asked.

"I need to return to Underworld for some business, so I come here to tell Rias something" replied Sirzechs and tithed to his imouto.

Rias prepared to hear out her brother

"Rias, I think it's time to release your other Bishop"

Rias widened her eyes at her brother's request and was about to refute.

"But onii-sama-"

"I know what you think. His power is too great and he can't control it. But that is in the past now. You've become a wonderful King and also become much stronger than before" Sirzechs tried to reassure his sister then he glanced at Naruto and added. "Besides you have Naruto-kun by your side now. If the situation occurs, he may forcefully make him to control his power"

Sirzechs is talking about the ability of **Kotoamatsukami**. However it can only be used once in 5 years. He saw it himself how Naruto used that power to kill the assassins of the Old Satan faction without even touching them. That was the first demonstration of **Kotoamatsukami.**

Rias once again turned her eyes on wonder at her love interest. Just how strong is her Knight really? And just how much abilities did his eyes contain?

"Heh, I didn't even know that ojou-sama has such a powerful piece that he need to be lock away because he couldn't control his power. I presume he is a mutated piece, right" Naruto guessed while interlacing his fingers behind his head.

"You are right, Naruto. Rias' other Bishop is a mutated piece. Rias couldn't handle his power in the past so I ordered to seal him away" said Sirzechs looking at Naruto.

"I wonder though, what kind of power did he had that need to be sealed away" wondered Xenovia out loud.

"Well, I need to go now. See ya! Oh and don't forget to use protection if you don't want unexpected surprise" teased Sirzechs with a playful grin, but was forced to get behind the

door as Rias threw her pillow at him with an embarrassing whine and blush.

"Onii-sama!"

You could hear Sirzechs laugh outside of the room. Grayfia has followed him shortly when he hid behind the door. However she looked at Naruto one last time before followed her King. Naruto met eyes with her and was curious why she decided to look at his way?

The room becomes quite when Sirzechs and Grayfia left. Each of them recalled the awkward moment that happened yesterday. However Rias has decided for herself already, Naruto is hers even if he will stay emotionless forever.

"Well, do you feel any difference after yesterday, Naruto?" Rias put her head at his chest and closed her eyes.

"With the exception of those really memorable and unexpected kisses from you three. I can't tell that things become different" Naruto answered truthfully.

The girls beamed hearing that he liked the kisses so far called them memorable.

"Ara, in that case I propose we do something more than just a kiss right now" proposed Akeno playfully and licked her lips suggestively.

"I agree. Me and Naruto-sama still need to practice for making kids" Xenovia replied with a nod of her head.

Naruto looked deadpan at both girls and began to stand up from the bed. Rias smirked deviously and embraced him tightly around his neck for him to lift her together with him.

"You just find yourself a new game ehm, ojou-sama?" Naruto asked lazily looking at a very satisfied Rias wrapping herself around his body.

"Um" Rias nodded childishly and grinned

.

Xenovia bit her lower lips in slight jealousy, while Akeno puffed her cheeks childishly and fumed.

"Not fair, Buchou~"

Rias looked back at Akeno with a playful mocking grin and stuck out her cheek childishly.

Naruto sighed at the childish behavior of both girls and muttered to himself "I have a feeling that I've just turned back in time and those two turn back into kids"

 **Scene change**

 **Abandoned building**

 **Kuoh Academy**

Right now all the members of Rias' peerage and Rias herself are standing at a door that has sealed by lines of magic seals. The one who was sealed here is Rias' mutated Bishop.

In the past Rias couldn't handle his power and was forced to lock him here. And now by Sirzechs' order they will unseal him.

"I didn't know that Buchou has one more piece" exclaimed Issei looking at the sealed door.

"It's because Buchou can't control his abilities and was forced to seal him here" respond Yuuto.

"I was surprised to hear that Rias-buchou has one more Bishop other than myself" stated Asia

.

"The seal of this room didn't activate till late at night. But the one inside refused walked out even when he could " explained Rias and prepare for unsealing.

"In other words he is hikikomori" concluded Issei with a nod of his head.

"It's been a while since I saw him. I hope he is ok there" muttered Koneko to herself mostly.

"By the way, he is also our best contractor earner" Akeno exclaimed with a smile.

"Really?" Issei widened his eyes on surprise.

"Yeah. He creates contract through computer" explained Yuuto and glanced at Issei.

"A hikikomori with a power so great that ojou-sama couldn't handle in the past, ehm?" Naruto muttered to himself with a curious look as he is gazing at the door.

Rias stood in front of the door and used her magic to lift off the seals. A triangle magic symbol appeared and the lines glowed red before dispersed.

"I am opening the door" said Rias and pushed the door open.

"NOOO!" a squeaky voice was heard beneath the coffin.

Xenovia, Asia and Issei blinked in surprise, while Naruto remain expressionless.

Rias approached closer to the coffin and greet the one inside."Hello, there. I see you are doing well"

"What was that just now" questioned a voice inside the coffin.

"The seal was lift" explained Akeno and opened the top of the coffin then said softly."Now come with us"

A person that was revealed lied gave down inside a coffin was a male in girly clothes, but if you are not keen enough you will mistake him for a girl. "No, I don't want outside. Staying here is a lot better"

The said person has pale blonde hair and ruby eyes. But the most noticeable feature is his pointy ears and a tooth juts out from his lips. His eyes are slightly teary right now.

And certainly Issei being a pervert he is immediately conclude that the person in front of him is a girl because of the clothes.

"Oh! It's a girl. And also a blond beauty like Asia!"

Those who knew the person's true gender snicker slightly, which caused Issei to look at them confused. But the one that decided to break his assumption was Naruto.

"Ehem, Hyodo-san... I don't want to disappoint you, but that person over there is 100% a boy"

Issei's eyes widened like dinner plates and gasped out "W-What?". Issei still couldn't believe it and decided to ask Rias. "Is that true, Buchou?"

"Naruto is right, Issei. This is a boy. He just likes to dress like a girl" confirmed Rias with an amuse smirk as she so a horror look appeared on Issei's face.

"He likes to crossdress" added Akeno

Rias embraced the said crossdressing boy that has teary eyes and stated "This is my Bishop, Gasper Vladi. He is the first year student of Kuoh Academy. Before that he was half-human half-vampire and then was turned to a devil"

"A vampire?" exclaimed Asia in surprise. Issei was in the same line as her.

"A vampire. This guy?"

Naruto though looked at Gasper in interest. More precisely at his eyes. Wordlessly he began to approach Gasper and stated closely at his eyes. That action freak out the later greatly which cause him to burry further into Rias.

"Forbidden Balor View ... I see" muttered Naruto with an excite smirk.

Rias and Akeno widened their eyes then wondered how did he knew about Gasper Sacred Gear. But then they realized that Naruto is pseudo-God, therefore he has a memory of all

Sacred Gears.

Issei, Asia and Xenovia looked confused at Naruto, wondered what he is talking about.

"Gahh! Like hell I could accept this reality! How the heck a guy could look adorable in girly clothes?" Issei shouted out and grabbed his head to shake off this cruel reality.

"I think they suit him greatly" comment Asia. Issei just fall to his knees with comical tears and muttered

"That just made the matter worse"

"Now, let's go outside with us Gasper" encouraged Rias with her soft voice. But Gasper still refused to go

.

"No! Outside is scary! I don't wanna!"

"It's Buchou's order just do as she said!" exclaimed Issei and grabbed both Gasper's shoulders, which surprised and frighten the latter.

Suddenly Gasper's eyes glow red and in a blink of eyes, he transports himself to the corner of the room.

"Please don't get mad. Please don't get mad" Gasper is pleading with teary eyes while covering himself and tried to hide at the corner.

Naruto felt nostalgia seeing Gasper like that. In the past, he also pleaded Yatagarasu and Sojobo to let him go and spare him from all the hellish training.

"W-what the heck was that?" wondered Issei with shocked eyes.

"This is the ability of Forbidden Balor View, or Evil Eyes that stop timeThey have the ability to stop or freeze time. That's a reason why Gasper-san was sealed here, I presume" answered Naruto and crossed his hands.

"You are right again, Naruto. Because Gasper couldn't control his Sacred Gear I was forced to seal him in this room" replied Rias looking at her Knight.

"Forbidden Balor View is indeed a very powerful and dangerous tools in unskilled hands. However if Gasper-san desired I can use my eyes ability to force you to take control

of your power" stated Naruto with closed eyes and when reopened them they turned to the four star shuriken shape Sharingan.

This is the first time Gasper saw someone with eyes power like him so he was curious. Forgetting his nervousness, Gasper approached Naruto and asked curiously.

"Ano... Did you have Evil eyes as well? Etto..."

"Naruto. My name is Naruto. And my eyes are not Evil eyes. I am neither a devil not a human, Gasper-san. I am Ultimate. These eyes are the proof that fact" stated Naruto lookingexpressionlessly at Gasper.

"I see" replied Gasper then noticed all curious gazes at him and disappeared only to appear at his precious place once again.

 **Scene change**

 **ORC room**

They returned back to their Clubroom with Gasper. However the vampire boy was nervous all the time. He didn't like to go outside at all.

Rias sat at her seat then looked at the nervous Gasper and questioned

.

"So what do you think, Gasper? Naruto could use his ability to force you to control it. Even though I think there must be other way. But the matter is what do you think about that idea?"

"I'd first like to hear about how Naruto-san's power work before decide for myself whether to agree or not" replied Gasper and glanced at Naruto who nodded and began to step forward to explain.

"The ability I was gonna use on Gasper-san is called Kotoamatsukami. With this ability I can command anything and the person will do it without question. And also if I use it you won't be able to feel any difference. You won't feel like you were hypnotized or something. This is the ultimate illusion. You couldn't tell it know that I control anyone or not"

Everybody gasped in pure shock at Naruto's newly revealed ability. It means he could control anyone and the person won't even know about it. And that caused an idea to pop to Issei's head and he narrowed his eyes at Naruto suspiciously.

"So with that ability you could control anyone, huh?"

"There are exceptions like Satans or Gods. Excluding them, yes I could control anyone" confirmed Naruto. He knew where Issei is going.

"Then how can we be sure that you didn't control any of us to your likings right now? Perhaps Buchou and the girls are under control of those eyes of yours"

Hearing that caused the girls eyes to widen in shock and suspicion as well. It also explains why girls flock around him so much. The girls turned to Naruto for explanation, which the later has a completely impassive face. They was sure that Naruto won't ever do something like that, but they also can't prove that he won't do that. To have a power to control anyone without the person realized it was very useful after all. However Xenovia was the only one that is staying silent. Her faith in Naruto is that great even if they didn't meet not long

ago.

"You are right, Hyodo-san. With Kotoamatsukami, I could indeed control the girls in this room right now. But the question is for what I need to do that. I am as you know is nearly emotionless. So for what did I need to use Kotoamatsukami to control ojou-sama and the girls?" replied

Naruto calmly.

Hearing that the girls also find his reason truthful. After all what motive did Naruto has to do something like that.

Meanwhile Gasper felt a little guilty. It is because of him that Naruto was suspected after all. But then why did he act so calm? He find this person is very fascinating. Unlike him, who always tried to hide from society. Naruto faces all his problems head on without running away.

"But how can you prove that we aren't under your control right now?" demand Issei suspiciously.

"Simple really. If you are under my control you won't be able to resist my command. For example..." Naruto paused dramatically then with an expressionless gaze ordered. "Everyone in this room! Strip naked this instant!"

The room was silent and there were no sound of movement was heard. Naruto looked at Issei smugly to see his reaction. The girls sighed in relief that they were wrong. But they feel ashamed with themselves now. But Xenovia smiled slightly. She knew from the start that there is no way her Naruto-sama capable of that. And even if he really did that she knew that he must have a reason to do that.

Rias felt ashamed of herself. How could she proclaim to love him if she didn't trust him. Not only that but he was her childhood friends and personal bodyguard. And yet she still doubted she wondered why Naruto is so calm when Issei accused him? Perhaps he wanted for them to think about him like that? She couldn't understand what he often thinks.

Akeno felt like her suspicion of Naruto was completely foolish and unreasonable. Why the heck she even suspected him in the first place? Akeno turned to glance at Issei at the corner of her eyes and assumed that maybe because she still held a slight affection for Issei, so his words also means something to her. But to actually think of a possibility that Naruto did something like that. She felt disgust of herself right now.

Koneko actually remain emotionless. She and Naruto rarely speak to each other, so she wasn't that close to him. She didn't know how to react when Issei accused Naruto of controlling others. On one hand, even spending with Naruto so little time, she could guess that he won't do that. But on the other hand, with that power he could brainwash anyone. That's why there is possible for Naruto to be drunk by the power of his eyes and become power hungry like her sister. Technically her sister isn't power hungry, because she was driven insane by the side effect of senjutsu usage.

Kiba just looked down to the ground solemnly. He actually suspected of Naruto controlling him and the others. And that what was making him feel like a scum. Naruto has saved his life from Kokabiel and yet his traitorous mind could still suspect him like that.

Asia didn't know what to think. She disapproved of the way Issei accused Naruto all of a sudden. But even she has to agree that Naruto could control them for his own goal. Unlike other girls she wasn't drawn to him. Therefore she could ratiocinate about his action. Naruto, as far as she sees, is a person that very loyal to Rias-buchou, therefore if he actually did something like that then there must be a very strong reason to do that. But Naruto has proved that he is innocent. Though why did he suddenly announce his ability now before them? Something must have or will happen for him to do that.

"Don't feel bad, everyone. In your place I would suspect myself as well. The power of absolute control. Indeed is a frightening and corrupt power. You have every reason to think that I may be drunk by that power. That is a certain thing to suspect of someone with such power. So don't feel disgust or ashamed of yourself" exclaimed Naruto calmly without a hint of him being angry at them. But that is because he couldn't feel angry at anyone.

"But still..." Rias was about to refute, but Naruto interrupt her.

"No, you suspicion is actually has basis, ojou-sama. I, after all, was created to overthrow Maous and Gods. Besides no one could say for sure that I won't become drunk by power of my eyes" retort Naruto and glanced at each of them. Then he turned to Gasper and asked "Now that we clear everything out. Will you agree to my request, Gasper-san?"

"Ehm... I-I don't know. I mean, to actually be control by you and won't even be able to feel a difference. It's a bit scary. I-I think I must refused your offer Naruto-senpai. I hope you are not mad at me" respond Gasper now pocking his head from a carton box.

"What? He is already in a carton box. Since when did he move there?" Issei was surprised.

"I see. No, I have no reason to get mad at you. I only offered my help after all" Naruto shrugged his shoulders casually.

Rias and Akeno decided that they must get out of here ASAP, so that they could recollect their thoughts about Naruto.

"Well, I leave Gasper with you guys. Me and Akeno need to go to the meeting where onii-sama is currently is" said Rias and tried to not meet eyes with Naruto. She turned to Yuuto and said "Yuuto, you will come with us as well. Onii-sama wants to know more details about your Demonic-holy sword"

Yuuto nodded and approached Rias and Akeno, for them to teleport via the magic seals.

Xenovia looked concern for her master wonder if he really felt alright under that facade. However she couldn't read him at all, because his face remains calm and impassive all this time.

Now that Rias, Akeno and Yuuto have left, Naruto also decided to train Issei. So he turned to him which caused the latter to turn his head away. Not in displeasure, but in guilt

of his earlier action.

Issei felt really uncomfortable after accusing Naruto only to be proving that he was wrong. Why the heck he even do that? Sure, he dislikes the pretty boy because he gained the attention of all the girls. But he didn't hate him, right? Issei know that answer himself. He was jealous of Naruto's popularity, so the first goes to mind when Naruto mentioned his ability is to accuse him of using it on them all. Issei felt like a total bastard now. But even after all the accusation and doubting gaze at him. How the heck someone could stay that calm? Though Issei also recalled that Naruto is neither devil nor human. He is the entire new being that humans and devils couldn't possibly understand.

"Hyodo-san, I think we should start our training. Do you remember that you still have a fight with Shiro-kun awaiting you?" Naruto decided to remind the wielder of Ddraig about his future fight with Vali.

"Eh? After all what I have said to you, you still want to help me?" questioned Issei confusedly.

"Didn't I already explain that? It's an obvious thing for you all to suspect me. But I didn't hold a grudge on you. So you better concentrate all you energy to this training" replied Naruto looking seriously at Issei.

"O-ok then"

"Good. Let's go outside" proposed Naruto before he turned to Gasper, who was still only pocking his head out from the carton box. "You are coming with is for some training as well,

Gasper-san"

"Ehhh? B-but I don't want to go outside! Outside is scary" exclaimed Gasper with widened eyes and shook his head in negative rapidly.

"Stand up! Naruto-sama's order can't be questioned!" Xenovia shot back at Gasper and began to drag the poor half-vampire with them.

Asia and Koneko sweat dropping seeing Gasper struggled from Xenovia's grasp with teary eyes, but his actions were futile.

Outside

When they have dragged Gasper outside, Xenovia decided to start their fu-uhm training, right training by chasing Gasper with Durandal in hands. She even threatened him if he even stopped for a bit, she is gonna cleaved him with her sword. The others looking at the sight and think it looks like a game of vampire hunting.

When she saw that Gasper was out of breath, she stopped for him rest a bit.

"Why are you picking on me?" questioned Gasper with teary eyes.

"A sound mind coming from a sound body. It's necessary to train you physically first" respond Xenovia then smirked

"It's seems Xenovia is having fun" mumbled Issei looking at a smug looking Xenovia. Suddenly he heard something strapped to his wrist and ankles. He looked down and exclaimed in shock.

"What the heck is this?!"

"Weight. From now on you will do everything with those weights on. Each only weight about 10 kg" stated Naruto with crosses hands after he strapping the weights to each of Issei's limbs."For the start, I want you to run around the school 10 circles"

"40kg each limbs and you told me to run around Kuoh 10 circles? Are you out of mind or something?" protested Issei with incredulous eyes

.

Naruto smirked and replied "I know that you would say that. So here... is your motivation" Naruto showed him a picture of a very seductive Rias that was crawling with half-lid suggestive eyes. Seeing the picture Issei's eyes immediately widened liked dinner plates and was about to snatch it from Naruto however, Naruto hide it away from him and said "I will

give it to you when you finish my exercise"

Issei glared at Naruto but his eyes blazing with determination and began to run like mad. Naruto smirked satisfyingly seeing his method work perfectly.

Koneko looked deadpan at Issei as he ran away. So that's how you need to train a pervert. But will the training pay out though. All she noticed in his mind are pervert things. Can Naruto really make him stronger like that? Seeing Xenovia is joking with Gasper, Koneko also decided to join.

"Here, Ga-kun. Eat this and you will feel better" She extended her hand and giving him a piece of garlic.

Seeing garlic caused Gasper to widen his eyes and freak out. He immediately crawl away from Kokeno and screamed "No! Anything, but garlic". And then he ran away while Koneko is chasing him and offering him garlic over again.

"Hihi now Koneko-chan also joins her" said Asia and giggled softly to herself. She then turned her eyes to Naruto, who decided to climb to a tree nearby to take a nap. She wondered if Naruto could really make Issei stronger with his doings.

That moment Saji decided to approach them, just in time to see teary Gasper running away from the expressionless Koneko with garlic in her palm.

"Woah! A blond girl. I heard that you guys decided to release a hikikomori and come here to see for myself. Who would've that it will be this blond cutie" exclaimed Saji with shining

eyes.

"Etto... Ano... Saji-san" Asia didn't know how to break a news to not disappoint him. So Naruto that was still lying at thebranch of a tree decided to exclaim.

"Sorry, to disappoint you, Saji-san. But that girl that you think is actually he. He just like to crossdress"

Saji's look turned to horror and he fall down to his knees indespair and mumbled "Why? Oh why? How could that possible"

"I-I understand your feeling very w-well, Saji" said a breathless Issei. He felt that he was just through hell. All muscles in his body are aching. The only thing that kept him running was that super sexy and seductive photo of Buchou.

"Hyodo? What are you doing with those weights on yourself? And what Naruto-san was true?" demand Saji looking at one Pawn like him.

"T-that bastard decided to start my training. B-because something really strong is after my ass" replied Issei still trying to catch his breath. Then he pointed at Naruto and demanded"Oi, Naruto-teme I've finished the exercise. Now where is my prize, as you promised?"

Naruto nodded his head in acceptance and said "You did pretty well for the first time. As promised, here is the photo". With that Naruto threw the photo and it flew like a shuriken

towards Issei.

Issei quickly caught it with a drool then quickly hide in from Saji's eyes. Because the later was curious about what they are talking about.

"However that is just a warm up, Hyodo-san. Prepare for something far worse, please" Naruto said with a develops smirk which cause Issei to widen his eyes in horror and shook his head furiously

"No... No more!"

"How about this..." Naruto closed his eyes and when reopened them revealed his oftenly used form of EMS. Naruto looked straight to Issei eyes and muttered "Tsukuyomi!"

With that he showed Issei's his most want desire. Andcertainly it is the image of him lying defeat under Issei's feet with Rias and other girls swooning over him. The illusion was so real that Issei could nearly felt the girl's body with his.

Suddenly Naruto deactivate his technique which causes Issei to protest.

"What was that?" asked Issei curiously and turning to his current sensei

.

"Tsukuyomi. Also one more of my abilities. Normal I used this technique to torture or break mind of the victims, but in your case I could also be able to make your deepest desire in my illusion world" explained Naruto still didn't turn off his EMS.

"If you are gonna show me that again. I swear I will obey all your command, Naruto-sensei" Issei fell to his knees and bows his head with blood dripping from his nose.

Naruto openly smirked at his method of convincing Issei. As a genius, he knew how exactly to convince a pervert to do something. Issei mind works so simple, that he didn't need to think much to realize his plan. Naruto knew with his revelation something will happen in Underworld, because most devil's upper society despise him. One is for his attitude towards then because most of them were simply too arrogant and power hungry. Two is for his disobedience to anyone except Gremory's family and Four Maous. That's why he needed to make Issei stronger, if by any chance things will go wrong he would still has enough power to protect Rias in his stead.

Suddenly he felt a very familiar unholy energy at his right and turned to that direction. There he saw Azazel standing there with an amused smirk.

"What are you doing here, Azazel-san?" Naruto questioned the Governor of Grigori.

Azazel just shrugged and replied "I heard that you decided to train Sekiryūtei so I came here t watch the progress. But that was a little reckless to challenge Vali like that, Naruto-kun"

"Azazel!" exclaimed Issei with narrowed eyes.

Asia slowly hide behind Issei like usual. Xenovia looked silently at fallen angel's leader. She didn't need to panic,because her Naruto-sama will protect her. Besides she didn't think that Azazel came here to pick a fight with them.

On instinct, Gasper hide behind a tree while Koneko looked impassively at Governor of Grigori.

Azazel glanced around him and rubbed his chin with a curious smirk, stated "Boosted Gear, Absorption Line, Soul Annihilator and..." Azazel turned to the still hiding half-vampire "Forbidden Balor View. Heh, so many cool Sacred Gears have gathered in one place"

Saji and Issei narrowed his eyes in alarm hearing Azazel statement. Azazel was famous for collecting Sacred Gears. Did he come here to take theirs as well?

Azazel then turned to both Pawns and exclaimed "If you want for that vampire to control his power. You can offer him to drink your blood, Sekiryūtei. And if his power was out of control. That stuff in your hands could drain his powers, Pawn of Sitri"

Saji looked on surprise and turned his gaze to his Sacred Gear. "Really? My Sacred Gear could do that?"

"Hah? You didn't know? That thing has the power from one of dragon kings, Vrtrita. It has the ability to completely drain dry the power of the victim" explained Azazel with a smirk. Then he raised his view at Naruto to inform him about certain information that he has heard.

"By the way, Naruto-kun. After the revelation of your existence to the world, something began to occur not only in Underworld, but in Heaven as well. Be careful out there"

Naruto nodded his head and and thanked Azazel for this information. He expected the Underworld to take action against him, but to hear Heaven was involved as well is unexpected. The only reason he could think of why Heaven decided to take action against him, because they thought of him as the blasphemy of original God. Indeed he couldn't use the holy energy of God that resides in him, however he could predict what a person will say in the nearest future.

Time skip

At the end of the day, Issei's hellish training was finished. Naruto made him do 1000 pushups with weights on while he himself that at his back and waving the photo of Akeno in bikini in front of Issei to motivate him. Then he made Issei spar with him. Well, you could not really call that a spar. All Issei need to do is touch Naruto by any means, he was even allowed to use Boosted Gear. But because of the weights on him, Issei movements were sluggish. Though his desire to

smack off that smug look on Naruto was strong enough tomake him continue the exercise. Whether Issei wanted to admit it or not, he had become much stronger physically thanks to Naruto's training. As the final reward , Naruto had put him in Tsukuyomi and showed him his dream again. That was enough for Issei to think all those training was worthy.

Gasper was a different matter. They tried to train him in controlling his power, but he couldn't do anything right even once. Naruto proposed for him to drink a bit of Issei blood to improve his control over his powers, thanks to Azazel's tips. But Gasper refused furiously because he hated everything fresh, blood include. Koneko called him a useless vampire, which caused Gasper to cry as she picked on him again.

Issei finally realized how useful Gasper power was and tried to make him help in his goal. Hearing Issei spoke about his pervert goal so openly, made Gasper admired him. He found

Issei so cool talking about his goals with prideful time. In the end, Issei managed to befriend Gasper and managed to convince him to stay in their company. Issei even told Gasper his ultimate plan that when Gasper could master his power then he will stop the time so Issei could grope all the girls in the campus. Gasper, of course, agreed to help his new friend.

That night the moon was full, so Naruto decided to head to the roof of the campus and to take out the flute and began to play. This flute was a special gift to him from his only friend in the past, Kagayaki Yume. He didn't play the flute since he arrived here. Naruto didn't know why he decided to play itnow, but just felt the urge to do that. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. When he glanced to that direction, he saw that it was a kitty with yellow eyes. But it was not a normal kitty, because it had two tails.

'A Nekomata? But what it is doing here all of a sudden?' Naruto thought to himself.

Suddenly the black cat decided to approach him and jumped at Naruto's arms to purr.

Naruto blinked owlishly at the Nekomata in his arms. Did it want for him to pet? Naruto did what the cat wanted even knowing that this cat true form is a yokai.

The cat purred even more and began to snuggle at his palm,which caused Naruto to chuckle lightly. But he decided it's time for him to see this cat true form and exclaimed

"How long do you plan to stay in this form, Nekomata-san? I didn't mind this form because it was really adorable, but I would also like to see your true form"

The cat opened its eyes and replied in human language. "As expected of the one I chosen as my mate. Nothing could get past your eyes, nya?"

Naruto for a moment felt two orbs of the cat turn mischievous and narrowed his eyes in anticipation. The car sudden glowed and turned bigger and bigger. After the glow died down, in its place was a very attractive and sexy female. She has yellow mischievous eyes and jet black hair like a starless sky. On her body is a black yukata that revealed her shoulders and showed out her cleavage perfectly. A big yellow obi was wrapped around her waist. This is none other than Kuroka,The Stray Cat. An S-Class criminal as well as one of the only

Nekoshou alive.

"Never expected for someone as famous as you to come and see me, Kuroka-san" Even at the sight of such powerful being as Kuroka, Naruto still remain calm.

Kuroka seeing Naruto's nonexistent reaction and chuckled."Guess the rumors were true. Even one such as gorgeous as I, can't make your heart flutter. But that just make me to desire you more, nya!"

"I didn't know what you are talking about. But I don't want to fight you in this place. First, it will attract attention of others. Second, I have no reason to fight you" stated Naruto with his piercing eyes at Kuroka.

Kuroka blinked in surprise at his claim and retort. "Eh?... No, you've mistaken Naru-chan! I didn't come here to fight you! Didn't you hear me? I said I've chosen you as my mate!"

Naruto looked deadpanned at her and stated "Listen, just because you've chosen me as your so called mate. That didn't mean I should comply with your request. I barely even know you. So hearing you appeared out of nowhere and proclaimed me as your mate? That is too weird and unexpected"

Kuroka fumed inside, the only one that is unaffected by her seductive nature was Vali. She never expect for one more person existed. However she is serious about making him her mate. From all the informations that she found out about him, he is the strongest male alive right now. She even heard his abilities with illusion have far surpassed hers, all thanks to those eyes of his. Kuroka also knew that by circumstance he has attracted many powerful and attractive female to himself. She actually came here to check up on Shirone, never expect to meet Ultimate face to face.

"I know about your reputation, nya. But I am far persistent than any girls you've ever met Naru-chan. You just don't that yet. But you've already belong to me" stated Kuroka with an arrogant and sexy smirk. She even wiggled her twin tails. She then used her time-space magic and opened a purple magic seal in front of her. She glanced back at him from the corner of her shoulder and said "Today I came here only to greet and let you know about my choice,nya. See you next time, Naru-chan!"

With that Kuroka winked at him and step in the seal and disappeared within it. Naruto looked on the sight silently then looked at the dark sky and muttered to himself sarcastically

"Just great! One more troublesome woman decided to pursue me as well. Just what I need"

But both Naruto and Kuroka never noticed Koneko, who accidentally was there and overheard their conversation. She suppressed as much of her energy as she could so both of the talking ones couldn't sense her.

'So nee-san finally appeared to declare about her choice to make Naruto-senpai her mate' Koneko thought to herself with a neutral look.

Next day

Issei was very sore from Naruto's yesterday's hellish training. He looked pretty much like a ghost now. Asia could only look at him in pity. But she also knew that thanks to Naruto's training Issei stamina increased a lot.

Suddenly Issei heard a voice ahead of him and his eyes twitched irritatedly. It belongs to the person that was responsible for his current condition.

"I see you are still alive and going, Hyodo-san. That's good, because today I have thought up of a new exercise for you" Naruto said with a devious smirk which caused Issei to pale.

"N-no! No more of these training! When I trained with Buchou it was never this horrible!" exclaimed Iseei and began to cry comically. He missed those days that he trained with Buchou.

"Even if you say that, you could still feel yourself that my method work better right, Hyodo-san? replied Naruto smugly and added "Besides didn't you like what my Tsukuyomi show

you?"

"Eh? You showed Issei-san something, Naruto-san? What is it" exclaimed Asia curiously.

Just as Naruto about to reveal Issei's pervert dream, Issei immediately butt in alarmingly.

"N-now, now, Asia, you didn't need to know that. It... eh was a very embarrassing stuff about me, so I don't want you to find out. Yeah, that's right" Issei nodded his head with a nervous sweat dropping at the side of his head while he lied through his teeth. While lying to Asia, he also occasionally turned to glare at his sensei, which has an amused look.

"Ara, ara, just in time Naruto-kun, Issei-kun" exclaimed a newly appeared Akeno wearing her miko outfit.

Even if Akeno still feel bad at her suspicion of Naruto. She decided that she will confront him and told him everything that is in her heart. Besides someone really important wanted to see him today. She could kill both targets in one shot.

"Akeno-san? Do you need is for something?" questioned Issei.

"Actually, yes. I'd like for both you and Naruto-kun to follow me. Someone important want to meet you two" replied Akeno with a smile.

'Someone important?' Naruto emphasized the word 'important' in his mind with narrow eyes.

"And who is that?" asked Issei really curious at the person's identity now.

"Well, when we meet him you will understand" replied Akeno mysteriously. With that she began to walk ahead. Naruto followed her behind. But Issei decided to do something. Issei then turned to Asia and said

"Asia, you go ahead to school. I will catch later"

Asia nodded her head and looked as Issei followed both that were ahead of him.

 **Scene change**

Akeno took them to the shrine, that she often visit. It was not the shrine where she lived before but the other.

Issei felt uneasy when he is near the shrine. It's obvious because he is a devil now. Also he wondered who is so important and wanted to meet him together with Naruto.

As for Naruto, he has a suspicion who he will meet. The conversation with Azazel gave him a tip to deduce who is that important someone.

When they moved up the stairs and reached a square, Akeno stopped and stated "Our guest will appear soon enough. Please, wait a bit"

After Akeno's words, suddenly a huge sparkle in cross shape appeared in front of them. The light was so bright that they were force to cover their eyes. And a gentle voice was heard within that light

.

"We finally meet each other. Sekiryūtei. Naruto-san"

Issei looked in bewilderment at the six pairs of golden wings. He could deduce now who is this person.

Naruto looked calmly at the said person, because his assumption was corrected after all.

The newly appeared person has long pale blond hair and pale green eyes. He has a gentle look on his face. He wears some kind of golden armor and a cape over it. Behind his back are six pairs of golden wings which proved that he is an Angel, furthermore a Seraph.

"Maybe I should introduce myself. I am Michael, the leader of Angels. Nice to meet you two" Michael greeted both boys and smiled at them, closing his eyes.

 **Scene change**

 **Inside the shrine**

Both Naruto and Issei sat in seiza style and keep silent, waiting for Michael to start the talk.

Issei felt a very uneasy feeling when he looked at Michael, but it didn't come directly from him, rather something else inside him. Suddenly a sparkle blinked in his chest and a bigger one began to form in front of them. When they glowed died down it revealed a sword. But it just not any sword but the true holy sword.

"I have little time so I will be quick" said Michael and turned to Naruto. "I'd like for you to bless this holy sword using God's Authority, Naruto-san. This holy sword is called dragon slayer or otherwise known as Ascalon. But I'd also like to power it up"

"How? I didn't know how to do that! Even if I am pseudo-God I didn't know how to used the energy that was residing in me" questioned Naruto curiously.

"Simple, really. All you need to do is concentrate on your holy energy inside you and turned your energy to blessings by channelling it to your hands and transfer to the target to be blessed" explained Michael with a smile.

Naruto nodded his head after his explanation. Then took a deep breath and concentrate on his Godly holy energy inside him. After a minute, his entire body began to envelope in golden holy energy. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his palms to see it glowing. Then he approached Ascalon, took it in his hand then put his other palm at the blade and began to transfer his holy energy to the blade.

While the process goes on, both Akeno and Issei looking at it in wonder. They both felt very uneasy after Naruto released Godly holy energy within him, but that's understandable they are devils after all.

When the process ended, Ascalon's blade gained a golden hue around the blade.

"Thank you very much, Naruto-san" Michael thanked him in gratitude. Then he turned to Issei. "I'd like to give this newly power up Ascalon to you, Hyodo Issei. As I heard you are the weakest wielder of Boosted Gear, I decided to entrust this blade for you"

Issei face-fault when he heard Michael called him the weakest and replied "Weakest, eh? But I am trying my best, you know. But why though?"

"As you know most conflicts between three factions has ended. But there are still minor conflicts going in occasionally. We need to befriend each other to prepare the strike from other factions. We aren't the only supernatural being after all" explained Michael then turned to Naruto and continued "then there is Naruto-san, the most unique and exclusive creature that has ever grace us. Being Ultimate and pseudo-God will cause all three factions to desire to have his power. During the last war something happened that caused us all to ally with each other. An alliance to destroy Two Heavenly Dragons. Just thinks of Ascalon as a friendship proposal from me"

Akeno smiled amused at Issei's reaction to Archangel's words. Then she turned to him and said "I think you should accept his proposition Issei-kun"

Issei nodded his head and was about to touch Ascalon, his Sacred Gear was already activated. But Naruto's words caused him to pause.

"I think you should let Ddraig absorb it Hyodo-san. It will be the most optimal way" advised Naruto looking at his pervert student.

"Eh? You can really do that Ddraig?" Issei looked at his Sacred Gear.

 _ **"Sacred Gear can evolve based on the wielder's desire to become stronger. If you really wish for that, I can do it without problem"**_ replied Ddraig inside Boosted Gear.

With that Issei picked up Ascalon with his left hand that has Boosted Gear. The gem began to glow brightly and released a blinding light. Issei squints his eyes from the sparkle and when he opened his eyes, he saw that Ascalon has merged with his Sacred Gear.

"Well, now that the job is done, I should probably go. I am really busy, but still decided to come here because I want to see Sekiryūtei and informed Naruto-san about something" said Michael then turned to Naruto and was about to inform him, but Naruto outgo him.

"You want to warn me about the splitting sides in Heavens, right, Michael-sama?"

Michael widened eyes and wondered. "How did you know that, Naruto-san?"

Meanwhile both Akeno and Issei keep silent while both holy beings exchanging conversation.

"Before that, Azazel-san has already warned me about something happened in Heaven. With your appearance here, I can deduce what is going on right now" explained Naruto with calm expression.

Michael chuckled and replied "As expect from the one that inherited our Lord's energy. Yes, there is indeed a little skirmish in Heaven, but I will try to solve that problem. Well, till next time then. Hyodo Issei. Naruto-san"

With that Michael dissipates just like when he appeared. After Michael disappeared, Issei immediately turned to Akeno and Naruto to inform them

"Well, I should probably go now, Akeno-san, Naruto-teme. Asia is waiting for me after all"

Naruto nodded his head and replied. "Alright, but remember you still have a training with me after school, Hyodo-san!"

At the reminding of the training, caused Issei cringe and run away as fast as possible. Naruto also decided to leave seeing he has no reason to stay here any longer, but Akeno's hand that caught his sleeve caused him to pause to turn to her questionably.

"W-wait, Naruto-kun! Can we talk for a while?" plead Akeno with soft eyes.

Naruto looked at her for a minute then decided to accept her request "Ok, so what are we gonna talk about?"

"I'd like to make you a tea first. You don't mind, do you?" asked Akeno

"No, I don't mind"

Akeno stood up humming quietly to herself and began to prepare a traditional Japanese tea. After she has done, she offered Naruto her tea and asked

"Well? What do you think?"

Naruto took the cup and took a sip from it. He closed his eyes to enjoy the taste of the tea in his mouth and replied "It is really good. You make really tasty tea, Akeno-san"

"Akeno..." muttered Akeno quietly.

Naruto couldn't hear her so he asked back "Excuse me? I can't hear what you want to say, Akeno-san"

"I said I want for you to call me just Akeno" insisted Akeno looking at Naruto pleadingly.

Naruto blinked at her request and replied slowly. "O..k. So, ehm, Akeno? What are we gonna talk about?"

Akeno beamed at hearing call her name without any honorifics. It just felt so right coming from his mouth. But she recalled what she wanted to talk to him and began to nervous.

"I...uh. I want to say that I am very sorry for suspecting you for... well you know. Even if I say I have feelings for you. I couldn't be honest enough with myself, to admit that I didn't completely trust you" confessed Akeno ashamed of herself. Then she looked at him with a guilty look and continued "But you've proved us wrong. How can we be foolish enough to believe that you will do something like that after you've saved our lives?"

Naruto sighed and turned his gaze at Akeno deadpanned, said. "Didn't I tell everybody in the Clubroom yesterday already? I don't hold any grudge against any of you. So just stop apologizing about that"

"But..." Akeno was about to retort but Naruto interrupt her rudely

"That talk is over. Anything else?" Akeno shook her head in negative. "Then I'd like to know something". Akeno looked up at him to hear what he was about to ask. "During that battle with Toothy-kun, he mentioned that you are the wielder of Baraquiel's power. What did he mean by that?"

Akeno but her lower lid hesitantly and wondered should she answer him or not. But as she decided to not hide anything from him anymore, she replied.

"I am half-fallen angel and half-human Naruto-kun. My mother was a normal human. One day she found an injured fallen angel and saved him. It was Baraquiel. They eventually fell in love with each other and then I was born. Due to me being a half-blood, I was hated by my clansmen. At that time, I met Rias and she accepted me to her family. Sirzechs-sama made

a pack with my clan that they won't harm me anymore if I won't ever return back to my clan and act in the name of Gremory"

Then she slowly pulled down her yukata a bit to reveal her bare back to him. Naruto was wary when she did that, but he felt confused when she turned her back to show him her back. Two pair of wings was revealed to Naruto's eyes, but both wings were different. One that of a fallen angel's and one of devil's.

"As you see after being reincarnated by Rias, I gained a devil wings, but also couldn't get rid of my fallen angel wings. It seems it is my fate to be a half-blood after all" finished Akeno solemnly. Then she looked at him and asked "Now knowing my true nature, didn't you hate me for what I am, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed at this girl's stupidity self-esteem and decided to do something that he has never done before. He approached her wordlessly.

Akeno expected for him to say encourage words to her and comfort her in his arms. Though what he did next shocked her greatly. He bonk her head with deadpanned gaze and exclaimed

"Foolish girl, just because you are a half-blood and you are disgusting with yourself? Listen, Akeno! If you are not disgust with someone like me, that consumed dozens of souls from different races then I can't be possibly disgust just because you are a half-blood. You've friends now and they accepted you. That was all you need" scold Naruto looking at Akeno that was still rubbing her head.

Akeno puffed her cheeks cutely and pouted at Naruto while glared playfully at him. "Mou~ You are sure one unpredictable fellow, don't ya. Just as I think I think could melt your heart with my sorrow and tearful confession, you go and bonk my head. Nobody has ever do that to me, you know"

"Touché. I never hit a girl either. But everybody has their first time" replied Naruto trying to guard himself with words. Akeno pouted for a little more and smiled softly. "That what is so special about you, Naruto-kun. You don't ever afraid to speak your mind. Always straightforward yet at the same time could be thoughtful. I've never met someone like you in my life. Guess that what make me drawn to you"

Naruto blinked owlishly at her praise and scratched the back of his head and replied truthfully. "Honestly, I didn't think of myself as someone that will attract girls. I know that I have a decent look, but it can't be all that girls looked into a guy, right? So I am really confused of being blunt is what attract girls then there are others like me out there"

Akeno just laughed heartily and replied "You wouldn't be able to understand that, Naruto-kun. So don't try. Its girls stuff after all"

Naruto also recalled his meeting with Baraquiel in the past during his travels so he decided to share that information with Akeno.

"Forgot to share this with you, but I once crosspath with Baraquiel-san before"

Akeno widened her eyes hearing that immediately grabbed both his shoulders and shook him.

"What! Where did you meet him, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was surprised seeing her reaction, because he thought she hated 'The Flash', but still answered her question.

"Well, it happened when I climb up to a mountain. I nearly slipped, but he caught my hand in time and we climb up to the top together. During that time we became really good acquaintances" Naruto retold her about his encounter with Baraquiel. Then he took out a scroll from his pocket dimension and put it in Akeno's hand, which confused her.

"What is this Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked and answered "In this scroll contain one of the most powerful lightning technique developed by myself and Baraquiel-san. Lightning Deity Beast, Kirin"

Akeno widened her eyes at the revelation. Part of it because 'that' man also took part in the creation of this technique. She was shocked that Naruto have her one of his most powerful technique just like that

.

"I would like for you to take it and used it. I normally didn't used elemental magic that much. And I think this technique will suit you greatly" stated Naruto with a bright smile which caused Akeno to blush a bit at his boyish look.

"A-Arigato, Naruto-kun. I will gladly accept it!" replied Akeno with a bright smile as well. But she felt curious why he gives it her now. "But why now of all times, Naruto-kun?"

"Well, I think something may occur during the summit tomorrow, so you will need this technique against strong opponents" explained Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I see"

"Ne, Akeno?" Akeno turned to face him. "Can I ask you one sensitive question?"

"Uhm, I will try to answer it if I can" replied Akeno hesitantly.

"Ok. I saw you've a slight attraction to Hyodo-san, so why did you decided to go for me instead of continue to know him?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Well...how should I answer that? Indeed I have a slight affection towards Issei-kun even now. I am hiding under the facade of a strong independent woman, but in truth I need to rely in someone strong and reliable. When I saw how much Issei-kun willingly to do for Asia-chan, I felt a little jealous of her. I always want to have a dependable male in my life.

After your appearance, Issei-kun found himself practically useless. I even witnessed him traded his left arm to dragon's to gain more power. So seeing him like that, I decided to comfort him and since then began to spend night with him" answered Akeno gazing at Naruto's expressionless face to see his reaction.

"So then why did you decided to switch to me?"

"We were basically strangers at that time. And I didn't have enough courage to face your all-time calming gaze. But I always had some kind of competition with Rias, seeing her fussing all over you at that time make me curious to see what kind of person you are. I don't know how to explain this, but after you saved me from the attack of Kokabiel, I found myself drawn to you. Not because of gratitude, but because I somewhat found your presence soothing and even more reliable than Issei-kun's. So I decided to try to pursue you to see where it will lead" respond Akeno with a soft smile and embraced his waist gently.

"I didn't regret my decision, you know. Even now I felt your presence calming and soothing. Sure you didn't compliment me as much as other boys, but that's because of your...condition and your incredible self-control. I knew that our relationship will never be like with Rias because she is your master let alone a childhood friends. But I will be sure to make our bonds just as strong as yours with her" Akeno finished softly and buried her face in his tough chest.

Naruto smiled slightly and embraced her on his arms softly. Why the heck all these girls that decided to pursue him are all stubborn bunch? Still it is useless to argue with them about that matter again. So he will just enjoy and memorize this moment to his mind

Heaven

Metatron temple

Metatron was one of the Great Archangels. He has dark long red hair and piercing amethyst eyes. He is wearing the usual armor of Archangels. On his back, was 5 pair of wings.

Since the death of his Lord, Metatron always want to avenge his Lord death. But he also knew that is a foolish decision because no one needs other war. And then Kokabiel announced that he will start another war, which actually quite satisfied Metatron, because he could use this excuse to avenge his Lord. But then Kokabiel revealed something that made his blood boiled. Some brat has inherited his Lord's Last Blessing and was turned to a pseudo-God! That was not funny at all! How dare that blasphemy mock his Lord like that with his mere existence! Since that day Heavens was split in half. Those that acknowledge that faker and those that thought of him like a mocking to the Lord like him. Knowing that the brat will certainly be at the summit, Metatron had gathered his followers to strike down that faker.

Metatron walked to the edge of his temple and glared down at the surface bellow and muttered.

"Just you wait faker! I will wipe you from the face of Earth. That will be a suitable punishment for mocking our Lord like that"

 **A/N: Few, that was tiresome. I am sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. One of the reasons is because of Internet problem.**

 **Next chapter is the summit and the assault of both magicians lead by Katherea Leviathan and Metatron with his followers to end Naruto's life. After the summit something shocking will happen.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And please if anyone had watch the new anime by the name of Kuusen Madoushi Kohousei no Kyokan, check out my new fanfic. It is actually the first fic of that anime on this site.**

 **Ja ne!**


	13. The summit

**A/N: Hello, minna-san, again thank all who reviewed this story. There were certain questions when I read some reviews.** ****

 **Q: Why Metatron and his followers didn't fall when they decided to kill Naruto?** ****

 **A: Because they won't fall anymore. When God died his judgement to angels has also been nullified. Azazel and the others just choose to stay like fallen angels. Therefore no angels will fall anymore.** ****

 **Q: When Naruto will regain his emotions?** ****

 **A: That will be veeeery long till he got his emotions. He even tried to suppress them again because he knew what the consequence will be.** ****

 **This chapter will be pretty intense. Naruto face to face with Archangel Metatron and Three Faction Leaders vs Katherea Leviathan. After the summit, something will happen that you his may not like because it will change the while course of the story.** ****

 **Anyway I will start this chapter.** **  
**  
After the heart-to-heart taking with Akeno, Naruto, as usual, trained Issei with his method. Of course, Issei tried his best to gain his prize. Because this time God knows how he got it. But Naruto managed to get a collection photo of Miss Japan. Naruto increased his training to twice as hard, but Issei managed to complete all them all. The funny thing was he just held on due to his libido. By the end of the day, Issei physical strength increased to a decent level.

Naruto tried for him to enter Balance Break mode, however Issei was too tired and even slept where he stood. He was forced to piggyback him to his home. Of course, he could use Kamui to transport right to Issei's house, but he decided to walk and enjoy the stars in the sky.

When he reached Issei's house, he saw Asia stepped out of the house to help take Issei to his room. When Naruto was about to live, Asia decided to say.

"A-ano... thank you for training Issei-san, Naruto-san. Even though he sound like he didn't appreciate your training, I know deep inside he was very grateful to you"

Naruto glanced at Asia with the corner of his and replied. "No need to thank me, Asia-san. I decided to train Hyodo-san for a reason, you know. Well and I am sure that Ddraig won't be too happy if his partner will be weaker than the host of Albion"

"I see" muttered Asia with a nodded, but then decided to ask as she found some unclear fact in his statement. "But you said you train Issei-san for a reason. Can you tell it to me?"

"I am preparing for something" Naruto replied simply and Kamui himself out right in front of Asia.

"Preparing for something?" muttered Asia confusedly. For some reason, she didn't really like how that sound.

 **Next day** **  
** **Kuoh Academy**

After school, Naruto walked to the same abandoned building where Gasper is currently reside and saw that Issei is training Gasper in controlling his abilities. From what he is seeing, Gasper managed to make some progress as he saw he managed to stop the time of the ball and it is now floating in mid air. Not far from them, Asia is also cheering for Gasper. Koneko is standing at the distance, eating a pack of chips.

"Good job, Gasper! If you keep it up then our dream will become a reality in no time!" encouraged Issei and gained a pervert grin on his face.

"Um, what dream Issei-san is talking about, Gasper-kun?" wondered Asia curiously.

"Hai, his dream is for me to freeze all-hmm" Gasper began to tell Asia cheerfully, however before that Issei quickly covered his mouth with his palm and interrupted.

"Ahaha! Our dream is to become stronger and manlier right, Gasper?" Issei looked at Gasper in hope for him to understand what he what to imply to him, to which the later understood and nod his head. When Issei released him, Gasper exclaimed.

"Hai! We want to become stronger and manlier"

"I see. That is a great goal" Asia replied with a soft smile.

Seeing Issei wiped his imagined sweat and sighed in relief, made Naruto smirked in amusement. Naruto decided to just observe them from his position. It's a good thing, that Issei managed to befriend Gasper, with this he hoped at least Gasper will one day overcome his fear of outside world and will stay together with ojou-sama's peerage.

"One more time, Gasper!" exclaimed Issei with hidden ero-flames in his eyes. It seems he is really fire up and determined for Gasper to master his ability so that he could turn his ultimate pervert to reality.

"Hai, Issei-senpai!" exclaimed Gasper and grinned widely.

Seeing they all doing well, Naruto closed his eyes and was about to leave until he heard an expressionless voice from behind.

"So you met onee-chan tomorrow, right, Naruto-senpai?" The voice certainly belong to the ever stoic Koneko Tojou.

Naruto turned to face her and replied. "Hoh, if I and Kuroka-san couldn't detect your presence yesterday that means your stealth ability is very impressive, Shironeko"

Koneko still lock gazes with Naruto and wait for his reply.

"Indeed yesterday she showed up in front of me. However she started to talk about somethings that confused me. Why the heck choose me as a mate if we didn't even familiar with each other? Besides I think she actually came here looking for you" answered Naruto and his eyes turned sharper. Koneko felt is if he is piercing her with his eyes.

Koneko already understood that her identity if Nekoshou being exposed by Naruto, so it's pointless to hide anymore.

"I have nothing to say to onee-chan. She disgraced us, Nekoshou, by succumbing to the bloodlust and became insane. She should never try to use Senjutsu in the first place" stated Koneko and glared at the ground at her feet.

"Really? But yesterday, Kuroka-san didn't seem like a psychotic killer to me" wondered Naruto.

Koneko shook her head and at retort. "She just didn't show that side to you, Naruto-senpai, because she wanted you as her mate. Onee-chan was proclaimed S-class criminal for a reason, you know"

Naruto looked at Koneko for a minute before said. "Do you really believe that your sister is a psycho that enjoyed killing?" With those words Naruto Kamui himself away, leaving Koneko to think about his words.

 **Elsewhere**

Azazel is looking down at the sight bellow him in bore. He is sitting on top of a bridge and looking how the cars are moving back and forth. Suddenly he said while looking forward.

"Such a wonderful sight right, Vali?"

He is addressing to the young man that is standing behind him with his hands in his pockets. Said young man is looking borely at Azazel's back.

"You came here just to sightseeing, Azazel?"

Azazel turned back with a grin and waved his hand in dismiss. "Maa, maa, what's wrong to enjoy sightseeing, eh?"

Vali sighed and said seriously. "Enough with that goofy attitude. But should I really be present at the summit?"

"Of course. You are Hakuryukou after all" replied Azazel simply.

"Say, Azazel. The war won't happen again after the summit right?" wondered Vali looking slightly solemn.

"Well, we will do our best for that to not happen" stated Azazel. He thought for a bit and decided to ask. "What do you think of Naruto-kun, Vali?"

Vali recalled the face of the ever calm Naruto and stated with an excite grin. "He is... how should I say... incredible. He has not only strength but the experience in battle as well. For a first time since so long, someone managed to interest me to this extend. One day I wish to fight him. At first I thought that this world became boring when Gods died. Who would have thought that someone equally interesting will take his place"

Azazel saw an excite grin on Vali's face and asked. "Did he interest you that much? What about the eternal rivalry between **Hakuryukou** and **Sekiryūtei**?"

Recalling Issei's poor skills when they met for the second time he shook his head in disappointment. "That is one poor excuse of **Sekiryūtei**. Unless Naruto-san could really pull out a miracle, he will become equal or half of my strength. But right now, I think he is a disgrace to the previous host of Boosted Gear. Hell, I even wondered why **Boosted Gear** chose him as a host. I would really want for Naruto-san to be its host, however we know that isn't possible because he already has one and a very dangerous at that"

Azazel nodded his head and named out the Sacred Gear. "Yeah, **Soul Annihilator** is one scary Sacred Gear. It didn't aim for physical damages, but for spiritual damages of the opponent. Also if he was to kill the soul of Albion within your **Divine Dividing** then you could say good bye to your Sacred Gear"

"I see why he is a pseudo-God. An opponent like that is worth fighting. Even if God has died, Naruto-san with his eyes abilities and Sacred Gear could be considered equally to God. Nothing will be more satisfyingly to defeat him with my own hands" stated Vali with battle-lust in his eyes.

"Heh, words worthy of Hakuryukou" stated Azazel with smirk.

Vali didn't react to Azazel's words and just gazing a far.

 **With Naruto** ****

Naruto stepped in his and Rias' personal house and noticed that the light were off.

"Hum, maybe she still hasn't return yet" Naruto said to himself and began to walk to his and Rias' shared room.

Slowly he opened the door and was surprised to see Rias is lying at their bed and looked up at the ceiling in daze. Judging how she still hasn't noticed his presence here, he guessed she was in a really deep thought.

"Ehem" Naruto coughed to his fist to gain Rias attention.

Hearing the cough, Rias put down her gaze and was a bit surprised to see Naruto standing there. Slowly she sat up and demanded

"Naruto? When did you get in? How long did you stand there?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and began to approach his ojou-sama then sat beside her. "You seem to be so deep in thought, that you didn't even sense my presence, ojou-sama? That's bad. Because if it was not me, but your enemy, you will be already dead". Then he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and asked. "So? What are you thinking about that caused you even to fall in trance?"

Rias looked at Naruto longingly and sighed out then buried her face in his chest, which caused the later to look down at her confusedly.

"I-I feel ashamed of myself. How could I claim to love you and yet I could doubt you so easily? I hate myself so much right now, Naruto!" Rias then looked up at him with confusion tears in the corner of her eyes and asked. "And I didn't even understand why you still stayed so calm after our misjudgment to you?!"

Naruto sighed and embraced her and began to caress her crimson her soothingly. Rias closed her eyes and leaned in his chest further.

"Again that matter. Didn't I already tell you and the others that I didn't hold any grudge towards any of you? First, Akeno-san, now you. I am tired of explaining things over again. Just forget it ever happened, ok?"

"But-". Naruto interrupted her again by rising her face to his level and touched forehead with hers. Rias widened her eyes at his sudden action.

"Forget it! I would've preferred of you moved on to someone else. But I knew that you've already made up your mind about your decision. So let that guilt go. I am personally asking you to do that. I don't need for you to feel guilty forever"

Rias eyes began to waver as she felt touched by his words. She nodded her head wordlessly and plugged his lips with hers. Naruto's eyes widened at her sudden action. But he relaxed and tried to reply her kiss with as much emotion as he could put in.

The kiss didn't last long like the previous time, however Rias beamed happily because Naruto replied to her kiss. Slowly she separate from him with a light blush on her kiss, while Naruto only has a slightly daze look.

"Ara, when your kiss was replied, it seems so much better, you know" stated Rias with a satisfying grin.

Naruto grinned back but said teasingly. "Alright, but don't get used to it so much". With those words he climb to his side of bed and closed his eyes.

"Heh? Why?" Rias exclaimed with her eyes widened in shock. However seeing him didn't reply and climb to his side of bed, Rias pouted and also climb to her side of bed, but began to shake Naruto and whined childishly.

"Ne ne answer me! Why I should not get used to it~" Seeing now reply she began to shake him even harder. "Ne! Answer me, quick!"

Naruto turned his back to her so Rias couldn't see his amused grin.

 **The day of the summit** **  
** **Outside**

It was a nice day at the Kuoh Academy. The sky was cleared of any clouds but suddenly a space was ripped out and out of there a young girl with expressionless face flew out of the the rip. She land elegantly and sat at the iron column at the top of the building. Suddenly, she turned around as she felt a presence behind her. Behind her floating with his Divine Dividing is none other than Vali

"Ah, Vali! I see you will be participating on this summit as well" exclaimed the girl with empty eyes.

Vali put his gaze down at the girl in front of him and stated. "Ophis? I see you come here to observe Naruto-san, am I right?"

Ophis has the appearance of a girl with grey pupil-less eyes and dark hair that reached her hips. Her face always remain expressionless as such a being as her could rarely felt surprise or interest in anything. Her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion. But one thing that caught your eyes is her overwhelming aura and her unusual pointy ears, they slightly resemble vampire's, but also differ from them. The girl, Ophis, is actually one of the most powerful and ancient being in the world. The Dragon God of Infinity or Ouroboros Dragon.

She always thought that she and baka-Red are the only omnipotent being born in this world. But who would have thought that after such a long time, the third entity will be born. Yes, as the being of infinity power and wisdom, Ophis knew of the potential of the Ultimate. However, the day when he will reach her and baka-Red still yet to come. As he is now, he can surely fight back most of powerful beings, however his power is still slight yield in compare to Mythological Gods. The reason Ophis come here it's to see Ultimate's power first hand and how will he deal with Katherea and Metatron simultaneously.

"Yeah, I heard he is extremely powerful from Kuroka-san, so I came here to witness what he is made of with my own eyes" replied Ophis with her poker face as usual.

"Well, I would like to see just how much that poor excuse of dragon host improved after the training with Naruto-san. If his words proved to be right, then I sure has one entertaining fight waiting for me" exclaimed Vali with his bloodthirsty grin.

Ophis glanced at Vali's expression and stated. "You are still a fighting maniac like ever, eh?"

Vali just shrugged his shoulders and retort. "Well, I didn't want for things to be boring. And peace is very boring"

 **OCR Clubroom**

Meanwhile at the Clubroom, Rias and her peerages have gathers preparing t go to the summit. However not everyone is going to the summit, Gasper must stayed in place because of his uncontrolled power and to assure that everything will be alright with him, Rias left Koneko to look after him.

"Well, it's time for us to depart" exclaimed Rias then kneel down at Gasper who had found a favorite place in the carton box. "Gasper, be a good boy and stay here alright. And don't key your power goes out of control or the consequence will be very bad, ok?"

Gasper nodded his head curtly and leaned in when Rias rubbed his head encouragingly.

"Don't worry, Koneko will be here with you" Rias turned to Koneko and stated. "I am counting on you, Koneko"

Koneko bowed down slightly and replied. "I will do my best to protect Ga-kun when you are absent, Buchou"

Rias nodded her head in acceptance. Issei kneeled down at now his buddy and gave him his old Gameboy to Gasper. "I brought this too you, so you don't feel bored out of your mind"

Gasper accept it with a smile and replied. "Arigato, Issei-senpai"

Issei ruffed hair hair and thought to himself slightly worried for Gasper. 'Even with Koneko by his side, I am still feeling worry for Gasper'

Koneko brought a box of snacks and put down at the table. "And I've brought lots of snacks for you"

Though Naruto seeing a hidden glint on her eyes thought deadpanned. 'She actually brought that for herself, right?'

Issei clutch his fists slowly and felt that he indeed become much stronger than he was before. He would of say thank you to Naruto if he was good terms with him, but he wasn't. Even though he is thankful for Naruto to his training. He wanted to know the reason why. By now everybody in this room could understood that the blond pseudo-God never did anything without a reason. He knew well enough that preparing him for his fight with Vali is only part of the reason. So what is going in that bastard mind?

 **Meeting room**

Rias knocked the door and asked a permission to enter. When permission was grant she and the other could saw the leaders of all three factions were already there. Additional she could saw Sona and Tsubaki present there.

From the Underworld, Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan represented the devils side. Grayfia Lucifuge also was present there as a guardian. Upon seeing Naruto, Grayfia sneak a look at him with the corner of her eyes and quickly turn her gaze away. But Naruto still noticed that glance, but he put that thought aside for now. Serafall though as usual didn't hide her emotions towards Naruto and started to send him air kisses. Naruto felt a bit embarrassing as he attracted the attention of other leaders there. Of course, Rias, Akeno and Xenovia trying to be as calm as they could. Serafall was far too straight forward for their taste.

From the Heaven, Michael represented the angel's side. But not far behind him stood one very familiar figure to Rias' peerage, especially Xenovia. Yes, it was none other than Irina Shidou. She actually came here to find out about why Xenovia betrayed them. And what actually happened after she was sent away to the hospital. For some reason, no one told her anything about that. But she still managed to find out about God's death. And certainly, she was depressed and devastated as well as shocked at the news. But she slowly overcome her depressing mood and come here for the summit. She knew that she will find all her answers after this summit as she will have a chance to ask Xenovia and Naruto directly about what happened during Kokabiel incident.

From the Grigori, Azazel represented the side of fallen angel. And not far from him stood Vali with crossed arms and leaned back at the wall behind. Issei locked eyes with him and both narrowed their eyes.

"This is my sister and her peerage. Now we could start this summit" said Sirzechs and interlaced his fingers in front his face.

"Naruto-kun! Come seat at your sit" exclaimed Serafall with a bright smile.

Only now Naruto noticed there was one more sit at the opposite of Michael.

"Ehm... That seat is for me?" asked Naruto with an edge in his voice.

"Well, the being of your status deserves to sit with us. Besides this summit will talk about your existence the most after all, Naruto-kun" chuckled Azazel and put his fist at his cheek.

Sirzechs turned to Naruto and nodded at him. Naruto nodded back and slowly approach and sat at his seat.

"Ok now let's start the meeting!" proposed Azazel with a grin.

 **Scene change**

Rias and Sona read their report about an accident with Kokabiel informing the leaders of three factions. When they finished their report, Rias stated. "Everything in this report is truth and only truth. That I swear"

All the leaders nodded their head in acceptance. Rias and Sona stepped back. Though Serafall decided to thank them. "Arigato, Rias, Sona-chan"

Sona flushed a bit at seeing her sister's mature side and step back with Rias.

"And now I would like to ask the person that single-handly defeat one of the leader of Grigori" Michael looked Naruto with his usual kind look. "Just how long were you aware of the existence of Kokuten? And why decided to reveal it now?"

"I am afraid the answer why he decided to revealhis existence should be addressed to me" Sirzechs butt in looking at the leader of angels. "I was the one that ordered for Naruto to reveal his status. Because I felt that somehow sooner or later you will find out about him"

"But why did you decide to hide such a powerhouse from us, Sirzechs" wondered Azazel curiously.

"Even if the war has ended I did really trusts angels or fallen angels. I know that Naruto-kun could take care of himself. However judging by Naruto-kun's status, he will be target by other factions as well. As such I decided to hide Naruto identity till he really could stand by himself" explained Sirzechs.

"We're you aware that Naruto-san is a pseudo-God when you picked him up, Sirzechs-san? asked Michael turning to Crimson Satan.

"Of course not, Michael-san! When I find that our I was shucked myself at how unpredictable Naruto-kun is" chuckled Sirzechs an glanced at Naruto.

"The question though Azazel-san why Toothy-kun decided to start a war!" asked Naruto calmly meeting gaze with Azazel.

"T-toothy-kun" snickered Azazel and clutches his side. "Ahaha! It's the first. To see someone made a nickname for that prick". Azazel took a breath to calm down at replied. "He did that without my permission or without my notice. That prick was always a warmonger. He seemed to be frustrated that the previous war ended by the peace treaty. He believed that if it will continue that our side will win. *Sigh* What a brainless lunatic "Azazel rubbed his temples lightly.

"Still he was one of your men. You shouldn't of letting him take free action so carelessly" retort Michael. However Azazel just turned a knowing gaze at Michael and stated.

"You are one to talk about control your subordinates, Michael" The leader of angels narrowing his eyes a bit seeing where it will lead. "After all, isn't that because of the Naruto-kun, that Heaven is now being split in 2. Those who support him and those who opposed him"

Naruto remained stoic even when both Maou's turn their worried look at him. Serafall turned to Michael for the confirmation. "Is that true Michael-san?"

Michael sighed out sadly and replied. "Disappointingly, but that is the truth. One of Archangel thought that Naruto-san's existence is a mockery to our deceased Lord. He began to rebel and gathered supporters. After the death of our Lord, none angels could fall now. That's why even with such vile thoughts on mind, Metatron won't fall after killing Naruto-san"

"So there is a possibility that he will attack this summit, as this is a perfect chance to get rid of me" assumed Naruto with a nod.

 **With Rias and her peerage**

When she heard that one of Archangel decided to rebel and planned to take Naruto's life, Rias was shocked. They found his existence to the deceased God? How dare they?! Naruto will be a better God than the previous one. However she won't let Naruto die no matter what even if she need to face that Archangel.

 **Back to the summit**

"Well, that's actually logical. However we all came here to sign a treaty, right? Then let's sign it quickly" replied Azazel with a nod of his own.

Sirzechs suddenly gained a strange mischievous grin that unnerves Naruto. "Well, if you wanted to sigh that treaty so bad Azazel-san, then I may as well sign it for you. But I have one interesting proposition that I've already offered Odin-sama from Asgard in hope to gain an alliance with Asgard as well"

"Oh? And what is that proposition, Sirzechs-san?" wondered Michael curiously.

Sirzexhs grinned became wider and he looked directly at Naruto, who is very uncomfortable at his gaze. "Why? A political marriage from all three factions after all"

"What?" exclaimed Naruto, Issei, Rias, Akeno and Xenovia, even Irina simultaneous at shock.

And certainly the one that supports the idea firstly was none other than Serafall. "Yes! I completely agreed with Sirzechs-tan idea! My darling will marry as many women as he wanted from all three factions and without that not only made each faction stronger in the future, but also become a bridge between other factions!"

"W-wait! What about my own opinion?" retort Naruto with his eyes twitching.

"You can't feel love at all Naruto-kun. Then it didn't matter how many women you will have in your life. But you will never mistreat them or hurt them, that I know for sure" Sirzechs replied smartassly with a grin looking at the pseudo-God.

"Uhm, that actually not a bad idea. When Gabriel returned home she couldn't shut her mouth about her future date with Naruto-san. May as well marry her off to him so that she could leave me alone for a while" Michael eye-smirked and put his index to his chin.

"But-" Naruto was about to object and was interrupt again, this time by Azazel.

"Oho, So you are trying to create a new races with a mix of angels, fallen angels and devils through Naruto-kun eh? I don't see why not, evolution is always a good thing after all" stated Azazel in amusement. He felt himself somewhat evil looking at Naruto's horror struck face.

Issei, that was standing aside, cried tears of jealousy at Naruto's luck. This is not even funny! Why the heck the one that didn't want a harem get one, while the one that tried his best to get one couldn't. Curse that Naruto and his luck.

Somehow the information that Naruto will be engaged in multiple political marriage didn't pleased the girls from Rias' peerage very much, mainly Rias, Akeno and Xenovia. However they also knew that would happen sooner or later due to Naruto's status.

Vali glanced at Naruto in amusement and curiosity. He didn't expect that the leaders of three factions will strengthen the alliance by political marriage. He didn't know should he pity him or jealous of him to have most powerful women from the three factions by his side. Then he turned his gaze at the jealous Issei that is biting his shirt out of jealousy. Well, just from appearance he couldn't say of he improved much or not. However he will test Sekiryūtei's strength when the time is right.

Sona felt really shock when her older sister was the first one volunteered to be involve in this political marriage. Sure she knew that her sister was obsessed with Naruto since like forever. But she thought that she was just joking or teasing like that. Never thought that she will actually serious about marrying Naruto one day. She didn't has anything against Naruto, because he most likely the most calm and cool ever existed. And maybe he could controlled her ever hyperactive and overprotective sister. Not to mention, that he is very attractive in appearance. Yes, Sona won't deny that, because it's a fact. However she still didn't go crazy about him like other females. Why? Even she herself didn't know.

"Before we sign this treaty. I'd like to know the opinion of the ones that indirectly involve with three factions" requested Azazel then looked at Issei. "Sekiryūtei" and pointed his big finger behind. "Hakuryukou" then glanced at Naruto. "And of course Naruto-kun, the Ultimate and pseudo-God. What do you guys think about the treaty?"

Naruto turned his deadpanned gaze at Azazel crossed his arms and stated. "Didn't you guys tried to marry multiple girls to me to strengthen this treaty? I think must answer should be obvious"

"I don't mind. As long as there is a worthy opponent for me" Vali replied carelessly and slightly glancing at Naruto with excitement in his eyes.

"Che, even without the war, there are dozens of worthy opponent for you, Vali" respond Azazel with a shrug.

"Oh, but I don't think so" retort Vali with a bloodthirsty smirk.

"Then what about you, Sekiryūtei?" asked Azazel turning his gaze to the Pervert Pawn.

Issei saw his gaze direct at him and felt slightly nervous. "Um, well I don't know. It's difficult to answer such a serious question right away, for me"

Seeing Issei's hesitation, Azazel decided to add. "What is here to hesitate? I heard you want a harem. Could you imagine having a harem consists of girls from different factions?" As if to imply what he wanted to say, Azazel turns his gaze at Naruto with a knowing grin. "Like Naruto-kun there"

Issei eyes started to shine brightly and he began to drool at the fantasy. So succumbing to his libido, Issei nodded and shouted. "Yes, I am for peace. Peace is the best"

Rias and Akeno actually covered their face from embarrassment. While Naruto sighed at Issei's pervert antics. Sona glanced disapprovingly at Issei. Sirzechs and Azazel laughed hard at his reply.

"Then it's settles then. We will sign the treaty right away" said Michael eye-smiling.

 **Outside near the abandoned building**

Unknown to all those that were in summit, a certain group had sneaked in the Kuoh and attempted to kidnap Gasper Vladi for their plan. They are planning to complete Gasper's Forbidden Balor View to Balance Breaker to freeze time from those in the summit. They were called Magician, humans with unnatural ability to use magic

However they were not the only one that were waiting for the right moment to strike. Archangel Metatron and his followers were also waiting for the other side to make their move so they could make theirs. Their goal is simple. To kill the blasphemy to their Lord, Naruto. Metatron couldn't understand how Michael and others that support him could accept that false God.

"Prepare yourself, faker! Today is the last day that you will draw a breath" said Metatron with his voice full of haired. The wind around him began to pick up and blow harshly. Ten wings behind his back were shining brightly.

 **A/N: Next chapter will be the fight between Naruto vs Metatron, Katherea vs Azazel and Issei vs Vali, who revealed himself to be a traitor. And after that Naruto will be summoned to Underworld for questioning by the request from the elders of most prestigious clan in Underworld. The consequence? That will be revealed after next chapter.** ****

 **Ja ne**


	14. Battle of the strongest: Part 1

**A/N: Hello, minna-san, namikaze is here to give you a new chapter. You guys have waited for this moment so long where there will be pure fighting. Naruto will be facing Metatron one-on-one. Azazel decided to entertain Katherea. And Vali won't wait for Azazel to finish off Katherea, but threatened Asia to make Issei pissed off to fight him. The others won't play a major role, but just stay as observers.** ****

 **Let's start the story!** ****

 **Abandoned building** **  
** **Gasper's room** **  
**  
While Gasper is carelessly playing his Gameboy given by Issei, Koneko felt an uneasy feeling creeping to them. Being a Nekoshou, Koneko was very sensitive to dangerous situations. And right now, she is looking out of the window to check out the situation outside.

Koneko widened her eyes a bit seeing some foreign figures floating on magic circle and preparing to invade this place. In this entire building, only her and Gasper resided. That means their target is either her or Gasper. They sure picked a convenient moment to appear. That also means that they were aware of the Three Factions summit.

Hurriedly, Koneko picked up the carton box which Gasper was currently sitting in. Gasper felt himself being raised up and looked down at Koneko questionably.

"Is something wrong, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko didn't reply back but stared expressionlessly at the door. And that moment the door was burst out revealing several figures with black robes with hoods covering their faces. The hood has the imprint of an eye on it.

"What do you guys need?" asked Koneko calmly and put the carton with Gasper on her shoulder. With Rook's strength, she could carry him without problem.

"Tch, there is still a rat here, ehm? Never mind that. Hand over that vampire to us now, chibi!" demanded the figure standing in the centre.

"Nope!" replied Koneko simply and began to run away quickly.

"Don't let her escape!" ordered the Magician in the centre. The rest nodded their heads and began to shot beans from the centre eye on the hood.

Koneko tried her best to escape, but the enemies outnumber her and also using long range magic attacks. She needs to protect Gasper and defend against the attacks at the same time which proved really difficult to her. Koneko is a close range combat fighter, facing against multiply long range fighters clearly put her in huge disadvantage. In the end, both she and Gasper were captured with minor injuries due to enemies' attacks.

'Gomen, I've failed you, Rias-Buchou, everyone' that was Koneko's last thought before she knocked unconscious.

 **Back to the summit.**

The three leaders of their factions have successfully signed the treaty. Everyone sighed in relief as due to this treaty there will be no conflicts between them anymore.

Naruto rubbed his temples and trying to come to terms with the fact that he is the centre of this treaty. He will be betrothed to not only woman, but to multiple women from different factions. He glanced at Serafall, who unlike usual was acting really calm and mature. Heh, that girl could be mature if she wanted. Then there is this issue that apparently, she volunteered to be his first betroth. And then according to Michael's words, Gabriel will be second. Judging by his ojou-sama's reactions, she may as well volunteered and then maybe Akeno-san and Xenovia-san will follow her lead.

Five fiancés in one day? That's not even funny anymore. His life will be so troublesome that there will never be a peaceful day in his life anymore. No more playing his Xbox360 every day, no more stuffing roast foods as much as he want. Why the heck that happen to him? He never asked for that. Heck he didn't understand why Issei feel jealous of him. Scratch that, perverts have one track mind so no need for explanation.

However one thing still confused him greatly. That is Grayfia-san's behavior to him. Back then he understood why she chose to avoid his gaze from Sirzechs-sama explanation. However what is the meaning behind her gaze at him this time? Maybe her crush at him still yet has gone?

"Well, now that the treaty is signed I propose to celebrate it!" proposed Azazel with a wide grin. Vali behind him just turned his gaze out of the window. Outside, he saw the floating figure of Ophis, which is waving at him. Ophis allowed only Vali to sense her presence, that's why the others couldn't feel her.

"Yosh! I propose a bikini party at the pool in Buchou's house? However all girls must be topless!" proposed Issei enthusiastically with a pervert grin on his face. Blood began to pour from his nose.

Azazel laughed out loud at Issei's proposal. The rest chuckled at the idea, minus Rias, Grayfia and Sona. But they also admit the idea is not that bad.

"Now, Issei calm down. Or else you will die from blood lost" Rias shook he head and approached him. However the moment she touched him, something strange happened. Everybody within the room was frozen except Maous, Naruto, Grayfia, Michael, Azazel, Holy Sword wielders, Two Heavenly Dragons and herself.

"What happen?" wondered Issei in shock.

"It seems time was stopped by someone" deduced Sirzechs with narrowed eyes.

"But it didn't work on us, those with incredible power" said Naruto and referred to himself, Maous, Azazel, Michael and Grayfia.

"And us, those with Heavenly Dragon's powers" Vali referred to himself and Issei.

"And it also didn't work on Holy Sword wielders" Azazel referred to Yuuto, Xenovia and Irina.

Rias find herself grateful to Issei as thanks to his draconic powers, she wasn't frozen like others.

"Thank you, Issei. Your power protected me" Rias thanked him sincerely.

"N-no problem, Buchou!" Issei felt himself flush a bit being praised by his Buchou.

Suddenly they heard a strange sound and looked outside to see that there was a huge teleportation portal above them in the sky. Out of the portal, dozens of Magicians descended and shoot magic beams annihilating the soldiers of all three factions.

"A huge teleportation portal was casted above us?" muttered Sirzechs earnestly.

"But who are they?" wondered Issei curiously.

"They are Magicians" Azazel answered his question.

"Shame on them, to imitate a magician girl like me" complained Serafall with a frown. She reversed back to her childish personality.

"But who could do something like this?" wondered Michael gazing out of the window seeing his force being destroyed by Magicians little by little.

"It's possibly the power of that vampire. They power it up and complete it to the level of Balance Breaker" assumed Azazel.

"This is Gasper's power?" asked Issei incredulously. He didn't aware that Gasper power will be this great.

"Those, who can resist against this magic, count only be count on hands. However if his power is gonna grow, then even we..." Naruto didn't finish his sentence because he felt one more very powerful presence outside. "And it seems so one really serious decided to appear for my head as well"

Rias widened her eyes and looked out of the window. In the middle of this mayhem, a lone figure with ten wings is floating in the sky. For some reason, this figure only aimed at soldier devils to kill.

"Metatron" muttered Michael quietly, but those in the room could still hear him. "So he used this chance to get rid of Naruto-san, eh? I should expect this to happen"

"So that figure over there is one of the Archangels, Metatron, eh? If he could still move under the influence of Gasper's power then he must be incredibly powerful" stated Naruto to himself staring at Metatron who is enjoying to kill of devil soldiers.

"Naruto" muttered Rias and looked worriedly at him.

Xenovia stayed silent, but she was also shock at the appearance of one of Archangel. Furthermore he comes for her Master's life. She knew her power is not enough to assist her Master and will only hinder him in mid battle. She cursed her weakness at this moment.

Serafall narrowed her eyes at Metatron's figure far away from them. Like hell she will let some stupid warmonger Archangel kill her fiancé.

Grayfia also keep silent, however she was not worried for Naruto's safety. Rather she wanted to see how Naruto's strength will up against one of Archangels. Metatron is strong, that is no doubt. However she never seen Naruto put much afford in the fight ever. Perhaps this will be a chance to see his power. She knew that she was drawn to him for his incredible strength, however she herself never witnessed it and can't wait to see it. Then she also thought about her role of being a 'cover' wife for Sirzechs-sama. It's funny that she and Sirzechs-sama had deceived everyone for so long without anyone knowing about them being just friends. His true wife was also her close friend and also like belonged to Old Satan faction. In truth she and Sirzechs-sama never truly dated. And they never even had an opportunity to try because Sirzechs-sama was really deep in love with his now current wife. It was said that she has such a beauty that even Greek Goddess of beauty, love and lust, Aphrodite was jealous of her beauty. The reason why Sirzechs real wife can't appear in public because her beauty could captivate anyone and awake a huge amount of hidden lust within the person be it male or female. However for some reason, she and Sirzechs-sama won't affected by her charm. She thought that's why she and Sirzechs-sama were the only closed one to her. Having such a beauty is not such as wonderful as people often think. However she casted the thought about Sirzechs real wife for now. She need to concentrate on watching the upcoming battle between Naruto and Archangel Metatron.

"If that is true then we must save Gasper right away. He is from my peerage, and is a member of my family. I will go rescue him, nii-sama" requested Rias determinedly. Members of her peerage were taken hostage. That's such a disgrace to her family.

"But how? Someone casted a nullifying magic to teleportation. Our teleportation magic is useless now" wondered Sirzechs glaring outside seeing his force being eliminated while he is helpless to help them here.

"In the abandoned building, I have a Rook piece that haven't used yet" explained Rias looking at her brother.

"I see. You want to use castling move eh?" Sirzechs understood what his sister planned to do. Rias nodded her head for confirmation.

"Castling move?" wondered Issei confusedly.

"It's a special move in chess that exchange the position of King and Rook" explained Yuuto.

"If we use your powers then we could transferred one more person with her, Sirzechs-sama" added Grayfia that was standing behind Sirzechs.

"I would like to assist ojou-sama in her quest of rescuing Gasper-san, however I see that leaving that job to you is a better choice, Hyodo-san" said Naruto and turned to his student in training. Then he looked outside the window and stated. "Besides someone is eager to see me. I can't disappoint him now, right?" Naruto clearly indicates the figure of Metatron who is killing the devil soldiers with great satisfaction.

Rias looked in concern at Naruto and said. "Be careful there, Naruto. Please when I return I wanted to see you in one piece"

Naruto grinned at her and replied. "What are you talking about, ojou-sama? I don't plan to die anytime soon. Even if my opponent is one of the Archangel, I have no intention to lose to him"

"Take care of my sister, Issei-kun" requested Sirzechs looking at Issei.

"I will protect her with my life!" exclaimed Issei and stabbed his fist to his chest like making a vow. It's time to test how much stronger he has become.

"If taking back that half-vampire is so difficult to you then maybe I will do that for you instead" proposed Vali arrogantly.

"Teme!" shouted Issei and gritted his teeth in silent anger.

"Try to read the situation, Vali. We are here for peace after all" Azazel intervened as he didn't need for Issei and Vali picked a fight this moment.

"Fine, it's just that I don't like to do nothing. That's too boring" replied Vali carelessly and shrugged his shoulder.

"Then go outside and entertain our guests a bit" proposed Azazel with a smirk. "Seeing Hakuryukou all of a sudden will sure cause some panics in their rank"

"Ok. Better than sitting in one place and do nothing" Vali replied back with a shrugged and activate his **Divine Dividing** and flew outside.

 **Outside**

Vali flew up high with a smirk on his face as he attracted enemies' attention to him. He stood in a pose and shouted.

"Balance...Break!"

Slowly his body was covered by blue shining orbs in the area of knees, wrists and chest. And then Scale mail of Vanishing Dragon appeared on his body.

"Vanishing Dragon...Balance Breaker!" Shouted Divine Dividing when Vali finished his transformation.

 **Inside**

Issei looked in wonder as Vali transformed to Balance Breaker form so easily.

"He can do it so easily, while I can't even transform in it after giving up my left hand. I wonder can I do it now after that hellish training?"

"Well, if you want to know that then I can tell you, aibou. As you are now, you can transform to that form, but only for 10 minutes. That's your limit for now. Despite those hellish training physically you aren't ready yet to reach the complete form yet" informed Ddraig which caused Issei to sigh either in relief or in disappointment.

Either way if he could somehow defeat Vali in ten minutes then his training will be paid off.

 **Outside**

Vali waited for the enemies to attack him and wasn't disappointed. The moment Vali transformed Magicians began to assault him with beams. However Vali deflect them all with a defense magic of his own. To counter attack them, he created a white ball of energy and swings it to release it. As a result all the Magicians, that were in the radius of the attack were demolished. However because the summoning circle was still there enemies continued to descent from it

 **Inside**

Seeing how easily Vali annihilates the enemies made Issei widened his eyes on awe and a bit of fright.

"Wow! He is extremely powerful. To destroy so many enemies with a single attack like that.." muttered Issei

"Yeah, but his power has a sense of dangerous in it" comment Xenovia, who was observing as well.

 **Outside**

Metatron saw the appearance of Hakuryukou, however he is waiting for that blasphemy to appear to eradicate him with his own hand. He knew that someone like Naruto won't ever run away from a fight, that's why he is patiently waiting for Naruto to confront him himself. His forces has finally finished the annihilation of devil soldiers. Currently they are waiting for his commands and were on standby.

"Come out, come out, the blasphemy of our Lord. You can't expect for me to wait for you here forever" muttered Metatron with an evil grin.

 **Inside**

Naruto turned his gaze away from Vali and began to float while said. "I am gonna greet our other guest. Be careful out there, Hyodo-san, ojou-sama". And with that Naruto flew straight to the direction where Metatron is currently located.

Rias raised her hand and attempted to say something, but Naruto was already gone. She feels incredibly worry for him at this moment. After all one of Archangels has come for his life. Even if he has ten wings like Kokabiel, Metatron was far stronger than him. In fact his strength was inferior only to Four Great Archangel.

Rias felt a hand was put gently on her shoulder and looked at it. The owner of that hand was Issei.

"Buchou, Naruto will be ok. We need to save Gasper as quick as possible or the situation will become worst"

Rias stated at Issei for minute then nodded her head in agreement. "You are right, Issei. Naruto is strong. Nothing will happen to him. I need to focus on rescue Gasper first"

She then took Issei hand in hers and stated. "Nii-sama, we are ready"

Issei blushed at the contact, feeling how softly and delicates her hand is.

Sirzechs nodded his head and began to cast his spell. He then looked at Issei and requested. "Issei-kun, please protect Rias"

"I will protect her with my life" exclaimed Issei.

The Gremory circle appeared under them and they were transported away. In their stead a Rook piece was replaced and fell to the ground.

 **Naruto vs Metatron**

Metatron felt a presence is coming at him with high speed and smirked widely. When Naruto is floating opposite of him, his force prepared for battle by standing in battle stance.

"Finally, you decided to appear, faker!" exclaimed Metatron loudly and pouring at his opponent accusingly.

Naruto didn't reply him back right away, but gazed around him, seeing lots of angels were glaring at him daggers. He turned his attention back to Metatron and began to talk.

"So you are Archangel Metatron? Don't know why you are so disgust with my presence, however I can't allow you to kill me. Well, actually if you appeared 8 years earlier then I didn't care. However my existence right now is important to my friends and so many others. That means I don't have any intention to lose to you, Metatron-san!"

Metatron scoffed and shouted. "Enough talking, faker! Just by existing, you are already mocking our deceased Lord! I won't ever acknowledge your existence. Today I will erase you so that such a blasphemy like you won't disgrace our Lord anymore!"

Just as he said that the other angels began to assault Naruto with the holy weapons. Metatron decided to step down to the back row to observe Naruto's ability first.

"Talking time is over, eh?" muttered Naruto calmly looking at the rain of holy weapons that is coming down at him. "Today maybe I should put more effort into the fight. **Susano: Defense modo**!"

Naruto's eyes immediately morph into EMS and the crimson **Susano** with **Totsuka no Tsurugi** and **Yata no Kagami** materialized and enveloped Naruto's body protecting him from enemies' attacks.

"So this is the faker's ultimate defense that I heard so much about" muttered Metatron analytically.

After deflecting enemies' attacks, Naruto's EMS began to spin and change to Madara's EMS. The enemies still trying to deflect the weapons that were bounced back as a result of backfire by **Yata no Kagami.**

" **Susano: Raging modo** " Naruto exclaimed and his Susano changed its form again to the blue one. But this one has two faces and 4 hands. Susano opened his palm and created magatama's made out of energy then threw them at Metatron's force.

 **"Yasakani no Magatama!"**

The magatamas hit their targets which caused Metatron's force to disperse and divided them.

"NANI? He could change mode of that spectral armor?" exclaimed Metateon incredulously.

Deciding to finish the fight with Metatron's minions, Naruto once again change his Susano to purple color with a bow in the right hand and Amaterasu's burning sphere in the left.

" **Susano: Assault modo** " stated Naruto and began to created multiple arrows and shoot them at Metatron's force. " **Yami no Ya!** "

In the end, all Metatron's force was sent to the ground unconscious and miraculously none of them were dead. Naruto disperse his Susano and turned his impassive gaze at Metatron.

Metatron gritted his teeth in anger as his force is being decimated so easily. He raised his right hand and began to cast a spell from the magic circle that appeared in front of him.

 **"Starlight Shot!** " A golden beam was shot out from the magic circle and head straight at Naruto with blinding speed.

Naruto only managed to open his mouth before he was hit. Metatron began to cackle like a madman, seeing his attack hits his enemy.

"Gyhaha! I thought that you should be better than that, but that was not even a challenge, fake God-san"

"I am still alive here, Metatron-san. However I should comment that the previous attack was not half bad" Came Naruto's voice behind the smoke creates as a result of the encounter. When the smoke was cleared, it was revealed that Naruto has protected himself with **Susano** ribcage, furthermore enveloped in the flame of **Kagutsuchi.**

"Curse you!" shouted Metatron in anger and unleashed his wings and flew up high above our hero. His wings began to absorb a lot of heat from the sun and began to glow crimson. " **Solar Demolition** "

And then all 10 wings began to shoot a crimson very hot beam at Naruto, who widened his eyes for the first time when this right started.

"This is bad. If I don't found a way to deflect this attack I may as well melt like butter in heat" muttered Naruto and wiped away a sweat from his forehead.

"Hahaha! This is your end. This technique was once managed to being the former Leviathan to his knees! You won't stand a chance against this attack!" exclaimed Metatron with a victorious grin.

'Like hell, I am gonna melt like that! However what can I do to deflect something so powerful' thought Naruto I hurry. Sweat was pouring from him like rivers. However after some thought he decided. 'No choice then. **Calamity End** is the only way to survive'

Naruto closed his eyes and began gather a lot of energy into his body. It was so much that the buildings started crack and the the land beneath him began to crack as well. Naruto him was enveloped into a black energy with red electricity began to dance around his body. Naruto's white sclera turned black

"Hahh!" Naruto screamed out as he is charging up. Soon the trees were pluck out of the ground from the force of the charging and float to the surface.

 **Inside** **  
**  
Since Naruto left, Sirzechs and the others began to observe his fight with Metatron and his minions very intently. They were extremely surprised to see that Naruto could change mode of Susano so easily like that. However they weren't surprise when they saw Naruto deal so easily with them. Then the battle between Naruto and Metatron has started.

Xenovia turned to Michael and decided to ask him something. "Michael-sama? Just how strong is Metatron-sama?"

Michael looked at the girl and answered her question, which interested everybody that was present. "Metatron's strength is only inferior to Four Great Archangels, which means me, Gabi-chan, Raphael and Uriel. He shouldn't be underestimated"

Grayfia looked at the battle with interest in her orbs. 'I'd like to see how you will deal with such strong opponent, Naruto-san. Show is just how deep your power is. I want to see the power that has drawn me and other girls so much to you'

Sirzechs saw Metatron shot **Starlight Shot** and it hit the target. However he wasn't surprised when he saw Naruto protected himself with **Susano** ribcage empowered with **Kagutsuchi.** The attack was powerful enough for Naruto to empower his **Susano** with **Kagutsuchi** to strengthen his defense. However he didn't anticipate for Metatron being so impatient and wanted to finish up Naruto so soon. When he saw Metatron flew high up in the sky and began to absorb to heat from the sun into his wings, his eyes widen up in alarm. However he was not the only one, everybody that survived the previous war knew what Metatron has done

"It's bad! That is **Solar Demolition**! One of the most powerful technique used in the previous war!" exclaimed Azazel in panic and shock.

"Kuso! I never expected for Metatron to go this far!" surprisingly to everyone the one that cursed was Michael. And that certainly so unlike him.

Hearing that caused both Kiba and Xenovia to widen their eyes in shock. They began to afraid for Naruto's safety.

Sirzechs was the only one stayed silent and looked with impassive eyes at the battle. Grayfia stepped up to stand near him and asked, not taking her eyes from the battle afar.

"Do you think Naruto-san has a chance to survive this technique, Sirzechs-sama?"

However her answer was an shiver down her spine as she felt a very powerful energy that was charging up from Naruto's direction. The room that they were currently resided in started to crack and they could feel the earth beneath them began to shake. By looking below they could see that the land bellow was in the same state and the trees were plucked out of the ground, floating in mid air.

"W-what the hell is going on?" demanded Azazel in shock. He unleashed his wings and float up as the room began to bend sideward a bit and you can't stand normally now.

The rest each picked up a frozen figure of Rias peerage and Sona, Tsubaki. The building was also bend due to the shockwave and the power that Naruto is demonstrating. They all float outside and put the frozen ones to the ground. When turning to Naruto's direction they saw he was enveloped in a black aura with red electricity dancing around him. The most frightening sight were his black sclera eyes the EMS pupil is blazing brightly than ever. Seeing this sight make them see Naruto, as a true Shinigami reincarnated.

'What is going on? You are hiding this much strength from me, Naruto-kun. But why? I thought we trust each other' thought Sirzechs a bit hurt at the revelation of Naruto's new power.

 **With Vali**

Vali has enough of decimating weak enemies so he just warned them to stay away from them. Certainly, the enemies didn't want to die, seeing Vali's power first hand, so they didn't attack him anymore. Vali turned his attention to the fight between Naruto and Metatron. His grin becomes wider and wider with each moment of the fight. And when Naruto prepared to unleash Calamity End, he couldn't help but laugh manically.

"Hahahaha! That's right, Naruto-san! Show me your power! If you are not this powerful then my interest in you would of diminish already!"

 **Naruto vs Metatron**

Metatron is still grinning arrogantly. He was confident in his technique because it once nearly killed one of former Maous. So there is no way the blasphemy of God could counter it. He still has about less than half of his holy energy left within him. He is looking down with great satisfaction how death is coming closer and closer to Naruto.

However Naruto has done charging up and raised his right hand up, aiming it at **Solar Demolition**. His left hand is griping his right hand. Then all the energy that was enveloped around his body began to traveled to his right palm. The processing continuing before a huge ball of black energy with cracking crimson electricity around it was formed. Naruto glared up and shouted.

 **"CALAMITY END!"**

The dark energy was shot from his palm with blinding speed and clashed with **Solar Demolion**. The shockwave was powerful enough to destroy the building where the meeting was partaken. The trees began to fly away and the land below turned to fissure. Debris was raised up and flew randomly.

Everyone that was in the radius was forced to stop their actions to cover themselves.

Both techniques fought for dominance and in the end a huge explosion was occurred that sent everyone flew away.

When everything died down out from the two column of smoke two figures were seen beneath them. Suddenly one figure was seen fall down to his knees. However you can't tell who exactly that was because of the sick smoke around them.

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long. I just lost the inspiration recently and just got it back. Next chapter Katherea will show herself and finally the clash of Two Heavenly Dragons. After that Naruto will be summoned to Underworld by the elders to be questioned.** ****

 **Issei could enter Balance Breaker but only for 10 minutes, training with Naruto for quite a time make him learn from him that he must exploit enemies every weakness. He will use Vali's arrogance against him and defeat him.** ****

 **I wanted to add that Naruto's current power was only half of his power. The remain powers were sealed within his Knight piece by Ajuka Beelzebub.** ****

 **Well, se you guys next time. Ja ne!**


	15. Battle of the strongest: Part 2

**A/N: Minna-san, I never haven't any intend to abandoned this story, so nothing to worry about. The battle continues and Katerea finally decided to join the party. Naruto's battle with Metatron is not over yet. Unfortunately but Sirzechs, Serafall and Greyfia will only be spectators.** ****

 **Story start!** ****

 **Abandoned building** **  
**  
When Rias and Issei was transported by Sirzechs spell using a castling move, they immediately headed to the clubroom to rescue Gasper and Koneko. Suddenly they felt a huge shockwave that even shook the building.

Rias felt uneasy and looked out at one of the windows. There, she saw a huge pillar of pitch black energy. She immediately recognizes that energy.

"Naruto!" muttered Rias worriedly. Her face showed very clearly how worried she was towards pseudo-God.

Issei decided to cheer her up, they still need to rescue Gasper and Koneko after all. He felt Naruto's power up himself. Just how strong the enemy is to make that teme power up this much?

"Buchou! I know you worry about Naruto, however you can't forget that we have a task of our own need to fulfill. Gasper and Koneko-chan are waiting for us"

Rias turned to Issei and stated at him for a while. Then she nodded and replied back. "You are right, Issei! I will do what I need to do. I believe in Naruto. He will win!"

With that both began to run faster heading to the Clubroom

 **With the battle**

The smoke started to clear and others managed to slowly see the figures within it. When the smoke completely cleared, they were surprised that the one on the knees and was panting heavily was Naruto.

On the other side, Metatron was the one remain standing, however he was utterly shocked that his most powerful technique was neutralized so easily like that.

"U-unreal..." muttered Metatron with widen eyes in disbelief. Then he glared furiously at his opponent and demanded. "How? How could you neutralize my move? You should be melt down and vaporized like water already so how?

Naruto was still on his knees panting, had some thoughts of his own.'Tch, to pull out Calamity End with half of my capability... I glad that I managed to perform it. However if he decided to kill me for real now, then I will have no choice but to forcefully crack the seal on my piece'

Metatron was furious as Naruto keep silent at his question. He began to form a javelin made of light in his right hand and threw it at Naruto.

"I am asking how you survived, faker! **Starlight Break**!" The javelin began to multiply and their tips ignited.

Naruto sensed something is coming at him and turned to the direction impassively. "Ok, enough, holding back" With that said he touched his chocker and released Kokuten and cut down the javelins with a blink of eye. However he didn't crack his seal just yet. Knowing well enough that with his full power, he may accidentally kill Metatron. He didn't need that, he just wanted to subdue him. Metatron is still one of Archangels and an important figure in Heaven after all. He didn't want to make Michael felt uneasy, if he accidentally kills Metatron.

Metatron narrowed his eyes, seeing Kokuten was released. He need to be careful from now on, just one slash will be enough to damage his soul and enough for Naruto to finish him off. That means he will need an armor to reflect the damage to his soul.

Suddenly Metatron began to blaze up and a figure very much like **Susano** was materialized, but it was made of flames.

" **Helios Gigas!** " shouted Metatron and leered at Naruto arrogantly.

Naruto's eyes widen seeing the counterpart of **Susano**. To counter **Helios Gigas** , Naruto brought out his **Susano: Raging modo** and threw **Yasakani no Magatama** at him.

However Metatron commanded for **Helios Gigas** to raise his hand and prepared a defense technique. **"Aegis Protego**!"

A blazing shield with Medusa's head in the centre appeared and blocks **Yasakani no Magatama**.

Naruto remained still for a bit then created the wavering sword and rushed at Metatron.

" **Inferno Gladio**!" Metatron created his own blazing sword for Helios Gigas and began to deflect Naruto's attacks. They have been clashing and deflecting attacks щf each other for awhile. Neither of them noticed the state the surroundings turned out because of their heat battle.

 **With Three faction leaders and others**

Sirzechs and others watched from a far as the battle continued. The moment Naruto was on his knees panting, Grayfia, Xenovia, Yuuto and Irina showed open concern for his well being. However Sirzechs and Serafall knew that Naruto is using only half of his capacity right now. After all the day he was assigned to become Rias Knight was the day they sealed half of his power away to hide his true power from other factions and elders. They understood that the elders only think about the safety of the Underworld, but sometimes they do some unreasonable things and can be very ignorant.

"Ne, Sirzechs-chan, what do you think? Will darling have to forcefully crack the seal to defeat Metatron-chan?" wondered Serafall with her childish grin. Her eyes, like others present, were locked at the heat battle from afar.

"Nope. Sure Metatron-san is far stronger than other angels or fallen angels, despite having only ten wings. However Naruto-kun is not like others. His eyes alone could do many things we can't. Besides Naruto-kun didn't want to kill Metatron-san, because that will cause lots of trouble in Heaven for Michael-san. But I have a feeling he will finish the fight real soon" replied Sirzechs with crossed hands.

Since the battle started the remaining members from Rias peerage was gobsmacked at the level of destruction. Once again, Naruto proved to them that he could stand out even against Archangel, one that survived the previous war.

Xenovia just clasped her hand and praying for her master and love interest will be ok after this battle. She cursed her helplessness this moment as she couldn't help her master with her current strength.

Yuuto now see clearly that Naruto's ability far surpassed theirs and the gap never shorten down. When he put himself in Naruto's place, he could predict how many minutes he could stood up for Metatron's attacks.

Being a clever woman and survive the previous war, Grayfia could see that Naruto still holding back. The question is why? Did his full power will be that great that he may accidentally kill Metatron? Or he has other motives? Either way she was really impressed with his performance. Then seeing how he canceled one other the most powerful technique used in the previous war, make Grayfia more curious about Naruto. She decided after all this mayhem, to find out more about him. How strange. Never in her life, she was this interested to find out about someone. However she could see that it will worth her time. Naruto, after all, is the only unique being called Ultimate as well as the one inherited God's Holy energy within him. And thus indirectly, but that made him the leader of angels. But she could see that Naruto wasn't interest in that role otherwise he would return to Heaven and took his rightful place. She didn't know that how bond of him with ojou-sama is that great.

Suddenly an orange seal appeared in front of them and a figure slowly materialized out of it.

Serafall was utterly shocked seeing her presence and demanded.

"Why are you here?"

The figure that appeared in front of them is a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She has tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and blue-grey eyes. She wears a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

"Katerea!" Serafall called out her name.

The figure in front of them is Katerea Leviathan. The descendant of the former Leviathan. However she went rogue, because she was angry that some fakers decided to inherit the name of their ancestor.

Katerea skeptically looked at the three leaders and scoffed. "Look at this! Three leaders of the respective factions decided to ally themselves. What a disgusting sight"

"What are you doing here, Katerea?" demanded Sirzechs with a serious gaze.

"To take over the world, of course. Maous and God had died, that's why the world need to change as well" replied Katerea with a shrug. However Sirzechs narrowed his eyes when she licked her lips and added. "However as a bonus, I will also take a cutie that is fighting Metatron with me. He will be my slave and I can do anything with him!"

Serafall widened her eyes in rage as the air around her started to become colder. In no time, a block of ice surrounds her feet.

"I won't let you touch even a patch of hair on my darling, Katerea. If you dare to harm Naru-chan, I will show you no mercy!" declared Serafall completely dropped her childish facade and glared at Katerea with chilling eyes.

However Katerea just stared back at her with as much hatred and replied. "I see you are pretty fond of him eh? That will be even better. I will take him away from you, like you have taken my rightful place as the new Leviathan". Then she leered at Serafall and taunt. "I thought about killing you however I changed my mind about that. I would rather see your devastated expression, when I am gonna take advantage of your beloved "

That comment just makes Serafall even more furious. And the chilling wind states to blow harsher around her body. However when a hand was put on her shoulder, she calmed down a bit and turned to look at the owner of said hand. It belonged to Azazel and he is grinning amusedly.

"It's not that every day I could fight against the descendant of original Leviathan, the harbinger of destruction. So I would prefer if you let me entertain her. Sirzechs? Michael?"

Both leaders just shook their head to say that they didn't mind at all.

Even though Serafall can be angered very easily when the subject concerned Naruto's safety, however she could also cool down very fast and back to her childish personality.

"Alright, Azazel-san! Give her a good beating so that she would remember to never tries anything with my darling!" Serafall punched the air and squinted her eyes.

Sirzechs decided to give Katerea the last warning. It will be a waste to kill some devil from pure blood after all.

"I let you to rethink one more time, Katerea. There is no need for us to fight each other"

Katerea just scoffed and replied back. "I won't change my decision. Even if you are a great Maou right now, you are still not the original Maou. You didn't have his blood in your veins. You are nothing but an imposter, Sirzechs"

"I see" muttered Sirzechs in disappointment at her reply. "It's a shame then"

With that said both Azazel and Katerea began to float up. Both are releasing incredible amount of energy enough to create an energy cloak around them. Azazel unleashed his wings as well. When the two aura clashed the impact is enough to obliterate the Magicians floating around them.

"You are a pretty worthy opponent, Katerea Leviathan. Maybe I should change my outfit, eh?" stated Azazel with a grin and put his knuckle under his chin.

"Tch, you are just a filthy fallen angel leader. You won't stand a chance against me!" declared Katerea arrogantly and casted 4 magic circles and shoot orange beans from them at Azazel.

Azazel skillfully dodged and when one of the attacks was about to hit him, he casted his own circle to canceled the attack. So far Azazel didn't go to offense and just avoiding and deflecting Katerea's attack.

 **With Rias and Issei**

The moment Azazel and Katerea's aura clashed, Rias immediately felt it.

"Someone else is fighting. Azazel? And..." Looking up outside Rias eyes widened in shock. "Why is she here?"

Issei followed her gaze and asked. "Who is fighting Azazel, Buchou?"

"That's Katerea Leviathan, the descendant of the original Leviathan. As you know, after the war Four Great Maous died and we chose new Maous" Rias began her explanation turning to Issei.

Issei nodded his head and added. "Yes, they are your brother and kaichou's older sister"

"That's right. Due to the heavy lost from the previous war all three factions decided to sign a treaty. Because of the war continues then we would all have died out. However despite that, there are still existed, those who wanted the continuation of the war"

Rias decided to continue with her way. "However, we must do what we came here for. Let's go Issei!"

"Hai, Buchou!"

 **Azazel vs Katerea**

They have been going on like that for a while. Neither really attack seriously and just try to measure the capacity of each other. However nothing can go on forever and Katerea decided to make to first step.

"Enough of those half-ass attacks. Are you ready to play seriously, Azazel?" wondered Katerea then casted a spell from her circle. But this time the transparent snakes began to envelope her body and increased her power drastically. Katerea laughed in satisfaction as she could feel the power up in her body.

'Snakes?' Azazel narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Suddenly Katerea launched a very powerful attack that released dozens of those transparent snakes. However Azazel managed to dodge in time and appeared behind her.

"For a descendant of the original Maou, that is still too powerful. Who is the one that gave you that power, eh?" demanded Azazel  
 **  
** **With Ophis**

None of them noticed, that Ophis is watching everything that is happening right now. However she seems to focus on Naruto's battle. The others didn't interest her.

"Heh, that onna finally decided to use my power, eh?" muttered Ophis lazily then turned her gaze back at Naruto's battle. "Hurry up and finish off Metatron, Ultimate. I know if you truly wanted to kill him you would have done it since the moment the fight start"  
 **  
** **Azazel vs Katerea**

Katerea didn't reply back instead channel her magic to her palm and attempt to strike at Azazel. However Azazel counters it with a palm of his own.

"You don't need to know that about because..." stated Katerea maliciously which unnerved Azazel. "The dead don't need to know anything!"

With that said Katerea released a huge amount of energy and explode.

 **Naruto vs Metatron**

They have been fighting for a considerably long time. Neither managed to injure the other. However Naruto's expression change when he felt one more powerful energy appeared where Sirzechs and the others located.

'One more source of powerful energy appeared. I wonder if it is foe or friend. Either way it's time to finish this. I have an uneasy towards Vali' thought Naruto deflecting one more strike with his **Susano**.

"Just die already, bastard!" shouted Metatron impatiently and launched dozens of blazing arrows at **Susano**.

Naruto decided to change tactic in order to finish the fight. When **Helios Gigas** launched the arrows at him. He, shockingly to Metatron, released **Susano** and let the arrows hit him.

Metatron didn't understand why Naruto did that, however when he saw the impaled figure of Naruto, he began to laugh victoriously.

"Hahaha! Finally, you decided to die, tenacious bastard!" exclaimed Metatron with great satisfaction.

He didn't notice that the Naruto in front of him which was impaled by the arrows is releasing black smoke from his body. And then shockingly to Metatron, it began to vaporize in front of his eyes. Naruto has used **Kyoka Suigetsu** to fool his enemy. But the shock didn't end there, Naruto appeared out of nowhere right in front of him and stared at him longingly with his EMS spinning wildly. And he only said two sentences which fright Metatron greatly.

"You lose this battle, Metatron-san. **Tsukuyomi!** "

Naruto's EMS spun wildly and Metatron found himself dizzy. In no time, they were transport to a red space with a full moon at the back ground.

 **In Tsukuyomi**

Metatron looked around frantically and then turned to Naruto and demanded. "Where are we? What have you done to me?!"

Naruto looked at him with indifferent gaze and reply. "You are under the effect of my illusion technique". Then he snapped his fingers and suddenly one more Matatron appeared above them which shock the original greatly. "For the next 72 hours you will experience your technique on your own skin. Sayonara"

With that said Naruto disappeared from **Tsukuyomi.** And the illusionary Metatron began to charge up to unleash **Solar Demolition**.

"NOOOOO!" Metatron screamed out to Heavens as he could feel every bit of his cell being melt down slowly. The worst is that this world is under Naruto's control so he couldn't do anything.

 **In real world**

Naruto saw Metatron screamed one last time before collapsed. Naruto felt a huge strain on his eyes, thanks to using those techniques in one day, not to mention he managed to pull out Calamity End with half of his capacity.

"Not bad, Metatron-san. You are strong enough to strain my eyes. However victory is mine" stated Naruto looked down at the unconscious figure of Metatron. He hold on his right eye feeling a huge strain from it.

"Now let's see who our other guest is?" muttered Naruto and was about to move, but felt a bit tired so he sat down and said. "But I need to rest a bit before going"

 **With Ophis**

Ophis actually applauded seeing Naruto was the victor of the fight. "Not bad, Ultimate. Your eyes sure have some interesting powers. However I could see that you have used only half of your power. Now I am curious to see you in full strength. Maybe you could help me with goal. If you are powerful enough"

Seeing that nothing interesting will happen anymore, Ophis opened the portal and was about to left. She turned back one last at Naruto's location and said. "We will meet face to face one day, Ultimate. I hope you will become stronger when that day will come. Hell, if you prove that your powerful enough to help me defeat Baka-Red, I may let you spend eternity with me"

And just that Ophis stepped in the portal and disappeared within it.

 **With Issei and Rias**

They finally reached the Clubroom and saw that Koneko and Gasper was chained to a magic circle. There were at least ten Magicians in the room.

Seeing Buchou and Issei appeared to save them make Koneko and Gasper felt ashamed of themselves due to being captured so easily like that .

"Buchou... I am sorry. I failed you" whispered Koneko with a voice full of grief. She was hang upside down unlike Gasper who was hanging regularly.

"Koneko-chan! Gasper! Hang in there we will save you guys right away" exclaimed Issei.

"You are sure careless, Rias Gremory. To let such a monster so much freedom. It need to be put in a prison and only allowed to go out when need" stated one of the Magicians.

Rias narrowed her eyes and retort. "Unfortunately I am one of those that care about my servants. I won't tolerate when my servants was called monster or anything like that. So if you guys wanted to live for a little longer I suggest you shut your mouth!". As she said that her body began to cover with Power of Destruction, which unnerved the enemies greatly.

But that moment, Gasper whispered desperately. "Buchou... P-please just kill me"

Both Issei and Rias widened at his request.

"Oi! What are you talking about? Don't joke like that!" exclaimed Issei.

Gasper looked at them both tearfully and retort.

"B-but I am so useless to you guys and always caused you all trouble. I-I don't want to be a burden all the time. S-so if I will get in situation like this all the time, then I would better be dead then live and being a burden all the time"

Rias heard his reply and looked at Gasper with soft eyes and said. "Remember when I accepted you to my family, Gasper. I said that I will always accept you and will help you to overcome all your weakness. I may scold you and may sometimes be unreasonable to you. However I would never abandoned any one from my family. That's why you could cause as much trouble as you want to me. I don't mind a bit. However stay with me"

After such heartfelt declaration, Gasper's tears started to fall down and he whispered.

"Arigato, Buchou"

Issei grinned widely and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "As expect of our Buchou"

One Magician mockingly clapped and stated. "Bravo for such a touching declaration. However do you really think we will allow you two to take them away and ruin our plans?"

"Gasper! We are all your friends. Me, Buchou, Koneko-chan, Akeno-san, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia and even that ice cube Naruto. You are not alone and never will be! And if you didn't ..." Issei then activated his Boosted Gear and released Ascalon from it.

 _ **"Blade!"**_ Boosted Gear shouted out.

Seeing Issei brought out Ascalon, Rias asked curiously. "What are you planning, Issei?"

"...make a first step then nothing would start!" With those words Issei cut himself and thrust Ascalon forward and flick his blood at Gasper's face. "Show them all what you can do, Gasper! You are Gremory after all!"

Gasper hesitantly licked the blood that was flicked at his face and gained control of his power back. Now that he regained the control of his power, Gasper freezes the time and freed Koneko.

"What the heck did he do?"

"Disappeared? No he just freezes our time"

"How is that possible though? His Sacred Gear was under our control!"

Gasper split himself to dozens of bats and began to suck out their powers and blood.

"Kyaa! He is sucking out our blood!" exclaimed one of the Magicians

"Not only blood but magical energy too!" shouted the other.

Issei could only watch in awe at Gasper's power. Seeing Issei's expression, Rias smirked and said.

"This is one of his hidden abilities"

"One of...? Just how many does he actually have? Don't tell me he is just like ice cube of sensei of mine?" wondered Issei in wonder.

"He managed to control his power thanks to you, Issei. But how did you figured that out?" wondered Rias curiously.

Issei just narrowed his eyes in thought. 'It's all thanks to that guy' Issei is implying to Azazel. He was the one that told him that when his first training with Naruto started.

One of the Magicians was about to escape however Koneko appeared in front of him and sent her flying back with a kick.

The bats eyes glowing crimson and you could hear Gasper's voice echoing through the room.

"No matter what you do it's no use. Now that I could properly control my power, I could predicted all your movements"

Gasper decided to freeze their time then shouted out to Issei. "Issei-senpai! Finish them!"

Issei pumped his fist up and flames of determination blazing brightly in his eyes.

"Yosha! I am gonna show you my upgrade technique thanks to Naruto's tips"

Rias and Koneko's eyes actually widened hearing that Naruto actually helped Issei to improve his Dress Break technique. Sure his thought isn't pervert like Issei, however that still felt weird. Naruto did explain earlier that Issei's technique will be very effective against female enemies.

Issei crossed his hands and eyes in concentration. Then snapped them open and shot long red beams at the frozen figures of Magicians. And surely the seal of Gremory appeared on their clothes. Issei closed his eyes again with a satisfying smirk and snapped his fingers and called out the name of his technique.

" **Dress Break Neo!"**

And then instantly the clothes on the figures were ripped apart. Issei began to drool and grinned perversely seeing the nude female figures.

"I can't believe it! Now Issei-senpai could use that shameless technique at long distance" muttered Koneko in disbelief.

"What is worse that's Naruto helped him to improve his technique" Rias shook her head in amusement.

"You did it, Issei-senpai!" Gasper congratulated Issei, but still transformed to his normal state just yet.

"Hahaha! See that? My newly improved technique Dress Break Neo! Now I could use that at long distance. And then one day I will destroy all females clothes when that day comes all girls must walk around nude. Muhaha!" Declared Issei proudly.

"Issei-senpai, you will always remain the worst" said Koneko expressionlessly as usual.

Rias just shook her head and said. "Now that we rescued both Koneko and Gasper, we need to return to the others. I am worrying for Naruto and my brother. With the appearance of Katerea who knows there maybe someone else from Old faction will appear"

Koneko, Issei and one bat nodded their head seriously. Rias looked out of the window and thought. 'Did you win Naruto?' Closing her eyes to sense him, she felt that Naruto's energy was there. She felt it was not much but still there. Rias sighed in relief and smiled.

 **With Vali**

When Naruto's battle with Metatron has end, Vali began to feel himself boring. However things started to turn more interesting when Katerea Leviathan appeared. But judging from the battle, he could tell that Katerea was no match for Azazel and soon will be defeated.

"It's time to show my true face to them eh? Otherwise things will be very boring. It will be a perfect opportunity to see how much you've improved, Hyodo Issei. If Naruto-san is not lying I will have a very entertaining match. However if he didn't meet my expectations, you will be opponent then Naruto-san" said Vali to himself and put his gaze down at the resting figure of Naruto.

 **A/N: Sorry minna-san, but I've decided for the fight of Two Heavenly Dragons in the next chapter. Basically everything, like in canon, however the one to provoke him will be Naruto not Azazel. But unlike in canon, Issei could still meet Vali blow to blow.**

 **Ja ne!**


	16. Battle of the strongest: Part 3

A **/N: Alright! I am so sick of those complains about using Tsukuyomi is cheating or it's cheap. If you have the skill then you need to use it! What is the point of having it and not use it. That's a first. The second is that I didn't see any complains in manga when Itachi used it on Kakashi.** ****

 **In a fight you need to do anything to win this is not a match for you guys! You guys completely forget that this isn't Naruto from Naruto-verse. What Ophis means about Naruto being able to defeat him easily, it's about using Tsukuyomi to finish the fight. Otherwise there should be no way to defeat Archangel quickly, that have strength inferior only to the Four Great Archangels.** ****

 **Don't like Tsukuyomi, then go to Masashi Kishimoto and complain about that! This is the last time, I will rant like this.** ****

 **Nearly forget, to make the fight scene more epic I will put Naruto's fighting ost from now on.** ****

 **Story start** **  
**  
While Sirzechs and Michael are holding their barrier to protect the frozen ones. Grayfia is analyzing the barrier in order to break it. Xenovia and Kiba earned the task to eliminate the rest of the enemies. However due to the teleportation circle, there were no end of the enemies. Serafall is staying close to her sister's frozen body and holding the defensive barrier as well.

"Dragon Shot!" A familiar voice was heard after that a red energy ball hit one of the Magicians. The voice belongs to Issei, which means they have successfully rescued Koneko and Gasper.

"Issei-kun!" exclaimed Yuuto, seeing who the one that assist him was. "I see you guys have successfully rescued both of them"

"Yeah!" nodded Issei and turn back to back to Yuuto gazing at the enemies around them. "So what to do now? Beat them until Grayfia-san didn't find a way to break the barrier?"

"Well, I didn't see the other way out of here" shrugged Yuuto gripping his Sword of Betrayer tighter.

And then they began to fight the enemy around them.

Rias went to her brother and decided to leave Gasper for his own safety.

"Nii-sama, I will leave Gasper with you"

Sirzechs nodded his head and said. "Naruto-kun already finished his fight. I am sure he will come here soon"

Rias nodded her head and joined the battle. Koneko and Xenovia are fighting as well

Gasper seeing his friends fighting to protect him felt himself so useless at the moment. Why? Why he must always be a burden to everyone.

The enemies' attacks are raining down like no tomorrow. Because of limited quantity, Rias and her peerage are struggling against the enemy.

 **Azazel vs Katerea**

The battle between two higher beings still as heat as possible. Azazel has decided to change from defensive to offensive. He launched a couple of holy needles at Katerea, which caused the later to deflect it with a magic circle. Seeing this fight is getting nowhere, Azazel decided to step up.

"You are tough enough to fight on par with me. Guess, I will take this fight to the next stage" stated Azazel with calm grin and put his right hand to the chest area and brought out a small golden spear with a violet sphere at the end if the handle.

Katerea narrowed her eyes in alarm when he proclaimed that.

"What is that?"

"My hobby is something that even more interesting than a war, well to me at least. This, is the Downfall Dragon Spear. The artificial Sacred Gear that, I personally created" explained Azazel with a grin.

His grin became even wider when he said next words.

"Balance... Break!" His body began to glow golden and it was bright enough to cover his body in the light.

 **Back to Rias**

Rias used an enormous defensive magic circle to deflect the enemies' attacks, but her strength was not enough to hold it for long. As a result she was blasted back to the ground, however that didn't happen.

Rias closed her eyes expected to be crash to the ground, but didn't expect to be in the arms of someone. When she opened her eyes, they shone with happiness. The one that caught her was none other than Naruto and he looked down at her with a soft smile.

"I appeared right on time, ne, ojou-sama?"

"Well, I would like for you to appear earlier, but this is fine too" stated Rias and then put her palm in his cheek and caress it lovingly. "I am so glad that you are ok, Naruto"

Naruto looked slight incredulously at her "Don't tell me, that you think I may lose?"

Rias shook her head in deny and retort. "Of course, I didn't think that! Still... Your opponent was one of the strongest Archangels in Heaven. How could I not worry about you? It's natural for a woman to worry about her beloved, you know!"

Naruto blinked his eyes and replied. "Well, I can't deny with your logic" He put her gently down to the ground then turned to the enemy and looked around. "Ojou-sama! You've done enough. Now I will take care of them"

Rias about to retort how Naruto already charged himself towards the enemies. Seeing that, if Naruto took the matter in his hands, then she won't even need to assist him. Rias decided to return to her brother's place.

"I see that Naruto-kun has arrived to help us" stated Sirzechs with a smirk.

"Hai, however I didn't think that he will head straight to a fight like that. He just fought one of Archangels after all" wondered Rias with a shake of her head.

"Really? Darling is here too?" Serafall exclaimed excitedly, which ticked Rias of a little. However she also remembered that Serafall is Naruto's fiancé right now. Somehow that fact didn't make her feel very happy. But that is understandable, she did proclaim to make Naruto only hers. But that can't happen now because of the political marriages.

Gasper seeing that even the slight tiresome Naruto joined the fightn and couldn't stand it anymore.

"I-I don't want to be a burden anymore. Issei-senpai! Rias-buchou! Naruto-senpai. I want to meet Buchou's expectations and help my friends" stated Gasper with teary eyes. You could see his determination really clearly through those eyes. "I will also fight, because I am a man!"

With that shouted Gasper activated his Sacred Gear.

Rias seeing that shouted. "Gasper! No!" Then she turned to her brother that was still calmly holding a barrier. "Why didn't you stopped him, nii-sama?!"

Suddenly, the barrier surround them was disperse and along with that is the teleportation all circle. That means all the frozen ones were free as well.

"Gasper! You are awesome!" exclaimed Issei cut down the enemy with Ascalon.

"Naruto-sama! Are you alright?" Xenovia arrived to assist Naruto and is standing before him protectively.

"Certainly" replied Naruto and punched the other Magician and send her flying. "Alright it's time I finish them off seeing that they will no longer could appear out from the circle"

Xenovia looked questionably at her Master. He just winked at her and launched himself at the enemies

 **(Playing Naruto ost-Reverse Situation)**

Naruto punched his enemy and send her flying. Then kicked the other and she was sent flying as well. Some decided to use fire beams at him, Naruto still propelling like a raging beast, dodging all the beams on the fly and send them flying with his fists and kicks again.

Some decided to fire created a spider web made of beams in hope in stop Naruto. However nothing could stop him, like a raging beast he is charging at them with eyes widen in concentration. In those eyes were pair of blazing Sharingan which always looked back and forth to predict and counter enemies' movements.

The enemies could only tremble in fear seeing their force being destroyed by a single person so easily like a walk in the park. However it is already too late to regret their past decisions.

In the end, Naruto turned his back towards his enemies, with hair shadowed his eyes. But if you looked behind, than you could see the enemies are falling down to earth like rain dropped from the sky. The enemies fell down on each other and form a hill made of them.

(End of ost)

When that happened, others stopped their actions and looked flabbergasted at Naruto, seeing how he alone fighting all the enemies and defeated them so easily. He is like a raging beast that won't stop until all his enemies will be defeated.

"S-suge!" whispered Xenovia seeing her Master fighting hand to hand combat for the first time.

"W-what the heck is that teme? Nobody could fight so many enemies with bare hands like that!" muttered Issei in disbelief.

"Naruto-san..." muttered Yuuto in awe. He didn't know that Naruto also skilled in fighting hand-to-hand. He thought that Naruto often relies on his eye's power and wasn't very skilled in fighting. However Naruto proved him wrong this moment.

Akeno, which was freed from time freeze, shot lighting from her palm at her enemy and obliterated her. Sensing Naruto's energy at the distance, she looked at that direction and saw a very impressive sight.

"Ara, Naruto-kun sure is ruthless today. Wonder why is that?"

 **Azazel vs Katerea**

When the light died down, Azazel was seen wore by a golden dragon armor similar to Issei and Vali's. However the orbs were violet and the armor is golden in color. His wings is still being released after the transformation. Adding to that he created a twin edge spear in his right hand.

And certainly Issei's Boosted Gear immediately reacted to the presence of another dragon.

"What is that?" wondered Issei as he turned his head towards Azazel's direction.

"Fallen Heavenly Dragon Armor. Down Fall Dragon Another Armor" Azazel uttered the name of his dragon armor and his his wings disappeared.

"Dragon armor. And that's Balance Break" muttered Issei looking up at Azazel.

Naruto also looked up to Azazel and thought 'I see, so that's what Azazel-san didn't use in our fight. The armor that contain one of Dragon Kings. indeed if he used that then I would have to take our fight to the next level'

 **Back to Azazel**

Azazel made a 'come on' motion and taunted Katerea. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come and get me!"

Katerea narrowed her eyes at Azazel then charged at him while shouted. "Don't underestimate me, filthy fallen angel!"

However Another Armor powers up Azazel to such a level that Katerea could no longer keep up with him. As a result she didn't even seen Azazel move and pierced her with his twin edge spear. Azazel attack was fast enough to tore her clothes and broke her glasses. Her voluptuous body was revealed to the world.

Azazel though just laughed amused at his power.

However Katerea still not fully given up yet. Her hands became more elastically and she shot her hands at Azazel.

"This new world won't need someone like you, Azazel! Even if I can't defeat you than I may as well die with you!" Katetea shouted and snaked her hands around Azazel's left hand. She planned to take Azazel with her by self-exploding.

"A suicide plan?" muttered Azazel calmly. "However that won't work. The deal is not even equal!"

When Azazel said that, he used his twin edge spear and cut off his left arm. That action separates his left hand which shocked Katerea greatly.

Azazel threw his twin edge spear at Katerea's forehead and obliterated her. Katerea could only screamed out in pain one last time before she was erased by Azazel's unholy energy.

"Feel free to feast on my left arm though" stated Azazel calmly, even of he just lost his left arm.

He released his Balance Break, no more like the armor disperse itself, then casted a healing magic to stop the flow of his blood where his left arm was. Azazel caught the violet orb and looked at it fondly.

"It seems we still have a long way to go with you, Dragon King Fafnir" Azazel kissed the orb and turned back to the others.

"He just cut his arm off easily like that? That's just crazy!" stated Issei and shook his head.

By now not many enemies had left, Rias ordered for everyone to destroy the rest. Rias peerage together with Sona and Tsubaki plus Irina taking care of the rest of the enemies.

Naruto though didn't fight anymore and just looked up at Azazel, but he is not exactly looking at him. More like he expected something or someone will come for Azazel.

"I wonder why he looks at me like that?" wondered Azazel and put his remain hand to his chin. However he didn't expect for a strike out of nowhere to knock him down to the ground hard.

"What was that?" wonder Issei turned his eyes to Azazel's crashed direction.

Naruto thought narrowed his eyes at the floating figure that just knock Azazel to the ground. "So you finally decided to reveal your true face, eh, Shiro-kun?"

The one responsible for Azazel the moment before was none other than Vali. He looked down at Naruto and replied. "I see you were not so surprised by this outcome, Naruto-san. Well, I can't help it to be a good guy is boring. I hate when it is boring. And certainly being a villain is far more entertaining"

Azazel groggily climbed out of the hole caused by his crash then looked lazily at Vali and said. "It seems you decided to turn against us, Vali? However answer this question for me. When my Vice Commander Shemhazai searched for those that will be a threat to three main factions, he mentioned a group called Khaos Brigade. Could you tell something more about that? I am sure you know quite a lot being one of them, after all"

"Khaos Brigade..." Sirzechs repeated the name of the most dangerous organization in the world.

"The gathering of the most dangerous individuals" added Serafall.

"But to achieve that, one would need tremendous power. Who could it be, powerful enough to gather such a group?" wondered Grayfia.

Though the one that answered her question was not Vali or Azazel. It was Naruto, who crossed his hands and exclaimed logically.

"The most powerful beings, that could possibly gather such a group could only be three beings" stated Naruto calmly and raised his finger to start the counter. "One, is Great Red. However nobody has ever saw him personally and he didn't has any reason to gather such a group. That means we can exclude him. Two, is Trihexa. But that is not possible either. He is being sealed away since who knows how long. The possibility of him destroyed the seal and escape is unlikely. Because it was said that the seal that hold was strong enough that even with Four Satans and all Seraphs working together won't be able to break it. That means the third option. The Dragon God of Infinity, Ophis"

At Naruto's deduction, everybody widened their eyes in shock, though Asia and Issei didn't have a clue who is that.

"O-Ophis, you say?" muttered Rias in shock and disbelief.

Issei wondered why that name put so much people in shock. Seeing that, Rias decided to explain to him who is Ophis.

"The infinite and immortal dragon. The strongest dragon that was said even God feared it when he was alive"

"Am I right, Shiro-kun?" Naruto wanted to make sure that his deduction was correct so he looked up at Vali for confirmation.

"You could deduce even that? You are truly impressive Naruto-san. That's why I and Ophis took a great interest in you" replied Vali looking down at Naruto from his position. "It's true that I joined force with Ophis. However neither of us is interest in the world nor trying to dominate it. Those just craved for power will eventually come to us. That's all"

Hearing that Ophis took a great interest in Naruto alert lots of people there. Certainly, Sirzechs, Serafall and Michael knew that with Naruto's power level it will be inevitable for him to not drawn attention from powerful beings. However hearing that Ophis personally took an interest in someone is very shocking. After all, she was never interest in anything except Great Red.

"I see. And how fortunately, that your plan matches Katerea's. To return your rightful place, as the descendant of original Satan. Right?" stated Azazel and looked at Vali with a knowing gaze.

"What do you mean by taking a rightful place as the descendant of original Satan?" wondered Rias suspiciously.

"My full name is Vali Lucifer" Vali decided to reveal his true identity.

"What?" whispered Sirzechs in shock.

"Lucifer, you say?" exclaimed Issei in surprise.

"That can't be!" muttered Rias and shook her head.

Naruto just raised his left eye brow up to show his slight surprised reaction to this revelation.

"The blood of deceased Satan is flowing through my veins. I am his direct descendant, the mix offspring of pure demon and human woman" revealed Vali with a satisfying smirk, but you couldn't see it, as he is in Balance Breaker state.

"That is unbelievable!" exclaimed Rias in shock.

"To think there is a being that was born from a pure demon and a human..." muttered Sirzechs still quite shock at the revelation.

"Being a direct descendant of original Satan and also has human blood... I see why you are so confident in your strength now, Shiro-kun" stated Naruto looking at Vali with analyzing gaze.

Vali looked down back at Naruto and stated. "It must be fate that I was also turn out to be the host for Vanishing Dragon. One word could describe clearly my existence. Miracle!"

After that he released 8 of his devil wings, which shock those at the ground greatly.

"T-those wings" stuttered Rias with widen eyes in shock.

"My Lord" whispered Michael in shock as well.

"This man is and will probably the most powerful White Dragon Emperor in the past, present and future" stated Azazel

However Naruto scoffed at that remark and retort. "Most powerful, you say? Bull shit! The blood in your veins didn't determine how strong you can become, it's the effort you put in and motivation that will make you stronger!"

"You want to say that Hyodo Issei, a former average human, that accidentally become the Red Dragon Emperor is equal in strength with me after your training, Naruto-san" Vali asked amused at Naruto's comment.

Issei actually widened his eyes a bit. He didn't know that Naruto has that much faith in his strength. Surely he is his sensei and senseis must believe in their students. But he himself didn't believe that he could defeat Vali even after the training.

Naruto smirked back and crossed his hands. "Didn't I say that I will make him equal in strength the next time you decide to fight Hyodo-san, Shiro-kun? I never bluff. And Hyodo-san will prove my words right now!"

"Eh!" exclaimed Issei and pointed at himself.

"Interesting! But if he disappoint me than you will take his place, Naruto-san" Vali set a condition for Naruto.

"No problem. However Hyodo-san is strong. He himself didn't know that yet. But we will see his strength in this fight" proclaimed Naruto and glanced at Issei from the corner of his eyes.

Issei looked nervously around and thought. 'What the heck that teme thinking putting me in a fight against Vali?! Sure I feel myself stronger than before, but it doesn't mean that I could defeat the descendant of original Lucifer!'

Suddenly he felt someone put a palm at his shoulder. He looked up and saw that it was his sensei. He looked at him with a light grin and stated. "Don't worry. Believe in your strength and remember our training. I don't train losers so don't even think to lose"

"But how could I put up against Vali?! My Balance Break is only for ten minutes. How the heck I could win in ten minutes against such an opponent?" complained Issei.

"Remember the first lesson I gave you. With a proper motivation you could defeat even God. Just keep that in mind  
and think about what is important to you" lectured Naruto one last time before walking away.

"What is important to me, huh?" muttered Issei and daze out for a bit.

"Are you done your lecturing Naruto-san? Either way I will prove wrong" stated Vali.

Issei looked more confident after Naruto's words and slowly walked up to Vali.

"Listen here, Vali! Naruto-teme is my sensei. Even if he is an ice cube and I didn't understand why girls are crazy about him, I will still want to prove him that his faith in me is not a mistake. He is the only one that believes in my strength, even I myself doubt it! THAT'S WHY I WON'T DISAPPOINT HIM!"

After the proclamation, Isseo shouted out and his body began to glow crimson.

 _ **"Welsh Dragon Overbooster! Balance Break!"**_ Boosted Gear shouted out and covered Issei in dragon armor.

 **With spectators**

"T-that's Balance Break!" muttered Rias in shock then turned to Naruto and saw his satisfying grin. "But when did he achieve that?"

"Well, the transformation is not complete though. And he could only hold that form for ten minutes" stated Naruto, his eyes never left Two Heavenly Dragons that were about to fight.

"Only ten minutes? Will Issei-san be alright, Naruto-san?" asked Asia full of concern.

Naruto looked back at Asia and assured her. "He will be fine. I didn't train him to lose a fight"

After that everybody's eyes turned back to Two Heavenly Dragons that are about to clash.

 **(Play Naruto shippuuden ost Gekiha)** **  
** **Issei vs Vali** ****

Vali saw Issei unleashed his Balance Break and decided to comment. "Ho! Balance Break, eh? It seems Naruto-san didn't really bluff after all. Show what you got Hyodo Issei!"

"Here I come, bastard!" shouted Issei and launch himself at Vali with impressive speed and punched him. However Vali caught his fist easily and countered.

"Not a bad punch. However.."

 _ **"Divide!"**_ Divine Dividing shouted out and sucked half of Issei power out.

"You forget about my Sacred Gear ability, Hyodo Issei!" finished Vali and kicked Issei crash to the ground.

Issei groggily climb out of that crater and cursed. "Kuso! I forgot about that!"

 _ **"Aibou! It will be a hard fight. Just by touching you, he could suck out our power. Therefore don't let him touch you"**_ advised Ddraig.

Issei widened his eyes and muttered. "Right! I have an advantage as well. Nearly forget about that"

Vali looked down at Issei from above and stated arrogantly. "Saa, show me your power Hyodo Issei. This is not all you can do, right?"

Issei didn't answer him but stood up silently and rushed at Vali and muttered. "Ascalon!"

 _ **"Blade!"**_ Boosted Gear said and unleashed the holy blade.

Issei attack was unexpected as a result Vali left side was slashed. Vali widened his eyes and quick put a distance between them. He looked at Boosted Gear and saw a blade come out from it.

 _ **"Be careful from now Vali. That is Dragon Slayer. That weapon is very harmful for is dragons. Just one touch will damage you badly. Furthermore I could feel God's blessing in it"**_ warned Albion to his partner.

When Vali heard that Ascalon was blessed by God, automatically he looked down at Naruto, who was concentrate in their fight.

"Heh, not bad he still have such an ace up his sleeve eh?" muttered Vali with an exciting grin.

Then he launched himself at Issei and the two of them began to brawl in the sky. Both emanate huge amount of draconic aura, the only one that wasn't affect by them was Naruto.

 **With spectators**

Rias and her peerage gape in wonder and shock seeing Issei hold his own against Vali. Naruto glanced at them for a moment and turned his gaze back to the fight.

"S-suge! Issei-kun is fighting on par with Hakuryukou!" exclaimed Yuuto.

Rias turned her gaze at Naruto and asked. "How did you manage to make him so much stronger, Naruto?"

Naruto glanced back at her and replied. "I've already said that, ojou-sama. With a proper motivation, Hyodo-san could become very strong, because he have potential and drive"

But Naruto suddenly narrowed his eyes in displeasure. "But even so it is hard for him to keep up with Shiro-kun, who is a descendant of original Satan"

When Naruto said, everybody could see Vali speed up and knocked Issei down to the ground with his knee. Then used Divine Dividing and divided and absorbed Issei's power once more

 **Issei vs Vali**

"Is that all?" asked Vali arrogantly floating above with cross hands.

Issei groggily stood up and glared at Vali. "Damn, that bastard is fast enough to avoid Ascalon. And he even managed to suck out my power again. At this rate I will sure lose to him"

"Calm down and think thoroughly! Everybody has weakness" Naruto shouted out standing not far behind him.

Issei nodded his head at his teacher's words and began to think. 'Vali must also has weakness, but what is it?'. That moment he noticed a strange red dust coming from Divine Dividing.

"He released the energy that he couldn't absorb through his wings. By doing that he will always be in max power" explained Ddraig how Divine Dividing works when the user couldn't absorb all the energy.

"I see. No matter how powerful he thinks he is even he has a limit. That is his weakness" Issei finally understood what Vali's weakness is and smirked confidently.

 **With spectators**

Naruto also grinned seeing Issei's smirk. "So you also realized his weakness eh, Ero-deshi? It's about time"

"What weakness are you talking about Naruto?" wondered Rias curiously.

"And Ero-deshi?" snickered Akeno at Issei's new nickname.

"Yeah. He is my student and a pervert, so that is his new nickname from now on. Shiro-kun's weakness is that his body couldn't contain all the energy absorbed by Divine Diving, because of that he need to release them through his Sacred Gear. By doing that, his power level will always stay at maximum level. However Ero-deshi's Boosted Gear has the ability to multiply the power every 10 seconds. What do you think will happen when Ero-deshi transferred all those energy to Divine Dividing eh?" Explained Naruto with a knowing smirk.

Rias and the others widened their eyes and Yuuto answered for everyone. "Divine Dividing will be overload and the user will lose control over it"

"That's right" nodded Naruto and turned his eyes back to the fight.

 **Issei vs Vali**

Issei once again charged at Vali, but without Ascalon this time. Vali narrowed his eyes wondered why he decided to hide away his ace. He swiftly dodges and shot a white energy ball at Issei. Issei counter it with Dragon Shot and the explosion was occurred. A column of smoke was released from the explosion.

Vali is waiting alert for Issei's counter attack. As expected, a red energy head straight at him from the column of smoke. Vali created his magic circle to cancel it, however that was just a distraction maneuver of Issei. The moment Vali casted his magic circle, Issei rushed at him with maximum speed and thrust Ascalon into Vali.

"Do it now, Ddraig!" commanded Issei

 _ **"Transfer!"**_ Boosted Gear shouted out and began to transfer Issei's energy into Vali.

Vali widened his eyes and finally understood what Issei attempt to do but was too late to stop him.

Having Ascalon buried in his body, make Vali slowly lost control over his Sacred Gear. To finish him, Issei grabbed both his wings and began to transfer the power into them.

"I will overload your wings so much that you won't be able to release the remains of energy anymore. You've underestimated me and now will pay dearly for that!" exclaimed Issei victoriously. Then with a battle cry he punched Vali to the chest with the left hand that contains holy energy from Ascalon.

Vali grunt and fell down to the ground, but managed to take a kneeling position.

"Not bad. I see now that Naruto-san's words are not a bluff. You deserve to be my rival Hyodo Issei!" exclaimed Vali and transformed back to his Balance Break form.

"What? Even after the punch of holy energy, he could still have that much power and even transformed back so easily" muttered Issei in wonder. Suddenly the gem in Boosted Gear began to blip and Issei knows what that means. "Kuso! Ten minutes has nearly passed huh? Now how should I fight him back?"

Issei then looked down to the ground and saw a blue orb from Vali's dragon armor lying there. He slowly picked it up and stated. "Ne Ddraig, Sacred Gears evolving according to the user's will, right?"

 _ **"Interesting. But are you prepared to die for it, aibou?"**_ Ddraig asked his partner.

"Of course not. However my sensei taught me the fools have an incredible power that could even surpassed genius. I am just fool that can't even believe in my own power. However if Naruto believed that I could defeat him than I will gladly prove that to everyone here!" exclaimed Issei with fire of determination burn in his eyes.

 _ **"Hahaha! Than as your eternal partner I will make sure we survive this, aibou!"**_ Ddraig laughed at Issei's reckless decision.

"What are you planning to do now, Hyodo Issei?" wondered Vali looking at the blue gem in Issei's hand

 **With spectators**

Naruto knew what Issei attempt to do and chuckled. "You are really a reckless fool, Ero-deshi. However it will be interesting to see you overcome this trail and become even more powerful.

Rias and the others just looked at Naruto questionably and wondered what he meant.

 **Issei vs Vali**

"Vanishing Dragon, Vali! I am gonna make your power mine!" shouted Issei and crush the blue gem in his left hand. When the gem was destroyed it began to emanate a blue energy and Boosted Gear is absorbing it in Issei's right hand.

"Gahh!" Issei screamed out in agony as he felt two powers within him fight for dominance. "It hurt like a bitch! But still nothing compared to my hellish training! But even so it still hurt so much. Grahh!"

The gem in his right in blipping from red to blue.

"You are planning to absorb my power? Foolish, you will only die in vain" stated Vali.

"Kiba managed to create a demonic holy sword which was thought to be impossible. Then I will absorb your power within my Sacred Gear" retort Issei still squinting his eyes in agony.

 _ **"What a foolish thing to do. We are like the opposite sides of a coin. It's impossible for our power to coexist within one host. Simply suicide"**_ stated Albion.

 _ **"Albion, as my host sensei has said fools have incredible power that could make it through anything. You shouldn't underestimate fools!"**_ retort Ddraig

"So what if I am a fool. If could become stronger with my foolish power to protect my precious people to me than I don't mind being call a fool" exclaimed Issei with eyes still blazing in determination.

 _ **"Vanishing Dragon power is taken"**_ stated Boosted Gear and Issei's right gauntlet turned white with blue gem.

Everybody's eyes widen in shock. They still couldn't believe their eyes that Issei actually pull that through.

"T-that's impossible!" muttered Vali in disbelief.

 **With spectators**

Naruto himself had his eyes widened than burst out laughing loudly. "Hahaha! My idiot student actually pulls that through. Unbelievable!"

Rias just shook her head hearing Naruto's laugh bit also comment. "That is indeed incredible. I never heard that you could absorb the power of other Sacred Gear into your own"

"Issei-san, you are amazing!" exclaimed Asia with eyes full of admiration.

 **Issei vs Vali**

"This is what I call Dividing Gear" stated Issei and stood to a pose.

"How the heck is that possible? I can't believe it" Vali still couldn't believe what he is seeing.  
 _ **  
**_ _ **"Even though we pulled through. Your life down was greatly reduced even for devils that have very long lifespan"**_ informed Ddraig to his partner.

"I don't intend to live long. Just enough for me to create my own harem" exclaimed Issei loudly. Isse looked at Vali and stated. "Now that your power is within me we can continue, Vali"

"In that case, I won't gonna hold back either" said Vali and flew up high to the sky. His wings began to release enormous energy and shine brightly.

 _ **"Half Dimension!"**_ Divine Dividing exclaimed. Vali squeeze into a knuckle and the space around started to tighten.

"What the heck is he doing?" wondered Issei.

"He is distorting this dimension. It seems he decided to fight serous now" exclaimed Michael. "We are in danger peril"

"That's insane!" exclaimed Rias

"Of course it is. However let's see how things turn our when I say this..." stated Naruto still as calm and cool as ever. He turned to Issei and shouted out. "Oi, Ero-deshi!"

"What the heck do you want now, teme-sensei?!" Issei looked back at Naruto in annoyance.

"I want to warn you about that technique. From what I see this technique will divide everything in half" stated Naruto than glanced back at the girls behind him and continue. "That means every girl's breast here will be divided in half. Are you fine with that eh?"

Issei's eyes widen in shock at the revelation and thought in despair. 'That means that Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia and Xenovia's wonderful boobs will be shrinking in half?'

However Naruto didn't finish. "And if you let that technique to continue spread like that then all the women boobs will be shrunk in half"

"Oi, what nonsense are you saying Naruto!" complained Rias with a tic mark on her forehead.

'Every women's boobs will be shrink in half because of that bastard?!' Issei glared daggers at Vali and his power began to slowly raise up from the rage that is surfacing.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME, VALI!" screamed Issei in pure rage. "To shrink Buchou's oppai in half is unforgivable. But to shrink every women's oppai is a sin. Like hell I will let that happen!"

 _ **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**_ Boosted Gear screamed out and Issei's vizors glowing jade in color.

"What?" Vali didn't understand what Sekiryūtei is taking about.

 **(End ost)**  
 **With spectators**

"Being an ultimate pervert, Ero-deshi won't able to stand the fact that all the boobs in the world will be shrinking in half. That's why that bluff work wonders for him" explained Naruto with a smirk.

"Hold a minute! Who just said that he never bluff eh?" Rias looked at Naruto with deadpan gaze.

Naruto just looked aside and whistled avoiding her gaze.

Asia and Akeno giggled at his antic.

 **Issei vs Vali**

Vali looked how much Issei has boosted his power and exclaimed. "You are just full of surprise today, Hyodo Issei. This becomes really interesting!"

"Just you try to shrink Buchou and Akeno-san's boobs, bastard! I am gonna smash you to the ground that you won't be able to reincarnate anymore!" Issei screamed furiously. With that he charged at Vali with blurred speed and struck him with Dividing Gear. "This strike is for Buchou's oppai!"

 **"Divide!"** Dividing Gear exclaimed and divided Vali's power in half.

"And this is for Akeno-san's oppai!" Issei shouted and slammed his head to Vali's and crushed the dragon helmets of them both. Vali could only take in Issei's attack and grunt on pain. "This is for Asia's still growing oppai!". Vali received a punch to his face then one more. "This is for Xenovia's oppai!" Putting all his rage and strength in the last punch, Iseei shouted. "And finally this is for Koneko-chan's loli oppai that of shrink in half then will completely disappear!"

The final punch was powerful enough to send Vali crush to the ground. However Vali could still stood up thought shakily, he turned to look at Issei who also land to the ground and sighed out from the rage that he released.

"This is far interesting than I expected. He deserved to see the power of Juggernaut Drive" said Vali to Albion.

 _ **"Do what you see fit, Vali. I, personally, didn't think it will worth the risk"**_ retort Albion

Naruto, being Ultimate have a hearing superior even devils, heard clearly what Vali just said. "Juggernaut Drive? Ero-deshi didn't prepare for that, guess I must intrude". With that he rushed to the battle.

Vali raised his fist up and began to chant. "I, who will soon awaken, will overthrow everything from the law of kings. I am the heavenly dragon, who conveys infinity and contemplates on it. The path of White Dragon rule shall"

However he couldn't finish the chant as the barrier was suddenly broke. Naruto arrived and stood on front of the kneeling figure of Issei. The one who did it is a spiky black hairs young man that is holding a staff.

"Bikou, why are you here?" demanded Vali, displeased that he was interrupt in the middle of a fight.

"The battle against northern assassin was about to start so I was asked to get you back" replied Bikou and put his staff on his shoulder.

"I see so it's finally start eh?" stated Vali looking at his comrade.

"Who the heck are you! Appearing out of nowhere all of a sudden" demanded Issei still kneeling in exhaustion behind Naruto.

"Calm down, Ero-deshi! He must be a descendant of Son Goku. Never expect to see him here" said Naruto and stared at Bikou.

"Oho! So this the new Kami-sama eh? I see he is certainly powerful enough to gain yours and that woman attention" stated Bikou with a grin, he also put his gaze at Issei and stated with a grin. "Nice to meet you as well, Sekiryūtei. But we must go for now"

When he said that, Bikou slammed his staff to the ground and created a portal. They began to sink in it, but Vali decided to say some words. "Let's fight more fiercely next time, Hyodo Issei. And expect to fight you as well, Naruto-san!"

"Like heck I am gonna let you escape!" Issei shouted out and was about to chase after Vali, but Naruto hold his shoulder and remarked. "Let him be. You did a good job for today, Ero-deshi"

 **Time skip** **  
** **4 days later**

After that things turned back to normal. However Naruto expected the call of the devil council and prepare for it. Right now, he is standing at the roof and watch the sky as well as enjoying the wind. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and glanced back to see Grayfia just appeared there via teleportation all circle. Before Grayfia could deliver the message Naruto interject her.

"Let me guess? The council is calling for me"

Grayfia blinked in surprised, but nodded her head. "Yes, but it seems you wasn't surprised, Naruto-san"

"Yeah. I expected that. Let's go then" said Naruto calmly and approached Grayfia. The later nodded her head and teleport them both to Underworld.

 **A/N: Finally finish the New series. What will happen the next chapter, I am sure you guys already know. However there is still a not so pleasant surprise waiting next chapter. And I want to warn that the Born series won't happen right away.** ****

 **Spoiler- next chapter Sirzechs will show Naruto his real wife. And then she won't hide herself anymore, but will remain with Sirzechs. Certainly the explanation for Rias and his family will be need. Milicas is there and is the son Sirzechs and mysterious wife.** ****

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Ja ne!** **  
**


	17. Banishment & Lucretia Asmodeus

**A/N: Alright, minna-san, time to reveal what is that unpleasant surprise, that await in this chapter. Some of you have already deduced what it is. It is a permanent banishment from the Underworld. That also means Naruto is no longer a part of Rias peerage anymore. Hope you guys didn't hate me for that.** ****

 **And finally Sirzechs will take Naruto to see his real wife before he will leave Underworld. In this chapter, Rias and her peerage won't find out anything about Naruto's banishment.** ****

 **Story start!** **  
**  
Underworld  
The hall of council castle

Naruto and Grayfia is walking silently through the hall. neither decided to start a conversation. Naruto was always bad with how to start a conversation and that's why didn't really get along with devil's high-class society.

Grayfia found herself a little nervous. Normally she is always confident in herself and being born from a high-class society, to start a conversation should bot be a problem to her. But the problem is that her interest in the person beside her. She wanted to find out more about him, however afraid to make a fool of herself when accidentally slip something unnecessary from her mouth. Still she decided to do it now.

"Naruto-san?" Grayfia started the conversation so Naruto turned to her to hear it. "You said that you knew why the council decided to call you"

"That's right" replied Naruto with a nod of his head.

"Could you tell me the reason?"

Naruto was about to reply, however he saw someone familiar ahead of him and decided to call out to him.

"Long time no see, Falbium-sama!"

The person ahead of Naruto and Grayfia was none other than one of the Satans, Falbium Asmodeus. He looked really lazy and his eyes always stayed half-lid.

Falbium blinked lazily then turned to the voice direction and saw Naruto with Grayfia standing behind him.

"Oh, isn't that our troublemaker? How have you been Naruto-gaki?"

Naruto smirked and retort. "I am fine. I see you are still as lazy as ever, eh, Falbium-sama!"

Falbium yawned and scratched the back of his head and mumbled. "So troublesome. Instead of staying at my castle and napping all day, I must be present at some stupid meeting"

Grayfia lips twitch a bit in amusement. This Maou is famous for his laziness in the whole Underworld after all. She needed to greet him as well, it's been a while after all.

"It's been a while, Falbium-sama" stated Grayfia and bowed her head in respect.

Falbium looked at Naruto than Grayfia and smirked playfully. "Yeah indeed it's been a while, Grayfia. I wonder did Sirzechs know that you decided to dump for this gaki, eh?"

However his light joke was ineffective, Grayfia didn't known for just being The Strongest Queen, but she was also called Ice Queen due to her magic and the unshakable heart and poker face.

Naruto rolled his eyes and remarked. "Your joke was so lame, Falbium-sama. You should know that wouldn't have work on Grayfia-san"

Falbium scoff and gave Naruto a light glare. "Shut up, gaki!"

"If you are here that means the other Maous will be here as well, Falbium-sama?" wondered Naruto and now Falbium joined them on their way.

"Eh...actually, no. Those old fossils said that due to their close bonds with you, they won't be able to judge the situation objectively" respond Falbium.

"I see..." muttered Naruto, didn't really surprise hearing that.

"Yeah, so that means only me and that bookworm Ajuka will be present at this meeting" stated Falbium and yawned once again.

Naruto sweat dropped and thought. 'How could anyone yawn so much? No wonder he was proclaimed "King of Sloth" '

 **Kuoh Academy** **  
** **ORC Clubroom**

Like usual after class, Rias and her peerage gathered in their clubroom for usual activity. However one member was absent and that fact everybody noticed.

"Buchou, where is Naruto-kun? The last time I saw him he was still in the class and brooding" Akeno asked Rias.

"Well, how should I know? I've seen him buying at snack and then he disappeared as well" retort Rias and crossed her hands under her bosom.

"But isn't that normal situation with Naruto-san?" stated Asia meekly which caused both busty girls looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Asia fidgeted and corrected herself. "I-I mean before that Naruto-san always left alone and never told anyone, but eventually he still return. So I don't think both of you should worry too much about his absent"

But Xenovia still didn't really like that and exclaimed. "Still I would of want for Naruto-sama too at least left notes for us. Sure, I know that Naruto-sama could take care of himself, that still didn't mean that I shouldn't worry about him"

Both Rias and Akeno nodded in agreement.

"I also noticed the last three days, Naruto-kun seemed to keeping distance from us. His behavior is so suspiciously" stated Akeno and narrowed her eyes a bit.

"I also noticed that" nodded Rias and added. "It's like we are back to day one when he didn't know about our affection for him"

"Something clearly is not alright, here" assumed Xenovia and bit her thump.

The only ones that were not crazy about Naruto's absent were Yuuto, Issei and Koneko. The boys didn't worry about him because after witnessing the fighting the past days before, made them realized that those who could defeat the blond pseudo-God could only be count on fingers. Koneko was confused after his words when they had a conversation before the meeting start. Naruto asked her once that did she really believe that her sister is a psychopathic killer? She still is trying to find out that answer herself. On one hand, she didn't believe that her caring nee-chan capable of something so horrible, but on the other hand the information said that she killed her former Master when she used senjutsu and was succumbed to bloodlust. The information was delivered to her by Sirzechs and he didn't have any reason to lie to her. So why Naruto didn't doubt her sister in being a psychotic killer? Probably he had some unknown ability as Ultimate, but still she herself began to doubt herself in believing that the rumor about her nee-chan was true.

Koneko narrowed her eyes in determination and made a decision for herself. She will no longer run from her sister anymore. She will demand the truth from her, even if she will need to use force to make her spill it.

 **Outside**

Unknown to the members of ORC, Azazel was floating up in the sky looking down at them from a far through the window. Due to the newly created alliance between three major factions, Sirzechs asked him to help Rias peerage members to improve and help them to find out more about their Sacred Gears.

"Let's see... Boosted Gear, Holy Demonic Sword, Forbidden Balor View and Soul Annihilator. Never expected that I have opportunity to research so much rare Sacred Gears in one place" chuckled Azazel looking down at the clubroom. He scratched his chin and wondered out loud. "They still didn't know that I will be their advisor. I wonder how they will react when find out about that"

Azazel then remembered something and muttered to himself. "Oh I nearly forgot. Today is the day the old devil fossils called out Naruto for a trial. I wonder what they wanted with him". Azazel looked down and saw that ORC have their normal activity even if Naruto was absent. "Seems like they didn't know about Naruto just yet. Either way I didn't like today's weather" Azazel said and looked up at the darkening sky, seeing the cloud began to gather and grumble. The sky is about to rain.

 **Underworld** **  
** **Council's trial room** **  
**  
Naruto and Grayfia walked inside and saw various of high-class society in the room. Many members 36 pillar has come. Astaroth, Agareth, Phenex, Bael, Gremory and etc. Naruto could easily recognize Mr and Rias mother, Venelana Gremory there. Also he could recognize some famous heir and heiress of respective clans: Diodora Astaroth, Seekvaira Agareth, Ruval and Ravel Phenex, the so called Strongest Youth, Sairaorg Bael and etc.

Naruto actually was a bit surprised. He didn't expect for the council to call so many members of devil's of high society to his trial. But since he has the idea why he is here, he was not so surprised. He looked at Grayfia and saw her leaving his side and went to Gremory Lord and his wife side.

Now facing the three elders of the council while standing in front of them. The rest of the audience stood behind him.

"Naruto of Rias Gremory peerage, do you know why you was called here?" asked the male elder and looked down at Naruto like he was superior.

Naruto decided to play dumb and replied back. "Honorable elder, I didn't know the reason why I was being called here? So could you please tell me the reason?"

The female elder looked down expressionlessly at Naruto and demanded "Why didn't you tell us that you were neither human not a devil in the first place? Also why did you decided to hide the fact that you are pseudo-God!"

Naruto met her eyes fearlessly and reply calmly. "I was ordered by Sirzechs-sama to not reveal my true identity, honorable elder. And I didn't even know that I was a pseudo-God until Kokabiel-san exposed that fact to me"

"Then why didn't we know anything about your power? Those eyes power... They are too dangerous and powerful" stated the other male elder in alarm.

"As Ultimate, those powers came from my eyes. I don't understand why you all s cautious of me?" wondered Naruto.

The central elder narrowed his eyes at Naruto and stated. "That's because we have one more information that put us all on edge, Naruto-san?"

Naruto actually cocked his eye brow and his head aside in confusion.

The female elder picked up a paper and exclaimed. "We have information that long ago, when Four Maous picked you up at the destroyed laboratory, that you was created to be weapon to destroy Maous and Gods. Is that true?"

Naruto blinked his eyes in realization and replied. "Yeah, Project Ultimate was created solely to overthrow Maous and Gods. I see you guys saw me as a great threat now after finding out that information. However I want to say I don't have any attention to kill Maous. I own them their life after all"

However Naruto's words didn't convince the elders at all. They still looked at him cautiously.

"Well, how can you guarantee that you won't betray us, eh? Right now you are powerful enough to put a challenge to even Maous. If you decided to betray us then chaos will occurred in Underworld" stated the female elder.

Naruto glanced at the elders and sighed. "Well, what should I do to prove my loyalty then?"

The elder that was sitting on the left of the central elder smirked and said. "We would like to research your abilities and maybe even could recreate those abilities to power up our people. All for the good of Underworld"

At that Naruto eyes actually became frosty and stated silently. "So basically you want to make me your lab rat?"

"It's for the good of Underworld. Not only you will prove your loyalty to us, but we will also be thankful to you for strengthening our force" the central elder tried to make Naruto see a reason.

Naruto decided to stop playing dumb and looked at the elders with chilling eyes and stated. "Alright, enough of this games! I know from the start that when I was called here, that you guys wanted to get rid of me. I was always like a sore in your eyes. And using the information from my past you guys wanted to get rid of me. Am I right?"

The elders actually widen their eyes seeing that Naruto see through their plan but still play an innocent card.

"What are talking about Naruto-san? All we want is for the good of Underworld!" retort the male elder

Naruto actually scoffed and sneered "Stop playing dumb! You look even more stupid trying to hide your pathetic facade! But either way you guys won't be able get rid of me. During the meeting threat happened not long ago, the Heaven has given their support to me. As well I was betrothed to Serafall-sama and Gabriel-sama"

Hearing that shocked the elders greatly. However a sound of someone scoffed at the audience was heard. It came from Lady Sitri.

"Like hell I am gonna let my daughter marry someone that rude and didn't even trustworthy. The engagement is void from now!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Lady Sitri who just looked at him with disdain. Of course, he wasn't that much disappoint about that. However to Serafall it will be the other matter. Since day one she always blabbers about marrying him. And finally when that happened her mother cancel it.

Hearing that made the elders smirked widely.

"Well, it's no point to hide that fact anymore. It's true we always find you a threat to us. Now that you yourself know that, we have made a decision. Naruto-san from now on you will be banished from Underworld and to never return!" stated the central elder with a victorious smirk.

That decision made many people shocked. From Sairaorg to Mr and Venelana Gremory, even Grayfia was shocked. But other than that the rest were smirking satisfyingly.

Diodora always find Naruto annoying with his calm and righteous personality. He always piss him off by saying that looking down at low class devil is inappropriate. Obviously he is very satisfied with this outcome.

But both Maous, which present there weren't satisfied. Even Falbium's lazy expression completely disappeared when he heard about Naruto's banishment.

"I don't agree with that decision!" stated Ajuka loudly and looked impassively at the elders.

Naruto merely glanced at Ajuka wordlessly. Even if his relationship with Ajuka and Falbium was not so close like with Sirzechs and Serafall, they still consider him their great friend. That's why there is no way, they will let him get banished.

"Ajuka-sama, can't you see that this guy is extremely dangerous! His powers are nearly on par with Maous and maybe even grow even more. Some one that like a loose cannon can't be left alone like that. The better chance is to banish him" the central elder tried to convince Ajuka.

"Naruto-kun is loyal to us. I can vouch for that. Because the one that put the Knight piece in him and make him part of Rias Gremory was me in the first place. That's why I can vouch for his elegance" retort Ajuka and meeting his gaze with the central elder.

Hearing that information the murmur started to appear. Why the heck one of Maous defended this guy? That question was on everybody's mind. But still they deemed Naruto a threat because of his past. Nobody could say for sure that all his actions to this day is unplanned. Maybe he could just await the right time for them to loosen their defense and only then make his move?

"Why did you say that you can vouch for him, Ajuka-sama?" wondered the female elder looking at Ajuka.

Ajuka glanced at Naruto and saw that he just locked gaze with him. Then he turned to the female elder to respond to her question.

"When I decided to make Naruto-kun Rias Gremory's Knight, I had to sealed away half of his power into the piece or else the ritual would have never work. You see, Naruto-kun could crack his seal anytime he want, but he didn't. Because of his promise to me, to never use his whole power or else his power will be questioned by you all"

The elders and other devils eyes widened hearing that? That monster is even more powerful than he is now?

"That's an even more reason to banish him, Ajuka-sama! If he is truly as powerful as you say, he will one day may want to kill us all!" shouted the last elder in fright.

Ajuka shook his head and stated. "No. He may only kill you three for trying to get rid of him. But Naruto-kun is not that petty to do something like that. You three are afraid of him because you don't have any control of him"

The elders were at the lost of words and tried to retort, but couldn't find anything to say to Ajuka. The Maou on the other grinned triumphantly and looked at the elders victoriously. That also put a smile of relief on Grayfia, Gremory's and Sairaorg's face.

However Diodora has other thoughts. Like hell he will let that righteous bastard stayed back. He smirked evilly and began to talk.

"Honorable elders. I have one very interesting information about Naruto-san here. May I share with you all?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously and glanced at Diodora.

Hearing that elders' eyes widen unexpectedly and the central elder nodded. "You may speak Diodora-san"

Diodora stood up and began to walk up while said. "Thank you. Naruto-san's eyes have one very interesting ability. It was interesting because simply that he could use the power to control people's actions, but the victim didn't even know about that. If I remember right, that ability called Koto Amatsukami. Am I wrong?"

Diodora approached Naruto and looked down at him with high-and-mighty expression.

The elders and the devils society once again widened their eyes at the information. He could even control people with those eyes? And what is even more terrifying that the victims won't know about that.

"With that said, who could say that Naruto-san didn't control Ajuka-sama to save himself from banishment?" stated Diodora and grin victoriously.

Naruto's eyes still narrowed at Diodora and he had some thoughts of his own. 'Only a few knew about Koto Amatsukami, including ojou-sama's peerage. How the heck could this arrogant bocchama find out?'

At this even Ajuka could do nothing but looked down helplessly. He knew that the only thing that could work against Naruto is Koto Amatsukami. But that I formation only a few knows, including him. He didn't expect for an outsider to find out about that.

Grayfia held her composure and decided to do what she intend when the banishment was first mentioned. Slowly she stood up and walked to the stage.

"Hold up! I had a request, honorable elders"

"You are Sirzechs-sama Strongest Queen, right?" Grayfia nodded her head. "What do you want?"

"I have a request. When Naruto-san will be banished, I asked a permission to follow him. It's to monitor him and make sure he won't make a move against Underworld" requested Grayfia which shocked some devils greatly.

Naruto was confused though. What is her reason to follow him?

"But what if he decides to kill you? What will we say to Sirzechs-sama then?" reasoned the female elder.

Grayfia looked impassively at her and replied. "Nothing will happen to me. I am not that weak. Besides even Naruto-san is not foolish enough to kill me, as that will earn him Sirzechs-sama wrath"

The central elder still found Grayfia's request suspicious, so he wanted to find what is the reason behind such request.

"Why did you suddenly make such a request, Grayfia-san. Perhaps you have a hidden motive behind that request"

Grayfia looked impassively at the elder and replied. "I just find him very dangerous and need someone to keep an eye on him. I volunteered to do that and hope that Sirzechs-sama will understand that"

"What about his ability to control people? How would you know that he didn't control you?" questioned the female elder.

"I have an ability to put a barrier to my brain that even the most powerful control magic won't work in me" stated Grayfia confidently. Clearly that is a bluff, but those old fossils didn't need to know that. This is her chance to find out more about Naruto, like hell she will let such opportunity slipped.

Hearing that there is someone that could resist Naruto's mind control ability put the elders at ease and they sighed out in relief.

"If his ability couldn't work on you then I gave you a permission Grayfia-san. However you must send a report to us each month. Is that clear?" stated the central elder.

Grayfia nodded her head and replied. "I accept the condition"

"If that is all then the trail end here. Naruto-san have a day before he must leave the territory of Underworld, otherwise we will apply the military force" stated the central elder and ended the meeting.

 **Scene change**

Naruto calmly walked out of the castle and already saw 4 people that were waiting for him outside. It was Mr. Gremory along with his wife Venelana Gremory and two Maous.

"I am so sorry that things turned out like this, Naruto-kun. We should have done something, but we don't have a justified argument to defend you" Mr. Gremory closed his eyes and clutch his teeth in frustration.

"Rias won't like that" stated Venalana sadly.

"Then I wanted to hide my banishment from her" stated Naruto, which caused both Gremory's to widen their eyes and was about to argue. "Ojou-sama won't be able to take this news calmly. She may even tried to defy elders' words and chasing for me"

Ajuka saw the logic in Naruto's words and nodded his head. "You are right Naruto-kun. Rias isn't very calm person snd could be very impulsive when it came to her family and friends". But Ajuka noticed that Naruto seems to be very calm despite just being banish, it's like he expected that before hand. "However you are sure one strange person, Naruto-kun. Despite being banished, how could you remain so calm?"

Naruto locked gaze with Ajuka and replied. "That's because I predicted this outcome to happen since long ago"

Hearing that, caused the four of them to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Since the very beginning the elders tried their best to get rid of me. It will be only the matter of time before that happens. I also foresee that they may make their move after the revelation of my true identity. Everything that I wanted to do I have already done. Though I was surprised to see so many high class devils to present at my trial" continued Naruto impassively looking at the shock expression in the eyes of Maous and Gremory's. They couldn't believe that this boy predicted this far. No wonder Sirzechs held him in such a high regard. Naruto is a genius, which could calculate the outcome of nearly every situation.

"Well, what about Grayfia then? Did that also planned by you?" wondered Falbium with a raised eyebrow.

"No" Naruto shook his head in negative. "Grayfia's actions were completely unexpected. And only she herself knows about the reason behind her action, I presume"

Naruto began to walk away from them, so Ajuka decided asked. "What will you do from now on, Naruto-kun? Those old fossils and some devils clans sure as hell won't leave you alone like that. But I expected you are not surprised about that. So what are your plans for the future?"

Naruto turned back to Ajuka and replied. "I always loved traveling, so now that I obtained my unlimited time and unbound to anywhere, may as well travel the world once again. Maybe this time I could visit Valhalla since last time I couldn't come there"

Ajuka could only smiled knowingly. Yes, two things that every closed one knew about Naruto is that he loved video games and traveling.

"I wish you good luck in your travel then. Though you didn't seem to need that" stated Ajuka with a chuckle.

Venelana suddenly remembered something and exclaimed. "Oh, I nearly forget. Sirzechs said that he wanted to meet up with you after the meeting. He said that he want to introduce you to someone"

Naruto cocked his head in curiosity and muttered. "Introduce me to someone? I wonder who is it?"

Venalana shrugged her shoulders and gained a mischievous look. "Who knows ? Maybe he wanted to play matchmaker , but Rias may kill him of find out. Hoho!"

Naruto smiled sarcastically and replied. "Well, I didn't think so Venalana-sama. Either way I will be on my way. Grayfia-san may have return to his side already. Let's see what Sirzechs-sama wants"

The four of them bid him farewell and Naruto activated Kamui and transport himself to Lucifer's castle, where Sirzechs is currently reside.

 **Scene change** **  
** **Lucifer's castle**

Naruto walked I'm the throne room and saw that Grayfia was already there and Sirzechs is seating in his throne.

"Your mother said you wanted to see me, Sirzechs-sama?" asked Naruto long at Crimson Maou.

Sirzechs nodded his head and stood up from his throne while said. "First, let me apologize for not being able to present at the trial and couldn't prevent your banishment Naruto-kun-"

However Naruto interjected him. "Well, they knew about my close relationship with you and Serafall-sama, so if you defend me then obvious they will see that as favoritism. Maous shouldn't play favoritism"

Sirzechs nodded on agreement and continued. "Yes, what you said was totally correct, but still I wish to find a way to prevent it"

Naruto looked at Sirzechs with impassive gaze and stated. "The elders and majority of the devils couldn't stand me. It's only a matter of time before they will got what they wanted. You shouldn't beat down yourself about my banishment anymore, Sirzechs-sama"

Sirzechs still sighed heavily and wondered out loud. "Well, I have a reason to beat myself down like that. Can you imagine what Rias will do if she find out about your banishment? Surely the first one that she will blame will be me for not prevent your banishment despite being Maou"

Naruto crossed his hands and retort. "That's why I want for you to not inform her..." Then suddenly an idea came to his head and he narrowed his eyes, looking directly to Sirzechs' eyes. "No it will be better of you could erase or seal away her memories about me. No, seal away the memories of the while peerage. That will be the best option for them"

Sirzechs actually widened his eyes in shock. Grayfia merely listening to their conversation silently.

"Y-you actually propose me to seal away all Rias' peerage about you? But that will be unfair to them! They deserve to know as well!" complained Sirzechs heatly.

"You don't want them to beat down themselves and mop about my leaving right? The best option is for them to move on. But I know that ojou-sama, Xenovia-san and Akeno-san won't be able to move on so easily like that. Therefore, sealing their memories should be for their best" stated Naruto logically.

"B-but... I understand your logic, still... I don't like that!" Sirzechs clutched his fist in frustration.

Naruto looked impassive at Maou and asked. "Can you propose a better option, Sirzechs-sama? If you could I will hear it out"

Sirzechs couldn't reply him back, because truly he couldn't think of any alternative option. So he looked down on the ground helplessly and shook his head.

"I see..." muttered Naruto then turned to Grayfia and looked back at Sirzechs. "By the way, are you aware of Grayfia's little request with the council?"

"Yes, Grayfia already inform me about that, however she didn't explain a reason to me either" Sirzechs shook his head then looked at his Queen and asked. "Maybe you could tell is your reason now, Grayfia?"

Grayfia saw that she may as well not hide her reason anymore, as in front of her are only her King and the person that she was so curious about.

"Hai, Sirzechs-sama" replied Grayfia and bowed politely. "The reason why I decided to follow Naruto-san is because I found myself really interest in Naruto-san. You could say he is a great mystery that one need a certain amount of time to figure him out. Naruto-san has not only just strange but more than that. So I hope during my travel with him, I could figure out what kind of person Naruto-san is"

Sirzechs eyes turned mischievously and he looked knowingly at his Queen. "I see. But you know Grayfia, you never interested in anyone else, except me. And now you are trying to find out more about Naruto-kun. Maybe your goal is more than just that, eh?"

Grayfia just turned her head aside to hide her slightly redden cheeks.

"I am surprised that you actually allowed your wife to travel with the other man, Sirzechs-sama. What a strange relationship between husband and wife" deadpanned Naruto.

Sirzechs and Grayfia locked gaze with each other and nodded.

"I think it's time to reveal some secrets about me and Grayfia" stated Sirzechs seriously.

"Secrets?"

"That's right" nodded Sirzechs and continued. "You see, me and Grayfia are not truly married. You could say that she is my 'cover' wife"

Hearing that even Naruto lost his composure and widened his eyes in shock.

"N-not truly married? 'Cover' wife? What are you talking about?"

Seeing Naruto in such a shock state both Grayfia and Sirzechs couldn't hold back their laugher and burst out laughing.

Naruto blinked questionable and demanded. "What is so funny?"

"N-nothing. I-it's just that seeing some one that always calm and cool show such a shock expression like that, I couldn't help but laugh" Sirzechs trying to calm himself down from his laugh.

"It's actually the first time I see you that shock, Naruto-san. It was really hilarious" Grayfia covered her mouth with her palm and giggled.

Naruto rolled his eyes and make a 'tche' sound.

"Anyway, as I said, Grayfia and I are not really married. I told you to come here so that I could introduce my real wife to you before you left. My wife is my biggest secret that I didn't expose to anyone. Grayfia knows because she is her friend after all" stated Sirzechs.

"Woah! You really wanted to show me your biggest secret?" muttered Naruto in surprise.

Sirzechs nodded his head and replied. "Yes. Besides she wanted to see you as well"

"Eh? She actually aware of me?" exclaimed Naruto.

"You are a pretty heavy player, so you must know her well enough" said Sirzechs with a sighed. "My wife is also crazy about games. You could recognize under the nick named 'Viola'"

Naruto's eyes widen once again. Despite being confident and proud in his abilities playing games, he always lost to someone names Viola. Now to find out that Sirzechs-sama wife is actually that player make Naruto speechless.

"NANI? Your wife was that player under the nick of Viola?" Naruto exclaimed incredulously which caused both Sirzechs and Grayfia to giggle again.

"Well, when I visited her she often boasts about kicking ass of someone called 'Maelstrom'. So I can't be mistaken about that" Sirzechs stated with a grin and saw a defeat look on Naruto's face.

The sight truly really hilarious for both of them. Naruto, who was also confident in his fighting and gameplay abilities, was defeated by someone. That truly did a hard blow to his self-esteem.

Suddenly he looked up slowly and creepily having a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "I see... Then take me to that Viola so that I can show her I am number one player in video games! It's time for revenge!"

Both Sirzechs and Grayfia blinked incredulously seeing Naruto so worked up about that. They didn't know that Naruto will act like that over a loss in a game.

"Ahaha! Then let's go. I am sure she will also eager to see you" stated Sirzechs with uneasy smile seeing Naruto's fire up eyes.

 **Scene change** **  
** **Hidden castle somewhere in Gremory territory.**

Naruto, Sirzechs and Grayfia finally arrived at the needed location. The castle was not that big compared to the other ones in Underworld. On the way t, some guards that guard this castle bowed to them, to be precisely to Sirzechs and Grayfia. Finally they stopped at the enormous door, Sirzechs looked back at Naruto and warned

"My wife is a little...how should I say… eccentric? So when we come in don't feel really surprise about her behavior, ok?"

Naruto nodded his head curtly. Sirzechs pushed the door open and Naruto walked in. He looked around and saw that the room was very large. Also he noticed lots of monitors at the left side of him. There is a figure sitting with her back to him, playing games. Judging how she hasn't noticed them, she was really focused in it.

Naruto noticed that the figure have a very luscious hair and they were violet in color. Also her aura seemed to drawn him closer to her. She was dressed in Victorian style and was sitting on the floor. It was a long violet dress that hides her legs and has separate sleeves on her arms.

"How have you been my dear?" Sirzechs smiled softly and greeted his wife.

After hearing her husband's voice, said wife immediately turned to their direction and Naruto could see that her whole face was covered by a veil. One more things he noticed certainly was her perfect figure. Even if he couldn't see her face just her aura alone makes her the epitome of beauty.

"Oh, Sirzechs-kun!" She also noticed Grayfia and a boy was with them. "Gray-chan is here too! And who is that handsome boy over there?"

"It's been a while, Lucretia" Grayfia greeted her friend and smiled slightly.

Sirzechs decided to introduce Naruto to Lucretia first, so he turned to her first. "This... my dear is Naruto-kun. I told about him a lot, remember?"

"Woah! That same Naruto who Ria-chan is crazy about, no scratch that nearly all female devils are crazy about? " exclaimed Lucretia and leaned in closer to inspect our blond. "Hum, I see why though. He is definitely very hot!". Lucretia said with mischievous playful voice which begins to unnerve Naruto.

Sirzechs looked deadpanned at his wife and stated. "Ehem, you are still married to remember?"

"Tch, I just wanted to tease him a little no need to be jealous, Zechsy-kun~" replied Lucretia with a wink, but you can't see that because of her veil.

Sirzechs coughed to his fist then turned to Naruto. "And this is my wife, Lucretia Asmodeus. She have to wear that veil because of her unnatural beauty that could make any male or female lust for her. Well, Grayfia and I are exception though"

Naruto stared a little longer at Lucretia and bowed his head politely. "Nice to finally meet you, Lucretia-sama"

"No need to be so formal Naru-chan! You are good friends of Gray-chan and my husband. Therefore you are my friends too. No need to be so formal with me" retort Lucretia.

After that, Naruto was practically ordered by Lucretia to stay with them to have dinner with them, which Naruto reluctantly agreed. Sirzechs wife can be really persistent if wanted

 **Somewhere on Underworld** **  
** **At night** **  
** **Astaroth territory**

Diodora Astaroth walked out of his castle and approached one large and ancient tree.

"I am grateful for the information that I have me, Yatagarasu-san. Thanks to you that annoying pest finally is banished"

On top of the tree was a creature that wore a raven mask and dark clothes like that of shaman. Behind his back also two huge jet black wings. His crimson eyes are blazing brightly through the dark night.

"No need to thank me, Diodora-san. I need him to be banishing as well after all. Soon I will have my weapon back" exclaimed Yatagarasu and jumped to the sky and flew away

 **A/N: Few! Finally finished. Sorry minna-san, it took me so long to update this chapter because of two reasons. First is because this chapter is all original and I was think very long about to add or remove some details. Second is I have been pretty busy last week as well. Hope you guys approved this chapter. Of course, I know due to the suddenly change of plot direction, many may not gonna follow this story any more. I just hope it will be a minority or else this story maybe done for.** ****

 **Oh, I want to say that Naruto will travel the world for a while before the Loki arc start.** ****

 **Ja ne, minna!** **  
**


	18. The start of new adventure

**A/N: Kakaka, I did already warned you that some will greatly disappointed with the previous chapter. It was supposed to be like that to step to the other arc.** ****

 **Some says that Maous words is law and the elders couldn't do jack shit about that. You guys have Maous and all sort of rulers to much credit then. First and for most Maous, like Kings, were elected by elders and the major population of devils. They could easily overrule Maou's decision. Because the majority of devils dislike Naruto, they will side with elders and thus that's why Maou's are helpless. And if Maous decided to use his authority, they could just stop support them and thus the need to elect new Maous will come. Really, you all just thought that if you are a ruler then you could do anything? Without supporters rulers won't be rulers anymore.** ****

 **And about the seal of memories. Yeah, that I admit wasn't every thoughtful decision. So this chater will correct that. However the fact that Naruto is banished is unchanged. The travel is need for Naruto to unlock Balance Break in Valhalla, but before that he will visit somewhere else.** ****

 **Then there is a question ' why can't Naruto live with Rias in human world after the banishment?'. Are you guys seriously can't deduced that? The point of the banishment is so that Naruto couldn't associate with Rias and other devils.** ****

 **Then there is an issue about Rias and the girls fall for Issei. Don't really know why you all immediately predicted that outcome, but that won't happen.** ****

 **Well, all I can say is that, those who decided to stick with this story then I will continue to surprise you with the next arc. If you decided to drop it then it's your decision I can't force you to like my story either way.** ****

 **Story start!**

 **Lucretia's castle**

Naruto looked out at the balcony from the room that Lucretia had given him to stay. It's nearly time for him to leave the Underworld, so he decided to enjoy the last fresh wind of this place. But a thought of erasing Rias' peerage memories still bother him. After their memories are sealed, will that really a best solution for them? And what about the whole Kuoh Academy? It will be strange that only the ORC couldn't remember him.

Since the very beginning when Sirzechs first introduced him to the elders, they didn't see eye to eye. And certainly they will try to get rid of him ASAP. Normally Maous could intervene to stop his banishment, but the point is the majority of devils society is hostile to him as well. Knowing that his banishment is unavoidable, he could only make Issei stronger. Kirin will probably Akeno's ace and he doesn't have a doubt that she will master it within the shortest time.

Suddenly he heard a knock on his door and a voice behind.

"Naruto-san? Are you there?" The voice belongs to Lucretia Asmodeus, Sirzechs wife.

Naruto turned around and gazed at the door, replied. "Yes"

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, please come in. You are the one that has given me this room after all" answered Naruto and Lucretia came in.

Lucretia approached Naruto, the later decided to turn to look outside once again. Lucretia glanced at him behind her veil and stated.

"Sirzechs-kun told me everything. I am sorry that things turned out like this. You didn't deserve to be banish"

Naruto still gazing out at the sight outside and stated. "You shouldn't sorry for what you haven't done, Lucretia-sama. Besides I knew that will happen eventually"

Lucretia narrowed her eyes behind the veil and wondered. "If you knew beforehand, why you didn't find a way to justify yourself?"

Naruto turned lazily at Sirzechs wife and respond. "What is the point of staying in the place where you are not welcome by majority?"

Lucretia lowed her gaze at the ground and bit her lower lips. Slowly she looked up at Naruto and asked softly. "What about Rias-chan? Did you think about what will happen to her when she find out, huh?"

Naruto looked at Lucretia with conflicting gaze and replied. "I did propose to seal away hers and others memories, but..."

"But?" Lucretia repeated and raised her eyebrow up questionably.

"But I think it will be unfair to ojou-sama and the others. On the other hand, I know ojou-sama very well and she may pull a tantrum over my banishment for sure" Naruto said and scratch the back of his head chuckling.

"So...you won't want to seal away their memories anymore?" Lucretia asked curiously and tilt her head slightly, looking at the thoughtful blond.

Naruto took a deep sighed and replied. "Yeah, I decided to leave things as it is. No point in hiding anything, either way ojou-sama will find out and things will turn ugly. So I decided to let Sirzechs-sama do everything in my stead. It's his choice either tell her the truth or make another lie to protect her from harm"

"I see..." muttered Lucretia and hop on to seat at the edge of the window. She then turned to Naruto coyly and asked. "What is your relationship with Gray-chan then?"

Naruto blinked and asked back to make sure he guessed right. "Gray-chan? Ah, you mean Grayfia-san? I didn't know her that long, despite she has been a 'cover' wife of Sirzechs-sama for who knows how long. Why did you suddenly ask me that?"

Lucretia rolled her eyes beneath her veil and deadpanned. "Even a blind could see that she is attract to you. You are truly very dense in this matter, Naru-chan!... Or perhaps you just play dumb for some reason?"

Lucretia looked suspiciously at Naruto.

Our blond just scratched his head and replied. "No, I also see that Grayfia-san is attracted to me. However due to my condition, none of the girls that attracted to me will be happy with me. I couldn't show affection openly like other guys. The reason why, I am sure you are already aware of through Sirzechs-sama"

Lucretia nodded her head and stated. "Yeah, Sirzechs-kun told me about your condition already. But is it really that dangerous, if you gained back your emotions? I think you exaggerate things too much"

But Naruto immediately retort with a very serious face. "No, I didn't exaggerate things, Lucretia-sama. If I really gain back my emotion, then I won't be able to control them and in the end the only thing that will come to my mind is to destroy everything. I know my power better than anyone and that's why no matter what happens I must stay like this forever"

Lucretia looked pitifully at Naruto and retort. "But what about your happiness? Living but can't feel love is worst then death, you know!"

Naruto looked back at Lucretia with impassive gaze and stated. "Then it is my fate to unable to feel love. But because of that I gained powers that the others could only dream off. The power of Ultimate"

Lucretia immediately shot back at him in anger. "Power is not everything in this world!" Then she realized that she shouldn't lash out at Naruto like that and apologize. "I am sorry, but power is not everything in this world, Naru-chan. There are things far more important than that"

"Of course, I know that. But it really is my fate to be Ultimate. And I accept that role" stated Naruto and walked back to his room.

Lucretia decided to distract Naruto's mind about his problems and offered. "Ne, Naru-chan!"

Naruto turned his head slightly to her, awaiting her suggestion.

"How about a match with 'Great Viola-sama' eh? This is your chance to clean your humiliation"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in determination and nodded his head. "Alright! Like heck I will lose to anyone in video games!"

Lucretia smirked satisfyingly and both of them walked out of Naruto's room to Lucretia's for their match.

 **With Grayfia & Sirzechs** **  
**  
While Naruto and Lucretia decided to settle their score with a video game, Grayfia and Sirzechs have a talk of their own. They were both standing outside and looking at the sight of the kids chasing each other in the distance while having their conversation.

"Will you really allow Naruto-san be banished like that, Sirzechs-sama? He won't ever gonna return here anymore, you know" asked Grayfia, her expression still as stoic as ever.

Sirzechs sighed and replied back. "Of course I don't want him to be banished like that, but as you know Naruto already has a bad relationship with practically every noble devils. If I am gonna use my authority and overrule them then the majority will turn their back to me and I may even lost the tittle of Satan. I can't allow that to happen under any circumstance. I didn't see anyone from the noble devils that could be suitable of being a Satan, well, not now at least. They were all so arrogant and snobbish, if I will lost my title then there will sure be a chaos in Underworld. So I reluctantly must stand aside this time. But I know that Naruto-kun won't ever blame me. He won't be work up be something so significant"

Grayfia blinked and asked back. "To be banished from Underworld is significant to Naruto-san?"

Sirzechs chuckled and replied. "Naruto-kun loves travels very much. That's why Rias have him that much freedom after all". Then he looked down at the ground and sighed out. "I didn't know how I could break this news to Rias. Naruto-kun did propose to seal away her and her peerage memories about him. But now that I think further about it that won't solve anything. In fact they will make the problem more complicated. I am sure Naruto-kun also realized that by now"

"So what do you intend to do then, Sirzechs-sama? You sure can't hide that fact from ojou-sama forever" stated Grayfia looking at her King pointedly.

Sirzechs looked up at the sky and muttered with a shake of his head. "I don't know Grayfia. I don't know..."

They stayed silent for a while before Sirzechs decided to raise the mood and looking mischievously at Grayfia.

"Ne, Grayfia? This trip is only for you to find out more about Naruto-kun, right? Nothing more?"

Grayfia narrowed her eyes at her King and inquired. "What are you implying?"

Sirzechs closed his eyes and shrugged with a knowing smirk. "Every girl admits that Naruto-kun is a very good looking guy. Therefore they couldn't help but be attracted to his look". Sirzechs opened his eyes and looking pointedly at Grayfia. "And you are no exception Grayfia! Surely I noticed when Naruto-kun first unleashed Kokuten, your gaze at him become more focused. Before that there was never a person that you were interested. But Naruto-kun completely differs from other males you've met, right? You find his existence special not because he is Ultimate or pseudo-God, but because he managed to gain your interest, someone that you thought to be never exist"

Grayfia keep silent when Sirzechs began his explanation speech.

"Perhaps you wanted something more from him? Friendship? Relationship? Or Marriage? Or perhaps you hope that in your travel with him you could find out some information about your brother? What else do you need from Naruto-kun, except to got to know him, Grayfia?"

Grayfia's lips twitch a bit, because Sirzechs was right. She needs something from Naruto other than his personality. But even she didn't know what the answer to that question is. Her mind has reacted automatically when she heard he was about to be banish. Grayfia shook her head and smirk a little. Such a weird thing happened to her, she didn't even thought that she would ever propose something like that even go so far to bluff in front of the elders.

"To say the truth, I don't know what I want from Naruto-san. But I hope that after the trip with him I will find the answer. But if that happened to be his heart, then I won't let go of it and will fight for my happiness. Even if my rival will be ojou-sama, I won't back out. But nothing is known yet, I can only answer after this trip, Sirzechs-sama" said Grayfia truthfully. Sirzechs could see how sincere her eyes were when she talked.

"Then take care of Naruto-kun for me. And be sure to feed him well. That fellow has a habit of eating many roast food. So please make him eat healthy  
food" requested Sirzechs with a smile

"It's like you are his parents or something, Sirzechs-sama" commented Grayfia.

"Well, Naruto-kun was orphaned since a young age. So I feel like I should be an older brother to him" chuckled Sirzechs.

"Don't worry, Sirzechs-sama. I will take good care of Naruto-san for you and ojou-sama" replied Grayfia with a bow.

Sirzechs took a serious face and gave her a warning. "Be careful when you leave Underworld. Despite an inability to kill Naruto-kun in the open, the elders and other devils may still want to get rid of him secretly. There is a chance that they may ambush you two when you will leave Underworld"

Grayfia narrowed her eyes slightly and bowed in gratitude. "I see... Thank you for your warning, Sirzechs-sama, but I and Naruto-san will be fine. We both are not weak after all"

Sirzechs nodded his head and replied. "I know that, but still be careful ok?"

Grayfia nodded her head and both of them decided to return to the castle.

 **Sometime later**

It's nearly time for Naruto and Grayfia to depart, so their friends from the Underworld comes to see them off. Serafall was absent due to her trip to Olympia as Maou. Those who came were Ajuka, Falbium and Naruto's self-proclaimed rival, Sairaorg Bael.

"I don't know the reason under those geezer's action, Naruto-dono, but you will remain my rival forever" stated Sairaorg and looking fiercely at Naruto. "That means next time I see you, we will fight to find out once and for all who is the stronger one between us. I won't accept any excuse from you when that time will come"

Naruto stared back calmly at Sairaorg then smirk. "That's fine then. I hope you will be stronger by that time. Because I also plan to be stronger. I am looking forward for our fight, Sairaorg Bael". Then he remembered something and stated. "Oh, there is a possibility that you will meet my student in the future. Keep your eyes on him for me. He is a pretty interesting fellow" Naruto chuckled remembering his pervert student.

Sairaorg raised his eyebrow up in surprise. "Heh? I didn't know that you took up a student, Naruto-dono. I can't wait to meet him to see why you called him interesting. But if he managed to interested you then he must have some really great potential"

Naruto scratched his head and recalled his special training with Issei and chuckled nervously. "Eh... He has some really weird motivation"

"Weird motivation?" Sairaorg asked back curiously.

"You will understand what I mean when you meet him" said Naruto with a chuckle.

Naruto talked a bit more with Sairaorg then joined Maous and Grayfia company. When he got there, Ajuka gave him two dark robes and said.

"These are special robes that could hide everything that will identify a person. I think you will need this, so take it. And once again, I am sorry for that I couldn't help you further"

"Thank you, Ajuka-sama. Then I will return something to you as well". With that said Naruto closed his eyes and his chest area began to glow blue and a Knight piece flew out of it. There is also some runes on it, that means that something was sealed within it. Naruto took the piece in his palm and gave it back to Ajuka. "Please, return it to ojou-sama". Naruto glanced at Sirzechs and said. "I am leaving the explanation of my absence to you, Sirzechs-sama. You could tell her a lie to prevent her from depression or telling her the truth. Hell, you could tell her that I was a spy and betrayed you. However I don't think such a lie will manage to convince ojou-sama"

Sirzechs looked down to the ground solemnly and nodded. "Yeah, leave that to me. I will try to thought out something"

"Then we will be in our way, Sirzechs-sama, Falbium-sama and Ajuka-sama" stated Grayfia and bowed politely in farewell.

And so Naruto and Grayfia walked away from Maous. In mid way Naruto thought out of something and turned to Grayfia to inform her.

"Grayfia-san, we will go back to the human world for a while"

Grayfia immediately understood what he wanted. "You wanted to look at ojou-sama one last time before leaving, right?"

Naruto nodded his head and replied. "I need to at least do that. She won't be able to recognize us either way since we will wear this special robes given by Ajuka-sama"

Grayfia nodded in understanding and both of them were warped away via Kamui.  
 **  
** **On the road to Kuoh Academy**

Rias and her peerage are on the way to Kuoh as usual. Rias felt something is not alright since Naruto left the day before. She is feeling worry now, since her Knight's whereabouts is still unknown. Surely, she was not the only one that is worrying about him. Akeno, Xenovia and even Asia are worrying about Naruto since he mysteriously disappeared the day before.

"Ano, Buchou? Naruto-san still hasn't return yet?" asked Asia in concern.

Rias shook her head and replied. "No. I am starting to feel very anxious now. I will return to Underworld tomorrow to ask nii-sama to see if he knows something about Naruto's location"

"Naruto-kun is already acting strange since the day after we encounter Katherea's goons" Akeno reminding them Naruto's strange behavior.

"Yeah, I also noticed that. At first I thought that maybe Naruto-sama had minor problems and could handle them on his own, but when he disappeared all of a sudden, I suddenly feel very uneasy. Don't know why even" stated Xenovia with narrowed eyes in suspicion.

The girls began to think deeper about  
Naruto's strange behavior. They were so deep in thought that they didn't noticed two figures that is walking opposite of them. Both figures wore dark cloaks with a large hood that showed only their mouth. When they walked pass by them the time seemed to slow down for Rias' peerage. And when they passed them, Rias felt some weird feeling from the shorter figure. She and the others just staring silently as both figures recede further away from them.

"I wonder why we all stopped when those two walked pass us?" Akeno wondered out loud.

They all looked at each other and just shrugged. All of them decided to put this to the back of their mind and continue to walk to Kuoh. Rias though still trying to find out the reason of her unexpected action. She couldn't sense or felt anything familiar about them. So what is the reason for such action?

With Naruto and Grayfia

Grayfia turned to Naruto and asked in concern. "Will you be ok, Naruto-san?"

Naruto looked back her and nodded. "Yeah, why should I not be ok though?"

"But didn't separating from ojou-sama make you feel sad?" questioned Grayfia incredulous.

"Ah, that? I can't be sad because I couldn't such emotion as well" replied Naruto with a shrug. "By the way, I decided to go to Valhalla first. But before that I need to visit one person. It's been a while since I visit her after all"

"Who is that, Naruto-san?" asked Grayfia curiously.

"My mother figure. But that tittle is self-proclaimed. She and I met accidentally, but for some reason she insist to become my mother figure. What a strange woman" stated Naruto with a shrug.

Grayfia looking at Naruto longingly. She didn't know that Naruto actually has a mother figure, hell she bet even Sirzechs didn't know about that.

"What kind of person is she, of you don't mind telling my that?" asked Grayfia

"Well, how should I describe her?" Naruto muttered while scratching his head. "She is eh...very stubborn and also is a self-proclaimed the best cook in the world. But I can't deny that her cooking is very delicious. Oh and she can be very protective. But I guess this trait could be given to all parents"

"So where is she now?" Grayfia asked her companion.

"She is in Osaka right now and we will head there..." Suddenly Naruto stopped in his track and make Grayfia stopped as well. He glanced at Grayfia and said. "You felt their presence as well, right, Grayfia-san?"

Grayfia glanced around and nodded her head. "Yes. It seems we have some uninvited company. Sirzechs-sama was correct as always"

"Well, let's greet these guests then. In a very painful way, I should say" said Naruto and smirk coldly.

Suddenly dozens of devils surround them, some floating using their wings. These devils have a symbol of various clans from Underworld. Astaroth, Glasya-Labolas, Agareth, Amon, Sitri etc.

 **A/N: Next chapter, Naruto and Grayfia will meet his mother figure. However because of the elders idiotic orders, Naruto was forced to reveal his dark side. Also Naruto and Grayfia will deepen their bond and meet baby Beel.** ****

 **Ja ne.** **  
**


	19. Naruto's mother

**Naruto's mommy**

 **A/N: Alright, first I want to say thank you for those who decided to stick with this story. I wanted to warn you guys that from now on I won't gonna explain myself about the banishment thing. I am so tired of it. Don't like the story, don't read it!**

 **Story start!**

 **With Naruto & Grayfia**

The pair was surrounded by about 200 devils soldier from different famous clan from Underworld. Even if both were greatly outnumbered, they still didn't show any signs that they were nervous or scared.

One of the devils decided to speak out. "By the order of honorable elders, you are hereby was ordered to be execute, Naruto the Ultimate. They deemed you to much of a threat and need to be erased immediately!"

Naruto sighed and muttered to himself. "I see. Those geezers always do things dirty. They couldn't kill me in the opening because of the treaty, so they decided to get rid of me secretly. Yare, yare~"

Grayfia stood in a chance and was prepared to fight back. She glanced around and said. "Naruto-san, they were all from respectable clans in Underworld. Please, refrain from killing any of them or else more troubles will follow us. And this time, it will be from Maous"

"Ok, I understand. No killing, eh?" Naruto nodded his head and replied.

"We are all capable warriors from infamous clans in Underworld! Do you guys really think that you could defeat us all? No matter how strong you guys are there is no way you could defeat this much devils. Not to mention we all are not weaklings!" exclaimed one devil confidently, which caused the other devils nodded in agreement.

'Strongest Queen', ' Invincible Knight' or not there is no way they will be defeated by only two people.

"Enough talking. Time for some action" stated Naruto an activated his Sharingan, waiting for enemies to charge at him.

Grayfia also casted a pair of ice blades and on standby as well.

"Charge!" After that command all the enemies rushed at the pair

 **(Play ost Reverse Situation)**

Lots of battle cries were heard from the enemies, however Naruto just charged at them silently and began to decimate the enemies force with bare hand.

One devil attempt to fire a fire last at him, but Naruto was faster and kicked him hard in the gut before the former could cast the spell. One more decided it was a good idea to attack him from the back and attempt to thrust him using a javelin. Naruto certainly could predicted that and jumped up high and began to cast a spell of his own.

" **Rapidi Infernum**!(Scorching Hell)"

Naruto shot out a blazing sphere from his palm bellow him. The effect was instant. The enemies began to cry out in agony because of the unbeatable heat. However the heat didn't kill them it just made them unable to fight properly due to the heat. Some began to fall unconscious, some hold onto his throat like want to tell others that his throat is dry. When Naruto saw that the entire enemy force was neutralized, he deactivated his spell and looked on the right of him to see Grayfia is holding on her own easily against the enemies.

Grayfia created ice blades and began thrashing the enemies. Her face was expressionless and stoic as ever. Her moves was very fast and unpredictable, that proved that she had been through this kind of situation before. The enemies were either been frozen solid or was knocked unconscious on the ground. They couldn't touch even a lock of hair on her head.

 **(End ost)**

Grayfia approached Naruto, while the later is observing the sight of dozens of devils are lying unconsciously on the ground with a sigh.

"I hope those fools won't be stupid enough to follow us. Let's go, Grayfia-san!" muttered Naruto with a shake of his head and was about to leave.

"Grayfia" muttered Grayfia which stop Naruto dead in his track.

"Hmm?I am sorry? Could you repeat that?"

"I said you could call me just Grayfia. It will be awkward for us to address so formal to each other while we traveling for so long. You don't have a problem with that, right?" asked Grayfia looking at her companion.

Naruto just blinked at her explanation and shrugged. "Nope! If so you can call me just Naruto as well. I never like the -san suffix on my name whether you put in"

Grayfia smiled and replied. "I see. You really hates formal stuff, huh? But then why address Rias as ojou-sama then?"

Naruto stared ahead and muttered. "Huh, I guess ojou-sama is an exception. Ojou-sama will always be ojou-sama. I can't call her by her name for some reason"

Grayfia listened to him silently while both advancing forward. Naruto couldn't call Rias by her name for some reason. And right now they are going to Kyoto to meet Naruto's mother figure. According to him, she is a pretty interesting person. She is looking forward to meet up with her.

"I think we should know more about each other. I propose to share some past stories with each while traveling. What do you say, Naruto?" proposed Grayfia with a soft smile.

Naruto stared at Grayfia for a while. He knew why she brought out that proposition. That is her goal in this travel after all. He didn't have any problem with sharing his past with her, despite it was not pleasant. But to be honest, he was also interest in Grayfia's past. How did she met Sirzechs-sama and why decided to join his side?

"Ok, I guess" stated Naruto with a nod.

"I'd like to know what is the origin of your powers? How did you obtain it?" asked The Strongest Queen with a voice full of curiosity.

"The origin of my powers, eh?" muttered the pseudo-God and began to tell. "When I was 6, I was kidnapped by yokais by the name of tengus. However they were not just any tengus. They were Yatagarasu, the leader of Karasu tengu, and Sojobo, the leader of Konoha tengu. Both yokais invaded the city where I had lived and massacred everyone there. For some reason I was spared and was later used for the experimentation for the creation of Ultimate."

Grayfia listened silently and intently. So this is the horrible past that Sirzechs-sama had talked about. His past truly was horrible compared to youngsters these days. Even her past is better than his.

"To create Ultimate, need to improve the subject both mentally and physically. I was forced to endure the worst training that could ever be, as well as survive the drugs that will increase my physical abilities twice at the cost of unmeasurable amount of pain. Normally a human would of died after such hellish experience. However I didn't and I found out about that fact thanks to Kokabiel. It's because I have received Biblical God's Final Blessing"

Grayfia nodded her head take in all the information, but still asked. "But you still didn't explain about all those eyes powers I've seen during the match with Phenex and on the summit"

Naruto looked at her and nodded. "Ah, yes. Originally, my eyes are like this..." stated Naruto then activated Sharingan. "This eyes appeared when I was successfully infused with DNA of a tengu. However Yatagarasu was a crazy and insatiable power hungry bastard. He wanted to create an ultimate weapon and with the help of that crazy archbishop Valper, managed to find a way to improve the power of my eyes. He had tricked Sojobo and sealed him away forever in my eyes. That is how Mangekyou Sharingan was born. By that time Valper was also collecting the souls, so that my new eyes could consumed them. And according to Valper's theory my eyes will evolve again for each 1000 souls that I have consumed. As you can see I has consumed 5000 souls to be at this level. So what do you think about me now? I am truly a monster with no equal, right?"

Naruto looked calmly at Grayfia awaiting for her reaction to his past.

To say Grayfia was speechless was an understanding. This person had been suffering so much, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. He actually think she is disgusted with him?

"Don't say that to yourself, Naruto! You have been through hell and managed to remain sane. If that was me or another person, I would've killed myself long ago to escape from any further sufferings. I don't know why you think of yourself as a monster, but I personally didn't think about you like that! In fact after this story that you've shared with me, I want to be the person that you could rely on! I want to be by your side when you need me the most!" exclaimed Grayfia with determination and they even stopped walking.

"Grayfia" muttered Naruto in awe and relief at the maid in front of him. His lips twitch a bit and a small smile appeared on his face. "I guess this talk really made us understand more about each other. Like you, I promise I will always be by your side when you need. That's what friends for, right?". He finished with a bright smile.

Seeing his smile made Grayfia happy as well. "Yeah"

"So what about you then? Tell me your story of the past" stated Naruto as they both continue on their way. "Why did you decided to join Sirzechs-sama side?"

"Why? It's because of Lucretia, of course. Alright the story started like this. Back then I was still on the Old Satan's faction as well as Lucretia. However everything started when Sirzechs-sama and 3 other future Maous decided to ambush our force. Due to Lucretia's godly beauty, which have the ability to make the slaves out of every men, we was sure that we could defeat the enemies easily. However we was shocked when Sirzechs Gremory confront me and Lucretia, to fight us. Both me and Lucretia was shocked that this man was immune to her charms, which was thought to be impossible.

Lucretia was not a fighter, so she was not much of help. I engaged Sirzechs on 1-on-1 battle, the battle was really intense. It was a close fight, but I was defeat eventually. I could only look hopelessly in Sirzechs' crimson eyes. I thought he will finish me off, but he didn't. Instead he just extend his hand with a smile and propose to help me stand up. I was surprised because there was even a bounty on my head on the other side. And yet the leader of that side didn't kill me, the general of Old Satan faction. After that, Sirzechs-sama offered me and Lucretia to join him. We both agreed to his proposition and joined the other side from then. Sometimes has passed and eventually Sirzechs-sama fell in love with Lucretia. Both were very similar in personality so managed to click with each other really quickly. However because of Lucretia's unearthly beauty, she couldn't show herself to the others. So Sirzechs-sama thought out of a way to keep their relationship. He asked me to be a 'cover' wife to hide Lucretia's existence in secret. Sirzechs-sama didn't want to reveal about Lucretia for his parents because Gremory didn't get really well with Asmodeus" Grayfia retell her companion about some of her past.

After hearing the story, Naruto nodded his head in understanding and said. "I see. That explains a lot". The blond look at the maid more intently than usual which caused the later to feel uncomfortable a bit. "Ne, Grayfia? Can I ask you a question?"

Grayfia nodded her head at his request.

"This is obvious, but why such a gorgeous lady such as you couldn't find yourself a suitable male in Underworld? I was sure that there were lots of worthy male for you and yet why did you remain single. I mean, of course I know that you need to play your role as a 'cover' wife for Sirzechs-sama, but haven't you try to date anyone?" Naruto asked, feeling very curious about that

Grayfia felt a bit happy that he called her gorgeous. This question, Sirzechs has asked her before and she will answer the question just like with Sirzechs. "The answer is simple, Naruto. I didn't have any particular interest in any males in Underworld. They are afraid of my power and always speak to me with respect, acting all politely, but I actually didn't need that". Grayfia turned to Naruto and stared in his blue eyes, while the later just raised his eyebrow in interest. "And then I saw you on the screen, when you appeared in Rating Games, for the first time. At first I didn't feel anything special from you. But then I saw your transformation, when you encountered Kokabiel" Grayfia smiled fondly while not looking away from the pseudo-God. "That's when my heart began to flutter for the first time. I found myself staring at you appearance. And to me, you look majestic more than ever that moment"

Naruto is in awe at Grayfia's appearance right now. Her smile on the background of the night sky made her much more stunning. He felt a bit embarrassed hearing her praise him that much. He scratch the back of his head and replied. "Ehm... Well, I am glad that you like my Sacred Gear mode, I guess?"

Grayfia blinked and then giggled softly to her palm. Naruto looked strangely at her.

"A girl gave you such a compliment and you could only said that you was glad, Naruto? Seems like you have non-existence experience when talking to a girl" stated Grayfia jokingly.

Naruto huffed and turned away with crossed arms, pretending to be angry at her. "Well, sorry about that. I know that the girls really attracted to me. However I have no idea why. Good looks aside. There must be something else, but I have no clues"

"I shouldn't bother, Naruto. That's girl's thing" said Grayfia with a shook of her head and grinned.

Naruto just sighed and both of them continued on their way. However the devils from the Underworld seems like didn't got their lesson through the beatings that the pair had given them. So they decided to follow them and waited for the right moment to strike again. They didn't know yet that due to that decision none of them will return alive.

 **Next day**

 **Japan, Osaka**

Naruto and Grayfia finally arrived to Osaka. The place as always very crowded and full of life. The merchants were trying to convince customers to buy their products. Our heroes continued on their way ignoring the merchants invitation.

"Ne, Naruto?" Grayfia glancing at her companion and asked. "When will we arrive to that place?"

Naruto glanced back at her and replied. "Soon. My, ehm, mother is living in a very isolated place. And of course there is a reason for that. She is not a human after all"

"Not a human?"

"Yeah. My mother figure is a devil as well. But not just any ordinary one. When you met her you will understand" explained Naruto mysteriously.

"Huh" hummed Grayfia curiously looking at her companions back, as he had walked ahead of her.

Both travelers continued in their way to a place far from the city. They've been wandering for a while, until Naruto stopped and muttered.

"Look, we've arrived". And he looked at the horizon. There is an average house in the distance. The house was plain and nothing special in it.

It take a bit of time for both of them to arrive to the house. Naruto, now, standing in front of the door, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. It's not a surprise that he feels nervous, he didn't see his mother figure for 5 years after all.

Grayfia actually chuckled seeing how nervous Naruto is feeling about meeting his mother. According to his words, his mother has a very interesting character. Now, she is very curious to see her.

Naruto pressed on the doorbell and waited for the person on the other side to answer.

"Ehm, who is it?" A female voice from the other side was heard. "Please, wait for a minute, I need to change diapers for Beel-chan"

It took a bit of time, but eventually the door opened and revealed a beautiful woman in her middle age carrying a green haired baby that is sucking a sucker. She has silky black hair that reach pass her shoulders. Also she has an hourglass figure despite looking very plain.

When the woman put her gaze on Naruto, her eyes widened and she stuttered. "N-Naru-chan? Is that really you? I am not dreaming, right? You really came to visit me after 5 years!"

Naruto smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, it's true Iris-sama. I have returned". With he embraced the woman in front of him and Iris also hugged him back.

Grayfia smiled softly seeing the touching scene between the reunion of mother and son. However the moment didn't last long, because Iris bonked Naruto on the head and chided.

"How many times should I repeat myself, Naruto?! You should call me kaa-chan not Iris-sama!". Then she bonk him once more and added. "And that's for you to take so long to visit your mother again!"

Naruto rubbed his head with one closed eyes and chuckled. "Haha, kaa-chan you never change one bit, your temper still as short as always"

That moment the baby in Iris hands decided to make himself known. "Dabu!"

Naruto glanced at the baby and greet him with a grin. "And of course how could I forget you, right, Beel-chan? I see you are still the same, did't grow up even one inch"

The toddler narrowed his eyes and shook his fist began to complain. "Dabu da da bu da da bu bu!"

Naruto laughed out loud and countered. "Hahaha! And when do you think you will grow up? By saying soon didn't justify for you being a baby for 5 years, Beel-chan!"

Beel just huffed and turned his head away

Iris smiled seeing both her sons interaction with each other.

While that happened, Grayfia looked amused at Naruto quarreling with a toddler. She turned her gaze back and the woman and could feel some kind of special energy coming from her.

Iris noticed her gaze and looked back at Grayfia. Suddenly she clasped her hands and intrude the maids space with shiny eyes.

"Oh my! Don't tell me my Naru-chan finally found someone for himself! Of course, I know that Naru -chan is popular among girls due to his good looks. Even so he always tried to keep distance from them!"

Iris put her hand under her chin and stared at Grayfia with estimating look causing the maid to feel a bit nervous. Well, to have the mother of your crush judging you, of course any girl would feel nervous.

"Humm... Nice body... good manners... powerdul aura" Iris muttered to herself. Than with a snap of her fingers and a wife grin she exclaimed. "You are just perfect! My Naru-chan sure have a good taste in girl! Well, hurry come in! We have many things to discuss! And, please, call me kaa-chan as well, we will be a family very soon after all" blabbered Iris with shiny eyes and began to guide Grayfia in her house.

"Etto..." Grayfia started but sweat dropped seeing the shiny eyes of older woman. She didn't want to disappoint her this moment by telling the truth that she is not the one that she think. Grayfia looked back through her shoulder at Naruto, who has took the toddler in his arms.

Naruto just sighed and holding his temple in embarrassment at his mother's behavior. He felt Grayfia's gaze to him and moved his lips saying 'just go along, resisting her now will be even more troublesome'

Grayfia nodded her head in understanding and allowed herself to be guided to the house.

Naruto looked back at baby Beel in his arms and asked him. "Well, let's come in as well, ne?"

"Dabu!" nodded the toddler and Naruto entered the house, while piggyback Beel on his neck

However there is one unpleasant outside waiting them outside. The pursuing devils had spotted the house and are waiting to make their move.

 **Inside**

Iris hurriedly sat opposite of Grayfia on the sofa as gazed at the maid with the still shiny eyes, which caused the later to sweat drop

Grayfia blinking curiously while looking at the woman that is Naruto's mother figure. She didn't know that she would be this interest in Naruto's love life.

"Ok, let's start! What is your name? Where are you from? How long have you been with Naru-chan? And when is the wedding?" Iris blurted out everything in one breath.

Grayfia sighed and cleared her throat and started. "Well". She glanced at the still shiny eyes of Iris and sighed again. "My name is Grayfia Lucifuge. And I regret to disappoint you, Iris-sama, but I am not the one that you thought about. I am just Naruto's friend and traveling companion"

Hearing that Iris cried out in dissapointment. "Eh?!". Then she shook her head and protested. "No, no, you must be lying! Do you really want me to believe that someone that has 'those' and traveling with him since who knows how long seeing Naru-chan as just friends?!"

Iris is implying about Grayfia's generous bust, which caused the later to gasp and flush a bit. Grayfia hugged herself protectively from Iris' gaze, but made the situation worse as by hugging herself she accidentally it made her bust even larger, as they pushed into each other.

That moment Naruto walked in with Beel seating on his neck.

"Is everything alright? I heard kaa-chan's shouted out really loud" Naruto inquired looking at both women.

"Is it true that this girl is just your friend, Naru-chan?" demanded Iris with a strict gaze.

Naruto snickered and covered his mouth. "Yes, it's true. You think that she is my girlfriend, right, kaa-chan?" Seeing that she nodded, Naruto continued. "Geez, why the heck are you so concern about that any way?"

"Of course, I am!" exclaimed Iris rather loudly. "You know I am getting any younger with each day so I'd like to carry your children as soon as possible"

Naruto looked at his mother deadpanned and stated. "You know, you are devil, right? That's a first and second is that I am only 16 and you wanted for me to settle down already. That's too soon!"

Grayfia looked back and forth between the arguing between mother and son and snickered. They are so hilarious bickering with each other like that. Now she understood why Naruto said that she is an interesting person. She recalled Naruto just mentioned of Iris being a devil, curious about that, Grayfia decided to ask the older woman about her status

"Iris-sama? Naruto mentioned that you are devils as well and I also felt a special aura coming from you. Could you tell me who are you?"

Iris looked at the younger woman than at Naruto and grinned mischievously. "Well, seeing that you may become my daughter-in-law in the future, I don't see any reason to hide my identity from you". Iris began to grin amusedly knowing what kind of reaction Grayfia will get after hearing about her identity.

"I am the wife of Beelzebub III, in other words the True Maou" confessed Iris with a grin then picked up Beel from Naruto's arms and added. "And this child is my son, Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV"

Grayfia looked flabbergasted at the mother then turned her gaze at baby Beel in her arms. She then turned to look at Naruto for confirmation. The later nodded his head with a light grin.

"S-so that's why you are hiding here, Iris-sama? But I don't understand why you decided to remain here! I mean the grudge between Old and New factions are still there, but surely the new Satans won't hold a grudge against you personally, so why you decided to live here, in human world?" Questioned Grayfia, stuttering at the beginning but decided to ask the question she intend to ask either way.

"Because the problem is not lying within Underworld, Grayfia" explained Naruto while looking at her with a serious gaze. "An organization called Qliphoth are hunting for kaa-san and Beel-chan. There was a time, they had sent minions to discover this place, however I had annihilated them and that is the only reason why kaa-san and Beel are safe till now"

"But what about your husband, Iris-sama?" complained Grayfia. "Surely, he would not let anything happened to you and your child!"

Iris sighed as she reminisces her childish and carefree husband. "Well...let's just say, he didn't even aware about my situation. We haven't seen each other for 100 years after all. He is always busy gambling and play games"

Hearing that made Grayfia's eyebrow twitch. She can't believe it. There was a person that is far irresponsible than Sirzechs!

Naruto actually chuckled and said. "Haha! Yeah, that really is the way Beelze-sama is! Ignoring everything in this world for his entertainment"

Grayfia turned to Iris and wondered. "Why are you still married to him, I wonder?"

Iris just smiled and replied casually. "Because I just love that idiot husband of mine. That's all"

Hearing that caused Grayfia to pause for a second.

"Love, eh?" muttered Grayfia dazedly.

Sudden Naruto felt lots of presence outside, so he decided to go outside to check.

"Grayfia! Kaa-san! I will go outside for a bit to check something out. If what I suspect is true, then the sight won't be pretty. I want for you two to remain inside and don't look outside. The sight you will see may make you sick and completely change your opinions on me" warned Naruto and head out.

Iris looked worriedly at her son's retreating back. Everyone that had found out about her location was annihilate by her son. When it come to her safety, Naruto will turn to a heartless demon that wouldn't spare even a single life. He is that protective her maybe because he never had a mother his life. So he will go to any length to protect her. Even if he will lose his sanity as a cost.

"What did he mean by that, Iris-sama?" asked Grayfia in concern. Naruto scared her a moment ago. His face was completely emotionless and his eyes is shining in bloodlust.

Iris sighed and only turned her head aside to the window in silent.

 **Outside**

Naruto walked out of the house and already saw that the same devils that assault him and Grayfia are surrounding him. Naruto smirked darkly and stated. "You guys made a huge mistake by following us here. If you guys had returned to the Underworld, then you all could of stayed alive. However..."

Naruto activated EMS and surround the whole field by very tall walls made by Amaterasu and thus creating an inescapable barrier.

The devils began to feel scared shitless. When they look at Naruto, they saw Shinigami with crimson eyes that was about to take them all to his kingdom.

"Run! We must escape! Shinigami! Shinigami is in front of us!"

"Please forgive us, Shinigami-sama!" Some fell to their knees and began to beg while crying hysterically.

Naruto slowly walked towards them while used Kagutsuchi and shaped it into a blade.

"It's too late to regret now! Any outsider that found out about this place won't return alive. None of you will!" declared Naruto with wide eyes full of bloodlust.

"D-don't you know that we are all from respective clans in Underworld. I-if you kill us, Maous won't just standby and do nothing. You will make the enemy of the entire Underworld!" the leader of the group tried to reason with Naruto.

However our blond just looked apathetic at him and replied "And? Do you think I care about that? I told you before the moment you guys step foot on this land is the moment your lives forfeit. Not even the Maous could save you all now"

"W-wait! Wait just a minute!" the leader tried to reason one more time with frighten eyes, but Naruto already ignored him and began the slaughter.

The sight was disgusting and sick. Naruto used his Kagutsuchi blade and cut off a part from each individual. The sight of flying legs, hands or heads floating in mid air could be seen.

The devils could only screamed in agony as a part of their body was rip off by the blade of black flame.

Naruto held his poker face during the slaughter. He only look with his freezing gaze at the enemy before decapitated them.

The massacre was done in no time. Naruto didn't have a drop of blood on his cloth because he had also enveloped Kagutsuchi around his body so when the blood made contact with it, it will be vaporize instantly. Naruto looked apathetically at the gruesome sight in front of him then used the flame of Amaterasu and burn away the corps, turning them to dust.

Instinctively he turned to the window and saw Grayfia covering her mouth and eyes widen shakily in fright or disbelief.

 **A/N: I know that I was absent for a verrrrrry long time. That's because I have lost the mood to write anything and just recently got the mood back. Either way, next chapter is about the consequence of Naruto's action. It will be mainly focused about the condition of Underworld, Heaven after Naruto's leaving. Certainly, after this slaughter, Naruto was obviously to be declared as an enemy of Underworld. Sirzechs may used this chance to avoid telling Rias the truth.**

 **Ja ne!**


	20. Aftermath

**Osaka** **  
** **Iris' lodge**

"Did you know what've done Naruto?!" The one that is berating our blond was none other than Grayfia. She is furious about his reckless and absolute unnecessary action. He just painted a target on himself for the entire Underworld.

"Yeah" replied the pseudo-God calmly. "I just got rid of those annoying pests!"

"You've just practically declare war on Underworld by killing all those devils!" Grayfia shouted out angrily. "You know that they are not a threat to you! Why did you kill them?"

Naruto actually raised his left eyebrow seeing Grayfia losing composure for the first time. Normally, she was always calm and collected, so seeing Grayfia like this surprise our blond greatly.

"It's true. They are not a threat to me" nodded Naruto then continued. "However I cannot let any outsider find out about my mother or her location. If you remember, I gave them a chance to live when they ambushed us. However they foolishly followed us here. In any other situation, I could spare them, however not in this one!"

"Then when about Maous? Did you really want to make the enemies out of them?" argued Grayfia

"Of course, I don't want to be the enemy of Maous. But I also understand that my action cannot be overlooked. And as Maous, they didn't have any other choice, but to declare me their enemy" stated Naruto calmly.

"Then why-" Grayfia was about to ask why he did what he did, but Naruto interrupted her.

"Because my mother is more important to me then dealing with Maous, Grayfia!" Naruto turned to Grayfia with an earnest expression and a gaze full of determination. "I can't let anyone take my mother away from me, Grayfia! Even if I have to make the whole world my enemy, I won't back away"

"Naruto, you..." Grayfia whispered, looking at Naruto's serious and determined face. She forgot one important thing, that Naruto never knew his real parents. That's why Iris is so important to him. To him, she is his mother. And that's why he will go to any length to protect her.

"Naru-chan" whispered Iris softly. She didn't want to see her son killing for her sake. But she also knew that Naruto is the most stubborn person in the world. If he decided something than no one could talk him out of it.

"Dabu..." Beel, as if he could feel his mothers conflicting emotions, put his tiny hands on her palm.

Seeing that her youngest son trying to cheer her up, Iris smiled back at him. "Aw, how thoughtful of you to be concerned for your mommy, Beel-chan~"

Naruto looked at Grayfia and asked. "Well? What about you Grayfia?" Not waiting for the maid to reply, Naruto continued. "In a situation like this, Sirzechs-sama will immediately request you to be back. And if you choose to not return, then obviously you will be count as a traitor"

"So the question is... Will you still choose to stay with me and become a traitor? Or you can return to Sirzechs-sama's side. However next time we meet there is no doubt that we have to fight each other"

There are so conflicting feelings in Grayfia's eyes, because if she decided to remain at Naruto's side that means she will go against her master, her best friend not to mean room the whole Underworld. But if she return back to Underworld now, then she will have to fight Naruto in the future.

Iris and Baby Beel also looking at the maid awaiting her answer. Iris knows that those are two too much difficult choices for the maid. Either be with her crush and go against Underworld. Or stay with Underworld and fight against her crush.

Not wanting to feel like he was forcing her, he claimed. "Don't worry! You don't need to answer right away. But sooner or later I will clash with Underworld, that is when you must make your choice Grayfia"

"Of course, I understand that you didn't want to fight Sirzechs-sama and become the enemy of Lucretia-sama. However due to the circumstance, you must make a choice. I will accept any of your choice with respect and won't hold a grudge against you" assured Naruto with a soft gaze and a slight smile.

Grayfia looked back at the blond with a grateful gaze and replied. "I understand, Naruto. I promise, by the time that we clash with Underworld, I will give you my answer"

"Good" stated Naruto with a satisfying nod.  
 **  
** **Outside** **  
** **High up in the sky**

By accident, Enku, Sirzech's Pawn, flying through the cloud and witnessed the slaughter. Enku has the appearance of one of Four Sacred Beast in Chinese and Japanese mythology by the name of Quilin. It is actually a mix of a dragon and a horse. Due to the circumstance, he became Sirzechs Lucifer's Pawn.

Even if Enku wanted to intervene, he knew he shouldn't. Clearly Naruto was not in the mood to talk and if he intervened the fight might turned more destructive. So reluctantly, he flew away and now is on the way to report the bad news to his King.

 **Underworld** **  
** **Lucifer's castle**

Since Naruto & Grayfia's departure, Sirzechs had felt some really uneasy feeling. He also knew that the elders are doing something behind his back, but he let them be for now. Because he knew that no matter what they planned, Naruto & Grayfia were powerful enough to handle anything they threw at them. He couldn't understand what is this uneasy feeling though.

Today, Rias return to Underworld, to interrogate him about Naruto's whereabouts. He is wondering, should he tell her the truth or may think out of some excuse. However thinking back how Rias feels about Naruto, he decided that he will tell her the truth. Of course, she is gonna nagging at him for being a useless Maou and couldn't protect Naruto. Though it will be better to see her finding out the truth on her own and fell into despair.

Suddenly he felt a familiar presence, which is slowly appear via teleportation circle.

"It's been a while, Enku!" chuckled Sirzechs and greet his Pawn.

"Indeed it has been a while, Sirzechs-sama" replied Enku and bowed respectively.

"It's not every day that you decided to visit me, as our peerage rarely gather up. So I guess you have something important news for me, ne?" deduct Sirzechs quizzically.

"As expect of Sirzechs-sama!" exclaimed Enku with chuckle however his expression turn serious and he continued. "Recently, I witnessed something horrible, Sirzechs-sama! It concerned about that blond boy that had been exiled not long ago?"

"Naruto-kun? What could happen to him? He is not someone that could be defeat easily, you know?" wondered Sirzechs

Enku shook his head in negative and continued his report. "It's not about his well being. I witnessed that, for some reason, 200 or so devils from the noble clans of Underworld had been surrounding the lodge. Clearly, there must be something or someone very important to Naruto-san. Because even when one of the devils plead for mercy, he showed them none. He massacred them in cold-blood, not sparing even one. One of the devils even warned that if he killed them then he was basically declared war against Underworld. But it didn't seem to bother Naruto-san that match. And in the end he killed all of them. My guess is whoever or whatever in the lodge was of great importance to him, that was the only reason why he acted like he did"

Sirzechs widened his eyes in horror and rage. The rage is at the elders. There is no other explanation. They didn't want to assassinate them while they were still in Underworld due to him and other Maous. However he couldn't believe their stupidity! They actually thought that some devils could stood a chance the one that nearly on his level?

Also Enku was right. Naruto didn't have any reason to kill them all like that. He must knew that they were not a threat to them. So there must be other reason. However no matter, what the reason, he can't overlook this. As one of Maous, he didn't have a choice, but to declare Naruto the enemy of Underworld. But the problems are far complicated now. How on Earth is he gonna reveal that to Rias?!

"Thank you for informing me, Enku. It was indeed a very surprised and useful but at the same time unnerved information. Who would have thought that things will turn out this way"

Sirzechs thanked Enku for the information, but rubbed his temples tiredly. He never thought that Naruto will one day turn out to be his enemy.

"Will you be alright, Sirzechs-sama?" asked Enku in concern looking at his King.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just felt a bit tired, after hearing your report" replied Sirzechs and smiled slightly at turn-in Quilin. "You can do whatever you have planned, Enku. I will take care of the rest don't worry" Sirzechs assured his Pawn.

Enku nodded his head and teleport away via teleportation seal.

When Enku was out of sight, Sirzechs looked ahead nowhere particular and thought out loud.

"How could you let things turn out this way, Grayfia?"

He really thought that Grayfia would be capable enough to handle Naruto's stubbornness. But it seems he overestimate her. Actually he had never seen anyone that could handle Naruto's stubbornness, even Rias. If that boy actually made up his mind then even if let 666 himself try to stop him it will be futile.

However what he should worry the most is how to tell his dear sister, that her crush now turned out their enemy. Then there's also the matter with Lucretia. He will need to explain the situation for the whole family as well. Yeah, this situation could really be called troublesome.

 **Heaven** **  
** **Michael's temple**

After Naruto was exiled, Michael began to fear the collapse of the Trinity Alliance. Surely, Naruto's engagements with woman from three factions is just merely to strengthen their alliance, but still his exile made the archangel have conflicting thought.

Naruto is now basically free. That means he could convince him to lead the Heaven as God. However that also means that the relationship with Underworld may worsen. Despite Naruto being near emotionless, there will still be some hostilities to Underworld for exiling him, more or less. The relationship of both factions will become really tense.

"I wonder, what are doing right now, Naruto-san? What will you do if you face the devils again?" Michael is looking up and talk out loud.

"Nii-san!" That moment Gabriel stormed in hurriedly.

"Gabriel? Did something happen?" asked Michael turning to his sister.

Gabriel took a deep breath from the run and began to talk. "I...I just found out something terrible happened. nii-san!"

"What is it?!" demanded Michael hurriedly.

"I-It's about Naruto-san! Some angels accidentally flew through Osaka and spotted Naruto-san! At that time, he was surrounded by the devils from noble families" retell Gabriel.

"But that was when something shocking happened! Naruto-san mercilessly massacred the entire groups of devils in a very gruesome way! There is no way that the Maous will overlook this matter! They will declare Naruto-san as the enemy!"

Michael widened his eyes in shock. This information clearly destroyed his plan about making Naruto their leader. Things just became far more complicated. He can't side with Naruto, as he is now. However he didn't want to fight him either. There was still a part of his father in him after all. He could only chose to stay neutral. He would still assist the alliance, however he won't fight Naruto personally. He's sure that the Maous will understand his reason.

"Nii-san? Did that mean that my engagement to Naruto-san will be void because of this incident?" wondered Gabriel sadly.

"That depends on you, Gabi" replied Michael. "Do you still want to be engaged to him?"

Gabriel squint her eyes cutely and began to think hard. After some minutes, she stated. "I-I don't believe that Naruto-san did that without any reason! I will ask him personally next time I see him. There must definitely be a logical reason for his action! Until I could hear the explanation from him personally, my decision won't change! I really want to marry Naruto-san, with my whole heart!"

Michael looked at his sister with a surprised gaze then smiled and asked. "I see. But did you prepared for the situation when you must fight him? As you know, we have allied with Underworld and Grigori. And as their ally, we are obligated to help them to fight their enemies"

Gabriel widened her eyes in horror at the question. She can't fight Naruto even if he is their enemy. That just impossible for Gabriel. Even the thought of just hurt Naruto already made her uneasy not to mention fight him. She was sure that Naruto won't ever gonna start a fight first, if only the other didn't start it first.

"I-I won't fight Naruto-san, nii-san!" exclaimed Gabriel rather loudly. "Naruto-san didn't have any reason to  
hurt me, and vice versa! I will just stay neutral if the conflict happens between him and Underworld!"

Michael smiled at her answer and replied. "Oh, it seems our answers are  
match. I can't fight Naruto-san as well. After all a part of our father still live within him"

Michael smile solemnly and look ahead. Gabriel looked at her brother in concern. Even if he didn't show it sometimes, but her brother was still morning for the lost of their father. Many angels managed to move on with time, however Michael was the one that had the tightest connection to their Lord

 **Grigori** **  
**  
Azazel is sitting relaxingly in his armchair and holding a glass of wine looking outside from his window. Obviously, he is thinking about Naruto's banishment and the recent massacre.

"I don't know what to think of you, Naruto-kun? Whether you are a fool that just make yourself the enemy out of the Underworld, and because of Trinity Alliance surely angels and fallen angels will support them to strike you down. Or maybe you are confident enough in your power, that you think you could handle three factions together?" Azazel raised his glass of wine above his head and stared at it at the same talking to no one particular.

Azazel took a gulp from his wine and continued his monologue. "What will my students think about this matter, I wonder? Gremory princess, Baraquiel's daughter, Durandal's wielder... How are you girls gonna take this information?"

Azazel drank his wine in one gulp then threw the glass outside carelessly. He walked to his balcony then looked at the dark sky.

"Things has become really interesting. Even though I may lost the opportunity to study Soul Annihilator, this incident is enough to compensate for it" Azazel looked up at the dark sky with mirthful eyes. Normally he wouldn't support violence, however he wanted to see for himself what is the end of Naruto's path that he has chosen.

 **Back to Underworld**

Rias Gremory is not a patient person. Naruto's sudden disappearance made her anxious all the time. And it's been already two weeks and a half since he left. Today, Rias decided to return to Underworld and asked her brother about her Knight's whereabouts. Of course, as usual she was not alone but had her Queen with her.

"Nii-sama!" Rias stormed in without greeting anyone. She knew that it was rude, however she was really low in patience already. "Where is Naruto? Is he here?"

"Buchou, you are too impatient!" scold Akeno behind her Queen.

They are both standing in Lucifer's castle right now. Currently, they are in throne room and of course Sirzechs, like usual sitting in his rightful place, on the throne.

"My apologize, Sirzechs-sama! She didn't mean to be rude. It's just Naruto-kun's sudden disappearance made us all worry" Akeno apologized to Maou and bowed her head respectfully.

Sirzechs knows now, that sooner or later this moment will come. It's time he tell her the entire truth.

"No, I understand why she is like that, Akeno" stated Sirzechs, shaking his head.

"I want to know where Naruto is, nii-sama! Why didn't he told us anything?" demanded Rias impatiently.

"Alright. I will tell you everything" said Sirzechs, however before Rias could interject, he continued. "However you must not disturb me until I finish. Is that ok?"

Rias wanted to ask something more, but rethought about that and just nodded her head.

Sirzechs took a deep breath and prepared for his sister's future inevitable outburst.

"Ok, let's start from the beginning. After the incident with Katherea and the revolt of Metatron, Naruto was ordered to return to the Underworld to be questioned by the elders.

To explain right away, so you didn't feel confused, me and Sera-chan was forbidden to attend the trial due to our close relationship with Naruto-kun. But according to our parents, Naruto was accused about hiding his past. Naruto was created to become Ultimate in order to overthrow not only us, Maous, but Gods as well"

Rias couldn't help, but interject. "But that was long ago, right? Naruto would never do something like that! I know for sure!"

"Indeed Naruto-kun didn't have any intension to betray us. However, later it was revealed that the entire reason for the accusation was because they were afraid of Naruto-kun's power. They offered him to allow them to do some experiment on him for the good of the Underworld!" Sirzechs spar out in disgust at the elders proposition. "Obviously, Naruto-kun refused. So those good-for-nothing geezers decided to exile him. Naruto-kun seemed to predict that and just accept the exile calmly"

"So Naruto was exiled because of those geezers?" whispered Rias dangerously. Then here comes the outburst. "How could you let that happen, nii-sama? Aren't you suppose to be Maou, one of the ruler of Underworld? How could you let those geezers have so much power to decide who should be exile and who not?!"

"I know that I am at fault, Rias. The reason I didn't rule Underworld with iron fists is because I didn't want to become a tyrant like the previous Lucifer. But it seems I was wrong to giving them to much power" admitted Sirzechs guiltily.

"Then just fire them all, nii-sama! Their job is just to advice, but they are taking too much credit for themselves, that they think they are the rulers!" exasperated Rias furiously and just as she turned away to leave, Sirzechs spoke up.

"Where are you going, Rias? I am not finished yet!"

Rias turned back to brother and exclaimed. "Where else? To bring that idiot back of course!"

"I am sorry, but you can't do that, Rias. As of this moment, Naruto had officially became our enemy" informed Sirzechs regretfully.

Hearing that caused the eyes of both girls bulge in shock and horror.

"W-why did you say that, nii-sama? Could you explain the reason to me?" whispered Rias shockingly and shakily. Akeno could only nod her head to agree with her King.

Sirzechs took the second deep breath and started to talk. "Naruto left the Underworld, but not alone. Grayfia also decided to join him in his trip for her own reason. I allowed her to join him of course. However, our oh-so-wise elders decided to get rid of Naruto-kun by sending about 200 devils from noble clans to assassinate him"

Both gasped when they heard that the elders tried to assassinate their crush.

"Obviously, even together they are not a threat to Naruto-kun & Grayfia. Both of them defeat the group of devils very easy. However those idiots were so conceit that they followed Naruto & Grayfia to human world, in Osaka.

Something serious must have happened there, because Naruto-kun slaughtered all of them, not sparing even one person" revealed Sirzechs with a solemn look.

Meanwhile both girls widened their eyes in horror and disbelief.

"N-no! I-it can't be! Naruto would never behave so merciless like that! There... There must definitely a reasonable reason for that!" Rias just tried to deny the fact and shaking her head in disbelief constantly.

"I-I don't believe that Naruto-kun did that in spite of Underworld! There must be the other explanation to that!" Akeno tried to justify Naruto's action.

"I don't doubt that there must be an explanation to his action. However as a Maou, I can't forgive someone that has killed our brethren. I know it's hard, but from now you must consider Naruto not as our friend, but as our enemy" sigh Sirzechs tiredly and with a heavy heart made the conclusion.

"No... No! I won't accept that!" Russ shook her head furiously with teary eyes and then stormed away from the throne room.

"Rias!" Sirzechs called out to her sister, but she had already ran away.

"I will make sure that Buchou won't do anything reckless, Sirzechs-sama" Akeno assured Maou and bowed her head politely.

"I am counting on you, Akeno. Please help Rias" plead Sirzechs looking at the miko.

Akeno nodded her head then bowed down before went to catch up with her King.

 **With Rias**

The Gremory princess is running aimlessly with closed eyes. The tears were flying through the wind as she ran.

"Why? Why did things turn out like this? Why did you left me Naruto? Didn't you promised me, that you will serve me forever, huh? You are big liar!" Rias stopped at one big tree then slumped down and shouted out with her tears flowing furiously.

That day was the first time that Rias Gremory felt devastation and despair. She didn't know what to do anymore. Could she really raise her hand on him the next time they meet. For the first time, Rias Gremory didn't know what to do from now on.

 **A/N: Sorry no Serafall in this chapter. But she will appear in the next chapter. Also I will reveal the true face of the elders, they are not who they claim they are. I think Hildegarde will make appearance as well, as the personal maid of Iris.** ****

 **Next chapter is also the chapter where Naruto set off to Valhalla.** **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.** ****

 **Ja ne!**


	21. True face of the elders & preparation

**A/N: Hi, minna-san! Here comes a furious Serafall and what is the real reasons behind the elders actions. Also Hildegarde will make an appearance as Iris personal maid. It also means the beginning of Naruto's trip to Valhalla.**

 **Story start!**

 **Sitri's territory** **  
** **Sitri mansion**

Serafall never felt herself so angry and furious like she is now. It's enough that those geezers dared to question her Naruto. But they also forbid her to be there and then purposely banished him. Now that is not all, as well. Her oh-so-loving mother dared to negate her engagement with her Naruto!

Serafall has always been a girl that is very emotional and hardly could repress her emotions even in the time of need. She didn't care what others think about Naruto, however she will brought him back and cuff him to her side forever. Strange, that before Serafall met Naruto, she had never been this possessive and protective of someone, well except her Sona-chan of course. Somehow, Serafall knew the moment she looked in young Naruto's eyes, that she need only him and no other males.

Serafall stormed straight to her parents' room and demanded with heatedly.

"How do you explain your actions, mother?!"

Ms. Sitri glanced at her daughter confused and asked back. "What do you mean, dear? Also didn't you tell us that you will return only tomorrow?"

Serafall narrowed her eyes dangerously at her mother and spat. "Don't you dare to play dumb? Who gives you permission to break off my engagement with Naruto?!"

Ms. Sitri narrowed her eyes after her daughters remarked.

"So is that the reason you act so rude?" inquired Ms. Sitri suspiciously then continued. "I did that for your sake, Serafall. That boy is really dangerous. Not only that but he hid the fact that he was created to kill Maous in the first place!-"

Ms. Sitri was about to add something however Serafall interjected loudly.

"I know!... I know about that. I and the other Maous were the one that had rescued him from that hellish laboratory years ago after all!"

"If so then why-"

Serafall interrupted her again. "Because it's not his fault he ends up like that! When we went there we've already had the information about the laboratory of creating "Project Ultimate" to overthrow us. We even knew how dangerous it will be to leave someone like that alive. But!... When I put my gaze on him the first time, I saw nothing but a huge amount of endless pain that he is trying to endure with his empty sapphire eyes. None of us have the heart to end the life of someone like that"

Ms. Sitri looked at her daughter with surprise. She rarely saw her open up this much before. Normally she acts like super hyper child, but never this sincerely and with so much emotion put in it.

"Then somehow I could see something else in the eyes on that eight-year old boy. Something that drawn myself to him immediately. The moment I accidentally hugged him, I felt like I don't want to let go of him. The interesting thing is even now I didn't know what drawn me so much too him from those blue orb of his" Serafall recalling it with nostalgic smile.

Ms. Sitri just looked at her daughter's happy expression silently.

"Those idiots of the elders must still suspect that Naruto works secretly for those rebels. However I assure you that he is not. I am saying this not because I have sympathy to him, but because the time that I spent near him is a proof enough"

"Even if you say that Naruto's already done something that will mark him forever as a traitor" interject Ms. Sitri and made her way to her bed and sat on it with a sigh.

"What do you mean, mother?" demanded Serafall with wide eyes in shock.

"This news has been spread like wild fire. It was said that some devils from the noble clans were sent to end his life approximately by the elders. Naruto massacred all of them. None of them returned" informed Ms. Sitri with grit teeth.

"Why the heck Naruto is being declared a traitor if those idiots came to him by their own?" inquired Serafall incredulously.

"It's true that Naruto has no obligation whether to spare them or not. However according to Sirzechs-kun, none of them possessed a threat to him. They were far below his level. He could gave them a beating of their lives then release them. But due to unknown reason, Naruto slaughtered them all in the most gruesome way. Just so you know, it's Sirzechs-kun himself made that decision" explained Ms. Sitri looking dead at her daughters widened eyes.

"Now you see, that's why I advice to forget about Naruto, the same boy the you rescued. Right now, he is our number one enemy!"

"No... No... NO!" Serafall shook her head in disbelief and tried to deny the cruel fact. "It's can't be true! I don't want to be Naruto's enemy!"

"Whether you want or not is not important!" Ms. Sitri raised her voice. "You are Maou! You must think about the safety of Underworld first before anything else!"

"B-but-" Serafall was about to retort, but her mother interjected.

"Open your eyes, Serafall! He chose not spare those devils knowing full well that after that he will become our enemy! Don't you understand it, Serafall! He made that decision on his own will!"

However Serafall refused to listen to her mother. There must definitely be a reason for that. Knowing Naruto this long, she knows that he never did things unreasonable. However she couldn't believe that Sirzechs himself made that declaration.

She is lost now. She didn't know if she should follow her heart and try to return Naruto. Or ignore it and do what she must do as Maou.

"What should I do from now on?" Serafall looked up to the ceiling and asked no one particular.

Ms. Sitri just looked at her daughter with a sigh and left the room, leaving Serafall with her thoughts.

 **Unknown location** **  
**  
The three elders are currently celebrating the success on their plan. In truth, all elders secretly work for the Old Maou faction. They never liked the Maous and just doing their best to tolerate them. The elders had always plan to rebel and overthrow the current Maous. However they knew that they stood no chances against the so called Super devils like Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub. They thought they would never got a chance to get rid of new Yondai Maous. And then Naruto has appeared.

When they heard that Naruto was the being with power that especially created to kill Maous and God, they knew that it is their chance to overthrow Maous. However things became difficult due to good relationship between Maous and Naruto. That is when Diodora inform them very useful information. Using that accuse, they banished him. All of this is so Naruto had to fight the current Maous.

And currently they sit at the table full of delicious food and celebrating the success of their plan.

"I admit that Shalba-sama is brilliant to think out such a plan!" stated Charles, the elder with long white hair and beard. He also wore baggy grey clothes which fit his age.

"Yes, thanks to him, giving us this. That we could control the majority of the devils" stated Miranda, a female elder with gray hair and yellow dress. She is looking at the ring of dark green color on her index finger. The ring has a shape of the snake head holding the dark green gem in its jaw. It was not any ordinary. It's the ring of Advari, which has an ability to influence the thoughts of others without them knowing it. Miranda had used this ring to change the thoughts of the devils, which were present on the trial. Obviously this ring won't be able to affect those who have strong will.

"However could that Ultimate really posses a power to stand up to Yondai Maous?" Eric, the third elder was a bit in doubt. Because he knew how powerful the current Yondai Maous are.

"Don't worry, Eric. We don't need him to win against Maous, but enough to weaken them so the Shalba-sama could end them at once" assured Charles with a cocky smirk.

Eric's smirk widen as well, realizing the true purpose of their plan.

"However I could still not believe how naive that Sirzechs is" scoff Eric with a shake of his head. "He actually gave us the authority to rule Underworld"

"Well, I admit that he is naive. But why are you complaining? Because of that naivety that our plan works out smoothly" stated Charles and took a sip from his wine.

"True" nodded Eric in agreement.

"But what are we gonna do with the massacre matter?" wondered Miranda feeling a bit worry. "It's clearly our fault that they were massacred. They will punish or even fire is for sure"

"So what?" scoffed Charles and continued. "Sirzechs is a softie. He won't punish us cruelly. The worst he could do is fire us. But at that point of time, our position won't matter anymore. We just wait patiently from afar when Ultimate will clash with Yondai Maous. And when they'd weaken each other enough, we will make our move and together with Old Maou faction end them both"

"I see that the plan worked out wonderfully if you all are celebrating like that" an arrogant voice appeared out of nowhere.

All three elders immediately payed their attention to the voice. They look to their right and saw a spectral silhouette of someone.

All three elders immediately stood out from the table and kneeled down obediently.

"Shalba-sama!"

The silhouette belonged to no other then the current leader of Old Maou faction. He is Shalba Beelzebub, the descendant of original Beelzebub and also a far distant cousin of Baby Beel.

"Report!" commanded Shalba, but didn't actually reveal himself to the elders.

"Hai!" replied Charles obediently still kneeling on one knee obediently. "Like you had planned, Shalba-sama, we succeed in setting up Ultimate against Underworld. However there is one I found strange after the banishment that happened not long ago"

"You mean the massacre?" assumed Shalba amusedly.

"Hai. According to the information we know, Naruto never was the one to do something like killing let alone massacre before. It seems that he protected something or someone of great importance to him. That is the only way I could thought out to explain why he goes extreme like that" deducted Charles rubbing his chin.

"I see..." muttered Shalba as afterthought. Even though he is curious about what made Naruto goes crazy like that. He knew better to provoke him. Shalba is confident in his abilities, however what made him unnerved is that nobody had ever seen Naruto go all out. And that makes him an unpredictable opponent. Unpredictable opponent equal lose canon. It's better to watch from afar how those monsters are gonna kill each other and then he will finish them all at once.

"Alright, good job. Don't do anything suspicious from now on. Just lay low and enjoy the show" commanded Shalba.

"As you wish, Shalba-sama" respond the trio simultaneously and bowed down respectfully

With that Shalba's silhouette disappeared. The elders just looked at each other and grin triumphantly all the preparations were done, now they only need to wait for the show to happen and enjoy it.

 **With Naruto** **  
** **Night time** **  
**  
Naruto is lying outside of the lounge on the grass field, enjoying the night breeze and gazing stars.

"Why are you acting so calm if you knew that you had to fight Yondai Maous?" the question belong to Grayfia. It's already night time here in Kyoto and it seems Naruto didn't feel like sleeping so he decided to star gaze outside.

Well, as for Grayfia, she just worries too much about what happened. Her mind is in turmoil now due to the difficult choices. Little did she know that Naruto was about to ease her choice.

Naruto glanced at the troubled look on Grayfia's and stated all of a sudden. "Oh, didn't I tell you? All these provocations are to lure out the real enemies and to expose the true intention of those traitorous geezers"

Naruto's reply made Grayfia fell in stupor. "What? All of these are just to lure real enemies? And what do you mean by those traitorous geezers? Wait! Did that also mean that you never had any intention to fight against Maous". Poor Grayfia is completely confused now.

"Who said I didn't intend to fight them? I said that I didn't intend to make the enemies out of them. However the fighting is inevitable" retort Naruto with a wave of his index finger.

"Why? If you didn't intend to make the enemies out of them. Why fight them though?"

Naruto sat up and smiled slightly at Grayfia. "You are smart woman, Grayfia! Think that out by yourself. Here is the hint. I don't know who those geezers side with, however they set up this scenery on purpose. So why do you think I agreed to engage Maous?"

Grayfia squint her eyes in thought for a while to let all Naruto mentioned sank in her head. Then her eyes widened in realization. "I see. You chose to fight against Maous because that is exactly what the elders expect of you. They wait for the moment when both sides tired each other out then the real enemy will appear and kill two birds with one stone"

Naruto grin widely and nodded appraisingly. "As expected from Grayfia Lucifuge, the candidate to become Leviathan". Then shockingly to Grayfia, he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Grayfia looked at Naruto in shock for a minute, her cheek redden a bit. Naruto chuckled amusedly and asked. "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

Grayfia shook her head violently and tried to take back her composure. "N-no! It's just... this is the first time you show me some kind of affection. And it's really pleasant"

Naruto blinked at her reply that smile gently. "I see. Well, if you don't mind then I will try to give you more affection. It's hard for me, you know, due to my condition. But I will try my best"

Grayfia touch her cheek where Naruto peck her and replied back with a gentle voice. "Yes, I certainly wouldn't mind"

Grayfia felt surprised again when Naruto took her in his arms and sat in his lap. His eyes though is looking at the starry sky. Grayfia smiled openly and touch his hands, which were embracing her waist.

"I could get used to this" whispered Grayfia not opening her eyes.

Naruto glanced down at her and replied with a grin. "Me too"

Little did they know, Iris had woke up for a while and accidentally witness the lovely scene. She giggled to herself while muttered. "Hihihi! I knew my intuition was right! Well, now I should wait for the wedding to come. And then they are gonna bear me lots and lots of babies! I will be like the happiest grandma!"

 **Next day**

Naruto and Grayfia were confused because when Iris looked at them she just snickered to herself when ask why she didn't respond. They decided to leave that alone, for now.

"Well, baka musuko! What are planning to do now after making the entire Underworld your enemy?" scold Iris her son for the first time since he had came

Grayfia was about to retort to say that he did that to protect his mother however Naruto raised his hand to stop her from saying that out loud.

"Tch, kaa-san, I am a big boy now! I can take care of myself! Besides I want to talk with you about something" retort Naruto calmly.

"And what do you want to talk about?"

"Since the beginning, my first plan was to travel to Valhalla. I think I will set off today evening. However with the current situation, I can't leave you alone now. It will be too dangerous to stay here" stated Naruto

"Well, you shouldn't worry about that, Naru-chan. I forgot to mention, but Hilda-chan had also been living with us. Unlucky for you, she left to take care of some business. She should return soon enough" said Iris with a motherly smile.

And just as she was mentioned, the door opened to reveal a girl. She has bright blond hair like Naruto which covers one side of her face and is usually tied in a bun, forest green eyes and has a VERY large bust (on par with Grayfia). Her clothes are mostly elegant and black with frills and white quillings, thus resembling elegant gothic lolita fashion. The girl in front of them is stunning, but there is a problem. She didn't get along with our blond or at least she showed that openly.

"I am back, Iris-sama!" greeted Hilda then noticed there are more people than her adopted mother and master in the room. She noticed the gray haired beauty and recognized her as Strongest Queen. However when she put her gaze on Naruto her eyes immediately turn cold. "I see we have some guests. Not to mention that ungrateful ice-cube is here as well"

Despite Hilda's hostile attitude, Naruto replied back expressionlessly. "Hello to you too, Hilda! I see you still hate my guts like usual"

"Knowing that and you still come here? You are either masochist or really ignorant" retort Hilda with a sneer.

"Now, now you two don't start bickering when you see each other for the first time in 5 years" Iris decided to intervene as these two could go on like this for a veeeery long time.

Grayfia narrowed her eyes at the blond beauty. She wondered what problem did she have with Naruto.

"Due to respect to Iris-sama, I will overlook it this time. But I didn't need to spell that out, right? You know you are failed your duty as a son" interject Hilda with the same cold tone.

Naruto knew she was right so he just keep silent, but gripped his knuckle tightly.

Seeing that Grayfia decided to get involved. "Hey! What kind of problem do you have with Naruto? Why act so hostile to him?"

Grayfia's question managed to get Hilda's attention. The blond beauty turned to the maid and replied. "I would ask you not to intervene in this matter, if you don't know anything Ms. Strongest Queen. But it's a surprise to see you here. I thought you should be with your master, Crimson Maou, now"

And the reminder of Sirzechs made Grayfia flinched, bit her lips uneasy and felt herself uncomfortable.

Seeing that Iris decided to intervene. "Enough Hilda! Don't start the scandal with our guests!"

Hilda immediately bowed her head down in apology. "My apologize, Iris-sama. Forgive me sometimes I let my temper get the better of me"

"It's alright. But no more scandals in this house anymore, understand?" assured Iris and inquired.

"Hai" replied Hilda simply.

 **Sometime later**

Naruto is playing with Baby Beel while Hilda and his mother have a conversation with each other.

"What's that girl problem with you Naruto?" asked Grayfia. She had been sitting and observing Naruto and Baby Beel for a while.

Naruto let Baby Beel crawled towards his toy dinosaur and respond with a sigh. "I broke a very important promise to her. It was a long time ago, but I understand why she is still angry. She has a right to be angry at me so I don't blame her for being hostile to me"

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Grayfia with a full of concern.

Naruto just chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Maybe other time"

Grayfia reluctantly nodded her head in acceptance. She really wanted to help him, seeing how guilty he feels.

 **Scene change**

Meanwhile Hilda and Iris decided to go outside to talk in private. Iris actually could see through Hilda's facade. She could see that Hilda only act hostile from the outside, but inside she still cares deeply for her son.

"Why can't you drop your hostile mask in front of Naruto, Hilda-chan? I know that also cares very much for my son"

"I didn't know what you mean, Iris-sama" Hilda decided to play a dumb card. However she failed horribly since Iris could read her clearly like a book.

"Oh, please" Iris rolled her eyes and deadpanned. "I know that you've already forgiven him for _that_ incident. You just don't know how to approach and clear things up with Naru-chan. It's weird to see you play a tsundere card, Hilda-chan"

Seeing that it was no use to hide from Iris anymore, Hilda sighed and replied with a solemn smile. "It seems I couldn't hide anything from you, Iris-sama. You are totally right, I've already forgiven Naruto for _that_ incident. It's not actually his entire fault, but still..."

Hilda had taken one more deep breath before she continued. "I could never hate him for real, you know. He was the one that saved me when I nearly got raped after all. It was terrifying. When that man tore up my clothes, I thought that my life will end there". With a nostalgic smile, Hilda continued. "However then Naruto appeared out of nowhere, having that incredibly cool and fearless aura. I remembered his eyes turned electric blue and when furiously as he stomp at that man crotch"

Iris actually paled hearing how cruel her son has act towards those who he despised.

Hilda then looked down solemnly and continued. "I-I really don't know how to act around him anymore. All I can do is acting like a cold-heart bitch around him. It wasn't intentionally. I just act like that automatically when he is near after _that_ incident"

"Then try to talk with him and clear things up between you too!" encouraged Iris.

Hilda just shook her head and replied with a sad smile. "I don't think that he will need me anymore. You see it, right? He is happily with The Strongest Queen now. I know I am not inferior in the looks department. It's just that I don't want to interfere in Naruto's happiness. He looked happy for the first time and I don't want to ruin it"

However unexpectedly she received a bonk to the head by none other than Iris. She has a deep frown on her face.

"It's foolish to give up so easy on your happiness! Have you ever consider that Naru-chan also care for you as well?! I always want to match you guys up, you know. But everything is useless because of your silly hostile facade. Fight for your happiness, Hilda-chan!"

"But what about Grayfia-san? I wouldn't want to be a bitch that is ruining others happiness?" complained Hilda.

"I never said anything about Naru-chan leaving Gray-chan for you" stated Iris with a mischievous grin and it became wider and wider.

"Huh? If you didn't want Naruto ditch Grayfia-san for me... Does that mean.." Hilda's eyes widen in realization and her cheeks flush furiously.

"Yes! I want for you both to marry Naru-chan and sire lots of children for me! Wuahaha, how do you like my plan, eh?" exclaimed Iris loudly and laughed out like a villain.

Hilda chuckled at her master's behavior still the blush didn't disappear anywhere. "Iris-sama tara". muttered Hilda and shook her head.

 **That evening**

Naruto and Grayfia stand outside the house and prepared to depart for their trip to Valhalla. Iris holding Baby Beel in her arms and Hilda also went outside to see them off.

"Well, we are going. Take care of yourself, kaa-san, Hilda" said Naruto and bowed his head down politely.

Iris glanced at Hilda and elbowed to her ribs to catch her attention. Then she point with her head at Naruto and winked.

Hilda's cheeks flush a bit. She took a deep breath, cleared her throat and exclaimed. "Wait, Naruto! Before you go I want to talk about something to you"

Naruto blinked at blond's maid sudden request but complied with it. "Umm, sure. What are we gonna talking about?"

"Not here. In private" added Hilda.

Naruto blinked again then looked at Grayfia, who is carrying Baby Beel. Iris gave Baby Beel to Grayfia as he stared at her all the time since the beginning.

"Grayfia, I will be out for a bit, ok? Hilda wanted to talk about something"

Grayfia nodded her head curtly and held Baby Beel up to see him giggling. That caused Grayfia to smile as well.

"It's seems Beel-chan is taking a like to you, Gray-chan. You will be a wonderful mother in the future" Iris praised the grey haired beauty with a smile.

Grayfia smiled gently at her praise and whispered "A wonderful mother, huh? I l've always dreamed to have a loving family"

Iris grinned smugly and decided to tease the maid. "Well, then hurry up and started it with Naru-chan! What are you waiting for?"

Hearing that made Grayfia's eyes widened in shock and surprised. She fell into stupor for a bit and started to babble. "Uhm... Etto... It's still too soon. A-and I still didn't know Naruto that well. And.."

Iris started to laugh and said. "Hahaha! You should've seen your face, Gray-chan! I am just teasing you. Geez"

Baby Beel seeing that his mother laughed defused to copy her as well and also began to laugh.

Grayfia managed to get back her composure and changed her expression to stoic and expressionless like usual.

 **With Naruto and Hilda**

To talk in private, Hilda proposed to go inside the forest nearby. Naruto wondered what she want to talk about. He hopes she is not gonna start the fight or remind him about that incident.

They had been walking for some minutes, Hilda suddenly stopped which made him stopped as well. Hilda turned to face and stare intensely at our blond, which made the latter a bit uncomfortable.

To break off the tension, Naruto decided to start the conversation. "Umm... So what do you want to talk about?"

Seeing Naruto feels himself uneasy, Hilda softens her gaze and started. "First, I want to say sorry for acting like a total bitch around you. I know that it's an inappropriate behavior, but still I didn't know why but I just change my behavior around you all of a sudden. It start since that incident"

At the reminder of the past incident, Naruto looked down to the ground solemnly.

Hilda still decided to continue her speech. "I also want to say that I forgive you. To say the truth, it's not your fault that _she_ dies. It's just..." Hilda gripped her hand to a knuckle tightly before making a pause. "I-I need somebody to blame for it. And you promised that you will not let any of us die and yet _she_ died. Instinctively I turned the blame to you. However don't worry about it anymore. Don't feel guilty about that because I forgive you"

Hilda finished with a gentle smile, slowly approached the blond and caressing his cheek gently.

Naruto felt surprised when she suddenly touch his cheek and started to caress it. "Hilda, I-". Naruto was speechless seeing this gentle side of Hilda.

Hilda began to lean in closer invading Naruto's space. Her face is directly in front of his now and she whispered hotly . "You don't need to say anything. I understand everything you want to say"

Naruto didn't know how to act seeing this side of Hilda. Suddenly she claimed his lips and began to kiss passionately. Naruto's eyes widen in shock, but he didn't push her away or deepen the kiss due to the shock. Instead, Hilda did that for him. He was so shock that he instinctively opened his mouth. That is when Hilda decided to take of that and thrust her tongue to his mouth and began to explore. The kiss was so passionate that it took away the strength in Naruto's legs, which forced him to sit down.

Hilda then broke the kiss and pant due to the lack of breath. "T-that just so you won't ever be able to forget me". Hilda stated mischievously and sexily while trying to take back her breath.

Naruto sat on the ground in daze and could only whisper one word. "Wow!"

Hearing that pleased the blond maid greatly. So she ignored the blond and walk away while humming on the way.

"What the heck is that?" Naruto broke out from the stupor and asked out loud.

 **A/N: Few, another chapter finished. Next chapter, Naruto and Grayfia will go to Valhalla. There they will met a certain Valkyrie and a priestess that will foresee his death. How will Naruto react to that premonition? Wait for the next chapter please.**

 **I know there will be questions about why Naruto didn't inform the Maous of he knew the elders plan. That will also be explained in the next chapter in Naruto and Grayfia's conversation.**

 **Ja ne.** **  
**


	22. Valhalla

**A/N: Hi minna-san! Finally comes my own arc that I called Valhalla arc. In this arc Naruto will find out just how fantastic and advance Valhalla or Asgard is. Their technology is about 10 centuries ahead than Midgard or Earth. Naruto's goal to come to Valhalla is simple. To break his limit and surpass his current level. And in order to do that, he must achieve Balance Break. Though the condition to unlock it is far different than other Sacred Gears. Just wait and see how he will achieve that in this arc.** ****

 **Let the story start!**

After saying goodbye to his mother and Baby Beel, Naruto and Grayfia travel straight to Valhalla via Kamui.

Speaking about Iris, when she saw Hilda skipping through her step, she knew that everything went well. She is thinking about the proper time to tease her adopt daughter. Hilda has a very good control of her emotions. So it's not really easy to flush her. Being a naughty mother, she just needs to see her blush.

 **Iris lounge  
**  
Hilda has taken back her composure and act naturally again. However she still laughed in her head recalling Naruto's expression. She rarely saw him shocked so it really amused her greatly. She really want to join him to his trip, however she also understood that her adopt mother's safety is far more important. Who know when the Underworld or Qliphoth may decide to take action against them again? Also they need to leave this place fast.

"Well, how did it go, Hilda-chan?!" asked Iris coming in with a sly smirk. The most funny thing is Baby Beel also looked slyly at the blond maid.

Hilda, being a master of controlling emotions, just smiled slightly and replied. "It went well Iris-sama. My method was simple, but effective enough to break through even an ice-cube like Naruto". Recalling his shocked expression again, she covered her mouth and giggled slightly. "It was so amusing! I wish I could do that again to see that expression of his again"

"Hoho. How about more details for your favorite master?" pestered Iris with a sly grin. She may already guess what Hilda did, she just wanted to see the embarrassed face of the maid.

Hilda nearly blushed recalling that super passionate kiss. However she coughed into her fist twice to remain her composure and replied. "Ehem... I am afraid that is... impossible. The reason is too.,.personal"

"Mou~ don't be a meanie and tell me" pouted Iris like a little girl and whined.

Being a smart girl, Hilda quickly decided to change the subject. "Rather trying to tease, I think we should get out of this place ASAP, Iris-sama. With Naruto had gone, there will be no doubt that Qliphoth or Underworld will send people to investigate this place"

Iris nodded her head seriously in agreement. "You are right, Hilda-chan. Staying here is no more safe now". However she grinned cheerfully after saying the next statement. "But.. Now I can return to my husband side now!"

Hilda blinked her eyes in surprise and asked. "Eh? You actually know where His Majesty is located, Iris-sama?"

"Yeah" replied Iris with a nodded. "We've been secretly in touch the whole time after all. I would want to see who will be foolish enough to search for my super powerful and yet childish husband "

Hearing her reply made the blond maid sighed in relief. Despite being confident in her power, she knew that right now she is not a match for any high rank members of Qliphoth. So she really felt relief hearing that now they will be under Beelzebub protection.

 **Asgard**

Asgard or Valhalla is a heaven for anyone who step foot in there. It's the place where technologies far surpass the Earth or Midgard. This is the home of Northern Gods or Asgardian.

At the gate of Bifrost, the bridge that Asgardian used to travel to other worlds, one gorgeous silver hair Valkyrie sighed tiredly. It was actually none other than Rossweisse. It is actually strange to see her here as this is not actually her job. In her place should be Heimdal, The Guardian, however due to some circumstance he was absent and so Rossweisse was asked to substitute him.

"Damn you, Heimdal! If I knew your job will be this boring, I'd never accept to substitute you!" whined Rossweisse in bore. The next time she sees that dark-skin robot, she will pound him to the ground.

Suddenly she widened her eyes feeling two extremely high level energy appeared out of nowhere not far from Bifrost.

"Who the heck are they that could come here without crossing Bifrost?" wondered Rossweisse out loud. "I'd better check out who are they"

With that the silver hair Valkyrie decided to set off to the location of the two unknown.

 **With Naruto & Grayfia**

The pair've just arrived to Valhalla and immediately could felt how amazing it is. Naruto looked forward and saw the golden castle at the distance. Not only that, he also saw dozens of flying machines moving back and forth.

"So this is Valhalla. I would say I am very impress with what I am seeing" stated Naruto, admiring the amazing sight.

"I agree. Compare to Earth, the air in this is fresh and I don't see anything that polite this place ecology. Also it seems the technologies here are far more advanced than on Earth as well" remarked Grayfia with an impressed nod.

Naruto looked at his companion and said. "Well, let's go then. I am sure this place will have many things that will impress us even more"

Grayfia looked at Naruto longingly and inquired. "I thought that the first priority to come here is so you could become stronger, Naruto? Not wanting to insult your strength, however at your current level you don't have enough power to stand up against Yondai Maou"

"Of course, I know that! However being to tense is bad as well. I know exactly who to ask to overcome my limit. So don't worry your pretty head, Grayfia" assured Naruto with a light smile and began to walk forward.

Grayfia caught up to him and asked in concern. "But how? I mean to ask the method you will use to overcome your limit"

"Humm, as you know despite however powerful Kokuten is. That is still not Balance Break. I am planning to unlock it here with the help of someone" replied Naruto, explaining his method.

"I see. However in order to unlock Balance Break, you need a powerful splash of emotions. But you are practically emotionless. So how did you plan to unlock it?"

Naruto looked at his companion and replied. "Fortunately for me, the condition to unlock my Balance Break is completely different from other Sacred Gears. However I am not telling you at this moment how to unlock it"

Grayfia frowned at his reply, but reluctantly accept it. There must be a reason for him to say that. She decided to ask the other subject then. "Well, why didn't you inform Sirzechs-sama about your plan then? If you did that you could've avoid the fight and misunderstandings, right?"

Naruto shook his head and started to explain. "You didn't look into the problem deep enough, Grayfia. Despite being old fossils, the elders were always being very careful in their actions. Provide I've told Sirzechs-sama about my plan. No doubt Sirzechs-sama behavior will change, as he will try to find an alternative way to solve the problem. That is when the elders will find his behavior suspicious and may strengthen their facade even more. Even if I assumed that the elders had planned something to overthrow the current Maous, I don't have any evidence"

"Then how do you know that they plan a coup d'état?" wondered Grayfia. Naruto just point to his eyes and stated.

"Being Ultimate has opened up lot of unusual abilities that humans and devils could never possess. One of them is to read the emotions and intentions of the others through visual contact. I don't know how to explain this, but on the trial I could see their hidden intentions to plan a coup d'état against Maous, in using me to weaken them"

"So you think it is better to act on your own to lure out the true enemy?"

"That's right!" nodded Naruto. "Don't worry! Everything will work out. Though you couldn't throw away the possibility that some other side may get involved as well". Naruto narrowed his eyes thinking about his creator. Since the destruction of the laboratory, he hasn't made any moves yet. But Naruto is sure that he will make some very soon.

As if reading his thought, Grayfia interject. "You mean Yatagarasu?"

"Yeah" Naruto replied shortly. Suddenly he feels a decent power level heading to their direction. "Halt! Someone is heading here!"

Naruto warned and stopped, waiting for the pursuer to approach them. Grayfia followed his action.

It didn't take long, for a silver hair Valkyrie to arrive. She looked down and saw a blond spiky haired hottie, which caused her cheeks flush, and a silver hair maid, which she could easily recognize as the Strongest Queen.

"Good morning, Valkyrie-san! I wonder why you decided to follow us. We both are just some tourists, which just recently arrive in Valhalla" Naruto greeted the Valkyrie and decided to joke a bit.

Both females face fault at his response. 'Tourists? What the heck did he thought Valhalla is? Some kind of resort that anyone could come when they want?'. Both females though simultaneously.

"Like I will buy that crap!" shouted Rossweisse annoyed at his joke. "Now answer me! Who are you two? What did you come here for?"

Naruto looked up at the floating Valkyrie and noticed something amusing and decided to make her know about that. "For the start, come down to the ground. I've already have enough time to enjoy your white pants"

"Kyaa!" screamed the flush Valkyrie and quickly descent to the ground. She is glaring daggers with a bit of tears threatening to fall down from her orbs from embarrassment.

Grayfia sighed deeply, knowing that Naruto's habit of embarrassing a girl will never go away.

Naruto cough to his fist and started, ignoring the still flushing and glaring girl. "Ok, let's forget that awkward moment. My name is Naruto". Then he glanced at Grayfia, which is standing near him and introduced. "And this is Grayfia Lucifuge. Believe us or not, but we really came here to explore Valhalla. Of course, that is not the only reason why we came here"

"Even so you are intruders. So I will take you to Odin-sama. By force if need" stated Rossweisse and prepared to use magic, if the two proved to be hostile.

"Interesting. Let just say, we refuse to come with you" stated Naruto with a smirk and fold his hands. "Now come to me and show me what you got!"

"Naruto" said Grayfia with a warning tone.

"Don't worry, I won't injure her" assured Naruto with a confident grin.

Rossweisse fumed at the blond's statement. Even if he is a hottie, like heck she will forgive someone that take her lightly. Time to give some bruise on that handsome face of his.

"Ok, you ask for it blondie! Prepare yourself" shouted Rossweisse furiously and casting two magical circles and was about to unleash her spell.

"Anytime" replied Naruto arrogantly.

"Haaa!" Rossweisse unleashed a battle cry and shoot dozens of magical needles at the blond.

"Heh" whispered Naruto, not really impressed and dodging the needles, moving his body swiftly.

Rossweisse decided to go for close combat and rushed at the blond, to unleash a punch to his face. Naruto caught it easily while looking intensely at into the Valkyrie's orbs. Somehow his intense gaze made her cheeks heat up again and lost focused for a second. Immediately, she shook her head to snap out of his gaze and unleash a kick with her right leg. But Naruto countered easily by raising his right hand and deflect it. Rossweisse widened her eyes and began to panic when the blond suddenly invade her space and leaned in very close to her face and whispered. "I am sure you already know this, Valkyrie-san. But just in case. You've lost"

Then Naruto blew to her face gently, which made the Valkyrie completely shock and began to lose balance. The result is not a surprise. Rossweisse lied on top of Naruto, while unintentionally snuggled deeper into the blond's chest.

The sight before her made a tick mark appeared on Grayfia's forehead. Despite knowing about Naruto's reputation as a girl magnet, Grayfia didn't like it at all. She should've expected that something like this may happened. Still she didn't like it at all.

Naruto, despite being in this 'interesting' position, is calm as ever. Though obviously it's not the first time for him.

"Ahem, I understand that the fight is over. But could you please get up from Naruto?" requested Grayfia trying to suppress her jealousy.

Naruto's chest was too comfortable for Rossweisse, that she forgot that she should arrested these two and snuggling into the chest of the blond's hottie. She quickly stood up, but looking to the ground with a huge blush from embarrassment.

"I-uh... What are you two gonna do to me?" asked Rossweisse carefully fidgeting in her place.

"Nothing. As I said before we come here to explore this place. I wouldn't mind for you to be our guide" stated Naruto with a charming smile.

"I-I see. But you two still need to meet up with Odin-sama. He will inform the others that you are not enemies and it will be better this way" suggested Rossweisse.

"Well, I don't mind meeting with the All-Father then" replied Naruto with a shrug. He stood up and offered a hand to help the Valkyrie to stand up. "By the way, you haven't told us your name, Valkyrie-san?"

Rossweisse flushed a bit seeing the cool face of the blond hottie up close. She took his hand and replied softly. "Uhm, I am Rossweisse".

Suddenly Naruto paid his intention to something that had slipped his mind before. Her eyes. She has a pair of very familiar eyes, which he couldn't help but leaned in to inspect and compare them.

Rossweisse turned red, seeing the blond hottie is leaning so close and staring intently in her eyes. She felt so awkward in this situation so she decided to utter. "Umm, I am sorry but you are staring"

Naruto blinked and realized he has been indeed staring in this girl's eyes a little bit too long. He back out of her and apologized. "Sorry about that. It's just your eyes remind of someone. Someone I left behind". That last part was a mere whisper, but Rossweisse still heard him.

The blond help the silver haired Valkyrie stood up and she proposed. "Ok, now I will contact with Odin-sama. If he is available then we will go to his palace. No? I guess I will take you two to my grandma place to rest. How is that sound?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder and replied. "I don't mind at all"

Grayfia just keep silent, but drilling with her gaze to a certain Valkyrie, with made the latter uneasy.

"O-ok then" stated Rossweisse a bit unnerve still feeling the Strongest Queem drilling her head with a cold stare. Despite that, Rossweisse decide to put that subject aside for now. She took out a strange device that looked like a stick, but when activated it a transparent screen appeared. Rossweisse chose a particular application and began to contact the person on the other side.

Some minutes passed, before an old man with white large beard appeared in the screen. He has a very lazy look and somehow you could feel a pervert aura from him. Aside from that, he also has an eye-patch on his right eye. This old man is none other than Odin, the ruler All-Father of Valhalla. Though he actually didn't act like a ruler, but constantly enjoying groping attractive women's rear openly.

"What is the matter, Rosy?" wondered Odin on the other side of the screen.

At the 'Rosy' name Rossweisse gained a tick mark and retort. "My name is Rossweisse, Odin-sama! Stop altering it to your like! Can you ever act seriously for once, Odin-sama?"

"Meh, being serious is boring. Why should I act like that? I like the way o am" replied Odin with a grin, which caused the Valkyrie on this side to sigh.

"De, what do you want by calling me at this time?"

"Actually there are two intruders just arrived here. I want to ask if you want to meet them or not?" stated Rossweisse.

"Let me guess. One is a spiky blond pretty-boy and the other is the Strongest Queen. Am right?"

Rossweisse blinked in surprise and wondered how he knew about that. Even if Odin is a hopeless pervert, Rossweisse still impressed with his wisdom very much.

"How did you know about them, Odin-sama?"

"Ha! I am just awesome like that" Rossweisse face fault at his reply. "Either way bring them to me. I feel that something very interesting will happen with these two around"

"Hai, I understood" replied Rossweisse respectfully and break the contact. Then she turned to the other two and informed them. "It's ok. We can come to the palace to see Odin-sama now"

"Well, then let's go now!" exclaimed Naruto.

And so the trio set off to the golden palace of Odin.

 **Scene change**

When Naruto and Grayfia arrived at civilization, they were in awe at the sight there. None of the person there used any physical strength, but used some kind of devices to do their job. There are also lots of flying cars and very high buildings. It kinda feels like, they are far in the future. The only element missing are robots.

"Suge! Never knew that Valhalla is so much more advanced than Earth and Underworld in term of technologies" said Naruto in awe looking left and right.

Rossweisse smiled proudly and stated. "Yes. When it comes to technology, I can't be more proud of my homeland than ever. People here always have a happy life and you could rarely see any conflict between them"

"I could very much call Valhalla paradise, rather Heaven. Even if it's called Heaven there are still lots of conflicts between Angels" remarked Naruto, looking at the pair of kids playing tag.

"You flatter us too much, Naruto-san" stated Rossweisse with a solemn sigh. Naruto looked at her for the explanation. "Even in Valhalla here, there is a troublemaker. I am sure you've heard of him. He is Odin-sama's youngest son, Loki-sama"

"Oh, the Norse God of Trickery, right?" Grayfia decided to join the conversation.

"Yes" replied Rossweisse. "Loki-sama is always felt himself inferior to his brother, Thor-sama, in anyway and wants to prove the world that he is the better one. Therefore he did everything in his power to surpass Thor-sama and wanted to earn recognition in the eyes of Odin-sama. As the time pass, he began to feel tired from trying to catch the attention of Odin-sama. One day he declared himself Evil God and even threatens to kill Odin-sama to start Ragnarok. However neither Odin-sama nor Thor-sama took his threat seriously. Maybe that is because they both confident enough to stop Loki-sama at any time. Despite that I still feel that Loki-sama will do anything to start Ragnarok"

"I see. The person could only wait for so long to earn recognition, eh?" muttered Naruto looking far into the distance.

"We've arrived" Rossweisse informed them. They are standing in front of the huge golden gate.

The other two looked at the gate and started to compare it with the ones in Underworld. It was far bigger and made from gold compare to the ones in Underworld.

They walked in and attracted some attentions at the people inside. Naruto inwardly sigh when he clearly saw some females undressing him with their eyes. However one look from Grayfia immediate scared them shitless. Rossweisse also frowned subconsciously, noticing how the females around are openly raping Naruto with their eyes. She nodded approvingly when she noticed Grayfia scared them away with super apathetic and cold gaze. But she also began to sweat nervously as this time she turned her impassive gaze at her. Now Rossweisse could clearly see that Grayfia is not just simply the blond's travel companion.

Rossweisse led the duo straight to the throne room, where Odin was supposed to be. Indeed on the luxurious throne, none other than Odin was sitting and had a bore look.

"Odin-sama, I've brought them" informed Rossweisse respectfully.

"Oh, good job, Rosy!" exclaimed All-Father which again annoyed Rossweisse with that stupid nickname. But she knew it's pointless to correct him either way so just let it slide.

"Nice to meet you, Odin-sama" Naruto greet the King of Valhalla politely, bowing his head in respect. Grayfia followed his lead and bowed down as well.

Odin looked at Naruto with a huge grin and exclaimed. "Oho! Isn't it the famous pseudo-God-kun that just recently make a huge ruckus in Underworld. You know they even officially declared you their enemy. So what do you want, coming here? Perhaps you want me to accept you in Valhalla? I wouldn't mind to have someone as strong and clever as you by my side"

Naruto chuckled, but shook his head. "I would say that the offer is very tempting, however I must decline. As I told Rossweisse-san, I came here to explore this place and hoped to overcome my limit. In order to do that, I want you to arrange me a meeting with someone"

Hearing that cause not only Odin, but Grayfia and Rossweisse to take interest as well.

"Ho, and who do you want to meet?" wondered Odin, though with the amount of wisdom that he has he pretty much has an idea who the blond want to meet.

Naruto closed his eyes and smirked mysteriously. "Why. The strongest person here and the successor to your throne of course. God of Thunder, Thor-sama"

Grayfia raised her eyebrows in curiosity, while Rossweisse gasped in surprise. The reason because usually people didn't want to be in Thor presence because he is so powerful and overwhelming, that just by standing next to him, you will already feel yourself uneasy. That's why Thor is always in the company of the strong ones. If someone average stood next to him he will just be crush by Thor's intimidating aura.

"As I expected" muttered Odin amusedly expecting the blond's reply.

The blond pseudo-God chuckled and replied back. "Well, no wonder you were considered one of wisest God after all. As expect of Odin-sama"

Suddenly Odin turned his attention to Grayfia and immediately his pervert antics kicked in when he saw her huge rack. However that stopped, when Grayfia turned her seemingly impassive gaze at Odin. Even though it was just a mere gaze, Odin for some reason began to sweat from the cold down his spine.

"Ah! This must be the lovely Strongest Queen, Grayfia Lucifuge. The last time I heard you are still that Sirzechs-gaki's Queen. So what happened?" enquired Odin.

"Let's just say... I have a change of heart" replied Grayfia mysteriously.

"I see" muttered Odin. "Well, enjoy the time here then". Odin turned back to Naruto and stated. "Unfortunately for you Naru-gaki, Thor, my son, hasn't return from his political mission in Muspelheim just yet. He will be back in about 2-3 days. Until then feel free to explore my land"

"I see. Thank you for the information, Odin-sama" Naruto bowed his head in gratitude. He remembered that he hasn't introduced himself yet so how did All-Father knew his name. "Umm, excuse me, Odin-sama?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know my name when I haven't introduced myself yet" wondered the pseudo-God.

Odin just grinned widely and exclaimed obnoxiously. "Ha! Because I am awesome like that!"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked owlishly surprise at the king's reply.

Rossweisse face palm and cover it trying to hide the embarrassment on her face. Oh why! Why the wisest person in this land must act like that? Even if he is in the presence of a respectable guest, his behavior didn't change one bit.

Grayfia sighed and also reminisced a certain red head Maou that nearly act like that, though unlike Odin he only act like that with those who close to him.

"Well, then we will go to explore your land then" Naruto turned back and started to walk away. Grayfia followed him behind.

With his infinite wisdom, Odin could clearly see that the Valkyrie is attracted to the pseudo-God. There is no way he is gonna this opportunity to tease her.

Just as Rossweisse was about the follow the duo, Odin called out to her.

"Hey, Rosy!"

A tick mark appeared on Valkyrie's forehead, she was about to retort but turned red after his words.

"This is your chance to gain a boyfriend. Don't let this chance slip! Besides I doubt you could find a more fine boytoy then that gaki. You wouldn't want to be called 'the Valkyrie who never had a boyfriend forever', right?"

Rossweisse screamed in embarrassment and ran away like she was on fire. Odin though laughed like no tomorrow, seeing the embarrassed Valkyrie ran away

 **Scene change**

Rossweisse performed her role as a guide and lead the duo to different place s. They went to visit Thor's friends, The Warrior's Three and a female warrior by the name Sif. They were surprised to hear that the blond pseudo-God wanted something from Thor. Being their friends, they knew that rarely anyone want to meet with Thor. Since Odin declared him a successor to the throne of Asgard, Thor began to train like mad to be worth the position as the future king of Asgard. He became so powerful that except his family and friends no one dares to approach him.

The Warrior's Three decided to treat them to some food of Asgard. It was really good, but to Naruto, he would prefer pizza or his mother's cooking over all this things. However there is one thing that impressed Naruto to no end here. It's none other than the technologies for games. They were far more developed than on Earth. There is even a system that scan the player and sent him direct in the game. So cool!

Sif also recommend them to visit a particular priestess, so that she could tell you about your future. It was said that all her visions were 100% and everything she foretold came true. Naruto didn't actually believe in such things, but he agreed for amusement.

The Warrior's Three and Sif bid them and went for their business. They promised that they will meet up again when they are done. So currently the trio is standing in front of a tent of the same priestess that they suppose to visit.

"Well, who will be first then? I personally didn't really believe in such thing. Just do it for entertainment" stated Naruto lazily with half-lid eyes.

"But Naruto-san! Didn't Sif-san told us that all her visions came true? I think it will be fun" stated Rossweisse with a cheerful grin.

"Naruto" Grayfia address in monotone at her companion. "I think you should be first"

"And pray tell why is that?" complained Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you will be a lab rat for us to test whether this fortune telling is true or just a fraud" replied Grayfia with slight sly grin.

Naruto gained a deadpan look at her statement and just sigh, but comply with her idea and went in the tent. He looked in awe as he saw the shiny stars all inside the tent surrounding all of it. Also he didn't expect for the fortuneteller to be a very attractive girl in a belly dancer outfit. She has a veil that is hiding lower half of her face. Naruto noticed she has mint colour hair that reaches her back, currently she is keeping it braid. She has a bang that covered her right eye, which in Naruto's opinion make her more seductive. Her eyes were pink, which Naruto found really unusual. Not to mention her hour-glass figure that you could see very clearly due to her exposed midriff. All in all the fortuneteller in front of him is so appealing that if Naruto wasn't himself, than no doubt he would be jelly in the presence of such beauty.

The fortuneteller also noticed that her client this time is a very stunning hottie. He has this cool aura that you couldn't help but be curious and drawn to him. She also noticed despite looking at her in this provocative outfit he didn't blush a bit. In deed the blond was so handsome that she couldn't help but leered at him while licking her lips in hunger.

"Well, well, who would know that one day I will receive a visiting from such a hottie" the foretune teller decided to start a flirt.

Naruto smiled charmingly which nearly melt the girl's heart while stated. "Well, thank you for the compliment, foretune teller-san". He then looked appreciatively at her outfit one more time. "I would say that is a very daring outfit you are wearing. But I can't say it doesn't fit you"

With such compliment, the other girls may blushed from it but not her. "Is that so? I know I look good in this. But I would say that your compliment just boost my beauty even more!" said the fortune teller proudly.

Naruto chuckled and remarked. "So much self-confident, eh?"

"That's a certain thing! I know I am sexy and don't ashamed to admit it to anyone" the fortune teller winked at the blond flirtatiously.

Naruto smirked and approached closer then sat down opposite of her. "I heard you have all your predictions will 100% came true so I came here to see it for myself. By the way I am Naruto"

The fortune teller looked at his eyes and saw that he is lying. "You are lying". Naruto blinked in surprise, so she decided to add. "I can see in your eyes that you didn't really believe in such things. Oh and nice to meet you Naruto-kun! My name is Reina!".

"You sure have sharp eyes, Reina-san" Naruto praised the foretune teller. "You are right. Usually I wouldn't come to places like this because I didn't actually believe in fortunetelling. But..." Naruto glanced behind to the entry and continued." due to some complicated circumstance, I am here"

"I see" muttered Reina amusedly."I am foretelling using a crystal ball by the way. So do you want to try?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder and replied. "Sure why not"

"Ok" stated Reina and took out her crystal and put it on a mini cushion. Then she closed her eyes in concentration. After some minutes, she opened them and looked intensely into the crystal ball.

Naruto fold his hands and observed the foretune teller silently. Let see what this girl will tell him about his future.

Naruto felt the air changed as Reina looked up at him with an earnest look. "Naruto, what I may tell you may shock or terrify you. So I wanted to ask do you want to hear it?"

Naruto nodded his head simply.

Reina took a deep breath before said. "Ok then. But remember that all my predictions came true, just so in case you wanted dismiss them"

"Naruto, if you will continue with your path. Then you will die very soon" revealed Reina with a solemn look. Even though they just meet, Reina is very fond of him and wanted to know him better.

Naruto has an unreadable expression on his face and stayed silent for a while. "I see. So I will die soon?"

"How can you be so calm after finding out that you will die soon?! You are so strange!" exclaimed Reina in concern.

Naruto looked back at her, smiled slightly and asked. "Well, I am just like that. By the way, if I choose the other path then I will stay alive, right?"

The mint head just nodded her head.

"However I won't!" His reply made her eyes widen in shock. "Even if I die, I must do what I have planned"

"Why? Why did you choose to throw your life away? For what?!" demanded Reina confusedly while shaking her head.

However Naruto didn't reply back, but asked another strange question. "How will I be killed?"

Reina looked at the blond's eyes and muttered softly. "In my vision, you wore some kind of white armor and two dragons, one white the other is red, pierced through your chest"

One is red and the other is white. Naruto guessed it's a high possibility that they Hakuryukou and Sekiryuutei. Though one detail is strange here. In the vision, he was killed while wearing a white armor. However he didn't have any. Provide that is the Balance Breaker, but still it should be black in color. So where that white armor did came from?

"Thank you for the fortune telling, Reina-san. But I guess I will go now" said Naruto and was about to stood. However Reina quickly caught his wrist and uttered.

"Wait!" Just as Naruto turned to her. The girl leaned in quickly and claimed his lips. The kiss was quick, but Reina still enjoyed it very much.

She took his chin and looked at him with loving eyes. "I believe that you will somehow survive, Naruto. I can't believe I am already so attract to you. Also that kiss sure as hell won't be the last one". She then slipped a paper into his pocket and winked. "I just gave you my number. Feel free to call me anytime you want"

Naruto touched his lips and looked at the girl that has just kissed him.

"Uhmm, your lips is so tasty" Reina licked her lips in hunger, already missing the feeling on her lips.

"What is taking you there so long?!" demanded Rossweisse and looked in. However she felt pissed off when she some some skunk is leering at Naruto, the latter is still lying on the floor.

Grayfia looked in and saw Reina immediately her chilly gaze turned to Naruto. Our blond could only sigh and muttered.

"How troublesome"

 **A/N: And so comes an end to one more chapter. Next chapter is an encounter with Thor, as well as the challenge to a duel, which will last 2 or 3 chapters. After this arc, I will start the Dxd Born arc. By that time, Naruto will be like ridiculous strong that he could fight even with Sirzechs.** ****

 **Ja ne.**


	23. Naruto vs Thor Part 1

_Crimson..._ __

 _A pair of crimson eyes is seen through the destroyed landscape._ __

 _Naruto himself didn't know how he ended up here. But what he is seeing he didn't like one bit. Because, he is looking at himself. Well not actually himself but his future self._ __

 _A black aura of destruction enveloped his future self. His eyes is a pair of blazing EMS, that is spinning wildly. Also a golden ribcage surround him protecting him from any harm. And he could see that his future self is standing in a huge crater._ __

 _The sight suddenly zoomed out a bit and Naruto could see the other six figures outside the crater. He didn't need much time to recognize them as Yondai Maou. All four are panting and have tattered clothes._ __

 _The other two, he also recognized. One is trying to snap the other out from her trance, it seems. Because, the other is kneeling, with her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Looking closely, you could see the tearstain on her slightly puffy cheeks. That means she cried not long ago._ __

 _Naruto could only looked at the kneeling figure in guilt. It had been a while since he saw her, but she still remained the same. Same crimson hair, same emerald orbs. Yes, the person that kneeling at the ground is none other than his master, to be exactly his former master, Rias Gremory._ __

 _It seems that something happen in the future and he lost the restrain of his emotion, that he thought was discarded to protect his sanity._ __

 _"Does that mean that this outcome is inevitable?" Naruto clutch his fist tightly, looking down from his position at the future scene bellow him. "What is the point of holding myself back if the tragedy won't be able to avoid?"_ __

 _The pseudo-God opened both of his palms, raised them up and looked at them._ __

 _"I will destroy the world... The Maou were there, but even so they couldn't handle my berserk self with full power"_ __

 _He looked down at the scene one more time and saw that something else is happening to his future self._ __

 _With a mighty roar, the berserk future Naruto raised Kokuten to the sky. With a dark glow, dark armor with green lines enveloped his body. A unique helmet with two-horns appeared on his head. Naruto could feel how much power the transformation had given him. He guessed that this maybe the Balance Breaker form of Kokuten._ __

 _He could also see that everyone else, except his future self was forced to kneeled down from the aura emanated from the black armor. He could only bit his teeth helplessly, seeing Rias wailed and begged for him to stop._ __

 _Recalling the fortuneteller foresaw his future, Naruto deduced something. "So that is why I will be killed by Two Heavenly Dragons, eh? They killed me to stop me destroying the world"_ __

 _However something is not alright in this picture. "Wait a minute! When the seer foretold my future, she mentioned me wearing a white armor... That means there must be more development in this event!"_ __

 _Suddenly his future self was surrounding by a black sphere. The silence lasted for some minutes, until the black sphere explode. Naruto only managed to see two huge black wings before he was blast away._ _  
_  
Real world

As if being electrocute all of a sudden, Naruto bolted up from his bed. He touched his forehead and noticed it sweat badly. He panted a bit then looked at the other side of his bed and saw Grayfia is sleeping peacefully. Before that, she is snuggling at his side, so feeling that she lost that warm, subconsciously she frowned and began to snuggle closer to his side.

Naruto smiled slightly and removed a flock of hair from her face. Currently, he and Grayfia are residing at the lounge of Rossweisse grandma. She is a pretty strict and overprotective geezer by the way. When Rossweisse first led them here, she immediately demanded what kind of relationship he and the Valkyrie were in. It took him a while to explain to the geezer that he didn't plan to take advantage of Rossweisse just because she was such pure and naive maiden.

However that was two weeks ago, Naruto is waiting for Thor's return in order to evolve himself. Thor is not known for the heir to the throne of Asgard for nothing. The battle will be difficult, no to be exactly it will be the battle for survival. Despite it will be just a way to become stronger, as a battle freak, Naruto knew that Thor, like him will go all out. He is confident in his abilities, however can Thor's power exceed his expectations?

Thinking back to the nightmare, Naruto shook his head. "I refuse to believe in such future. No matter what, I must prevent that from happening at any cost. Recently, I've become too emotional. It must be a sign of my emotions trying to resurface"

With a deep sigh, he added. "Even if it will hurt Grayfia emotionally, I must revert back to the way I've been. Ice-cube man"

Naruto looked back at the still peacefully napping Grayfia. She will not like it at all. Absolutely.

 **Next morning**

Grayfia groggily blinking her eyes and opened them slowly. Putting her palm at the empty space next to her, she noticed that Naruto had woken up. She frowned, feeling the lack of the warmth of his body. It's a habit that Grayfia had taken not long ago. She enjoyed Naruto's scent and the heat of his body very much.

They hadn't moved to 'that' stage. Grayfia knew of the problem with his emotions, so she didn't push him. She decided to let things flow naturally. When that time come, than it will come. Until then, she will accompany him and help as much as she can.

She smelled a very tasty smell coming from the room outside. Closing her eyes, she inhale this tasty aroma in her nostrils. She opened her eyes when she heard a voice.

"I see you've woken up, Grayfia"

It was Naruto, who is standing at the entrance of her room. He has an neutral face and is holding a plate of toast with scramble egg and some piece of bacons.

Grayfia felt some kind of unusual feeling coming from her blond crush. Little emotions, that she succeeds in making the surface had disappeared now. It's like he revert back to his former self, the one she saw when he defeated Kokabiel. And she didn't like it one bit. She prefer his small but gentle smile. Not this near-robot unfeeling...thing.

Naruto noticed her expression and decided to ask. "Is something wrong? Did you not not sleep well?" Even if he asked these questions, Grayfia felt non-warmth in them.

"What happen to you, Naruto?" Grayfia demanded with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?" Naruto blinked questionably. "I am perfectly fine"

Grayfia narrowed her eyes further, but then decided to let go. She will investigate this matter later. Naruto is too stubborn to admit anything.

Naruto approached the maid and put the plate on the cover at her lap. "Here. I decide to bring the breakfast to you in the bed. Enjoy it! I will go outside for a bit"

With that, Naruto turned and walked away. Grayfia suspiciously looking at the blond's back, then when he was out of her sight, decided to eat her breakfast.

"Something must have happened. He didn't know this, but I am aware that he had a nightmare yesterday. Whatever nightmare it was, it certainly didn't do well for him" Grayfia guessed with narrowed eyes while chewing her toast.

 **With Naruto**

After walking out from the lounge at some distance, Naruto stopped and sighed. Grayfia's mood was ruined in the morning, just as she woke up. Obviously, because of his new or old attitude. Even knowing that this might caused some problems in their relationship, he had to do this. Because the consequence will be disastrous if he let his emotions resurface.

The dream was not a mere dream, but the warning to what will happen in the future. He had forgot one thing since he began to travel with Grayfia. He forgot that the price of being Ultimate is his emotions. Either keep them at bay or become a raging beast that will destroy the world. The choice is obvious.

He was so deep in his thought, that he didn't noticed the approaching Rossweisse.

"Naruto-san? What are you doing here?"

The blond snapped out of his thought and turned to the Valkyrie.

"Oh, Rossweisse-san, you come here as well? I just decided to take a breath of fresh air"

Rossweisse felt that Naruto is different that he was before. She stared at him  
with appraising glance.

Feeling her staring a bit long, he exclaimed. "What?"

"You are different, Naruto-san. I don't know what is the reason, but you've changed over a night" Rossweisse pointed out.

"You are just imagining. I am still the same" denied Naruto with neutral look.

"No! You may not feel it, but you really've changed, Naruto-san!" retort Rossweise hotly. "When I was talking to you before I felt that you are a bit distant, but I still felt some kind of emotions coming from you. Right now though, I feel nothing! It's like the one is standing before me is not human, but some kind of robot! Why did you change?! Tell me!"

Naruto sighed, looking at the gray-head with mundane look and replied coldly. "Stop imagine things. And even if it really is true. That is still none of your concern!"

That was harsh and cold, yeah. However with his emotions trying to resurface again, he must keep them at bay at any cost. The statement before had made him nothing but a bastard, jerk. Still he will bare it.

Rossweisse gasped at his harsh and cruel reply. Her eyes began to tear up and ran away, shouting.

"Go ahead and die! Like I will care for you anymore, jerk!"

"Jerk, huh?" muttered Naruto at the back of running away Rossweisse. He had pushed away one more friend. How long could he keep doing that? But even if he tell them about his problem, they will still be helpless. "Is it even worth suffering alone like this? I see now. Ultimate's power is more of a curse than a blessing"

That moment he felt a huge energy coming to Asgard. His mouth instinctively twitches to a smirk.

"Finally, he is here. The most powerful God of Asgard has returned!"

Yes, the heir to the throne of Asgard, the God of thunder, Thor Odinson, has returned.

 **With Thor**

When he arrived at Asgard, Thor immediately felt a powerful energy coming from Rossweisse's lounge. The energy felt familiar to him because something like that he had felt before. It was back then when he was informed that Metatron decided to get rid of the fake God. Thor couldn't help but grinned feral. He must fight this person. Of course, he was told by many that he is a battle maniac, however he couldn't get rid of that. It was his nature after all. Aiming to be the strongest and fight strong opponents.

But, first, he must visit his father and report back to him. He had successfully gain an alliance with Muspelheim. Strange, that someone with his temper manage to gain an alliance.

Being the strongest being in Asgard, Thor became bored and thinking about visiting other mythology Gods to fight them. No, he didn't want to cause wars, just a spar. Though 'spar' in Thor's mind, meant at least some broken bones and a destroyed landscape.

 **Scene change** **  
** **Odin's Castle** **  
** **Throne room**

When Thor stepped in the throne room, immediately the others bowed their head down respectfully.

"I see you've return, my son!" Odin greeted his son that is his pride and joy.

Thor smiled back at his father and kneeled down respectfully. "Yes, I've returned, old man. Before you ask, everything is ok. Now Muspelheim is our ally. Though, I'd like to know something". A wide smirk appeared on the mouth of God of thunder.

Odin knew what his son wants. He couldn't help but see some similarity between Naruto and Odin. Both are blond and both are battle maniac. About the stubbornness, he is not sure, but he knew that their stubbornness is on the whole different level than other people.

"You want to know, who are our guests, right?"

Thor didn't reply, but merely widen his smirk.

Odin noticed the distortion in the space in the shape of a spiral and smirked back while replied.

"Well, in that case why don't you just turn back and ask the person behind, eh?"

Thor turned back and saw a blond hair guy with fold hands behind him. A spiral behind him slowly disappeared. Thor widen his grin, feeling it was the same energy that he seek.

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

Naruto looked at the very muscular man with long blond hair and gray eyes. he felt a very powerful energy coming from this man. His power level maybe equal Sirzechs-sama. This man is a monster that he can say for sure.

"I am Naruto. Nice to meet you, Thor-sama. You are as powerful as the rumor claimed" Naruto greeted the powerful God and bowed his head respectfully.

Thor widened his smirk and and offered his hand for the blond to shake. "Hard to believe that such powerful energy coming from a brat like you"

"To be praised by the strongest man in Asgard, I found that a great honor" Naruto replied back and shook his hand.

The handshake that Thor offered was pretty strong. He deliberately put the pressure in the handshake to test Naruto's physical power. Despite not looking too muscular, Naruto proved to be pretty strong.

After a while, Thor released the handshake and grinned. "Not bad, brat"

Naruto smirked back looking at Thor's eyes. 'So that was a test of my strength, eh? I would say in terms of power this is the strongest person I've faced'

Odin looked at his son and the Ultimate curiously. What will happen when these two clash, he doesn't want to know. That moment the gate to the throne room, opened once again. Two figures walked inside. They are none other than Grayfia Lucifuge and Rossweisse.

"See, Grayfia-san! I told you he will be here!" exclaimed Rossweisse looking at the maid with a grin.

Grayfia keep silent but looked expressionlessly at her blond companion. "You could at least leave a message behind, Naruto"

Naruto turned his head aside. He knew that what he is doing now make him a real asshole. But he is ashamed to look in her eyes now. After acting like a jerk the whole morning, a mere apology is not enough.

Seeing the tension between the two, Thor decided to interject. He turned to Naruto and asked.

"What did you come here for, brat? I doubt it's just to greet me, right?"

Naruto closed his eyes and smirked. "You are certainly perceptive, Thor-sama. I, indeed, didn't come here just to see you"

The pseudo-God raised his power up enough for Thor to understand his intention.

"I think 'this' is enough to tell you what I want, right?" Naruto has his eyes widened with a grin full of battle lust.

On the side, Rossweisse began to sweat nervously. It's no wonder though. After all nobody dared to challenge Thor when they saw his strength, first hand, on the battle in Niflheim. She couldn't believe her own eyes, when she saw Thor alone began to thrash the entire army of Nifl-elf. The inhabitants of Niflheim were far from weaklings. They were very skilled in magic and technologies. However Thor strength was just beyond their imagination and they were defeated in one day. So seeing someone else dared to challenge the mighty God, is a shocking matter to her.

Grayfia looked at Naruto stoically analyzing his expression. She knew that once Thor will return from his trip, Naruto will challenge him. But sensing his power this very moment make her want to stop the blond from challenging the mighty God. She is scared for his life. Despite him acting like a jerk not long ago, she worries for him, because she knew that he must have some reasons to act like that. And being as stubborn and hard like a rock, Naruto won't tell her the reason, unless he wants to tell her directly.

Thor widens his smirk and also raises his power. His body slowly emanates some electric spark.

"Yeah, I understand perfectly what you want, brat. However I have a habit to fight seriously in a fight. So if you somehow end up dead... Then don't blame me!" Thor looked down at the shorter blond with a chilling grin. The others, except Grayfia, are already shaking in fright from the aura released by God of  
Thunder.

Naruto merely smirked and replied. "Don't worry, I know my fate. And it won't be by your hand!"

Grayfia immediately narrowed her eyes. Since when did Naruto start talking about fate? Suspicious. Very suspicious.

"Ho?" Thor raised his left eyebrow in amusement. Maybe this brat will give him a worthy challenge. After all it's been so long, that he could spar with someone, without killing them by accident.

"Then come to a place called Valley of The Strongest. I will be waiting you there!" said Thor and with a flash of thunder he disappeared in front if everyone eyes.

"Valley of The Strongest, eh?" muttered Naruto quietly. "A surprisingly suitable place for this battle"

The blond was about to Kamui away, before Grayfia's voice behind was heard

"How long are you gonna ignore me, Naruto? You know, you can't keep doing this forever, right? One day, you will explain everything to me. I am stubborn woman, you know. I will stick together with you whether you like it or not"

After hearing her claim, Naruto used Kamui and teleport away to the rendezvous location. His hair shadowed his eyes, so you can't see his expression.

Just after Naruto depart, Rossweisse ran to Grayfia.

"What the heck is wrong with Naruto-san! He is not himself and act like a total jerk!"

"He has reasons" Grayfia stated simply. Strange that she is still defending the blond after his antics.

Odin decided to call out both girls so that they could observe the fight through the screen, that he is about to manifest.

"Both of you may want to come here. I will manifest a screen to observe their fight. Perhaps, I may as well record it. After all, there may never or will be till someone might challenge Thor again. Guahahaha!"

Both girls looked at All-father sweat dropping. But they still approach him and waiting for the God to manifest his screen.

Being a pervert he is, Odin couldn't help but want to grope those shapely rear of these two gorgeous women. His attempt failed horribly when Grayfia looked at him with a chilling gaze and Rossweisse blushed in embarrassment and smacked him with a fan, that she took out from who knows where. Odin grinned nervously and decided to manifest the screen with his magic to avoid the wrath of both women.  
 **  
** **Valley of The Strongest**

Valley of The Strongest is the place full of mountains and many forest. This is a special place where Thor often train and rest. Thor had found this place when he was younger and since then decided to make this place his own. Also this place is hard to find, because it is not located at the open place. However to people that could sense others energy could easily find this place.

Thor is standing at a huge field between two mountains. He has his hands crossed and his eyes closed, waiting for the appearance of his opponent. Sensing a presence slowly appeared opposite of him, he snapped his eyes open and indeed Naruto is standing there. The spiral, that distort the space caused by Kamui slowly vanish.

"You are here" muttered Thor with an excite grin.

"Yes, I am. Did you really think that I would run away from the challenge?" Naruto asked back, cocking his head aside.

Thor shrugged and replied. "That just prove you are one crazy bastard, brat"

"Who is crazier, we will see in this fight" Naruto looked at Thor hand and found something is missing. "By the way, where is your hammer, Mjölnir, that you are so proud of?"

Thor scoffed and challenged the blond. "You really think that I would need to use Mjölnir against you? If you are, then force me to summon it"

Naruto grin widely with his eyes widen, accepting his challenge. "Alright!"

With that, he began to power up and a black aura of power began to emanate from him. The land beneath him began to rumble a bit, small stones float up. Naruto activated his Sharingan and stared at his opponent.

Thor felt amused, but excite. The brat's power is high enough to make him feel uneasy. However, it's time for him to step up the game too.

"Not bad. Now, it's my turn!"

Thor starts to charge up which cause the land beneath him to shake as well. Furthermore, the sky began to darken and sparks of lightning began to crack on the sky. His body itself began to emanate electric aura.

Finally, the battle of the strongest has begun.

 **A/N: Next chapter is the start of Naruto and Thor clash. There not much to add as the chapter will show the fight and spectators.**

 **Ja ne** **  
**


	24. Naruto vs Thor Part 2

**A/N: Hello, guys! I know it's been a while, but I've returned to this story. Also I've decided to write any new DXD X-over on parallel with this story. You guys can check it out if it interests you. The story's name is "Mystic Duo".**

 **Ok, now I will start the chapter.**

 **Valley of the Strongest**

Two opponents has been staring at each other for a while and neither decided to make the real move only trading blows in their mind to determinate who will be the one that get to strike first. The sight around them weren't really pretty either. Such a beautiful valley now has turned to an empty field with floating rocks and debris, while the sky was darkening and shooting lightning. Both opponents have enveloped their body with aura of power.

Back at the palace, Grayfia, Rossweisse and Odin looked at the panel in anticipation. Grayfia remained stoically, but deep inside she was anxious. Rossweisse showed it in the open, wondered when one of them will make the true move. Odin looked calmly at the fight his lone wise eye. He had always been proud at his son's power and to tell the truth Thor's power has been growing terrifying enough that Thor didn't has opportunity to use his full power. If his opponent could force him to unleash his full power, then Odin couldn't help but looking forward for that moment to come.

Odin then noticed the change of the atmosphere at the valley and stated.

"They are about to start. One of them is making a move"

Naruto noticed Thor's finger twitched a bit and in the electric spark the God disappeared from his eyes. Naruto's eyes widen a bit in surprise. 'Who would have thought having such a muscular body he could still move that fast'

Thor reappeared right in front of the pseudo-God, cocked his fist back and then unleash straight to the blond's face. However Naruto crossed his hand in time to block the punch, even though it felt like he just blocked a boulder with his bare hand. Thor didn't stop just there and rushed at the blond and kicked him at the same spot, blasting the blond far behind.

However Thor didn't have any time to relax, as Naruto suddenly appeared behind him and unleashed a drop kick on the God's head. The blond that Thor has kicked was actually a mere illusion creating by the blond's EMS. Thor quickly blocked that attack, caught the blond's leg and began to twirled him around only to toss him when he found that he has twirl him enough. Naruto was sent flying to a mountain behind, but he quickly sent himself back to Thor location with Kamui.

"It's time to step up the game, Thor-sama!" exclaimed the blond and activated his Susano: Raging modo. A blue spectral giant was manifest towering the Thunder God.

Thor looked at Susano and began to laugh out loud. "Hahaha! This is great! You are really interesting, brat! Now I think that I may need to use my full power if you are still holding back!"

"This Susano has power enough to destroy the mountain without much effort. I suggest you be more careful now, Thor-sama" warned Naruto with a wicked grin.

"We will see about that" retort Thor with a wicked grin of his own. He then make a 'come here' motion with his palm at Naruto. "Come!"

Naruto didn't utter anything and withdraw his twin swords, controlling Susano. He then slashed down at Thor with incredible speed and force. Imagine his shock, when Thor caught the blade in his palms with a smirk.

"Impossible! He caught Susano's blade with bare hands" muttered the pseudo-God incredulously. Quickly snapped back to reality, using the chance when both Thor's hand were busy, with Susano's left hand he attempt to stab down at Thunder God.

Thor applied more force to his hold and broke Susano's blade. To avoid the one that was about to stab at him, Thor jumped up high and in midair materialize his Mjölnir and slammed down Naruto's Susano.

Naruto covered his face with his right hand with gritted teeth. Mjölnir was not known as one of the most powerful weapon in Asgard for nothing. The Ultimate was force to strengthen Susano's armor because Mjölnir power was strong enough to penetrate his normal armor. Quickly switching to Susano: Defense modo, the blond used Yata no Kagami to deflect Mjölnir.

Thor blinked in surprise when his Mjölnir was sent flying at the opposite direction. Raising his right hand up, he will it to return to his hand.

"So that was the legendary hammer of Thor. What a fearsome weapon. It has enough power to crush Susano's: Raging modo armor, despite it being the weakest out of all modes" comment Naruto with a sweat dropped down his temple, turning his gaze to the godly hammer.

"Heh! You forced me to manifest Mjölnir, brat. Not bad at all. I could say that those giant of yours are pretty durable. The red one surprised me though, I haven't seen any weapon that could deflect Mjölnir before" Thor praised his opponent while tossing Mjölnir to the sky and that caught it back to his hand."What is that shield of yours though?" Thor asked curiously.

"It called Yata no Kagami. A special mirror that can deflect any attack" answered Naruto with a proud grin. "Also Susano: Defense modo has the toughest armor from all of my Susano forms. Yata no Kagami is one of the reasons"

"I see" muttered Thor with his grin growing wider. "However I just want to know that I have been using only 40% of my strength. How you will fare against 60%, I wonder". As he said that, Thor began to charge up with electricity covering his body again. Except this time the electricity was not blue in color but yellow.

"What?" muttered Naruto in surprise. That means that Thor can move even faster than he is now? From the first look, you would think that Thor was a fighter focused on power. However that is not true, the Thunder God has an incredible balance between both power and speed, which was the reason for his invincibility.

Naruto gulped loudly with narrowed eyes and prepared for the counter.

 **At Odin's royal palace**

Since the fight start, Grayfia and Rossweisse were in awe at both combatants power. Both were very fast and both were incredibly good at predicting opponent's movement. When Naruto manifested his Susano, Grayfia smiled confidently. From all the precious battle that she has seen, she knew how powerful Susano was. It's not only an incredible defense, but also very dangerous offense. But she was shocked, when Thor had caught Susano's energy blade with bare hands.

"How the heck did he do that? Susano: Raging modo has the strongest offense of all Naruto's Susano forms!" wondered Grayfia in shock. "Even Kokabiel and Metatron couldn't even touch Naruto in Susano!"

Odin chuckled and stated proudly. "That is Thor for you, young miss! From his earlier childhood, he already has that incredibly strength surprising lots of Gods in Asgard"

"Both of them are just amazing!" muttered Rossweisse in awe. To tell the truth, she has never felt herself being so drawn to a fight before.

When Thor manifested his Mjölnir, Odin exclaimed. "Woah! The brat's power is enough to make Thor call for Mjölnir! That red giant have some really incredible shield"

"That's Naruto's strongest Susano form in term of defense" explained Grayfia with her eyes on the screen. "Yata no Kagami can deflect any physical attack. Even if it was Mjölnir"

"Awesome!" exclaimed Rossweisse.

And then Thor announced that he has used only 40% of his strength, making both girls eyes widened.

"He is not joking, right, Odin-sama?" Grayfia turned to Odin for confirmation. Thor's speed has already surpassed Sirzechs and Serafall. And yet it was only 40%?

"Of course not, young miss" replied Odin."Just so you know, Thor is not just the strongest deity of Asgard, but also the fastest. However before, nobody managed to force him use more than 40% of his strength. Even I felt scared after hearing that"

"I knew that Thor-sama was very strong before. But never knew to what extent. This fight just opened my eyes that both of them are far from our league" said Rossweisse looking at the screen.

Grayfia silently looked back and the screen, clutching her hand a bit tightly. 'Naruto!'

 **Valley of the Strongest**

Naruto never took his eyes from his opponent even for a second. 60% of Thor strength, he wondered how he will fare against it with his seal still on him. Suddenly he sensed the shift in the air and noticed that Thor has disappeared from his position. Looking around in search, Naruto suddenly felt the spark of energy behind him. Turning back, he saw Thor slammed Mjölnir at Susano's armor with enough strength to crack it. And then he disappeared in a burst of yellow electricity again and appeared at Susano's legs and made a crack there. Then the head, then the hands. Naruto didn't even have time to build up his armor due to Thor's new speed.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got, brat" taunt Thor appearing on top of Susano's head again and then raised Mjölnir and channeled a lot of lighting energy in it. "Take this! Lightning Cracker!"

With all his might, Thor slammed his Mjölnir infused with an incredible of lighting energy in it at the damaged Susano. The result was unbelievable. Naruto's whole Susano started to crack and then disappeared. Naruto was in shock at the outcome. Thor used that chance and rushed at the blond with a cocked fist. He punched the blond hard enough to send to pseudo-God to fly like a rocket and crashed into the mountain.

The punch was powerful enough, to make the blond cough up blood. His whole body began to tremble after receiving such punch. If the punch that he managed to block is like the fall of the boulder, than this punch is like being hit by a mountain.

"A-and this is only 60% of his power? It seems I was outclassed much more than I thought" comment Naruto, shakily wiped the blood from the corner of his lips and slowly get up from his position. "I don't have any other choice" muttered Naruto hardening his eyes.

Closing his eyes, he began to concentrate. The wind picked up and began to swirl around him. Beneath his clothes, there was a seal in the shape of a lock in the middle of his chest. Concentrating all of his energy, he aimed to break the seal forcefully.

Thor also noticed that the blond was doing something. He decided to watch instead of attack. The Thunder God didn't want to finish the fight, when he knew that his opponent still has some hidden power left.

"How interesting!" muttered Thor with excited note in his tone. This is the first time that he met such an opponent. If he step up to another level, then the blond could do tue same to match him.

"Haa!" Naruto cried out as his focused all his energy in the seal to break it. To break the seal was no easy feat, because the one that put it on him was one of Yondai Maou after all. The process is not only really hard for Naruto, but also really painful. The blond gritted his teeth in pain, but trying to withstand it till the seal break.

"GURAHHH!" With the final cry, tue blond managed to break the seal, but also caused one huge explosion around him. The act took a toll of him, causing the blond to pant heavily with sweat dripping down like no tomorrow.

Thor could felt that whatever the blond has done, his power increased drastically. And at this level, he could keep up with him at 60% with no so much effort.

 **Underworld**

 **Beelzebub Palace**

Ajuka has been busy since Naruto deserted. But he was still trying to evolve his Evil Pieces and constant did experiments on them. He picked up Naruto's unique Knight piece and looked at it. The piece was created specifically to contain Naruto's Ultimate power and have a really powerful seal to contain that power. But it was cracked a bit, since Naruto has forcefully cracked the seal to draw his sealed power to battle against Metatron.

Ajuka's widen in shock as the crack on the piece became even bigger.

"What is going? Naruto-kun was forced to crack the seal again?" But as the crack began to grow until the whole piece broke right before his eyes. "No, he actually broke the seal! Who is he fighting that he chose to break the seal, I wonder?"

Unlike the other Maous, Ajuka won't let anyone dictate him what to do. That's why, if he chose to let Naruto be alone then even his own peerage or family won't have a say in that. As the one that was good at searching information, Ajuka has already found out about the incident at Kyoto. He didn't inform the other Maous, because he knew that Naruto has a reason to do that. The blond has always been acting as he please and nothing could change that.

Recently, Ajuka started to do secret research on the one that responsible for turning Naruto into the one that he is now. He found that Yatagarasu was still alive and well. He definitely has planned something and only waiting for the right time to strike. He felt that it was something big and have a feeling that it will be at some grand event.

"Could it be that Naruto also suspect that Yatagarasu may make a move? As his creator, he was one of the people that knew of his weakness. Naruto afraid that he may use him against us, so maybe he decided to leave us to not let us involve in his business" deduced Ajuka, rubbing his chin in thought. Then he looked on at the broken to pieces Knight piece and muttered. "I don't know who you are fighting against Naruto. But whoever he is, he is really a monster to make you break the seal to fight. I wonder, who can it be?"

 **Valley of the Strongest**

Naruto still panting shakily stood up straight and looked at his hands. A huge surge of power was flowing through veins. Being back at 100%, it has been so long, that the feeling became foreign to him. Looking up at Thor, Naruto exclaimed.

"I am sorry it took so long. But I am ready now" Naruto pointed at the spot where he was punched and added. "After receiving one of your punches, I've understood one thing. That's fighting against you while holding back is plain suicide". Naruto narrowed his eyes and touched his chocker to release Kokuten. "Because of that, I will go at you with my full power, Thor-sama!"

Thor noticed Naruto's change in appearance as his hair grew to his back and changed to black color. On his right hand was the pitch black sword with the tip like that of a pincer.

"So you finally decided to be serious? That was one wicked sword" comment Thor tapping his chin repeatedly. "But just a warning. Your tricks with that sword won't work here. This land has The Blessing of Yggdrasil, your Sacred Gear power won't work here!"

"Hmm. Even without it's abilities I will show you to Kokuten is still a fearsome weapon" declared Naruto and charged at Thor. The Thunder God also moved forward to intercept the blond, but the blond disappeared in a burst of speed only to reappear behind Thor and slashed him at the back. Thor grunt in pain and slammed Mjölnir to the ground shattering it, in hope force the blond to retreat. But Naruto didn't retreat, but used his new superior speed and appeared at Thor's right side and attempt to stab Kokuten in Thor's abdomen. Thor gritted his teeth and glared at Naruto slightly. To block the stab, Thor charged up to blast Naruto behind.

Looking at the blond, Thor began to analyze. 'Just a moment ago he couldn't keep up with my speed. After only some minutes, he managed to surpass my 60% power. What an unpredictable opponent? Guess I have no choice but use 80%, eh?'

Thor roared to the sky and this time the lighting shoot at him. As the Thunder God, of course, the lightning won't harm him and just gave him more power. Thor's electric aura this time turned red and his power also increased drastically.

Naruto raised his eye brow in wonder when he again saw the change of Thor's electric aura. 'Thor's power just increased drastically. Does that mean he is using 80% of his power?'

 **At Odin's Palace**

When Grayfia saw Naruto forcefully broke his seal, she was really worried for him. Thor was truly the most powerful opponent that the pseudo-God has ever faced. She actually never saw Naruto went all out against anyone.

Rossweisse was actually surprise to find out that her...ehem 'friend' was restraint by a seal. It just make her respect Naruto even more. It's not a place to have such thought, but she couldn't help but think that in battle Naruto looked more handsome and majestic than ever. The thought brought a blush on her face, but it's the truth that she won't deny.

Odin could only have two words to describe this fight. Destructing and nerve wrecking. Both opponents were crazy beyond belief and battle maniacs. He was sure that by the end of the fight The Valley of the strongest will be completely destroyed by them. However he couldn't deny the thrill and the unpredictability of this fight. When you think that Thor had finally owned the fight, the blond just broke your thought and stepped up the game.

"Finally they are serious. Naruto has got rid if the seal and now could fight at 100%. Thor-san has finally unleashed his 80%, but will it be enough to stand up against Naruto?" comment Grayfia in anticipation.

"You are right, young miss. From now on things will be more destructive and more bloody" added Odin with a nod.

"I wonder who will be the one standing after this fight" wondered Rossweisse nervously, fidgeting on her feet.

 **Valley of the Strongest**

Both opponents were quiet and stood still again. The gust of wind slowly blew between them. Suddenly both opponents' disappeared only to appear in the middle and made their move. Thor smashed his Mjölnir at Naruto making the blond grunt and blocked with Kokuten. The force of attack was strong enough to send the blond behind for 3 feet. But the blond immediately countered by disappearing and reappeared behind Thor to give him another scar on the back with Kokuten.

Thor grunt in pain and threw Mjölnir and using his mind commanded it to attack Naruto. The blond was too busy to Mjölnir's attack, to notice the Thunder God behind him. Thor quickly caught Mjölnir and slammed it down at Naruto's body. The momentum was too fast and the blond couldn't react in time. So he receive a full-fledge attack of Mjölnir on his back.

"Grahh!" Naruto cried out in pain with his eyes widened. The pain was unbearable, but Naruto didn't have any intension to lose so he did something that was thought impossible. He manifested all of his Susano at once and slowly fused then together into the new Susano. The new Susano changes color to golden and shockingly enough has the form of Naruto with crimson pupil-less eyes. The newly formed Susano punched Thor and sent the God flying to the waterfall.

Naruto pant feeling his body was exhausted from all the fighting. He looked up to the head of his Susano and muttered. "Wow! I didn't even know that they could be combined! I will call this Ultimate Susano". Turning back he saw that Thor has already been back and he was not really in good shape as well. The punch of Ultimate Susano was strong enough to damage Thor's seemingly indestructible body. His body is seen full of bruise and blood dripping down at the corner of his mouth. His forehead was also bleeding a bit. Though despite all this injures, The Thunder God was smirking.

"Well done, brat! You managed to make me bleed something that wasn't happen since I was a kid" Thor praised his opponent, but Then immediately his expression turned to scowl. "And you are also the first one to successfully piss me off a bit! Now I will pay you you back for that punch!"

As he said that, Thor began to twirl Mjölnir and gathered a lot of energy in it. The sparks of lighting were seen enveloped the godly weapon. Sensing the power output of the technique that Thor was about to unleash, Naruto could tell that it will be equal or even more destructive then his Kirin.

"Take this! Lyn Dom! (transl. from Norse as Lighnting Judgment)Thor cried out, pointing Mjölnir at Naruto and unleashed his techniques. Dozens gigantic beams of lighting were shot at Ultimate Susano.

As Ultimate Susano was the combined form of all his Susano forms, Naruto can use Yata no Kagami to deflect the attack. However he was surprised when the beams bend aside to create a pincer attack at both of his side. Naruto gritted his teeth as Yata no Kagami was barely holding up from Thor's Lyn Dom. In fact he has already noticed some crack in it. At this rate, he will be dead if he didn't do something to blast away Thor's Lyn Dom. Naruto activated Susano in his left eye, and then used Kagutsuchi and then concentrated it on Ultimate Susano's right hand. A twirling sphere was seen slowly appeared on Ultimate Susano's hand. The sphere of energy formed within the flame of Kagutsuchi.

"Uoooh! **Enton: Shakunetsu no Rasengan! (Blaze Release: Scorching Rasengan)** " Naruto cried out and slammed his technique in Thor Lyn Dom. The flame of Kagutsuchi was not just any flames do they could burn even lightning to nothing. Thor's Lyn Dom was successfully negated. However when he looked back at the spot were Thor supposed to be, he was not there. The blond looked around in search, only

to receive dozens of strike from Mjölnir. Thor constantly moved so you actually couldn't see anything except a gust of wind. No matter how durable armor Ultimate Susano may have, it won't be able to maintain for long, after receiving so much hits from Mjölnir. And finally Thor managed to crack a hole on Susano, he quickly jumped in and was about smash at Naruto's head. Naruto reacted quickly and blocked it with Kokuten. Seeing his perfect chance to use Tsukuyomi and end the fight, Naruto never expect for Thor to rush at him and caught his head successfully covered his eyes with his palm.

"Don't know why, but for some reason I felt that if I didn't cover those funny eyes of yours I will be done" muttered Thor then looked at the blond in his hand. "You did well, brat. However the battle is over already. You don't have any chance at winning since I have you in my hands"

Naruto struggled to break free from Thor's grip, but was crazily strong. "I won't give up! As long as I can breath and can speak, I can fight!" declared the blond Ultimate stubbornly.

"Be it your way" muttered Thor coldly. And what happened next causing the heart of those who were watching stopped at the brutality. Thor slammed Naruto's head to the ground shattering it.

"Woahh!" The blond cried out in pain. Thor never released his hold at him and repeated his question once more. "Give up!"

"Never!" And once again the process was repeated. Thor asked the same question and Naruto gave the same reply each time. And each time Naruto was slammed to the ground. If you looked around, Valley of the strongest now resembles a war zone that has been going on for ages.

Thor finally stopped his torture and looked back at the blond in his palm. His body was twitching constantly like a rag doll. Thor decided to give him one last warning.

"Surrender now, brat! You and I are not enemies, so I have no intention to take your life. I know that you don't like to lose. Nobody is. However it's not worth to throw your life away over some fight!"

Naruto shakily and weakly raised his right and touched Thor's hand. "I-I c-can't lose here now! I-If I lose here, that means that my power not worth anything to begin with! I-I have a mission to fulfill a-and p-people to protect. T-That's why I must be stronger!"

Thor closed his eyes grimly and muttered. "So be it"

 **Back at Odin's Palace**

Grayfia was confident that Naruto could win this fight. But she nearly fell down from her knees in shock and disbelief when Naruto was caught in Thor's palm. And then the Thunder God began to his torture at the blond. With each minute, Grayfia's heart was clenched seeing her loved one being slammed at the ground like that. She couldn't just stand there and let Naruto die like that! She was about to walk away until she heard Odin's voice.

"Where are you going, young miss?"

"Is that obvious? I will go there to save Naruto! Thor-san has gone too far!" exclaimed Grayfia angrily.

"That's true" Odin replied calmly looking at the maid. "But Thor did give the brat a choice and he refused it. I think that it's Naruto's fault for being too stubborn to admit the defeat. And it may cost him his life at this rate"

"I know that!" Grayfia shouted out and then calmly herself down. "But no matter what happened, I can't let Naruto die!". She touched her heart and felt it ache, seeing Naruto so helpless. "My heart is already hurt this much, seeing him like this! I don't want to know what may happen to it if he dies". Looking up determinately at Odin, Grayfia stated. "No matter what happened, what side he will fight for or what decision he choose, I've decided to stay with him forever! He is the one that I chose to be my only life-partner! I won't let him die!"

Rossweisse could only look at Grayfia in awe. She, herself, would of never could admit about her feelings out loud. Part of it was shyness and part of it was her indecisiveness. Even though she has always dreamed to have a boyfriend, she hasn't thought that she may not be ready for that.

Odin could clearly see all of this woman emotion through her eyes. 'Such devotion, such love, such loyalty. I wonder what such a woman as The Strongest Queen saw in that brat to gain such loyalty from her. She even deserted from Sirzech's peerage to be with the brat'.

"Don't worry, young miss. The fight is not over yet" assured Odin with a smile. "Besides I didn't think that you have that little faith in your life-partner?" Grayfia widened her eyes at his accusation. "That brat has a very terrifying hidden power that could break the rule and cancel Yggdrasil's Blessing. He couldn't use this power before, because he was never on the verge of life and death, since he first unlocked his Sacred Gear. And now that Thor had cornered him, the true power of Sacred Gear will be unlocked"

"You mean his Balance Breaker?" wondered Grayfia with wide eyes. Odin nodded at her assumption. "That's right. As you know to obtain infinite wisdom, I have given up my left eye to obtain it. I managed to gain the information of Kokuten from my wisdom as well. I don't want to admit it. But once Kokuten evolved to Balance Breaker, my son doesn't have a chance against that brat". When Odin saw Grayfia sighed out in relief and smiled, he added. "You must really love him, right? Despite, he acts like a jerk and push you away"

Grayfia could only smiled softly and replied. "What can I say? Fate has decided to bind my soul to him and I can't possibly escape now. But I know, that he has feelings for me as well. I know that one day I will obtain true happiness with him and created a family. Until that day come, I will just walk beside him and support him"

"I see" muttered the King of Asgard in amusement.

Rossweisse was incredibly touched by Grayfia's speech and even tear up a little. Quickly wiped away her tears, she clasped her hands and began to pray. 'Naruto-kun, please, stay alive after this fight'.

 **Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto was kneeling at a very dark space, which has very little light. He is analyzing about away to escape Thor's hold and compare their strengths.

"Thor's 80% was actually greater than mine?" Making a pause, Naruto realized the problem. "No! It's not that my power was inferior to him. It's because I was too careless and he perfectly used his chance to strike". Then another problem occurred. "But my body is at my limit now. Even standing will be difficult, how can I fight like that?"

Suddenly he heard a booming voice right in front of him. There was a huge silhouette of a dragon with two crimson pupil-less eyes.

 **"Hahaha! We finally met, partner!"**

Naruto looked up at the silhouette with narrowed eyes and asked. "Who are you? And why didn't you appear before?"

 **"I am The Nemesis Dragon, Diablo. My soul was sealed in the sword that used to seal me" replied now revealed Diablo. "The reason why I didn't appear before was because unlike other dragon-type Sacred Gear, I will only manifest when you are ready to unlock Balance Breaker. Now the time has come!"**

"Just in time, Diablo!" exclaimed Naruto with a smirk, "Let's show that God, what we truly capable of!"

 **"Ossu!"** replied Diablo and enveloped Naruto in a dark aura of power.

 **Valley of the Strongest**

Thor was about to finish the blond with the last strike of Mjölnir, but he was forced to suddenly jumped back, as a huge amount of dark energy began to release from Kokuten and enveloped Naruto in it.

"What the heck is going on? He still have this much power?" For the first time since the fight started, Thor was genuinely surprised at the outcome.

Naruto was floating with the dark energy enveloped his body. He looked not really good, after Thor's assault. Half of his face was paint in blood and his limbs were still shaking a bit. Naruto slowly looked up at Thor with fire of determination burn in his sockets.

"Let's go, Thor! This is my everything! Prepare to take it all!" Naruto shouted out and raised his hand up and Kokuten flew to his hand.

Thor was still too surprise and only looked at the blond in alarm.

"BALANCE... BREAK!" Naruto screamed to the heaven. The wind picked up again and started to blow harsh around the blond. His whole body began to glow in black aura. After it died down, Naruto was seen wearing pitch black armor with dark green lines on it. His helmet has two-horn like guards and a red gem in the middle of his helmet at the forehead zone. His armor has many pointy guards at the shoulders and at the lower part of his body(no need to describe any further. It's just Blaster Dark armor, as I have told you). His right hand holding Kokuten. " **Des Mail** " finished Naruto staring at Thor cooly.

"Now that he has gone all out. There is no reason to not for me to go all out as well" muttered Thor with narrowed eyes. He began to charge up and this time the transformation went much further then when he used 40-80% of power. This time the electric aura was white in color in addition to that Thor's eyes lost his pupils and instead emanated white lighting through them. His whole body has huge beam of lighting dancing around him(Just like Raiden in Mortal Combat). Even his color lost the blond hue and turned snow-white.

"This is me at 100% power! You should be honored to see this form, brat! Remember it will, because you may not be able to see me in it again" bellowed Thor looking at the blond pseudo-God with his thunder-shooting eyes.

Finally their long fight has reached the climax.

 **A/N: Few, I finally finished. The next chapter will be the end of their fight. Odin will allowed Naruto to stay in Asgard for his healing and training. Then I will return to Rias and her peerage to show their situation.**

 **A bit of spoiler, there won't be a Juggernaut Drive scene, but have something else. You guy may probably found out what will replace that.**

 **R &R and also check out my new dxd story. Until next time.**

 **P.S: Due to the error of the site, I can't upload normally and some words that need to be in bold were not. Hope you guys could overlook that. Anyway enjoy the chapter**

 **Ja ne.**


	25. Naruto vs Thor Finale

**A/N: Alright, we finally reach the climax of the fight. Who will win Thor or Naruto? Who will be the one remain standing in glory and victorious? Or the fight will end in a draw? Read this chapter to find out!**

 **Story start!**

 **Valley of the Strongest**

Both combatants stood still while glared at each other. Both of this 'monsters' were being wrapped in their respectful power aura. The blond Ultimate was clad in pitch black armor with green lines, an overwhelming dark aura enveloped his body. The God of Thunder has his body clad in white surge of lighting that constantly dancing around his body. The notable feature though was his shiny white eyes that produced lighting.

Right now both fighters are at their most powerful forms. Their next clash will prove to be much more devastated then their previous one. If lucky, then maybe Valley of the Strongest will be half destroyed. Worst case of scenario, they might blow half of Asgard to the void for good.

Neither decided to make a move first, as they know that in their current form, the one who managed to deliver the first strike will get a huge advantage over his opponent.

 **Odin's Palace**

The trio were observing the fight the screen anxiously couldn't help but gasped in shock and awe. Now their fight took to such a level that it could compare to the ancient times when God still existed and fought together with Archangels to seal away Trihexa. Or the fight of Old and New Satan factions for control over the Underworld.

Grayfia couldn't utter a word seeing Naruto in this form. She was overjoyed when she saw Naruto stood up after Thor's ruthless torture. But when he unleashed his Balance Breaker, he made her not only tremble in fright, but also made her produced cold sweat. Her! She was called the Strongest Queen and the dominator of ice element. She never sweat let alone produced the cold one. And yet Naruto made her sweat in this new form of his.

Rossweisse though did not held up that we'll like the two besides her. She is hyperventilating from the power of those two have unleashed. It's really unbelievable! But their powers could be felt even here, at the distance far from their location. Hell, right now all the population of Asgard could felt their power. She couldn't imagine that the fight will turn out to this level.

Odin seeing that the Valkyrie was hyperventilating, decided to calm her down.

''Took a deep breath, Rossweisse! Try to calm your mind down!'' All-father instructed to ease the mind of the poor Valkyrie.

Rosseweisse did as she was instruct, while Odin activated an energy barrier around them to shield them from the pressure of both combatants raw energies.

''T-thank you, Odin-sama!'' The silver haired Valkyrie has calm down a bit thanks to Odin's barrier. ''What kind of fight is this? Scratch that! This is a death match, where their lives put at stake and one wrong move can cost either of them their lives!''

''Now the fight turn out even more interesting'' comment Odin with an excite grin, despite their situation. When he thought that Thor didn't has a chance against Des Mail, he didn't know about Thor's current form. He could feel it clearly, even from here. Thor's power in this form has surpassed him at his best. At this moment, the strongest in Asgard is not him anymore, but Thor.

''Thor's white lightning…'' muttered All-father amusedly. ''Never thought that the brat managed to put him this far. No, I didn't even aware that Thor has this much power before. This fight turn out truly legendary''. Though he scratched his beard sweating a bit nervously. ''But at this rate, they will bury Asgard in their fight as well''

Suddenly one more screen appeared beside the the current one. A male with smooth purple hair that has his left eye covered by his bang appeared on the screen. ''Don't worry, father! I've noticed their energy level and calculated that they might destroy half of Asgard if go all out. So I've already put a super tough interdimension barrier, that tempory send Valley of the Strongest to another dimension'' The reassured his father through the screen.

Odin sighed in relief and thanked his son.'' Thank you, Tyr. I am already too old and afraid that my barrier couldn't hold up. It's a relief that you took a metter in your hands''

''It's alright, father'' replied the one-hand God.''Besides I am also curios to see how this fight will end. After all, I've never seen big brother goes all out ever. But that kid's power is tremendous as hell as well. This maybe the most awesome fight that will be in the history of Asgard''

''I think so as well!'' Odin nodded in agreement with his son.

Grayfia stared at Naruto's form through the screen and prayed.'Win, Naruto! As you are now, I know you could win. Win and come back to me! I believe in you!' She instinctively put her hand to her heart, feeling the rythm of it beat faster with each second.

Valley of the Strongest

While the two were glaring at each other, Naruto was deep in his thought. 'I am lucky to awake this form at the last minute or else I wound be a goner'. The blond Ultimate experimentally clutch and unclutch his fist with a little grin.' I can feel it! This power! I don't know how much powerful Thor become in his current state, but I feel that I won't lose to him in my current form!'

The blond started to reminisce the moment he awake this power a second before his death.

Flashback

 _Somewhere in foreign place where time and space has stopped, an enormous pitch black dragon was seen sitting in a meditation position with closed eyes. This dragon wore an armor a bit looked like Naruto's soon-to-be awakened Des Mail. There was also a huge double-edge spear was stabbed at his right side. Suddenly the dragon felt something and opened it's eyes to reveal the wicked pupiless crimson eyes. The dragons jaw twick into a smirk revealing the creature's sharp teeth._

 _ **''Finally that fool has enough managed to unlock Des Mail''**_ _the dark dragon muttered to itself.'' I will used him and when his guard was down I will take over and will have my revenge!''_

 _The dragon gritted its jaw tightly recalling that shameful day when it was sealed into Kokuten by a mere human._

 _Line break_

 _Naruto was floating in some dark space with a daze look. He was too careless and now would pay dearly for that. He cursed himself once again for letting his guard down against the Thunder God. He forgot that Thor had much more battle experience then him. He got too overconfident, the moment he activated Tsukuyomi. He was cocky enough to think that Thor wouldn't be able to counter Tsukuyomi, as they was one of the move that nearly have no way to counter it. But he forgot one thing important, that he was fighting at the e enimie's territory, so the opponent would always gained some kind of advantage. And indeed his EMS power were useless as long as there is Yggdrasyl's Blessing._

 _''Kuso! How I could be that careless!'' The blond Ultimate furiously slammed his fists to the ground.''Despite knowing how powerful Thor really is, I still let the arrogance get the better or he due to the fact except Sirzechs-sama nobody managed to put it that far!'' Naruto couldn't stop pounding his fist to the ground from frustration. After doing that for a while, he finally stopped and looked up helplessly sighing. ''How the heck am I supposed to escape Thor when he already got his hand in my head. My current strength won't be enough to break free''. Naruto scoffed irritately._

 _Suddenly he heard a booming voice right in front of him. There was a huge silhouette of a dragon with two crimson pupil-less eyes._

 ** _"Hahaha! We finally met, partner''_** _But deep down, Diablo's thought were much sinister._ ** _'I will lend you a bit of my power and use you fleshbag for my resurrection. Enjoy this power of mine while you can, human'_**

 _Naruto looked up with wide eyes at the gigantic silhouette in front of him. He felt that the creature in front of him have a very wicked aura so he need to be cautious in front him._

 _''Who are you? And why hasn't you appear before?"_

 ** _"I am The Nemesis Dragon, Diablo. My soul was sealed in the sword that used to seal me" replied now revealed Diablo. "The reason why I didn't appear before was because unlike other dragon-type Sacred Gear, I will only manifest when you are ready to unlock Balance Breaker. Now the time has come!"_**

 _Naruto narrowed his eyes after the dragon's introduction. 'So this is the legendary Nemesis Dragon that was rumored to have been rampaging the world for more than 3000 years until it was sealed away in a Sacred Blade. Never expect that Kokuten was the one that sealed it though'. Staring at the silhouette of the mighty dragon while glancing at those menacing crimson eyes, Naruto could felt that this creature nearly litmiless power. And the only way to escape Thor's clutch is to accept the wicked power of this vile dragon to unlock Balance Breaker._

 _''Just in time, Diablo!" exclaimed Naruto with a fake smirk, "Let's show that God, what we truly capable of!". 'Don't think I don't know about your intention to break free, Diablo! Just like you decide to use me, I am using you as well'_

 ** _''Ossu!"_** _replied Diablo and enveloped Naruto in a dark aura of power. While observing, how his dark power leak into Naruto's body, the vile dragon chuckled sinisterly to himself._ _ **'Kukuku, that's right use my power more, fleshbag. The more you use it the more addict you will become and the more you will lose control over your mind. And when you will become the most vulnerable, I will strike and will have my revenge!'**_

End Flashback

Naruto looked at his opponent in determination.'' I will win this match Thor-sama! No matter how much stronger you've became or how much faster you've became, you won't be able to keep up with me any longer.

All of a sudden Thor disappeared in front of him with a gust of wind while left the earth-crushing marks. Naruto took a defensive stance and ready for defense. Thor appeared behind and delivered a powerful punch at the blond. The punch was so fast and poweful that it created a sonic boom upon release, Naruto was sent flying to the mountain and destroyed it when he crashed. Thor didn't and his assault must there took off straight at the Ultimate with blinding speed and slammed his head heavily in the blond's stomach. Thor took his oppoent with him and crushed him to the ground creating rifts on the ground. Getting tired from that, Thor slammed Mjolnir at Naruto and sent him flying and destroyed another piece of the valley. Soon there was only a small piece of land remained of the beautiful Valley of the Strongest.

After such ruthless assault, seemingly Naruto was supossed to be torn to shreds and yet he could stood up and continued to battle with the mighty Thor. That fact confused God of Thunder greatly. He knew for sure that Naruto couldn't manage to keep up with him neither in speed nor in strength. So the question is, how did he do that?

At the distance, Naruto once again rise again seemingly unscathed with no bruise on his body or face. A light smirk escaped his lips, making Thor narrowed his pupiless white eyes at the blond.

''Why weren't you damaged after all those assaults of mine?'' Thor demanded with authority in his tone. ''I know that you couldn't be able to keep up with me in this state because if you could,you would've avoid all of my attacks, not taking in all of them''

The blond Ultimate mouth twitch to an amusing smirk. ''That's true! You've become faster than me in your current state and if it's not for Des Mail special ability I would've been dead already''. Naruto held up his index finger and added with confident tone.''You see with Des Mail's special ability, it's not neccesary for me to avoid all your attacks. I could take them all and came out unscathed''

''What do you mean by that?!'' demanded the Thunder God with narrowed eyes.

Naruto's smirk became wider as he stated. ''Des Mail has an absolute control of reality and illusion. That means I could transform all those attacks of yours to a mere illusion''. Though outside he looked confidently, he was sweating horribly from inside.'Though I could only use that ability for 30 seconds for now. But you don't need to know that, Thor-sama'.

Naruto tried to not show it, but because he hasn't mastered Des Mail, it put a lot of strain on his body. In fact he is barely standing to show Thor that he could still fight on equal term with the mighty God.

'This is bad! I need to end the fight with the next move or else I won't have a chance to win. I did expected for the evolved form of Kokuten to put much strain on my body, but this…is just beyond my imagination. It is like my body is being tearing apart with each second passes. This is a one-way gamble. Do it and win gloriously or fail and die a horrible death' Naruto thought in alarm while staring at the mighty figure of Thor.

The Thunder God looked very amused at the blond pseudo-God. In all his life, he never had such a great fight. He never thought that someone would manage to make him feel this emotion. The emotion that he thought he never possess. Dread. Thor felt dread for the first time seeing someone managed to survive his beating while he was at 100%. Sure nobody even managed to make him go this far before, but just the fact that Naruto could still breathing while he went beyond 50%, it is already an impossible feat for others.

Despite Naruto claiming that he could turn all his attacks to illusions, Thor found the blond is a bit nervous. That means, that ability has a limit and very short too. Speculating that, Thor smirk confidently.

"Is that so? How about I try one more time?'' Naruto cursed in jis head, seeing thar Thor had saw through his bluff. " You can't possibly fool me, kozo. Your ability maybe very powerful, no maybe even omnipotent, but even it has a certain limit. Seeing as your face as no longer that confident as before, I guess that is your limit. This is a perfect chance to finish this match!"

Naruto stayed silent with a poker face to not show uneasiness, but Thor has already seen through him. Though what Thor didn't know that Naruto showed him that expression purplely to make the mighty God let his guard down to finish the fight.

'That's it! Come to me!' the blond Ultimate thought in anticipation.

In a flash, Thor dissapeard from Naruto's sight and reappeared with Mjölnir in his hand, that radiatated a very dense white surge of electricity. There was a huge glee on Thunder God's face as he will finally got the opportunity to end this tiresome fight.

''LYN FERDIG! (in Norse means Lightning Finish) Thor's voice rang through the whole valley, though you couldn't actually called that a valley after all the previous destructions caused by the Thunder God.

The attack was shot in the form of A lightning-coated Sleipnir, Thor's favorite horse that his father has gifted him on his 20th birthday. A horse was not only radiant but destructive as well, the moment it was launch everything behind it was turned to cinders. The horse itself has 6 legs with blazing golden eyes in its sockets. And there was no doubt that if Naruto took this attack head on, he will be a goner.

Looking at the horse of destruction, Naruto couldn't help but chuckled despite the hopless situation he is in.

"I guess we really look alike. He choose to use such a destructive move to end the fight". The blond closed his eyes for a bit and then reopened them. "However I cannot let myself be defeated like this. Alright! Your strongest agaisnt my strongest! LET'S SEE WHO WILL BE THE ONE STANDING!"

After the shout, Naruto began to radiated a dense pitch black energy and enveloped it around his body. Then at the same time, he unleashed Ultimate Susano. Two source of enery began to circle around Naruto, causing Thor to stare at the blond. Thor was confident in his technique, because unlike other moves that he has used on the blond before, this time he held nothing back and unleashed the technique in 100% power. Sure no matter what the blond do now he won't be able do anything. Though he will see his last struggle to the end.

While two stream of energies circled around him, Naruto has his eyes closed in concentration. In his mind, he has the black energy equip his body and slowly the huge Susano began to shrink and being drawn to his body.

In real world, Thor was slack-jawed when the huge Susano became smaller and equip to Naruto like an armor. Slowly the blond opened his eyes to reveal a pair of EMS staring straight at Sleipnir-copy. He looked both his hands and saw that they were glowing in golden energy of Ultimate Susano.

"I guess it is a success" muttered the blond with his mouth twitched to a light grin.

Staring back at the incoming Sleipnir, the blond manifested Yata no Kagami in his left hand and Totsuka no sakegiri in his right. With a final roar, the horse slammed at the blond. But Naruto quickly shield himself with Yata no Kagami, still the horse was strong enough to push him back behind a few feet, making Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance. With his remaining hand, Naruto quickly thrust Totsuka at it and the sword started to absorb it in.

The process lasted for a minute and then a huge horse with 6 legs made of electricity was absorbed in a little sakegiri.

Thor's eyes were widen like saucers. What he just witnessed blew his mind. Surely, Naruto told him before that Totsuka blade could seal everything in it. But as an experience warrior he knew everything have its limits. Lyn Ferdig was an attack powerful enough to level Valhala if used on magnitude scale. So there was no way that the shrink version of Totsuka was capable of sealing it.

"What was that?" Thor whisperred hollowly.

Naruto began to feel the the after-effect of his technique, feeling a shockwave tearing his body from the inside. The blond widened his eyes feeling a painful sensation and coughed up blood. Shakingly he touched the blood at the corner of his mouth and chuckled bitterly.

'It's a price for using a technique without mastering it,huh?' Pausing a bit, he began to analyze his technique. 'Matoi. A technique that could equip any source of energy and boosting the effectiveness of techniques x10'. A very powerful technique, but the risk is high as well. If you equip a foreign energy without adapting to it, the feedback could be very well destroy your bodies within seconds'

'But only thanks to Matoi ability by boosting the abilities of both Totsuka no sakegiri and Yata no kagami x10, I managed to stop Thor's technique' Chuckling humorlessly, he added. 'Though at a price of course, my body is numb like a log now. I wonder how much longer I will be able to last?'

Thor was still not out of shock and could only stared at the blond dumbfoundedly. 'H-how did he do that?', that question rang through Thunder God's mind, like an echo. Suddenly the alarm caught up to him, when he heard a screeching sound of something spinning really fast. Looking up, he felt into stupor seeing a gigantic pitch black shuriken with a spinning dark purple orbs of destruction in his opponent's hand.

Naruto knew that he is at his limit and he could collapse anytime. That's why by canceling Susano he used something far more destructive. This is one technique that he has never used on a fight before, only at practice. And with Matoi effect, this technique's power was x10. One hit and everything will turn to dust. The desire to win a fight agaisnt Thor, caused the blond to neglet everything. He even forgot how destructive his move is.

"This is my most powerful move, Thor-sama…" Naruto pant like mad with his hand held up carrying the disk of destruction. "Ankoku Rasengekiha. This is the upgrade move of Rasenshuriken by utilizing Matoi. I don't really care anymore! I will win this fight!" With that, ignoring all the future consequences, Naruto launch his technique at Thor.

 **Odin's Royal Palace**

The moment Naruto launched Ankoku Rasengekiha, Odin stood up in panic and cried out.

"Is that brat really intend to turn all of us to dust?! That reckless idiot!".

Immediately Odin used his magic and teleport both fighters away from Valley of the Strongest.

Seeing both Naruto and Thor dissapeared from the screen, caused Grayfia to widen her eyes in horror and immediately caught Odin's collar in fury.

"Where did you send them?!" Grayfia demanded with a dangerous look.

But that didn't actually frighten the All-father, he looked deadly in her eyes and retort.

"You don't actualy understand what that blond boyfriend if yours just did, right," Grayfia remained sile t so Odin continued his explanation."That move that the kid just used, if it hits the target then it will obliterate everything. And I mean EVERYTHING! You, me,…, this realm…"

Grayfia finally realized the truth in Odin's words. Rossweisse also couldn't help, but gasped in her palm in horror. Naruto nearly killed all of them!

To calm both girls down Odin added with a sigh."Of course, he didn't intend to do that deliberately. But his desire for victory against Thor was too much. As a result unintentionaly he pushed behind everything that hold him back to claim the victory" Pausing a bit, Odin continued. "I actually understand why he did that. My son, Thor, is one opponent that he can't allow himself to hold back. He is the only one that has ever force the brat to use his full power and push him enough to step up to another level. If he would not come out victorious after everything he has put into this fight, than it will be all for nothing. Even if the brat didn't boast much, he still has a pride as a warrior"

Grayfia could only clutch her hands tightly and prayed that wherver Naruto was sent, he will be ok. Rossweisse was still at shock that she nearly died by her crush's hand if not for Odin. Right now she is having conflicting thoughts about the blond.

 **Unknown dark place**

The moment Naruto launched his technique, realization hit him like a brick and he attemted to stop, but it was already too late. Both he and Thor were surprised when they both suddenly were teleport to this dark space.

Ankoku Rasengekiha hit its target and you could hear a loud roar like of the beast emanating from Thor's mouth. The attack's range began to expand so wide, that Naruto have to temporaly transported himself to Kamui dimension to escape death. Though he barely has any energy left after using his trump card.

Returning to his former location, he saw that Thor was still standing. At first, that shocked him greatly, but upon inspecting his eyes. He noticed that Thor has lost his consciousness while standing. Naruto couldn't help but chuckled. All of a sudden he felt a shockwave inside his body and vomited lots of blood. With that our hero collapsed and stayed montionlessly on the ground.

 **10 days later**

 **Asgard's hospital room**

A pair of drowsy eyes slowly flickered, gazing at the white ceiling above. Naruto sighed, already understood that he is in the hospital right now. It's been a while since, he got into one. Hearing some footsteps approaching him, he glanced down and saw a silver haired beauty with dark green eyes in what appeared to be a very short and tight nurse outfit. It was so tight that it hugs her body enough to expose everything she has to offer to the blond's eyes. The outfit was so short that just a gentle wind will reveal everything she wore underneath.

Freyja noticed the blond hottie woke up, a sly smile appeared on her face. She was in charge to rake care of him since 10 days ago after his and Thor earth-shaking clash. Freyja is the goddess of love, but unlike Venus, she is pretty shallow and could easily be seduced by looks. But she also very high standards and very picky in her choices. Because of that reason only a few caught her eye in Asgard. Though seeing Naruto for the first time, makes her already deems him a worthy one.

Noticing the blond staring at her, she smirked in content, thought that he has already fell for her charms. Approaching him slowly and seductively swaying her hips on purpose, Freyja never took her eyes of his sky blue one.

"I see you are awake, Naruto-san" The goddess gently sat on the side of the bed.

"Excuse me. But who are you?" Seeing that look for so many times, Naruto has already noticed that this woman was attracted physically at him. He could admitted, like other women, he has seen this one is incredibly beautiful. But he already used to see beautiful women around him to be affected by her beauty. "How long I've been lying here?"

Freyja smiled beautifully and softly put her hand on his hand. "I am Freyja. Odin-sama put me in charge to take care of you since your battle with Thor-sama. You've been lying for 10 days already"

"I see" muttered the blond. "What about Thor-sama? Is he alright?" Naruto asked, looking at the goddess for answer.

Freyja took an apple on the plate near the blond and began to clean it while replied. "Yeah, he is alright. But I am surprised that he was still alive, after sensing the amount of energy released. No wonder he is a heir to the throne"

"D-did that mean I won?" Naruto asked hopefully. After cutting the apple to pieces, Freyja smiled brightly at him. "Yup!"

The blond sighed in relief, but looked questionably at the goddess when he saw a piece of apple in front of him. "Ehm..."

Freyja moved the piece closer to his mouth and replied cheerfully. "Let me feed you, Naruto-san! You still not fully recover, just lie there and relax"

"No! No!" Naruto refused shaking his head in negative." I am perfectly fine, now. I can eat by myself"

But the goddess was very stubborn, like hell she will let this opportunity to seduce him slip. Moving closer to Naruto, so that their noses litterally touch each other. Freyja whispered hotly, while gently blew at his face. "But I insist, Naruto-san. Just let me give you a bit of pleasure. I am sure you will enjoy it a lot~"

Naruto moved his head behind a bit, feeling really uncomfortable with the situation. "Umm, is that still a proposition to feed me?"

Freyja mouth changed to a seductive smile and she whispered back. "If you want I can do MORE than jusy feeding you, Naru-chan~" This time she boldly began to caress his cheek while licking her lips hungrily. "Such a handsome face~" Using her other hand she touched gently his muscular chest. "And this perfect body~ You are everything, I've ever want in a man!"

Naruto gulped seeing the lust has completly took over the goddess eyes. But thankful or not thankful to whoever came in, Freyja turned to look at the one intrude.

Naruto gulped once again, feeling the temperature in the room dropped could see icicles began to form at the ceiling. Before their very own eyes was Grayfia Lucifuge with unreadabke expression. But judging from her dark aura, she sure as hell was not calm. In her hand was a packet of something, probably ramen for Naruto. With each step getting closer to Naruto's bed, the temperature began to drop faster.

Naruto subconsciously pulled the blanket closer, feeling chills down his spine. But the most person that was most terrified was none other than Freyja. The goddess glanced at the piece of apple that she was about to feed Naruto was completely frozen. With Grayfia standing right in front of her now, Freyja couldn't help, but shivered in both fear and cold.

With an icy gaze, Grayfia looked down at the covering Naruto first. ''I see that girls couldn't stop, but flock around you all the time, eh, Naruto? And here I thought I could prepare your favorite food and gave you while it's still hot''. Showing the frozen pot, Grayfia stated uncaringly. ''But I guess it's not the case now''. With another icy gaze, Grayfia looked at the shivering goddess. ''Thank you for taking care of this idiot when I was absent. But I am here now. So you could go take care of your business, Freyja-san''

Not even dare to argue with the Ice Queen in front of her, Freyja nodded her head frantically and ran away AQAP. The moment the goddess left the cabin, the temperature returned to normal. Grayfia's expression turned sly and whispered dangerously, causing the blond Ultimate to flinch a bit.

"Remember this once and for all, Naruto, because I am not gonna repeat this anymore" Grayfia leaned in closer and started to whisper hotly in his ear. "It is already obvious, that I can't stop girls from approaching you all the time. However remember one thing clearly: It doesn't matter how many girls will be chasing you. But I will ALWAYS be the your number one".

Naruto actually widened his eyes after hearing her reply. He never saw Grayfia act this possessively towards him before. As if her statement was not enough, The Strongest Queen traced Naruto's jaw line from the cheek with a possessive look in her eyes. "Not Rias-sama, not even your childhood maid friend. I AM your number 1 girl. Got it?"

The blond experienced this kind of shock for the first time, so all he could do was nodded his head. Since when this girl became so possessive of him? Naruto wondered what makes her thought turned out like that?

"Good!" with a seductive glint in her eyes, Grayfia completely caught Naruto off guard, by capturing his lips in a searing passionate kiss. Grayfia acted so boldly, because she has already made up her mind. She will be his wife. She will create a family with him. She will devote her entire self to him. She will be the one that he could trust the most and the one that he could dependent on without a second thought.

Naruto still hasn't recovered from the shock, so Grayfia took control of the entire situation. She deepned the kiss and started exploring his mouth. Naruto just instinctively opened his mouth to allow her to do whatver she wanted. The kiss last until the air was need and Grayfia reluctantly leaned back a bit only the touched forehead with the blond, panting a bit from the kiss.

"Still shock by my new personality, huh?" Naruto nodded dumbly, causing the silverhead to chuckle. "Do you even know I act like this?" The reply was another shake of head. "That's because I've decided for myself. I will be the one that will always stood by your side, support you, care for you for the rest of your life" With a loving gaze, Grayfia caressed Naruto's cheek. "I will be your right hand and your shield when you need". But the final statement shocked Naruto the most. "I, Grayfia Lucifuge, vow to devote my whole life to you, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"W-why? Why did you decide that? How can you be sure that I am your life partner? What make you so sure?" Naruto asked confusedly, finally managed to snap out of the shock. They didn't spend that much time for Grayfia to reach such conclusion.

Grayfia smiled lovingly at him again, while using her left hand to brush his goldilocks. "Because I am crazy about you, silly. This conclusion I made when I saw your lifeless body lying in the hospital's bed. At that time, a horrible thought came to my mind. What if you will never wake up? That thought brought me so much pain to my heart. That mere thought made me realized, that my love for was a true one. That without you, I don't want to exist anymore. At first, I was really shock about that discovery as well. I've never cared for anyone that much before. I admitted I had a bit of a crush on Sirzechs-sama, while pretending to be his wife. He had such a bright personally that I can't help but caught in it". Gently putting her hand om his heart, Grayfia whispered with a smile full of joy." But you are different and yet I am still being drawn to you. You do not have a bright persomality like Sirzechs-sama, on the contrary your are distant and rarely speak with anyone except Sirzechs-sama and Rias-sama.

However the moment you unleash your power on Kokabiel, I felt something…" Pausing a bit, Grayfia tried to describe the feeling she felt. "Something really special. At first, I just thought that it was because of your incredible power. But it was something more". With a soft smile, the silver hair beauty continued. "And just recently, I've realised what it was?"

"So what it was then?" asked Naruto edging his eyebrow a bit in curiosity.

"Love, of course" replied Grayfia simply. "I fell in love with you at first sight, without realizing that". As if to emphasized, Grayfia added. "And I also know that this is true love. My feelings for you are not like to Sirzechs-sama. It will last forever"

Naruto remained silent for a bit long to collect his thought. "I-I don't know what to say Grayfia. I-I mean I noticed, of course, that during our journey you were pretty serious about that. I just didn't know that you are THIS serious!". Shaking his head, Naruto continued his rant. "I didn't even deserve your love! I couldn't show my emotions due to my condition! I nearly killed everyone by just wanting to win agaisnt Thor! Don't you see? I am dangerous to be around with! I am unstable!"

But despite his rant, Grayfia just embraced him to calm him down and whispered. "Then it will be more of a reason for me to stay by your side. Because I WILL be able to stop you if things turn out ugly"

Somehow her words reassured the blond, but he still felt uneasy. Though he reluctantly accept her reason, knowing how stubborn she could be.

Unknowingly to both of them, all of Naruto's emotions, that seemingly have been erased, were slowly bit by bit resurfacing. That also explained Naruto's rant just now.

Behind the door of Naruto's room, one Valkyrie has eavsdropped accidentally and began to question her own feelings towards the blond Ultimate.

"Are my feelings strong enough to follow him? Do I have such faith in him, like Grayfia-san after what happened?" Those are the current questions running inside Rosseweiss head. But then other questions appeared. 'But what about his feelings for me? We didn't spend that much time and rarely speak to each other. What if he didn't see me as a woman, but just a friend? But he also didn't show much affection towards Grayfia-san and yet she possessed such powerful feelings to him. Is this what people call unconditional love?"

Rosseweisse was a very pure maiden. She has neithher experience love nor got herself a boyfriend. That's why she felt very confuse right now. All this experience is very new to her. It's the first time she got a crush on someone after all. Also the problem of her affection is a bit weird emotionally.

With a heavy sigh, Rosseweisse muttered to herself. "I don't know what to feel anymore. One half of mine is attracted to him, but the other half was frighten of him due to the previous week accident. Why did things turn out so complicated"

Unknown to her, Naruto managed to feel her turmoil and planned to do something about that.

 **Greek patheon**

 **Zeus temple**

As the temple of the supreme God, Zeus temple was enormous comparef to other Greek deities temples. Currently there was no one except one person, that was sitting on the throne. The person was clearly female judging by her long luscios hair that reach to the floor. Unlike other Greek deitis that wore white silky robes, this one wore a pitch dark one matching her hair. And the noticable feature that you could see a huge cleavage at the chest area.

Putting her palm gently on her cheek the mysterious female smiled slightly and whispered.

"I will see you again very soon, my precious son"

 _ **A/N: I finally managed to finish this chapter, guys! I am very busy and this probably the last chapter for this story, because it will be put to hiatus. Once again, I am sorry that I couldn't finish the entire story. The continuation maybe in summer, as I may got a vacation. Thank everyone that R &R this story till this day**_.


	26. Aftermath & Preparation

**A/N: Sorry, minna-sama** **. It's been a while, but I am finally back! Ehm, to tell you guys the truth, my absence was due to the fact that I has stopped writing stories. Kind of lost muse and kind of tired with other problems. Nevertheless, I decided to write once more. Don't know when I will lost muse again, but at least I managed to give you guys this chapter. My creativity may have dropped, but hope you guys will enjoy it.**

It's been a week, since Naruto's battle with Thor. Of course, such a ruckus couldn't be left like that. So the 3 great factions sent their own men to Asgard to find out what happened there. The information they received shocked them greatly. Naruto, indeed managed to defeat the strongest god of Asgard.

Panic began to raise in Underworld. The council had no doubt that after Naruto recovers he will settle the score with them. Despite having 4 Maous, the fear in their heart was still present. 4 Maous were powerful, that was undeniable fact. But none of them were sure that they could handle Thor. Yep, even the ever unfearful Sirzechs Lucifer was not crazy enough to take on the Thunder god of Asgard. Physical strength was one matter, Thor was said to be a genius in battle and could has a will of steel that no beings possessed.

"We are doomed! We are doomed!" shouted out one of the devil in the council chamber, holding his head in panic.

"We should've killed him, when he was at the trial!" another shouted out with the same panic voice.

All Maous looked at them in disdain. The fear in them led to the foolish result. But now that the situation turned out like this, they all knew that they could only do one thing. Prepare for the battle with Naruto.

Each of them bit their lower lip in grief. Negotiation was out of question, because they knew Naruto too well and knew how stubborn he was. This may turn out to be as destructive as the previous war.

"See, who lead us to this situation?" Ajuka glared at the elders, causing them to sweat.

"W-we only want what is best for Underworld!" retort the female elder panickingly.

"T-that's right! See, the monster finally revealed his true color. He planned to destroy us from the beginning" added another.

Hearing those nonsense words coming out from the mouth of elders made The Maous seething with rage, especially Serafall, if Sirzechs wasn't there, that girl will rip those elders to pieces for sure. But still, that statement hit the nail and Serafall was furious.

"You fools didn't even want to admit that you were wrong! This should have never happened, if you treat Naruto-kun right!" raged Serafall with her hands shaking in fury. "By defeating Thor, he has proved that his power rivals ours. And by that time he decides to take action, I am sure that he will become even stronger than that! You are the ones that have doomed us all, foolish old coots!"

The elders all trembled in fear, with their mouth gaping like a fish, only when one of Maous pointed out the fact that they made a huge mistake, they admited it.

"S-so you weren't joking about that, Serafall-sama? I-I mean surely he wouldn't stand a chance against all Maous at one… Right?" stuttered the male elder sweating nervously.

Sirzechs stared at him for a bit, before he replied. "Do you know why Naruto-kun was called Ultimate?". The answer was a shake of head in negative. "Ultimate is a being that was created to surpass Gods, no, to surpass all beings and stand on the top if the food chain". Looking at everyone presents he stated gravely. "Do you really think that we have a chance to stop such creature?"

The elders widened their eyes in horror. Actually deep inside they admitted that they were wrong, but for some reason the other part wouldn't allow them to do that. Then there were the mysterious crimson pair of orbs acted like a control device for the brain.

Ajuka sighed and added his idea. "Anyway I wiĺl try to reinforce our King piece as much as I can. The rest of time, we will spend to boost up our magical reserves and techniques. This will be the hardest battle that we will ever have, harder then the previous war"

Falbium yawned loudly then muttered. "To think, we, The Four Satans need to take some brat so seriously. I think we have relax to much for that to happen"

Sirzechs chuckled and replied. "Guess you are right, Falbium-kun". But he turned serious right away. "Though no matter what. It is our duty to protect Netherworld. Even if it is our old friend, we can't overlook this anymore"

The decision was made. The other three nodded their head in confirmation. Serafall nodded hesitantly. To think they will take things this serious.

The Satans are officially preparing for the upcoming battle with the Ultimate.

Human world

Rias found out that many things happened, when Naruto left them. For start, she found out that her former sister-in-law Grayfia was not actually his brother's wife, she was like a kagemusha to his real wife. Rias felt betrayed and angered that one of the person she trusted, backstabbed her like that. The Princess has her suspicion at Grayfia's behavior since the accident with Kokabiel. Even though the later tried to hide it, Rias still noticed some trace of affection Grayfia has for Naruto.

The next is Naruto's battle in Asgard. Normally anyone that has challenged the mighty God of Thunder can be called crazy and suicide, but that didn't surprise Rias at all, that her former knight would do that. Simply because she has known one fact, even if he was emotionless, he still want to fight strong opponents. Though she was shocked, due to the fact that Naruto actually defeat Thor. Even knowing how strong Naruto was, she knew that Naruto's strength was not on Thor's level, close but not.

And the final fact that her brother sent her true sister-in-law to human world, so that they could spent time to find out more about each other. Currently, they are doing just that.

"It's actually the first time we meet each other, right, Rias-chan?" Lucretia asked her sister-in-law. She still has to wore a veil that covered her face due to her Charm.

"Yeah. Though I only heard a rumor about you. Who would have thought Onii-sama was actually wed to Lucretia Asmodeus, the only female beauty's that surpass of Aphrodite? It was shocking at first. I didn't even know that you were from the Old faction" replied Rias honestly.

"Maa, My father pampered me too much, always treat me like a helpless princess. I didn't know anything about the war, because my father brought me tons of video games and locked me in my room" respond Lucretia snickering at her memory. Her eyes shined brightly at the next comment. "But because of that I've become unrivaled gamer! Tehehe!"

Rias sweat dropped at her sister carefree attitude. "Glad for you".

Both stayed silent for a while, before Lucretia decided to ask carefully.

"Ne, Rias-chan?". Rias rolled her eyes to meet her sister's eyes. "How do you feel after, finding out that Gray-chan has gone with Naruto-kun?"

Immediately Rias eyes narrowed in fury. Calming down, she took a deep breath. "I-I felt betrayed. I mean even if me and her were not actually sisters-in-law, we were still friends. To think she would backstab me like that…"

"You know, Gray-chan never dud something like that for a man in the past. She did that because she was genuinely in love with Naruto-kun. To be with him, she decided to throw away anything behind. Even my friendship with her" retort Lucretia in sadness. The last comment was like a whisper.

Rias felt offered at her comment, "You want say that my love for Naruto is not genuine?"

"I never said that! I just want to say that Gray-chan feeling's for him a strong, strong enough to take on the world if that means to be with him. Now, I ask you, Rias-chan. You claimed, that you love Naruto-kun, but are you ready to do what Gray has done? To threw away everything to follow the one she loves?"

Rias felt irritated when Lucretia questioned her love for Naruto. She knew that she loves him, Bur she never thought about, leaving her family, her friends, just to follow him. At that moment, Rias cringed desperately, knowing there was a gap between hers and Grayfia's feelings. And that just made her fekt even more anger for The Strongest Queen.

Lucretia saw the sign of Rias' silence as the acceptance. To lighten the mood, she chuckled. "Gray-chan sure is amazing, right? Even I can truly admit, that I won't be able to do that in her shoes. I don't just have a enough courage to do that"

Chuckling, bitterly, Rias responded. "Yeah, it's frustrating to admit it, but Grayfia is amazing. But no matter what I will take Naruto back. At least, I want to hear the explanation for his actions"

Look back at the red head, Lucretia asked. "Maybe, you should give up"

"Huh?!" Rias exclaimed in shock. "Why did you suddenly said that?"

"You hurt yourself more than feeling happy by loving Naruto, right? Maybe, he is not for you. Hora". Lucretia pointed out at Issei, who was fooling around by chasing a giggling Asia. "That boy was head over heels for you, right? Maybe, you should give him a chance"

"Issei is like a brother to me! Besides love sometimes hurts, right? But I will overcome it and gain happiness" retort Rias stubbornly.

"Oh, is that so? But I see, that the boy truly love you" respond Lucretia, causing Rias to bit her lip in sympathy. "Despite acting like a pervert and always screams about creating his Harem, that boy truly loves you. How do you think he feels when all you have in mind is just Naruto? You don't even want to give him a chance to try to prove that he can make you happy as well"

With each sentence Rias felt even more conflicted, she won't give up the fact of chasing after Naruto, but she also felt that Lucretia was right. She didn't want to fall in love with another man, simply because she was scared that Naruto will hate her, even though deep inside she knew that won't ever happen, Naruto was too generous for that, even without emotions.

Actually she questioned herself many times. Why did she cling to Naruto so much? He never did show much affection to her, so why? The answer never came. She was confused about herself even now. But she finally can openly admit to the person next to her about her long time confusions.

"That's right, Lucretia-san. I don't even want to give a thought about giving a chance to Issei, because my mind can't discard Naruto from my head!"

"What do you mean by that?" wondered Lucretia.

"I can't explain that, but it kind of feels like we are bound by an invincible string of fate. Whenever I close my eyes, my thought automatically turned to Naruto, the same is when I was sad or when I was happy. All my thought always turned back to him. Sometimes, I felt angered by his behavior and just want to forget his face for a time being. But his face will always popped up again and again!" At that point, Rias' emotions overwhelmed her and tears poured out from those emerald orbs. Lucretia carefully enveloped to her chest, letting the Gremory princess poured out the rest of her emotions. "I should hate him! He betrayed me, betrayed my brother, betrayed the friends that trusted him! Then why can't I? To hate him would be much easier, so why-why can't I do that to escape that pain!"

Lucretia glanced down with half-lidded eyes while rubbing Rias's crimson locks. "That should be obvious by now. Because you love him. Also I apologize, for telling your feelings may be inferior to Grayfia. At this moment, you've proved my wrong, Rias-chan"

Cleaning her tears, Rias looked back into Lucretia's eyes with determination. "I won't lose to her! Definitely won't! My feelings won't ever lost to hers"

With a pitiful glance, Lucretia looked at the distance, where Issei was still talking to Asia. 'Boy, it seems you never stood a chance. But at least you have someone care for you and you don't need to chase after someone'

 **With Issei**

Issei's fun conversations with Asia, was interrupted by Ddraig sudden question, mentally. Asia noticed Issei's palm glowed, so she left him with an understanding smile.

' **What are you plan on doing from now, partner?'**

'You are about Naruto-sensei's situation' replied Issei

' **Yeah. I feel something really big will happen the next time we meet him. And by big, I mean colossal size. The white one will come as well'**

'I still don't know… Sure, sensei was the one that taught me to be strong and thanks to him I can protect my precious one now. But, now he is my enemy. Want it or not, I will face him in a battle next time. However, I hope he could tell me his reasons and we can finish things without any regrettable consequence'

' **If you think like that, then you arw clearly still don't understand the current situation'** informed Ddraig, surprising Issei.

'What do you mean?'

' **I haven't tell you this, but did you remember Naruto's Sacred Gear?'**. Issei nodded his head. **'It was one of the mightiest weapon that the God has ever created to protect humanity from the Dragon of Apocalypse, Diablo'**

'The Dragon of Apocalyse, Diablo?' exclaimed Issei in his mind.

' **Yeah, it was a fearsome dragon, that can wiped out any beings in a blink of an eye. Both me and white one fought him once, but the result that we must flee after just one hit'.**

Ddraig's confession made Issei's widened in shock. Sekiryutei, himself, admitted that he was no match to that dragon. Just what kind of monster is it? Not to mention, that he paired up with Albion at that time.

'T-then how in the world was he defeated?'

' **Purgatory Blade of Illusions, Kokuten. It was a name of the original sword has sealed Diablo away with its power'** respond Ddraig.

'You mean, Kokuten was not the true form of Naruto's Sacred Gear?'

' **Correct'** nodded the mighty dragon. **'Nobody knows what it looks like, as well as nobody knows who was the one that sealed Diablo away. But the rumors that I heard about that sword that it is an absolute sword. It can cut through anything, pierce through anything, anyone. The God created that sword by accident, but even he, it's creator, was not able to held it, because the sword didn't choose him as it's master. That sword was the only hope for him destroyed** _ **that**_ **creature. But since he couldn't use it, he was destroyed by** _ **that**_ **creature'**

'I see. But what do you mean by _that_ creature?'

' **It's name was forbidden to say out loud. Because once pronounce it will brought unbearable amount of fear in the one's heart that did it. As of now, nobody say it, even the mightiest of the mightiest do not pronounce it's name'** explained the Welsh dragon.

'Back to Naruto's matter. You suspect that Diablo will try to take over Naruto?'

' **Yeah, one of the reasons why he must perfectly control his emotions, because Diablo is a very sly creature. The seal was created so that as long as the user can control himself, he would be able to keep Diablo in his invisible prison. Diablo can use the emotions to make the user goes crazy or even made him his puppet. But in that guy's case, it's even more complicate. He has devoured souls to get the power he has today. How much emotions do you think he would feel from those 5000 people?'.** Issei's eyes widenned in realization. If those emotions overwhelm him, than Naruto may as well lose his mind, that's reason he decided to throw them away, but still couldn't. He only managed to suppress them. Diablo only need to wait until, his vessel reached his limit.

' **I see that you finally understood. If things turned out a bad way, we have no choice, but to kill Naruto, before Diablo let lose. Or else everything will be destroyed'** warned Ddraig, making Issei clutch his knuckles in grieve at the possibility.

 **With Vali**

Albion has informed the same information to Vali. However unlike Issei, Vali just only wanted to defeat Naruto fair and square.

"I don't agree with that, Albion. If what you told me is true, than I want for Naruto to unleash that absolute blade and fight me with it"

" **Don't be ridiculous, Vali! When Diablo get out he will wipe everything away from the face of Earth! I have fought him before I know that it is futile to fight him back" retort Albion**

"You just underestimate our abilities too much, Albion. It's true that you can't defeat him in the past. But this time his power is limited due to the vessel. Besides you've never thought about evolving, do you?"

" **Evolving? What do you mean by that?"** Vali smirked and stared into a distance with his hands shoved into the pockets. "As Two Heavenly Dragons, both you gained a very big ego and arrogance. Because of that you both didn't try to evolve to become stronger, because there was no need for that. But as you can see, the time has come! Go beyond your limits and evolve yourself, my partner! Diablo has been sealed away too long, he will need time to unleash all his power and 1 battle won't be enough. We will finish him before he would get any stronger!"

" **I see, as expected of you, Vali Lucifer! But that still didn't explain how you will force Naruto to unleash Kokuten true form?"**

Vali smirked in excitement and respond. "I don't need to do anything. Knowing Naruto, he will be able to surprise me, once we defeated that nuisance of dragon of his. Then I can finally fight the strongest man and defeat him to prove that I am the one superior"

Out of nowhere Kuroka popped out and enveloped the Hakuryuko in a hug. "Nya, nya, Vali-kun is so impatient to fight Naru~"

"Let go, Kuroka" warned Vali closing his eyes. Kuroka puffed her cheeks and released him. Her eyes turned serious all of a sudden. "You can fight him and may broke some of his bones. But don't kill him! Kill him and you will regret that!"

The last warning was a serious threat by leaking the youki from her body. Vali has never seen Kuroka used all her abilities, so he would be a fool to pick a fight here. Besides he already knew, that Kuroka has chosen Naruto as her mate to repopulate her race, since he refused her.

Walking away, Vali waved his hand causing the Nekomata to huff and turned the other way.

At night

Somewhere in Vatican

One Xenovia was seen lying on the branch of a tree, looking up at the starry sky. Her thought was about a certain blond.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok? I will train to be much much stronger till I meet you again. This time I will make you see that I am not a burden, that I can fight side by side with you". Then her thought turned to her friends that she has left. "I am sorry, minna. But I will apologize for that later. Hopefully, Buchou can forgive this selfish behavior"

Asgard

It was already late in the realm of Nordic Gods. Thor has given Naruto a huge luxurious room to rest. Since his battle with Thor, Naruto was pretty much respect by all citizens here. Now, he was laying in the huge bed with some thought on his mind.

'I have 3 months to train before I go to the Underworld. Sure, the Satans won't just sit their ass there. Issei and Vali will be stronger as well'. Closing his eyes, he added. 'But I am at my limit now. I don't think I can suppress those emotions anymore, especially with all those affections that Grayfia was showing. No! I will do my best to keep that monster at bay'

He dived in the mindset of his without realizing it. Diablo towered him with his enormous size, a knowing grin is on his face.

" **Human, you are at your limit now! Nothing can stop me to rampage once again! I only need to wait for a bit more. Hahahaha!"**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the dragon. "So you finally decided to show your true face, huh? Even if I am at my limit, I will do anything in my possibilities to stop you!"

Diablo scoffed unimpressed by the bluff. " **Please, human! Your bluff won't work on me! I am inside your body, I know your condition best! You can't do shit to stop me! You only have 2 choice: 1) To go crazy by the flood of emotions and destroy the world; 2) let me take over and destroy the world. In either way, you will end up destroy this world"**

"No! There is a 3rd choice, though I haven't found it yet. But I believe there is another way to stop the destruction of the world!"

Then once again he was back to reality. He noticed there was someone else was sitting on top of him. It was none other than Grayfia, in her seductive see-through nightgown. A naughty smile on her supple lips.

"Grayfia, what are you doing, here?"

The silver head didn't reply, but just scoot closer to his face and caress his cheek lovingly. Then she kissed both cheeks, the forehead and lightly shoved her tongue into his earlobe. Naruto saw that Grayfia has gone more extreme than she ever was. The Strongest Queen took out a pill from her cleavage, put it in her mouth and then smashed her lips to his and began to ravage his lips, by doing so made the blond swallow the pill. The pill was a special drug, that caused the whole organism to stay frozen for a specific time. Naruto only managed to whimpered some words, before he was knocked out by Grayfia.

"I-I should've expect this from you. Do whatever you want, I can no longer stop you"

Grayfia smiled, hearing that he has given the permission. Even though she was basically raping him.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun and I am sorry. But I can no longer hold back myself. Today I will make you mine officially!"

 **A/N: That's all for this chapter. To all those, who was curious about the last scene, I will answer. Yes! Naruto finally lost his virginity to Grayfia! But as I don't know how to write lemon, I just ended that in hiatus. Humm, time for some spoilers, Grayfia will get pregnant after this. Also their child will grow super fast, unlike any normal child.**

 **Oh, also the next chapter is the timeskip of the 3 months and a long-awaited confrontation between our hero and Underworld faction. Naruto's goddess mother won't show herself anytime soon. That's it for now, I guess.**

 **Ja ne! R &R**


End file.
